Wishing For Eternity Book 2: The Second Scouring
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: NonYaoi Must Have read first book The King Demons are massing together to bring back the chaos of the dark ages. And it's up to those brave enough to put up a fight. Has CanonOC, CanonCanon, and OCOC
1. Family Affairs

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Synopsis:** The story picks up from where it left off in chapter 44 of the first book. The story continues as the group embark on a new journey to find and retrieve the stone of wishes. Everyone knows who has it, the trick is finding where Ryukai stashed the stone, and it wont be an easy task. And he wont be giving it up easily.

**Author Notes:** This is the first chapter of the second book. Basically it's like the continuation, but chopped down so that it is more… new reader friendly. But yes, you have to have read the first book to understand what is going on here.

* * *

**_Wishing For Eternity Book 2: The Second Scouring_**

**_Chapter #1:_**_ Family Affairs_

**Last time on Wishing For Eternity…**

_"The Crystal of wishes is not here," Bianca interjected, before things could get __even worse, "It was stolen by a powerful demon. We know who he is. The crystal will have to be retrieved if you are to return home."_

_At that all the girls looked at her Sharply, "Who has it!" Takara asked._

_"His name… is Ryukai." Realization slammed down on the group even before Bianca could explain about him, thought explanation was not needed. Everyone knew who Ryukai was._

**_And now, the conclusion.._**

* * *

"I _don't_ believe it. That scaled bastard has it?" Tyson choked out. 

"You know Ryukai?" Cleo asked in surprise.

"Sure as hell we do, fought the bastard a while back, sent him running home to his mommy," Tyson boasted.

"Tyson contain yourself," Hilary warned.

"Come to think of it, he is oddly interested with the relics of the scouring, the crystal grants a wish to those who use it. Supposing… Ryukai gathers up all the relics, and uses the crystal… I could be just jumping into conclusions though," Bryan theorized.

"No Gallaxia would not grant a wish to a King Demon. But even so, Ryukai's interest in the relics cannot be good tidings, no." Bianca listened to all of this. She would've expected the group to react in shock, Ryukai was supposedly dead. Only high priests knew he was alive to begin with, and yet this group not only met him, but also fought him, and survived to tell the tale. "Well there is nothing that can be done, I am afraid that there is no way to send these ladies home without Gallaxia's power, she brought them here, only she can send them back. The stone must be retrieved."

"Yea… like ugly and scaly will just hand it back," Tyson mumbled.

"He wont, we'll have to kill him." Kai put in, "I have no problem with that."

"No… it's wrong, we shouldn't have to kill anyone. Never again." Charly mumbled quietly.

"Charly…"

"No… no more blood, no more pain."

"I understand it must be tough now. Come tomorrow, when you all had time to think this through, we'll talk again." Bianca spoke. "Take the ladies back to where you are staying, they need time to think things through more than anyone else."

"Alright, thank you, for everything." Cleo spoke. Bianca nodded. Mariah and Hilary helped Hikaru and Takara along, the two were crying by now. Vega walked behind them, silent.

Charly hung back for a few seconds, the feeling of warmth radiating from within the temple intensified. It was drawing her inside for some reason. 'It's nothing…' she assured herself. Turning on her heels she ran to catch up with her other friends.

Bianca watched her go, something about that human felt odd. Pulling up the sleeve of her robe she glanced at the ornate cuff around her arm, the stone set in it was glowing a bright blood crimson, pulsing like the beating of a heart, but what surprised Bianca was that the stone was not beating in time with her own heart like it used to. "Has time come to pass it on?" she wondered. Lowering her sleeve the priestess moved deeper into the temple, she'd have to seek a vision from Gallaxia to know what to do.

* * *

That evening the group gathered at an inn, when Tala found out that the journey was not over for the girls, he seemed oddly unbothered by it, which seemed even odder considering everyone expected him to go into a tirade about the whole thing. But when he didn't say a word, it was as if he knew all along. 

Lilly spend the better part of the day in her room, while Max was on pincushions the whole time. The blond woman refused to see anyone, and it was particularly hard on Max. The others could only guess that Lilly was upset, the girls hazarded a guess that she was likely in tears, but Max knew that she cried herself to sleep. And even her sleep was not fitful and relaxed.

Dinner hour came by and the group gathered at the table. Johnny was the last to arrive with Robert, explaining that the reason he was absent the whole day was because there was some business he needed to attend to. Robert offered no explanations for his absence before departing for his room to finalize some business or other, no one was too eager to ask.

The inn kitchen staff served the food, but before anyone could begin to eat, Charly stood up, raised her goblet, and clanked the spoon against its side five times. "Before we eat dinner, there is something that must be said." She began. All attention was instantly riveted to the brunette. "The girls and I had a talk earlier today, about the arduous task ahead of us, the long and probably dangerous journey, the trials that may befall us." She took a moment to gage everyone's reaction. "We've come to the conclusion that we would not ask you all to stay by our side. We have come to value each and every one present here as friends, comrades, and allies. We have come to consider you all… our family of sorts," she paused again. There was silence, everyone seemed hesitant to comment. "As much as we hate to break up this family, we will not ask you to stay, because asking you to stay, is asking you to risk your lives for us. We are not willing to ask you to take the risk; we _cannot_ ask you to take such a risk. So… as of now, this is the last supper for this extended family… each and every one of you is free to go wherever. The five of us will find a way on our own. Even if it means being stranded here, we will not ask our dear friends, our newfound family, to take that kind of risk. Thank you." With that she sat down.

Silence reigned at the table, stunned silence. A pin drop would be heard at the moment. Rei exchanged glances with Mariah who smiled and nodded, no words required exchange; both knew what the other was thinking. "I'm afraid we must reject the offer." Rei spoke up. Mariah nodded.

"Rei is right. We began this journey with you, we were there for you from day one, what kind of people would we be, to abandon you when the going got a little rough. When the road ahead seems a little too bumpy?" Mariah asked.

"Mariah and Rei are right!" Hilary jumped in. "As you said, we are a family. And as such we stick together like birds of a feather. I'm coming too." She proclaimed.

"I'm not afraid of ol' ugly and scaly! Besides… I'm Hilary's body guard, I have to do my job." Tyson piped up. "Bring all those demons… I'll pound them all until we get that crystal thing you need. I'm not afraid. I say… bring 'em on!"

"You still owe me for that wagon, sure as hell I'm not leaving before I'm paid back, in full. Besides… you might actually need someone who can fight," Tala added, folding his arms. Vega smiled; she could see a hint of a different emotion in his ice blue eyes. It was clear to see it wasn't just about the money for him, this was pride.

"I'm a mercenary, consider me hired. I want to have one last fight with Tahmores, not for revenge, for myself… to prove to myself that I am stronger than that arrogant mutt," Bryan added.

"I'm coming as well, I was never the one to take orders from anyone, and I'm not about to start now." Kai commented.

"Humans… you think you can order me around? Fat chance… I'm coming too, this might actually be fun. Finally a worthy adversary to test my swordsmanship on," Johnny bit out cockily.

"I don't know about everyone else here, but I feel a little honored that the ladies would consider me family. I also know one thing, in my short while being with this family; I have seen some very amazing things, from long forgotten relics, to ancient demons that people considered dead for a long time." Max stood up, swallowing his nervousness, "Yes, the destination is far now, and we might be tested again and again sometime down the road, but I'm willing to take that risk." Max smiled, his tone taking on a calm affectionate edge as he raised his goblet, "So what if the journey will be longer? So what if it takes us a week, or even a year? I know this much… I can't think of a place I'd rather be than being right _here_, with my friends… with my _family_. So I will offer this toast… to the journey."

"Well said Max, well said," Tyson spoke up, raising his own goblet. "To the journey!" he called.

"To the journey!" Rei picked up, a wave of goblets clunking went around as everyone acknowledged the toast, even the girls, hesitantly.

"Thank you guys… so much," Hikaru choked out, biting back the tears.

"It means the world to us to hear all this support, it really does," Takara added.

"Yes… thank you all, so much." Lilly was crying again, but not in sorrow. Charly and Vega were smiling, it was obvious to see the speech Max gave touched hearts, nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

The next morning Tala was flying above the market streets. His mind was set on his course of actions. He needed new weapons, something more powerful than his current katars and sword. Flying above he could see all the wares the vendors sold, there were many things, from useless knick-knacks to expensive, exquisite runite swords. But he wasn't interested in a sword. Finally what he sought caught his eyes, the assassin landed in a flurry of white feathers, startling the owner of the stall. Before him on the counter lay a set of katars, their blades were covered with cloth, but their sheer length was still evident, each one was the length of a short sword, curved. They were mounted in a mechanized housing that strapped unto the arms of the user, these blades did not retract into the housing like his present katars, they swung back and forth on springs, judging by the mechanism, powerful springs. 

"How much for these?" he demanded, indicating the weapons. The shop owner stared.

"Are you sure you want them?" The shop owner asked. "Dragon fangs are not like regular kata-"

"How… much," Tala repeated, he was growing annoyed.

"A thousand copper, or ten gold," the shop owner writhed under the intent stare of the red-haired Angelwing.' Tala begrudgingly pulled out the gold coins and slammed them unto the counter. "I must protest! This is an army shop… I am not allowed to sell Dragon fangs to regular ruffian-"

"I am not a ruffian," Tala cut the man off again taking hold of the dragon fangs. With deft ease he took off his right katar, putting on one of the two dragon fangs. They weighted quite a bit more than his old katars, the blade alone weighted as much as his old katars, mechanism and all. "This will take a bit getting used to, but it's doable… thank you," with a flutter of his wings the Avian was in flight, the shopkeeper stared. At last pocketing the gold.

"May Gallaxia protect that young man…" he uttered.

Tala smirked, dragon fangs were katars that only specially trained warriors could use. They were like swords, mounted on hinges that swung back and forth. Normally folded back the blades ran along the length of the whole arm, far extending over the elbow, one blade exposed, making an ideal defense. But when the fist was flexed, the spring would trigger and the blade would swing foreword, with all the strength of an axe coming down, forming a sword, and since it was mounted on his arm, allowed for precise control. The dragon fang was a lethal one hit weapon, one did no fight with it like with a sword, one moved to finish the fight off with a single attack, a decapitating blow.

'Perfect weapon to fight those king demons with.' Tala thought grimly. 'I'll keep the old katars… these are much too powerful to be used on regular adversaries, and much harder to maintain and clean.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Bryan knocked on the door of Sir Albert's. He wasn't surprised to see Cleo open the door. "What is it brother?" she asked. 

"There is something I have to tell you, " he spoke. Cleo nodded, letting the Ravenwing inside, closing the door behind him.

"I have a feeling I know," she spoke. "Come, I think Lord Albert might want to know this too."

The two found the general sitting in his study, reading over some paper work. "General Albert?" Bryan announced his presence. Cleo smiled.

"I was expecting this visit," Albert got up from his seat, "Cleo told me about your comrades, and what happened, I must say it all came as a bit of a shock. Even to this seasoned veteran."

"I really came to tell Cleo that I would be going on with them, if it means fighting every single King Demon Ryukai has for a friend, that so be it, but we'll get that wishing stone."

"I have foreseen even that. You're very much like your father Bryan, head strong, and noble." Albert moved to the wall and passed a hand along the surface, touching an invisible button, the book case slid aside, clanking along as the gears and springs ground.

"Brother… you're adamant about this? Let… let me come along!" Cleo pleaded. Bryan shook his head.

"No Cleo, if you came along, you'd be in too much danger. You're a Valkyrie your responsibilities lay here. So no, you are not coming along."

"But brother…"

"No buts Cleo," Bryan flashed her a small glare, he knew that she meant well, and some part of him wanted to bring her along, but he couldn't. It would put more people into danger, and she was his sister, he would not, knowingly put her into danger.

"Here it is," Lord Albert proclaimed, Bryan glanced at the man. In his hands was a cloth covered weapon, a lance. "This was something Gabriel left with me when he left the army. He said he would not need it to protect his mate and children from petty ruffians." Albert explained, pulling the cloth off, underneath was a long lance, with a titan redwood shaft; the point, forged of reunite, had three prongs, the center one the longest and curved, gleaming with two edges, one on each side. On top of it was a smaller prong, curving along the main one; its one edge was smooth, that of a sword, but the other one was serrated like a saw. The third prong below the main one was curved inwards just slightly, both of its edges shimmering. "This lance has been passed along from father to son for over three thousand years, I have a feeling Gabriel would like you to have it." Bryan approached, taking hold of the weapon. It was heavier than his javelin, and definitely more dangerous looking. This was the type of weapon wyvern riders used from atop their mount, the longer shaft allowed for a better reach. "Use it wisely boy, that weapon contains power not limited to the strength of the blade alone. The Farina is far more than just a weapon." Albert explained.

"This will take some training to get used to." Grabbing hold of the discarded cloth Bryan wrapped the weapon up again. "Thank you," he replied.

"About training brother, you could ask Spencer to help you, he's very good with his own weapons. And he is always looking for a worthy adversary, can't say the cadets offer him much of a challenge." Cleo spoke. Bryan's eyes narrowed marginally at the tone of high regard with which she was speaking about the wing commander.

"I'll think about it," Bryan replied. "Thank you again General, I really should get going now… I promised to help the ladies I travel with today, they need to make a short market trip, and require a translator."

"Understandable," Lord Albert nodded.

"I'll come too Brother," Cleo called after him.

* * *

An hour later, the girls were well on their way with shopping. Cleo seemed to enjoy herself in the presence of the women, she was used to being around the General, and Spencer, with only Lia as her other female friend. So she felt a bit liberated to be able to be herself around the seven of them. Hilary and Lorelei having decided at the last minute to come along too. 

Bryan tugged along behind the group, not keen on the idea of female gossip. The market stalls stretched far along the city, with every ware imaginable being sold somewhere. As they neared the Sol Sanctum, the end of the market 'street'. The girls paused at a stall. Examining the items on it.

Cleo seemed avidly interested in pointing out every single item and what was it's purpose, but after she mentioned the word 'cosmetics'. No further explanation was needed. Bryan rolled his eyes and strayed away to examine the stall close by selling daggers of every variety.

Charly noticed the wandering guard and pulled away from the group. She could feel that calling again from the temple, and this time it was much stronger, much more insistent. She could no longer deny it. She sneaked away before anyone would notice, and made a dash for the temple.

'I think I'm officially losing my mind' she thought. Having made it past the gates she took a moment to breathe before proceeding inside. Past the wooden doors and into the temple. In the hall she could feel the presence even stronger, it was drawing her deeper, beckoning. The feeling guiding her she walked past the inner doors, deeper into the temple. This was wrong and she knew it, but the feeling was too strong to deny.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Okay so this is the first chapter of the second book. Hopefully you enjoyed it in its entirety. I'm particularly proud of Charly and Max's speeches. So… touching if I may say so myself. More-so Max's than Charly's. This chapter ended up a little... montage heavy._


	2. The Guide And Key

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 2 finally done. It's a rather straight foreword chapters. But those of you who love Kai and Charly together are going to love it, and I can guarantee that. So without further adieu. Enjoy.

**_

* * *

Chapter #2:_**_ The Guide And Key_

The inner sanctum was far more decorated than what they seen before. The hall had one huge sunroof, allowing the sun's light to shine down unto the floor. And the torches scattered around the room burned with a smokeless fire. At the far edge of the room stood a golden effigy of Gallaxia. The goddess image was carved from the trunk of the titan redwood forming the central support pillar of the whole temple. The statue was decorated with ivory, precious metals, and precious stones, was seated on a golden throne, her hands on her lap, cradling a small round stone on her palms. The room had the scent of potpourri, herb oils burning in the torches undoubtedly. The air smelled sweetly of all matters of plants.

"I've been expecting you," a voice spoke. Charly froze like a pillar. She didn't notice Bianca there.

"I'm sorry… I know I should not be here," Charly apologized.

"You came here because you were called here by a higher power, Gallaxia has been beckoning you here?" Bianca asked.

"Yes… I think. I mean- I can feel warmth in this room. It's different from the physical warmth of the room itself. It's inside… it's in here," Charly raised her hand placing it over her heart. Bianca neared and pulled out an object from her sleeve, it was a cuff with a precious stone set in it.

"Touch this, is the energy coming from it, and what you feel inside-" Charly moved her hand to the object, the second her fingers touched it, the stone began to glow. Embers exploded from it, dancing like a hundred little fireflies. "Is it the same?" Bianca asked.

"Yes… it's the same, it's warm, and welcoming, but powerful… it's strange, I can almost feel it moving in waves."

"This is the sol stone, it's a powerful item given to Avians by Gallaxia herself. Two months ago, it began to disobey me. Now I know, it's been waiting for your arrival all this time, Gallaxia wants you to have it now." Bianca explained.

Charly's eyes widened, "Me? But- but- I'm not an Avian! I cant use an item belonging to a goddess, its…"

"It's alright," Bianca opened the cuff. "This item has a second function, it serves as the guide to a fabulous treasure. This treasure will help you, your friends, and the chosen one to defeat the king demons. I'm afraid I cannot go against the will of Gallaxia. She wishes you to have the item, showing her support. She brought great strife upon you, as such, and now wishes to grant you her power as an aide on your journey." Charly nodded mutely, reaching out for the item. Tossing her cloak aside she placed the cuff around her right forearm, the snaps, as if bearing their own will snapped shut. Flames exploded from the item, cascading up her arm as ribbons. The flames did not burn her, but spread welcoming warmth through her body.

"It feels… comfortable," Charly commented. Bianca smiled.

"There is more, I wish you to have this." The priestess held out a string of round black orbs. "This will contain the item's power when you don't need it. Never remove the item from around your arm. These beads will stop the power from running amok when you are asleep." Charly nodded and took the beads, wrapping them around her arm comfortably. Bianca moved toward the statue and took hold of the golf-ball-sized orb resting on the goddess' hands. "And this is the crystal of eternal flames. The sol stone is the mere guide to the treasure, this is the key. Without this stone, the treasure cannot be released from its bindings. Take this as well, keep it a secret from your companions. When time comes, the guide will show you it's true owner. The key is in fact a relic once wielded by king Hayden in the battle against Ryomaru, Ryukai's father. I believe it will help you to vanquish the son as it helped vanquish the father."

"But didn't kind Hayden die in that fight?" Charly asked as Bianca handed her the stone, the brunette slipped it into a small pouch along with her meager allowance of money, and slipped the baggy under the leather bodice she wore, between her stomach, and the taunt leather.

"True, but not before he used the treasure sword to which you hold the guide and key to strike the fatal blow to Ryomaru. Now go. That is all I had to say. When you find the key's master, bring him here. I will show you two the path."

Charly nodded, and bowed. "Thank you so much." Bianca smiled faintly as the woman straightened and moved to the door. "Good bye, for now." She added at the door before vanishing. Bianca turned to the statue.

"Your will has been fulfilled Lady Gallaxia. The Mesamune will once again join the fight for righteousness."

* * *

Charly ran out of the temple gates and stopped, she was sure that by now the others noticed her absence. She knew she was in a lot of trouble. 'If I can make it to the inn without being spotted… maybe I can sneak by the back door, and say I was feeling ill and went back there,' she thought. Raising the hood of her cloak she allowed it to fall shut around her. Hopefully it would give her some much-needed camouflage against anyone who would likely be looking for her through the air. It all buzzed through her mind, she had many questions, but few answers for them. Who was the key's master? And what was the treasure Bianca mentioned? She had far too many questions, and few answers. 

Looking up momentarily she faltered for a second. About a hundred meters ahead was Bryan conversing with Kai. She couldn't hear anything, but she knew they were looking for her. Without a second thought she ducked behind a building, pressing herself to the wall, peeking from around it to see if the coast was clear. A minute passed and Bryan vanished, flying off towards the inn. Kai turned to look around the market street, she could see the frown on his features. It stung, some part of her wanted to run over there and apologize profusely, but a different part told her that he would not understand it. That he'd be mad. Charly did not want to be the object of his anger. After a moment he spread his wings and took off. Charly sighed in relief and waited until she lost sight of him to emerge from her hiding spot, moving towards the inn in a light trot.

She stopped after a few minutes to catch her breath, even trotting across suspension bridges was tiring and she quickly ran out of breath. She stopped at a landing only a short distance from the inn, the sun was beginning to move towards its evening position and the girl smiled. The sunsets of Chrysalis were dazzling.

"I was wondering when you would run out of energy and decide to rest," a familiar tenor monotone spoke. Charly froze and made no move to acknowledge the speaker, hopefully he'd think he made a mistake and move on, though chances of that were slim. "Charly don't play 'mistaken stranger' with me. I know its you." He continued. Charly sighed; shedding her hood she tossed her cloak open, no use hiding now.

"How did you spot me? I saw you flying off to the east," she asked.

"I made an arc when I was sure I was far enough, I must say. You gave the girls quite the scare, one second there, the next not. Bryan thought something happened to you." Charly chuckled and turned to glance at him, finding herself staring into fathomless chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry Kai." She whispered.

"Where were you?" he asked nearing her slowly.

"I- was around. I went to visit the sol sanctum again. Something there was calling to me." She explained.

"Chasing ghosts again?"

"Sort of. Spirits more like it." Charly smile wider.

"Well alright. I guess we can let these shenanigans fly this once. You were never in any danger in town, unlike human towns. But you should've told the others never the less. Everyone was worried." He added. Charly glanced at him oddly, a little accusingly.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," she spoke calmly, turning to look at the sunset. Kai's lips twitched into a faint grin, he didn't want to say it, but he was worried for her, and Charly saw right through him. Sometimes he wondered if she wasn't also a telepath, she could read him like a book, from day one she seemed to have some sort of ability to do that. "The sunsets of Chrysalis are always so beautiful."

"You'll be seeing many more," Kai replied, nearing her. Charly flinched slightly and he noted it.

"Wont I?" she asked.

"Charly…" he realized the way his words sounded.

"No, it's alright Kai, I shouldn't cry over something I cannot change. It's pointless, I should be a big girl, and suck it up."

"Charly… don't bottle up the sorrow. Cry if you want to. No one will think any less of you." The brunette glanced at him; he could see the tear streaks running down her cheeks. She was crying, but at the same time trying to hide it, to seem so much tougher than she was. This was the Charly he knew too well, the tough woman who could take danger and strife and remain resolute. The inner strength she possessed, the sheer will power astounded him sometimes. Other human women would have long ago given in to the sorrow.

"Thank you Kai," she whispered.

"For what?"

The woman did not reply, merely turned to watch the sunset. Kai sighed inaudibly and placed his hand on her shoulder. Charly smiled faintly and made a step back, her back against his chest now. Kai moved his arms, wrapping them around her waist, pulling her closet, pressing her lithe frame to his chest. The brunette turned her head slightly, placing her brow against his temple as her eyes slid shut. His presence was comforting and warm, welcoming. Kai was shelter from the storm, her pillar of strength, and her ray of light against the darkness. Raising her right hand she placed it on his cheek, her thumb just under his earlobe. Her other hand resting over his on her stomach, their fingers intertwined.

Kai stared off into the distance as he held the woman there in the circle of his arms, committing every detail of the precious moment to his memory. This was a rare instance in which he could let down his guard and enjoy the sensations her proximity brought. There was no fight to win, no enemy to vanquish, he didn't need to protect her; this was one rare moment in which he truly felt at peace. A moment in which just the two of them mattered, exactly like this. A moment in which the world around them seemed to fade away, nothing else mattered. A rare moment of bliss.

"Two months ago," she began, her voice a whisper against the skin of his neck, "I didn't even know your name. Today, I can't picture a day without you." Kai glanced momentarily at her, the brunette smiled faintly before pulling out of his arms. 'It's wrong, I want to go home, these feelings I have whenever I'm around him are wrong.'

"Charly? What's the matter?" he wondered.

"It's nothing," she replied glancing down at the cuff around her right arm, it was glowing faintly. 'Odd… can it be?' she glanced up at Kai.

"What's that?" he asked, noting the item for the first time.

"Oh this? This is nothing… just a little trinket, pretty huh?" Charly admired the item like it was a piece of jewelry and not some powerful object that she knew little about, by what she gathered it had power, how much power it had, that was left to be discovered.

"Where did you get it? It's not jewelry, I don't buy that for a second," Kai wondered. Charly sighed.

"Alright… I'll tell you, I went to the temple and had a talk with Bianca, and for some reason this thing seemed drawn to me. Which is bizarre on it's own, but now it's glowing around you, and I don't know why."

"Lets me take a look," Kai took hold of her hand and moved it so he could get a better look at the cuff around her wrist, Charly blushed.

'Okay… stay calm, stay calm…' she assured herself. He ran his hands along the stone imbedded in the cuff, causing flames to spurt out. Charly felt heat on her stomach from where she hid the key. 'Oh my god!' she gasped. It dawned on her, Bianca said the guide would show her the master of the key, and apparently it was doing so very well. Kai let go of her hand without an explanation and Charly felt the heat go dim. Turning around she reached under the bodice and pulled out the small satchel, removing the key from it.

"Kai?" she prompted.

"What?"

"Here, hold this." She took his hand and placed the stone unto his palm, curling his fingers around it. Kai watched the stone intently, Instantly it began to glow and resonate, in a flash it transformed, a golden chain was now attached to it, and the stone became smaller, now clutched in the talons of an eagle-like bird, cradled by it's wings. "Bianca gave me this too, it's a relic or so she said, very ancient. And it would seem that it chose you."

"Just like the Sol Stone chose you," Kai replied.

"What?"

"The Sol stone is also a relic, used during the scouring, or did Bianca not tell you that?" he asked.

"No, she didn't. She just said it was Gallaxia's gift."

Kai wrapped the gold chain around his fingers, feeling a warm energy coming from it. "Come on now, lets go back to the inn, there is much to discuss, I want you to tell me everything that happened since you ditched the group."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Charly bowed her head. "I'm just glad you're not too mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Kai glanced back.

"Well yea… for the runabout I gave you guys."

"I'm not mad," Kai replied, "now are you going to walk, or do I have to fly you there?"

"I'll walk!" Charly replied, last thing she needed was to be off the remotely solid surface of the platforms, somehow being here, her fear of heights was abated, but flying still scared her stiff.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ryukai was brooding over the situation at hand. Seated in his study he was staring off into the hearth. On the table before him lay a book that described the powers of the ancient relics he so sought to grab. Anais recovered from her brush with death after taking that arrow through her lung, but his urge to get revenge was not satisfied by her recovery. Every fiber of his being wanted to exact the revenge by killing the blond woman who shot Anais, but he knew full well that would be difficult. The group grew very powerful, too powerful. Not only did they have the Tiger's soul amulet, but also Dion's bow, the Desert Rose, and now Bast's Tauk. 

Lamis warned him that the group was in the Avian Kingdom now, the origin point of some of the most powerful relics. The Avians had magic power unlike any other, even unlike to the powerful magic Elves possessed. The relics would call out to those they deemed worthy. That was their magic, they would call and seek out their masters, and until their chosen ones could no longer deny the call. He glanced at the book, on the page was an image of a sword, the Mesamune. The one relic that was the key to it all, the Mesamune was powerful, but since the days of his father, it was sealed away, somewhere so hidden that even Lamis had no way of finding. Chrysalis was a vast world, seeking the sword would be difficult. The Avians could've hidden it anywhere.

"I must stop them here, in the Avian Kingdom before they get too powerful and I must do it myself." Getting up from his seat he turned to the door, "Myself but not alone," he added. "The time for games and patience is passed, now it's time to show them the true terror of the scouring. The children may think they had the upper hand on us before, but now I will make sure they feel the true horrors of war." With a devious smile on his lips Ryukai went off to seek out Keiji, Anais, Lamis, Tahmores, Nyoka, and a servant, he'd have Dyami summoned. In a field where flying was the key, Dyami's power would be an asset. Knowing Lamis, she would be by now aware of his intentions.

* * *

Meanwhile Farrell made his way to the Avian kingdom, landing in the forest on all four paws, in his true form, having tracked the group down here, his instincts guiding him along. He was close now, but he could not reveal himself just now, they would take it as an offensive. 'This will be the site of the final battle for me as Ryukai's ally. He will undoubtedly attack them here, seeking to stop their growing power.' He thought. 'When that time comes, I will lend them my strength, and hopefully my power will be enough to tip the scales. I'm sorry father, you taught me not to betray those who were good to me, but how can I continue to aide him when I know his methods are wrong?' 

Farrell broke into a run, he had to find some sort of shelter for now, and wait. Let Lady Destiny's hand play out. Fate and Destiny would be their guides, and he hoped that fate would be on their side and Lady Luck would grant them her blessing.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Well hopefully you K/Cers are happy. I know I am, I totally love how that scene came out. And I apologize for the one-centric chapter, but it is all building up to something unforgettable. Bear with me._


	3. Fabled Blade Mesamune

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** This is chapter three; Cleo sticks her nose where it doesn't belong. Hikaru and Takara are planning something that could spell disaster. And Charly is being in denial… again. One question needs to be asked, how can it all get worse? You're about to find out.

**_

* * *

Chapter #3:_**_ Fabled Blade Mesamune_

The next morning Cleo arrived at the inn, Spencer in tow. She found the women in the group sitting around the table, talking. The men, particularly her brother weren't around, but that was to be expected.

"Good morning," Cleo approached the table.

"Oh hello Cleo, hello to you too Spencer," Mariah looked up with a greeting. A wave of 'good mornings' followed from the rest of the women.

"Would you happen to know where Bryan is?" Cleo asked.

"Out back, I think. He said something about getting in some practice with that new weapon he got." Takara replied.

"Ah, then I don't think I should disturb him," Cleo replied.

"I think I'll go see what Lord Gabriel's son is capable of, if you don't mind Cleo," Spencer spoke up.

"Sure, just go easy on him. He is my brother. Okay Spencer?" Cleo looked up at the tall blond, giving him a warm smile.

"I wont aim to kill," he replied, with a tiny grin before moving to the back, it was odd for the inn keeper to let the mercenary practice there, but he didn't bother with such trivial details.

"He's an odd one, kinda big and scary looking, but if you get to know him, he almost seems… gentle," Hikaru noted.

"Oh but he is gentle, most of the time. He certainly earned his rank as a wing commander fighting, but otherwise, he is the most gentle man I have ever met," Cleo explained.

"I think he fancies you a bit more than he lets on," Hilary spoke up, "You can just see it in the way he looks at you."

Cleo blushed, "Well… that cant be right, we've grown up together. Lord Albert was his mentor, and my adoptive father. So… we grew up together. He's like a brother to me, without being a brother."

"And about lord Gabriel?" Mariah wondered.

"Oh, that's Bryan and my true father, he at one time was also lord Albert's apprentice, a protégé of martial arts. He was a wing commander like Spencer, who refused promotion to general so he could leave the military and live with my mother… in Neet. That's where Bryan and I were born. Mother was, by what Lord Albert tells me, a Celeschii, a powerful one. Father met her as she tended his wounds after a battle. They fell deeply in love and a year later, father proposed to seal their courtship."

"Wow, that's a romantic tale," Lilly spoke with mild awe.

"Romantic… yet tragic," Cleo hung her head low.

Vega placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, but… their story lives on, with you and Bryan. It wasn't a total tragedy. I bet your parents are in a better place now, looking down on you with a smile. I bet they are happy for you, and for Bryan. Because both of you lived."

Charly seemed to listen to all of this without commenting, her thoughts still lingered on the evening before. The relic around her hand glowed faintly as she remembered the tenderness of the evening before.

"Charly what's that?" Cleo noted the faint glow coming from underneath the table. Charly snapped out of her reverie.

"This?" She raised the item. "Hmm… Bianca gave it to me, said it had power. And that it was calling to me."

"That's the Sol Stone, is it not?" Cleo wondered. Charly nodded. Hikaru, Takara, and Hilary instantly crowded around to take a better look at the relic.

"Hey! That's my arm you know! I'm kind of attached to it!" Charly warned as the three eager women pulled at her arm to get a better look.

"So that's where you went last night, giving us that vanishing act," Vega spoke up, Charly nodded. "Kai just said he found you wandering through the market, looking at stuff."

"He said that?" Charly wondered. Some part of her should've known he'd try to keep a lid on it, and especially after what happened last night. "Well all considering… yes, I guess he'd say that."

"All considering what?" Vega asked. Charly froze.

"Nothing… erm… nothing!"

"If you have the Sol stone, does that mean Kai has the key?" Cleo asked.

"The key?" Mariah wondered.

"Yes, the key to the pilgrimage road. The sol stone and another item guide those chosen ones to the fabled blade Mesamune. A sword powerful enough to control time itself. The sword is bound at the end of the pilgrim's pass, the pass itself snakes its way through the heart of Rune Mountain."

"Well… erm…" Charly fidgeted.

"He does have it, doesn't he?" Cleo asked again. Charly nodded.

"Does that mean they can get that sword?" Hilary asked.

"Yes, Kai and Charly could take the pilgrimage road to seek the Mesamune, should the blade find Kai worthy, the key will unlock the bindings on the sword, and he will be able to draw it from the stone to which it was chained."

"Isn't Rune Mountain an active volcano?" Takara asked.

"Yes it is. But it hadn't erupted in over ten thousand years, ever since our ancestors learned the way to divert the lava pools into the open to relieve the pressure. But the story of that is unimportant, what's important is the pilgrimage. Charly you have to talk to Kai about it. It's important."

"Talk to Kai about it?" Charly asked. Her cheeks tinted pink at the thought of being around him, because of what happened, she didn't know if she could do it. "I don't think I can."

"C'mon! I'll help you." Cleo got up from her seat. Charly followed suit, surely with Cleo around things couldn't get too awkward. The other watched the two women leave.

"Is it just me, or did Charly blush at the mention of Kai, she never did that before… well, not that vividly," Hikaru spoke.

"It's not just you, I noticed that too. And she's been floating on cloud nine all morning. Something happened. And I have a feeling it has to do with the aforementioned Avian." Takara replied.

"You think we should try to find out?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know you two, I think it's best you leave them alone. They will figure it all out in time." Mariah argued.

"Oh no, not Charly, she'll be in denial for the rest of her life. I think we should try and see what would happen if we played… matchmaker." Hikaru proposed with a bright smile. Takara returned it. Vega shook her head. Lilly seemed uneasy. Mariah and Hilary knew there was trouble ahead. In a shuffle Hikaru and Takara left after their friend and the eager priestess.

* * *

"Cleo are you sure this is a good idea, I don't think he likes being disturbed." Charly protested as the priestess practically dragged her up the stairs to Kai's room. 

"Nonsense, he should know the full extent of the possibilities here. After all, for all we know, he might be able to actually wield the Mesamune!" With that said she knocked on his room door. Charly was fidgeting. There was no answer from inside and Charly almost heaved a sign of relief, he wasn't in his room. She was about to turn around when the door opened; Kai stood there, his sword in his right hand, without his shirt, or boots on, he now had his newfound relic around his neck, the chain was long enough so that the stonefell just below his collar bones.

"What do you want Cleo?" he demanded. Charly froze on the spot there and then, staring at him; the few months of travel did him justice all right, he was utterly ogle-worthy. Kai noticed her, and her expression; he managed to contain a grin that threatened to spread on his features.

Charly tinted pink and looked away, 'Bad, bad, bad!' She repeated the mantra to herself.

"Well you see Kai, Charly here didn't explain to you the full gravity of the situation with the Sol Stone, and the trinket around your neck." Cleo jumped in.

"Um… Cleo, maybe you should explain, I'm not sure what the full gravity of the situation _is_." Charly tried, trying even harder not to look at Kai, seeing him like that, after what happened, made her a little more than uncomfortable, it reminded her an extra time of the attraction she felt to him.

"What's wrong Charly?" Cleo wondered, glancing back at the brunette, she seemed jumpy and uncomfortable around Kai.

"What indeed," Kai mused, trying to contain the amusement from seeping into his tone of voice. "Come in, both of you. I have admit I'm curious." He moved away from the door and to his bed. Cleo stepped into the room and Charly followed hesitantly, closing the door behind them. Kai grabbed his discarded shirt, folding up his wings long enough to slip it on. He released them again, for comfort's sake.

"What is so 'grave' that you needed to bother me?" Kai asked.

"Did Charly tell you anything about a treasure?" Cleo wondered.

"What sort of treasure?" Kai asked skeptically. Cleo glanced at Charly oddly, wondering why she didn't tell him.

Meanwhile Hikaru and Takara pressed their ears against Kai's room door, trying to listen to the conversation going inside. At the mention of a treasure their ears perked up. Hikaru placed a finger against her lips, motioning Takara to be as silent as she could.

"That trinket Charly gave you is the key to the Mesamune, a very powerful sword. If the relic transformed for you, then I believe you have what it takes to wield the Mesamune."

"Cleo tells us that the sword is sealed within the volcano, Rune Mountain." Charly spoke up for the first time. Kai looked back and forth between the two.

"I think it's best you and Charly take the quest to retrieve it," Cleo continued.

"Why me?" Charly asked, jumping at the notion.

"The pilgrimage road is safe, but it does have a few winding turns and bends that would lead any would be thief away from the sword, only the guide you bear would point you in the right direction." Cleo explained.

"And if I cannot wield the sword?" Kai asked.

"Then you have nothing to lose really. There is no trap, those who the sword rejects, leave empty-handed, but alive and unharmed." Cleo replied.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Charly commented.

"The prospect of owning such a powerful sword is appealing. If it is indeed just a matter of trekking into the volcano, and trying to retrieve the sword, then-" Kai glanced at Charly.

"We'll do it," Charly nodded in agreement.

"That's good that you have initiative. It'll take a day for me to organize it, but meanwhile I recommend you get some supplies, basically the first concern is water. As Charly said, it will be hot in there." Cleo spoke.

"I'm sure it all can be organized," Charly replied. Cleo nodded and got up from her seat.

"I'll go get the preparations started now." With that she moved to the door.

On the other side Hikaru and Takara scampered away from the door in a rush. They heard the whole conversation and it made them smile. They watched as Cleo left the room, the door closed behind her. The two exchanged glances.

"Lets go Hikaru, let's leave those two alone." Takara whispered. The other woman nodded and the two followed Cleo down the stairs.

* * *

"You were planning on telling me about this?" Kai asked. Charly glanced up at him and nodded. 

"I was… but, things kind of gotten in the way." She replied.

"Things?"

"Yes, well… it was kind of what happened last night. I wasn't exactly sure what happened there last night." She stood up and moved to the door.

"I'd say it was something special," Kai murmured in reply. The brunette opened the door and moved out, pausing just outside.

"It still doesn't make it right," with that she left. Kai realized what she meant with that, and it sent a frustrated feeling through him, she was still pushing him away. He was beginning to grow sick of that.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Cleo found her brother and Spencer in the saloon hall, talking over mugs of ale. She smiled, as she approached them. 

"Are you done with your practice brother?" she asked. Bryan nodded in reply. Cleo shifted a chair out and sat down beside Spencer. "Bryan did Charly tell you about getting the Sol Stone from Lady Bianca?"

The Ravenwing quirked his eyebrow in surprise, "No she didn't," he replied.

"A human being able to use the Sol Stone?" Spencer asked.

"I know, odd as it is… it's not the oddest part. The stone of eternal flames awoke too. Kai now has it."

"The Mesamune is beckoning, now of all times… for the first time in fifty five centuries. This cannot be a well boding omen." Spencer murmured.

"No, it certainly isn't." Cleo replied.

"You think Kai might be able to wield it?" Bryan asked.

"If Gallaxia chose to give her sacred jewel to Charly, then I have no doubt Eteros would pass his sacred sword on. I'm worried, what does all of this mean?" Cleo replied.

"It's not up to us to guess what is to come. The only thing we can do is aide the chosen ones," Spencer put in quietly. Cleo nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess, you want me to accompany you and them on some trek?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, I know it's much to ask brother, but I want to keep it a secret from the others. There is no reason for everyone to come, the pilgrimage road is not long, they will be gone for most of the day, but… they shouldn't be missed."

"Our job will be just standing guard by the entrance of the pilgrimage road, right?" Spencer asked.

"Right."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Bryan replied.

"It'll be a long wait," Cleo warned.

"I need more practice with my new lance." Bryan replied.

"You should consider about getting a mount, it's too long a weapon to be handled without one." Spencer put in.

"I have wings, I do not need a horse. And I cannot possibly buy a wyvern. They're too difficult to maintain. I'll have to make do with my own two wings." Bryan replied gruffly.

"There is no need to argue, so please stop." Cleo piped up, "I need to go prepare some things for tomorrow." Getting up from her seat she made a beeline towards the inn door. Spencer followed, Bryan watched the two go, his eyes narrowed fractionally.

* * *

That evening, Vega made her way up the inn steps. She was bored out of her mind, Hikaru and Takara seemed content to be planning their schemes. Lilly, Hilary, and Mariah went out to the market. And Charly vanished off to hell knows where. As she passed Tala's room she heard a loud 'thuck' and a slight screech of metal. She stopped and listened, silence followed. 

Deciding to check, no matter how stupid the idea of checking up on Tala was she knocked on the door. There was no answer and she almost moved away when the door swung open. Tala glared at the intruder, but when he saw it was only Vega, the glare dissipated.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" she wondered.

"I'm fine Shrew, if that's all…"

"You don't have to be so hostile, I was just… worried, I heard some sort of noise, that sounded rather unpleasant. That's all." Vega cut in.

"What do you want Shrew?" he asked again. Vega sighed; he was in a vile temper again.

"I'll leave you alone, I have no need for this argument!" with that she turned on her heels and moved to her room. She could understand why he was so ill tempered, he was hoping to be done with them in the Avian Kingdom, but now he was forcing himself to go along just because of the large sum of money they owed him.

Tala watched her go for a split second, "Vega wait!" he called after her before he could stop.

Vega stopped and glanced back, this was a rarity, he called out her given name, and not one of his annoying, if not apt names for her. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything else she looked back towards her room. "I said I'm not interested in another fight Tala, I know you hate our guts. You feel like we're dragging you along. Listen, if we could… we would pay you back, and let you go on your merry way. But…" she froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Vega," he began again. "You don't have to worry about me, I was just training up a bit." He explained. "What you heard were these." He moved around her, and that's when Vega noticed the dangerous looking blades mounted on his arms. Suddenly one swung foreword, that same thuck and grinding sound. The blade swinging foreword made her jump marginally, it certainly was a powerful looking edge.

Vega shook her head; brushing around him she walked off. At least he bothered to explain what it was she heard, but he neither denied nor affirmed her previous statement. "I'll leave you to your practice then, wouldn't want to get yourself killed for us, now would you?" she asked. There was no bitterness in her tone, which only surprised Tala. There was only sadness. He watched her vanish in her room and cursed. The shrew was too assumptive for her own good. She still thought he hated her; it came to him as a shock that her assuming such things bothered him. Even after what happened, and the times he protected her, she still thought he hated her. But did he hate her? No he realized, he didn't. Never had and likely never would. Turning Tala trudged back to his room. If anything, he found himself beginning to feel quite the opposite; he was beginning to feel forbidden affections towards the shrew. But she would never know, forbidden affections were just that, forbidden.

Vega locked the door and went to sit on the bed, slumping forward and sprawling out on her stomach. She thought about this latest occurrence. Tala practically never said her name, which alone was odd. But it was clear to see that something was bothering him, and whatever it was took out most of the arrogance, which was even more bizarre._**

* * *

**_

**_Author Notes:_ **_Things are brewing, some are good, some are bad, and some are ugly. You'll have to stick around to find out more. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! _


	4. Heat And Flame

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** I will not say anything except that by the time you're done reading this chapter, you'll either be crying tears of joy, wondering if I finally lost it, or I'd be public enemy number one.

**_

* * *

Chapter #4:_**_ Heat And Flame_

The next morning just before sunrise, Cleo arrived at the inn with Spencer, and another Avian in tow. Kai and Bryan were already there, waiting for them, which wasn't unusual.

"Where's Charly?" Cleo asked as she neared the two.

"I woke her up, I assume she's taking care of some last minute preparations," Kai explained. As if on cue the brunette appeared from the second floor, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted.

"Someone's in a chipper mood," the unknown man Charly didn't recognize spoke, snickering. He was much shorter than Spencer, very lithely built. His hair was midnight blue in color, very messy, but short, so it looked like he had a case of bed hair. His plumage was the same color as his hair, and his eyes were brown. Charly noticed with a start that Spencer had armor on his chest and shins and a small helmet. His shorter companion also had armor.

"Lady Charlene, allow me to introduce Ian, my squire," Spencer explained, indicating the short avian.

"Bad time for funny-business Spencer, I'm not a squire and you know it. I'm a full fledged wyvern rider!" Ian protested.

"With your stature I find it hard to believe you can even mount a wyvern," Bryan commented.

"Well who asked you?" Ian asked gruffly.

"Behave Ian," Cleo countered.

"Lets go, we are wasting precious time," Kai jumped in.

"You heard Kai, lets go," Bryan stood up, grabbing the Farina which rested against a wall.

"Wait… how are we going to get there. You forgot… I can't fly." Charly spoke up. The group exited the inn, Charly froze like a pillar. There on the platform were two huge lizard-like creatures in armor and a snow-white pegacorn.

The two wyverns were both larger than life, but one was larger than the other. Resting on its stomach on the platform, it turned its head when Spencer approached and rose to a standing stature, spreading its huge wings. It was a majestic animal, serpentine in built. Having only two hind limbs, a huge thick tail balanced its body weight and huge wings, allowing the beast to stand. It's scales, head to tip of wing and tail were silvery gray. And the chain mail and steel plate armor it was clad in glistered in the morning sun.

The other was smaller and stockier, having four limbs and a shorter, stubbier tail, its scales dark green in color. Ian mounted the beast with little to no effort, the beast was used to his stature and didn't bother to rise from its resting place, only rising after he was mounted.

"Lady Charlene you are welcome to ride behind me," Spencer prompted.

"You mean… ride that thing?" The wyvern hissed at being called 'thing' and eyed the woman scornfully, the clear membrane that made up its inner eyelid closed for a second and then opened. And smoke seemed to billow from underneath the beast's harness, which covered its jaws entirely, making it unable to bite.

"Gannon," Spencer looked at the beast warningly, it bowed its head and huffed, more smoke came out from underneath the harness. It then gave off a sound akin to a guttural growl, though low in pitch, apologetic.

"I rather… not fly at all. I'm afraid of heights," Charly mumbled, thought everyone heard her perfectly having superhuman hearing.

"Have you ever ridden a horse then?" Cleo asked. Charly nodded.

"Once. But… I think I can do it."

"I'll go with her, we'll take Rei and Mariah's Elvenbreds and follow you on land," Kai jumped in. Charly glanced at Bryan, wondering with whom he was going, she half hoped he would fly with them, surely flying low was not going to be a problem for him. Anything not to be alone with Kai.

"I'll fly with Cleo, on my own power," Bryan answered her silent question. Charly tried not to look disappointed as she nodded.

"Well alright. If she's afraid of flying, then… heh, what can we do?" Ian shrugged. Spencer mounted Gannon and Cleo moved to mount her Pegacorn. Yanking back on the reins the horse took off. As soon as she was in the clear, Ian's wyvern took off effortlessly. And finally did Gannon, the chain mail it was clad in rung like bells as the huge beast flapped its wings down hard to achieve lift.

* * *

Charly and Kai had to return to stables where they left their horses. Usually Rei or Johnny went to check on them every day. This time anyone who checked would find a note with the keeper that they borrowed the beasts for a little joyride. Charly followed Kai to the grand stairs that led to ground level, she felt uncomfortable around him. And this just made it all worse. She was beginning to wish she swallowed her fear of heights and rode with Spencer on Gannon. Spencer looked like a dependable person. Charly was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a strong pair of arms around her. 

"Kai! What are- put me down! Now!" she protested, struggling, Kai just adjusted his hold on her, Charly tinted pink slightly at being carried, bridal style by the Avian.

"Be still, we have no time to go down all those stairs."

"What- Oh no… no, no, no, no!" her eyes widened as he neared the railing and spread his wings. "You are not going to –" the last word came out as a shriek against his ear as he jumped over the edge. Charly felt the loss of sure footing and the rush of wind, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes tight. But the freefall only lasted for a second before his beating wings countered it and found suitable updrafts. Kai spiraled down to the ground and in about six seconds his feet touched terra firma.

"That wasn't too bad," Kai smirked as Charly looked up at him.

"You're insane!" she hissed as he set her down.

"No time, c'mon." with that they moved to the stables. Charly fumed the whole way, she even fumed as they mounted and rode off. Bryan would occasionally swoop down to correct their course, now Charly understood why he chose to fly with Cleo; he was acting as their navigator.

* * *

They arrived at the volcano two hours later. The flying members of the group beat the horses to it, but they were fine with waiting. Cleo approaches as they dismounted. 

"Here we are," she spoke. Charly looked up at the mountain, she could not see the peak, now was there any smoke rising from a crater, the top of the mountain was shrouded in clouds.

"Wow… that's far," she mumbled.

"Charly?" Cleo asked.

"What? Oh yes… the mission," she looked at Kai and nodded.

"Glad to know you're back on _this_ planet," Cleo commented, folding her arms, turning to the mountain she raised one hand, pointing a finger up the slope. "There, see that escarpment? The gate to the pilgrim's pass is there."

"You mean we got to climb up that thing?" Charly wondered.

"Climb?" Ian laughed. "Wings lady… wings! We have them for a reas- ack!" Ian didn't get to finish as Spencer gently 'nudged' him in the shin with his boot.

"Ian, she's human, she doesn't have wings," the tall Wing commander voiced.

"We have no time for petty arguments. Do you have any other instructions?" Kai asked. Cleo glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"As I was saying… up on that escarpment is a gate, it is sealed by a magic seal. The key will break that seal. From there, Charly it will be your job to channel your relic's power, and have it guide you down the right path. Once you found the chamber of eternity, you will see the sword, its blade is fitted into a slot in a rock, and it's chained to that rock. Firstly Kai..." she paused to glance at him. "Your first test will be to unlock the chains with the key, that will not be quite as easy as unlocking the gate, as the spirit of the sword will go against you. Your second test, if and when you unlock the chains, will be to draw the blade. That is the ultimate test, if you cannot pass the first, you will not be able to do the second. If you cannot unlock the sword and you exhaust your life force trying…" she stopped.

"I will draw that sword." Kai looked down at the blond woman.

"Right. Well… good luck, we'll be waiting here." Cleo glanced at the others.

"Here, Charly, hold on to this. There's water in there, and spark stones. You will need them to make a torch. As well as something to help you cope with the gasses inside the volcano." Bryan handed the girl a satchel, which she took and nodded.

"Good luck Kai, Lady Charlene, stay safe in there," Spencer added.

"Well… let's go then," Kai approached Charly and wrapped his arms around her, once again lifting her up in his arms. She squeaked this time, but did not freak like last time, instead she wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed her face into the crook of his neck while she clutched the satchel with the other, bracing herself for the imminent take off. With a flap of his wings Kai was off, the escarpment wasn't high off the ground. In less than six seconds he reached the ledge and landed, letting Charly down.

Before them stood a set of heavy metal gates, the face of which was inscribed ornately in Avian. Reliefs were carved into it, and there in the center was a groove. "This is it," reaching around his neck Kai pulled off the chain at the end of which hung the keystone. He approached the gate and slipped the stone into groove, for a moment nothing happened but then there was grinding as the heavy doors swung inwards, slipping the stone out of the groove he stepped inside. Charly followed hesitantly. The passage smelled strongly of sulfur and she caught for a moment. As the doors swung shut they were enveloped in darkness.

Reaching inside the satchel she grasped around and her fingers touched something that did not feel like a water flask or the sparkstones Bryan mentioned, pulling it out, she felt it, it was a mask. Slipping it on to cover her nose and mouth, she took a deep breath; the smell of sulfur was gone.

"Charly, about the guide." Kai spoke, his voice was right next to her and Charly jumped. Raising her right hand in front of her face. Thought it was so dark she couldn't see it.

Closing her eyes she focused sparks exploded from the relic and a lit up the cavern. On the walls were unlit torches, Kai grabbed one and moved back to the girl. Reaching inside the satchel she pulled out the two sparkstones, flint. Handing them over to Kai she took a moment to look forward, there was only darkness ahead and despite herself she was afraid. Barely a minute later the torch was going and the sparkstones were back in the satchel. Slinging it over her shoulder she glanced at Kai. "Well… lets do this," she spoke. The two began to walk.

They walked for what seemed like hours to Charly, the tunnel was dark, and uncomfortable. The mask stopped blocking the entire scent of sulfur, but without it she could hardly breathe.

"Kai… wait," she spoke. Kai looked back at the girl as she leaned against wall. "How aren't you in hell? Your nose is far more sensitive than mine. And the sulfur is very pungent now, I think we're getting close." She spoke.

"I breathe through my mouth," Kai replied seriously.

"Very funny," she eyed him skeptically. Either the heat of the surroundings was making her nauseous or he seemed to have a glow to him, an ethereal one.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll live," pushing off the wall she took a step foreword and teetered. Kai instantly put his arm around her waist for support.

"I think the fumes are doing something to you on the inside, they are toxic to humans," he noted.

"I kind of gathered that. But you want that sword, I'll bear it." Charly replied. "Let go," she moved to walk but Kai stopped her. She squared her shoulders and moved ahead. Kai followed, watching her carefully. She was being strong again, for him. Sometimes he wondered if she always putothers ahead of herself, it certainly seemed that way.

"Charly if you are going to die here, then the sword isn't worth it, if you're feeling faint… go back,"

"I do not feel faint!" she turned to flash him a glare but then coughed. Her throat was dry and it burned. Reaching into the satchel she pulled out a water flask and uncorked it, slipping off her mask long enough to drink from it, before putting it back on.

Kai placed the torch he held into the metal holder mounted on the wall and neared her. Once she put the flask away and put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop, I don't want you to hurt yourself. You mean too much to everyone, you mean to much to _me_." He spoke. Charly looked up at him, smiling behind her mask.

"You don't mean that," she spoke before turning away. Kai growled nearly silently and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back against his chest, a little less than gently.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked almost angrily. Charly twirled around.

"What the hell do you think that meant?"

"Charly…"

"I'm sorry… it's just the heat is making me uncomfortable," she explained.

"I understand. I meant it Charly, you mean too much to me to risk your life over this, just go back." She looked up at him, the expression he had in his eyes was unrecognizable, so un-Kai-like, yet so gentle, and so warm. She felt her insides melt and her heartbeat accelerate. This was the other side of the distant and somewhat chilly man she grew to love.

'Love? Is it really… love? Do I really love him? Or is just… attraction. Sure he's very attractive, he's downright sexy, but… love? So quickly?' she asked herself. "You never talked like that before, I mean… saying I mean a lot to you that is," she mumbled, blushing crimson under her mask, half at what she said, and half at what her thoughts were.

"Charly… you know full well we both feel something," he countered. The brunette turned away and stiffened. She knew where this was going.

"I don't know what you're talking about," with that said she continued to walk on. Kai growled low in his throat again, the wall was back; she was shutting him out yet again. Maybe it was the heat talking, but he was getting _really_ sick of it. He grabbed the torch and resumed his pace behind her.

Charly continued to ponder as they walked; he rattled her with two sentences. He felt something. Some part of her wanted to know what it was he felt, and a different part of her was scared to ask.

"What happened two nights back, your can't tell me you didn't feel something," he commented.

"It doesn't matter what I felt, it does not make it right."

Kai placed the torch into a holder again, and took the two steps close to her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. Charly looked up, finding fury blazing in his eyes.

"So am I supposed to forget it ever happened? Like it meant nothing?" he asked.

"That would be… acceptable." She replied hesitantly, something in his tone of voice scared her, Kai never got mad, and yet here he was, so obviously mad, and mad at her. "Don't you understand Kai? I can't…" she paused realizing she spoke that out loud.

"You can't what? Can't accept that we have something?"

"No! That's not it at all!"

Kai walked past her, never going far, only to put some distance between them. They had to sort this out, and here was the ideal place, she couldn't run. But there was no reasoning with her, right now he was frustrated and the heat was bothering him. He decided to let it go, he was taking his annoyance out on Charly, and she deserved it least of all. He was not the type to take no for an answer, but this was just one situation when he couldn't push it.

Charly watched, "Kai! Wait! I-" she stopped dead, what could she say. "I- Can't- Kai…" she paused again, stumbling for words, unsure of herself. He looked back at her.

"I understand, you just don't feel the same way," his voice was harsh and Charly froze in one spot, her blood running cold, her eyes widening. His eyes were frigid. She realized something a moment too late. Ripping her mask off she ran up to him and put her hands on his chest, splaying her fingers over his heart.

"Kai! I do feel the same way… I think. It's just that, I want to go home… I-" her words were interrupted by a cough as the fumes threatened to overwhelm her. "I'm afraid that telling you how I feel… will make me want to stay here… with you," she squeaked out. Another fit of coughs made her frame shake as she grappled at the leather straps that held his shoulder armor on to remain standing.

"Charly," his gaze softened as he place one hand under her chin, making her look up at him. "I can understand… but do you think it's fair?"

"Fair?"

"I don't think you do," he continued. He leaned down and Charly froze, his lips were just an a scarce two or three inches away from hers. "Don't I get a saying in this?" he asked.

"I guess I wasn't being fair, was I?" she mumbled quietly, finding herself drowning in his deep chocolate eyes.

"You don't have to say the words if you don't want to, after all. They are just words. Your actions should speak for you." He whispered, his breath tickling her lips as he drew even closer. Charly's eyes slid shut as he finally closed the distance and sealed her lips with his. The kiss began as feather-light, innocent and gentle. The mask slipped from her grasp, clattering to the floor. Her fingers splayed over his heart again as she moaned, though it came out more as a squeak. The kiss grew deeper; he loved the feeling of her warm soft lips against his. Charly felt his fangs brush against her bottom lip, it was sensual and she felt warmth run down like a tidal wave through her spine and spread over her body.

Kai pulled away barely ten seconds later, the longest ten seconds in Charly's life.

"Kai," she breathed. "I-" he placed a finger against her lips to stop her.

"Don't speak those words." She raised one hand to move his finger away from her lips.

"Kai, I want to try… I want to know what this between us is. I will not say the words, as I am unsure of myself. But when you kissed me… my knees went weak, and-" he stopped her with another soul-shattering kiss, this time, neither held back.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Well I bet all you K/Cers are there are flipping your hats and cheering loudly, or crying in sheer joy, or both. You're welcome. I actually cried when I wrote that scene, its so absolutely perfect and fluffy. I love it! I hope you guys loved it to. Review!_


	5. Call Of Destiny

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** I apologize for the long delay. Life happened again. Relatives came to visit and whatnot. And then I had some insomnia issues, and a mild case of writers block.

**_

* * *

Chapter #5:_**_ Call Of Destiny_

The rest of the pilgrimage went on in silence. Charly was again floating on cloud nine and Kai was content to walk in silence. There was nothing to be said as he was now willing to let Charly lead the way their newfound relationship would lead to.

After about an hour of walking, they finally came to the end of their pilgrimage. The narrow passage led them to a big round chamber carved from the rock of the mountain. In the center of which was a flat-topped pillar of magma rock, around it a wide moat of hot magma. The heat in the room was searing. And the air was foul with the scent of volcanic gasses. There was very little air to breathe; even Kai was beginning to feel the pressure of breathing such poisonous air.

"There's the sword," Charly spoke up, pointing across the magma moat to the pillar island. On top of it was a huge stone, stuck in which was a sword, chains were wrapped around it's hilt and hand guard, and then around the stone, preventing it from being drawn. "But… there is no bridge across."

"There is no need for one," Kai approached the edge, spreading his wings, "Stay here, and stick close to the wall… this might be dangerous." With that said he pushed off, flying across the moat, landing on the island pillar. Charly did as told, taking a few steps back to press her back to the wall of the chamber.

Kai inspected the chains, trying to find out where was the lock, but he didn't see one, the chains seemed to have been forged to the rock. Reaching around his neck he took off the key. The stone shimmered when it drew closer to the sword. Wrapping the chain around his right hand he clasped the key, and reached for the hilt of the Mesamune. As he touched it, the sword exploded alight. The chains began to vibrate under his hand; the whole cavern seemed to resonate. Kai closed his eyes and focused, flames exploded from the key, wrapping around the chains. 'I want this sword!' Kai thought to himself. He could feel the power, the presence of the powerful spirit that resided in the sword. Bracing his arm he began to pull, the chains became taut, resisting his power. Kai gritted his teeth, using all his force to pull at the sword. There were six loud snaps as the chains gave way one after another. Using the momentum, Kai flapped his wings down, taking off, yanking out the sword from the rock in one mighty pull, raising it over his head triumphantly.

"Yes! Congratulations!" Charly called from across the moat. Kai glanced her, Charly was smiling brightly, and her own relic was glowing as well. Kai glanced at the sword, rolling it in his hand, testing its weight. It was a rapier of sorts with a long and narrow blade. The hilt was made of black gilded metal. Two of the chains, which had previously bound the sword to the rock, were in fact attached to the sword's hand guard; they seemed to be moving of their own accord now. The blade itself had a decorative engraving just below the hand guard, and in the pommel rested an ebony crystal.

Shaking his head Kai flew back to where Charly stood. "That wasn't hard," he commented as he landed.

"Well maybe that's a sign. Maybe the sword wanted you to draw it," Charly replied.

"Possibly."

"Can I take a look at it? At the sword I mean." Charly asked. Kai raised his arm in which he held the sword, letting Charly look at it.

"I'm going to have to fashion a sheath for it." Kai said calmly. Charly only nodded, reaching out she ran her hand down the blade's engraving. At that moment the sword pulsated, beginning to glow. Kai's vision suddenly blurred and began to swim. Suddenly there was a flash as a vision overtook him.

_Kai found himself standing in the middle of the Avian capital, the sword in his hands. There was a roar and suddenly all the buildings were engulfed in flame. Turning around he saw bodies, soldiers and civilians alike. Among them were the bodies of his friends. Laughter seemed to echo through the streets; looking overhead Kai saw the form of a long dragon. But as soon as the vision began, it cleared._

"Kai? Kai! Are you alright?" Charly asked, placing her hands on his upper arms to steady him.

"Wha- what? Charly?" he shook his head, to get the fuzz out. The sword was glowing; the chains seemed to whip around it. Before his eyes they wrapped around the blade, and solidified, forming a metal sheath.

"You zoned out there for a moment."

"I saw… a vision. The capital. The capital is in danger!" Kai suddenly spoke up. "Come on, we have to get out of here." He moved towards the exit.

"Kai wait! Are you sure it was a vision?"

"I'm positive. Lets go!" grabbing her hand he began to run, Charly tried her best to keep up, but eventually her inability to get oxygen down caught up. But in his rush, Kai had no qualms about picking her up, and flying both of them out.

* * *

Meanwhile, some distance away from the buildings of the Avian Capital, Ryukai, Anais, Lamis, Keiji, Tahmores, Nyoka and Dyami assembled on the ground. Ryukai was clad in full battle armor, polishing his treasured sword. Tahmores had his dogs along and was grinning from ear to ear. Nyoka was perched on a tree-branch reading a book, likely looking for a powerful spell to use. Anais was watching the treetops. Lamis seemed to be meditating. 

Dyami, a tall winged demon with messy dark red hair, plumage and gray eyes. He possessed the build of a surfer, lean but at the same time muscled, clad dark blues and purples. His wild disorderly hair seemed to be sticking up and out all over the place, like a broom. His skin tone was tanned bronze, and bore a faint pale scar over his left eye. At his side was a short sword, and behind his back was a blade that looked to be about as long as he was tall, the pommel reaching over his head, and the tip reaching to his ankles. He was pacing back and forth, waiting for the time Ryukai would decide it was time to attack. Keiji watched him with growing annoyance, but he himself seemed to be uneasy about something, though he would be caught dead if he admitted to it.

"Ryukai! Why the hell are we not attacking?" Dyami demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know too." Tahmores added polishing his axe. The pack of wild demonic dogs he brought with him seemed to circle him, growling, flicking their tails as they paced, heads lowered in a threatening posture.

"Patience," Ryukai replied coolly. "Our time draws near, I just want to make sure that we do not destroy the capital before the trophy of the hunt arrives."

"Patience is for fools, I say we attack now, massacre everyone who stands in our way, and then wait for this… trophy of the hunt," Tahmores hissed.

"The trophy will come, soon." Lamis spoke up quietly. She didn't tell Ryukai, but she could feel the presence of Farrell in the vicinity. He was in the forest, where, she could not tell, but he was there. His mind was closed, she could not read what was going on with him, but if he was there, it could mean that he had a reason to be here.

"What is this trophy anyways?" Keiji asked.

"That… is irrelevant. Prepare for battle." Ryukai glanced at the rat, which nodded.

* * *

Farrell was resting on a rock outcropping he found. Basking in the sunlight in his true form, enjoying the feel of its warmth on his fur. He felt a familiar fleeting shadow intruding his mind. He recognized the fleeting shadow instantly, Lamis. His ears perked up as he raised his head to cast a solid gaze around the little clearing he found. He saw nothing out of the ordinary except the shy deer grazing quietly some distance away, completely unbothered by his presence. 

'They're here, finally,' Farrell thought. 'Soon this place turn into a purgatory on earth if Ryukai has his way, I cannot allow it.' Farrell laid his head back down, half of him wanted to rush and warn the unsuspecting capital. But they would not heed his warning; he knew that, he would be treated as the aggressor. The most he could do is come into the battle after it has begun and play the hero. Meanwhile he would laze around, today was just too much of a beautiful day, and he was intent on savoring it before battle.

* * *

Johnny seemed to be in unease when Hikaru found him. He was sitting at a lone table in the corner of the saloon having his lunch. She sat down beside him and took an apple from the fruit bowl. 

"Hello Hikaru," Johnny greeted calmly, his tone seemed to be bored but at the same time seemed to hint at a deeper emotion.

"Hello yourself," Hikaru replied taking a loud crunch from the apple. "You seem… bored," she noted.

"I cant say there is much here to amuse me."

"True, I can understand that. I can't say that I'm amused myself."

"I guess knowing who has the crystal also changes our goals, doesn't it?"

"Not really. It's simple, we find Ryukai, and take the stone back, by force if we have to. The destination is still the same, it's just that the road suddenly became bumpy and _very_ scenic."

Johnny shook his head; he didn't want to talk about grim possibilities, ifs, and maybes. He focused his gaze on the woman before him. "Tell me, how are things with you?"

Hikaru blinked in surprise that was a very un-Johnny-like question. But now that she thought about it, he seemed to behave very oddly ever since the journey home took a detour. All the guys in the group seemed to behave odd, aside from Rei perhaps. Suddenly Hikaru remembered that Johnny asked something that required a reply. "I'm fine, I guess. It took a bit of time for the news to sink in… and I guess I thought about it a bit, and I realized that somehow I knew things would not be so easy." She looked away, taking a deep breath to compose her thoughts. "I bet my parents think I'm dead… and maybe they accepted that. Maybe it's for the best that they move on. If they knew I was stranded here, in this dangerous world, they would worry and I don't know what is crueler. Thinking that I'm dead, or worrying for my safety every day."

"That is not something you can really answer. But I think that if they knew you were trapped here, it would be better. They would worry, but… they'd know you'd eventually come back. And you will see them again, I swear you will." Johnny assured her. Hikaru smiled softly and nodded, reaching over, placing her hand over his on the table and smiled.

"Thank you."

Johnny took her hand and intertwined his fingers hers. Energy seemed to pass between them, familiar warmth and tenderness that Hikaru only felt once before from him. The Desert Rose around her neck shimmered briefly. Hikaru felt the goddess in her mind stir.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked noticing the glow.

"He's here… Ryukai is here! And he's not alone!" she suddenly jumped up. At that moment the quiet atmosphere of early evening was pierced by the peal of the alarm bell ringing through town loud and clear.

* * *

Fully armored wyvern riders and infantry quickly surrounded Ryukai and his group. Ryukai however didn't seem too worried. Tahmores was itching to kill; it was obvious by his malicious smirk. 

"Well this will be fun," Dyami commented, reaching over his head for his slayer.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Michael asked, he was in full armor, surrounded by his wing of wyvern riders. He was mounted on a wyvern akin to Spencer's Gannon, but its scales were green.

"We have no business with you, bring those who bear the relics," Ryukai replied.

"No chance," Michael replied, pulling out his lance he flicked it, recognizing that as a sign, his troops charged. Lamis was the first to respond, her dolls materialized in a split second, each now bearing wings, they took off to meet the charging soldiers.

Dyami yanked out his slayer and charged in.

Another wing of wyvern riders arrived, Michael recognized it as Spencer's troops, but he wasn't among them, which caused Michael to frown. What was going on? In his moment of distraction Dyami moved in on him, catching the soldier off guard. Michael barely dodged the clumsy slayer, slacking his hold on the third rein in his hand, the one that held his wyvern's muzzle tight. Michael's wyvern reacted on impulse, opening its jaws, blasting out a pyre of intense flames, and driving Dyami back. Nudging the beast in the sides, Michael commanded it to dive, moving his lance to a joust-like position. Dyami avoided the dive, but not the trailing slam from a very thick wyvern tail.

"Michael!" A voice called.

"Lia! Stay away!" Michael called back.

"Look out commander!" another voice called. Michael turned in time to avoid a demonic dog jumping at him, the beast latched unto his shoulder, trying to bite through the armor, and failing. Without a second thought Michael yanked out a small dagger and stabbed the beast in the neck, killing it instantly.

There was a grunt as a first casualty went down, one of Lamis' dolls cleaved through one rider's armor, sending him to the ground. Before the doll could kill the unlucky Avian, a brilliant yellow arrow hit it in the head, causing the doll to shatter like glass.

"Ryukai!" a voice called. The dragon looked aside, spotting the familiar pink haired elf that called out to him. Her bow was raised high, an arrow notched.

"Brave little wench," Ryukai hissed. Drawing out the Marumune he charged at her, but Tyson's sword blocked his blade.

"Hand over the crystal of wishes you scaled bastard," the dragonkin hissed. Ryukai laughed at that and leapt back. Tyson was so focused on him that he didn't notice the doll creeping up on him until he heard it shatter. Looking back sharply he saw Lilly waving at him, the relic around her neck glowing. Ryukai chose that moment to charge in, Tyson blocked his slash and ground his teeth, Ryukai was too strong for him, but it didn't mean he'd give up.

"Die, human." Ryukai leapt back swinging his sword down, unleashing a familiar crescent of energy, Tyson barely rolled out of the way. Tala arrived, his new katars ready to draw blood.

"Tala, where the heck are Bryan and Kai?" Tyson called.

"How am I supposed to know?" The assassin called back, "One of the wenches is gone too. Go help the soldiers with Tahmores' dogs, I can handle this chump." With that said he dove at Ryukai, one katar flicking foreword, forming a sword.

Tyson huffed but did as told. Behind him Mariah and Lilly were quickly mowing down the dolls. Rei took those in his sword's range down as well but he was soon occupied with Keiji, who singled him out. Johnny seemed to be occupied with Tahmores himself, trying to keep the ferocious dog demon away from Lilly and Mariah, allowing them to focus on their task. Nyoka seemed perfectly content with watching, he didnt deem it needed to join the fray just yet.

Ryukai took being called a 'chump' to offence, the power with which the Marumune hit against Tala's new katar, Tala felt the impact in his very bones. "Presumptuous aren't we?" he asked.

"Shut up lizard," Tala replied. Ryukai's free hand rose, before Tala could block, the dragon demon buried his claws into his shoulder. Tala ground his teeth in pain. Raising his own arm, his second katar swung foreword hard, cleaving through the side of Ryukai's armor, blood sprayed out, and the dragon demon leapt back. "Don't think a little scratch will stop me once I'm set on killing someone. I'm an assassin." Tala's eyes narrowed. He had a downright murderous glare in his eyes. Tala charged foreword, causing Ryukai to leap back again. Anais appeared, flicking open her fan.

"Burn!" she called, unleashing a cascade of fire at the Avian, he dodged it easily, Ryukai used that moment to charge in, the Marumune coming to life. Tala saw it coming, flicking one katar blade back he blocked the slash, using the blade now running along with arm as a shield. Bringing his second arm up he cleaved through the dragon demon's armor, causing it to fall off.

"Die lizard!" with that he went on the offensive, thrusting one katar out to run it through the demon's heart. Ryukai sidestepped, a malicious grin spreading on his face. Tala's eyes widened, he saw his error. 'Shit!' he thought a split second before the dragon turned, his tail swinging out, hitting the assassin in the chest, sending him flying back. Tala couldn't help but call out in pain as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He landed against the railing of one of the platforms, plowing through it, plummeting down. But that didn't bring Tala down, his wings extended and he was airborne in a second.

Kai, Charly, and the rest of the company arrived at the capital in time to see the horror show unfold. "Ryukai," Kai hissed, recognizing the ringleader of the bunch.

"Ian fly to the armory, have the attendants prepare my full armor and slayer." Spencer commanded.

"On it!" Ian kicked his wyvern in the sides and flew off. Spencer remained to watch the scene for a split second longer before taking off after him. Bryan drew the Farina from it's cloth cover and charged in, tired from practice or not, he was not about to watch this massacre.

"The tables are about to turn," Charly spoke glancing at Kai, they exchanged nods.

Ryukai turned when he felt energy, his eyes locked with Kai's. He saw the sword in his hands only a second before the metal chains around it unwound, exposing the blade. Kai charged without a second through, the Mesamune coming to life.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_**_ Yes a cliffhanger. This free for all brawl will take a while to pen out. Bear with me here. I promise to try and get it out swiftly._


	6. Purgatory

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Alright folks, hang on to your seats and keep all appendages inside the ride at all times. This chapter is fast and furious. Enjoy.

**_

* * *

Chapter #6:_**_ Purgatory_

Ryukai wasted no time in charging at Kai, the Marumune met the Mesamune with a resounding clash. "I see you were able to draw the Mesamune, most impressive." Ryukai sneered trying to keep the deadly blade away from his now unprotected torso. The wound Tala inflicted began to catch up with him, it was still bleeding, and Ryukai was losing strength. Kai moved at him again, the Marumune blocked another slash. "You have the most powerful sword there is, and you don't know how to use it. How pitiful."

Teasing aside Ryukai knew he was not in his prime to fight, flapping his own wings he kicked up a powerful gust of wind, throwing Kai off balance, using the momentum he leapt back, landing some distance away. Kai regained his own balance in a split second; the crystal on the pommel of the Mesamune began to pulse. What Ryukai said further irked the already irate Avian. Kai flicked the sword, raising it before him, now holding it horizontally. An energy pool formed at the base of the sword's blade, it shimmered and spread down the blade, encasing it fully. An energy surge raced from the blade as Kai swung it out vertically, unleashing its energy.

Ryukai had a split second to dodge the impact; the energy crescent hit the platform where the demon stood only a second before, splaying out across it. Kai was about to charge at Ryukai again when he heard grinding coming from the platform. Before his eyes the wood on the platform began to age and rot, the metal holding the platform began to rust and fall apart, losing all ability to hold the building up. Before his eyes the construct aged hundreds of years in a matter of seconds. No sooner had he realized what was going on, the whole platform plumetted down to the ground below with loud snaps and crunches, bringing the building attached to it down with it. It impacted the forest floor belong in a loud resounding ruckus.

"What the hell?" Tyson called in shock, having been on that platform only seconds before. Kai looked down at the sword in his hands, he realized this was the power of the Mesamune; the sword could speed up time for anything it touched. "Be careful with that thing before you hurt someone." Tyson added.

"Shut up idiot, and get back to work," Kai snapped back. Tyson huffed.

"Yea, yea… at least I'm not a hazard to everyone around me!" he called back. Kai ignored it, intent on getting back at Ryukai, who watched all of this from the air, smirking.

* * *

Bryan flew at Tahmores like a missile locked home. The dog saw him coming and turned in time to block a stab from the Farina with his axe. 

"Well, well, well… the crybaby is still alive I see." Tahmores sneered, "Still out to get revenge?"

"No, I decided your life isn't worth all those you killed. I am here to stop you from killing _more_ innocents!"

"Is that so…" Tahmores leapt back, Bryan charged at him again. Tahmores leapt out of the way yet again. This time Bryan saw it and swung the Farina's blade sideways, sweeping at the dog demon. "You're pitiful!" Tahmores called blocking the swing by grabbing hold of the Farina's shaft near the area where the wooden shaft joined the metal blades. At that moment the weapon pulsed.

"Am I?" Bryan's eyes narrowed. Wind exploded from the Farina, circling the two. "Die dog!" he called. The wind spread and suddenly Tahmores shrieked in pain as the moving air began to cut and slice at him, forcing him to let go of the weapon. His clothing was shredded up in seconds, blood sprayed everywhere from the cuts inflicted by the wind. Bryan seemed to be unaffected by the turbulence. Wasting no opportunity he took off. Turning gracefully Bryan planted one boot square in Tahmores' chest in a flying kick, sending the dog back and over the railing, plummeting to the ground below. Bryan landed, satisfied, Tahmores would not be getting up easily from that.

* * *

The fight went on with no easing up. Nyoka joined the fray, spraying the nearly helpless soldiers with fire. Casualties were mounting; some soldiers took hits and were forced to back away. The flying fire magic lit adjacent houses, the flames weren't spreading, but the place was beginning to look like a purgatory on earth. The mortal demonic dogs were nearly gone, but Lamis' dolls were putting up a hell of a fight. No one cared to notice the brewing storm clouds over head. 

Kai and Ryukai were playing at an aerial dogfight; despite being injured the demon was not weakening much. Charly watched all of this with a sense of trepidation. She wished she could help, but lacking the ability to fly on her own, she could only watch helplessly.

* * *

At that moment Spencer and Ian retuned, both fully armored. Ian had lighter armor over his body, more befitting an archer than a fighter. Spencer's however looked to be akin to that of a mobile fortress, and Gannon was armored to match, now sporting a metal muzzle that allowed him to open his jaws wide enough to blast out fire at will. "This is not good." Ian commented as he reached behind his back for his crossbow, being rather small, he was the only wyvern rider who used a ranged weapon and not a javelin or a sword. 

"There are fewer of them now, but… we are not in a good position. Ian take the flank, target the dogs." Spencer ordered.

"I got it," with that the short rider flew off. Spencer lowered his visor. "Well Gannon," he reached behind his saddle, unfastening a clasp on the sheathe of his own specialty weapon. Yanking it out nearly effortlessly. The sword flicked, effortlessly, it's blade nearly six feet long. "You pick." He added. The wyvern snorted, closed up its wings and dove into the fray to help its brethren.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Charly asked, looking at Max. "Max?" she asked. 

"Someone is coming… someone powerful." The telepath replied. At that moment Kai landed, falling on one knee, he was breathing hard, clearly exhausted.

"Kai!" Charly called in alarm. He glanced at her and stood up.

"I'm alright, "

"But the rest of us aren't, Tala went down for the count. Tyson got careless; one of the dolls got him in the shoulder. It isn't bad, but it slows him down. Rei is barely holding up. Lilly and I are out of power practically, and Mariah is pulling out everything she has. To be honest Kai, about the only ones who are able-bodied in the group now are you, Bryan, and Johnny. Things don't look all that good. It'll take a miracle to stop this massacre now." Max reported grimly.

Charly glanced at the relic around her arm, if only she knew how to use it, she could help. But she didn't have a clue how it worked, or even what sort of things she could do with it.

"A miracle wont help you at all, you're all about to die." A voice called just a second before a huge volley of fire shot at them. Max shrunk back; he had no power left to raise up a barrier. Kai moved to grab Charly but the fire reached her before he could, before his eyes the girl threw out her hands to shield her face. There was an explosion of light from her relic as soon as the fire touched her. It stopped. The flames shifted and suddenly a white glow seemed the permeate through them.

"What?" Max watched bewildered. "She… purified the flames of Anais' energies. Just like that!"

"You know what Anais? I'm getting about fed up with you." Charly spoke. Her right hand moved, the fire moved with it, flowing like cloth as the girl turned, wrapping it around herself. Stretching out her right hand far from her body, her left clasped over her heart. "Enough is enough." The fire began to wind itself and circle her hand, absorbed into her relic. Charly's eyes grew soulless and detached. Snapping her fingers, fire erupted from the Sol Stone, wrapping around her hand like a ribbon. The ribbon expanded and moved, wrapping itself up her arm, more of them flowed out of the relic, rapidly enveloping the girl as she crossed her arms over her chest, fingers splayed. In a second the flaming ribbons were roaring around her intensely, burning the wood at her feet, setting nearby objects on fire. Yet the girl remained completely unharmed as they writhed around her like twenty huge burning snakes. "Star fire…" the girl intoned, the ribbons flowed, expanding, circling her, dancing, weaving, surging, seeking a target. "_Rhapsody_!" the girl called, the ribbons shot out at Anais, who's eyes widened. All twenty of them lashed out, whipping at Anais like twenty hard leather whips. Her scream of pain echoed across the battlefield. As quickly as the flames around Charly rose, they died, the girl collapsed to her knees.

The flames died around Anais, but the damage was done, her clothing was covered in many burn holes, her whole body seemingly singed. She kneeled as well. Her fan dropped from her hands.

"Human… bitch," she coughed.

"Charly!" Max rushed to her aide but his speed was no match for Kai's, he reached her a split second, kneeling beside her.

"That was stupid, are you alright?" he bit out at her. Charly nodded.

"Maybe it was stupid… but I wanted to do it. I got tired of being always protected. And… I guess the relic responded to that."

"How did you…" Max wondered unsure how to articulate it.

"I don't know, one second… I was annoyed, the next… the relic responds. And then my body just started moving. It wasn't my doing, it was the relic. It was odd, and a bit… scary," Charly explained.

* * *

Ryukai watched all of this from a distance, he wanted badly to jump to Anais' defense, but the wound Tala inflicted was beyond throbbing now, it was downright burning. The pain was intense and he could barely move. He noticed that Tahmores was gone, he saw what the Ravenwing of the group did to the dog. Undoubtedly he was well off on to his territory by now, off to lick his wounds. Dyami was busy with the soldiers. Particularly one aggressive soldier that wielded a blade not an inch smaller than Dyami's with a deft ease. Nyoka and Keiji were busy protecting Lamis. Anais just went down. The tables have turned against them. 

Ryukai growled, this was a pathetic display, they were king demons! They should've wiped all this resistance long ago! Thunder boomed overhead loudly, and lightning flashed. A single lightning bolt descended from the sky unto the platform. Burning the wood on contact. Ryukai looked up sharply, up in the sky, standing proudly on a cloud was a form, made entirely of lightning.

"A lightning beast! Here!" One of the soldiers called in alarm. The beast took off with a roar, moving like lightning, landing on the platform its paws spread out. Lightning shot out from its body, surging, hitting Tahmores' remaining dogs, one after another, instantly killing them. All the remaining dogs were dead in a matter of seconds. The beast roared, the lighting over its body flowing back, going out, as its true form became revealed. A huge Bengal tiger.

"Farrell!" Dyami called in recognition. The demon assumed his humanoid form. "Great timing!" Dyami added.

The tiger demon turned to inspect the scene. "I have come to stop this fight." He announced.

"Farrell," Ryukai approached. The tiger demon responded, placing one hand on the sheathe of his sword.

"Ryukai. I have come to stop you." The tiger elaborated.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ryukai replied.

"No I'm perfectly sane. I will no longer be led by a man who craves the blood of innocents."

"You traitor!" Dyami called, abandoning his fight he charged at Farrell. The tiger responded by leaping out of the way. Dyami landed and turned, growling. Farrell shifted his left foot foreword.

"Call me what you like. I know the truth." With that he charged at Dyami. Farrell's speed seemed beyond demonic as in three steps he vanished from view entirely. Reappearing behind Dyami in less than a second, his eyes closed. With a click his sword returned to it's sheathe. Dyami froze solidly as blood exploded out of a deep gouge in his side, made by Farrell's sword. His eyes wide like saucers. Dyami did not even see Farrell draw his sword, it all happened too fast. He had no time to see from what side Farrell was coming, much less have the time to counter or dodge.

"How?" he asked, falling to his knees. "You…"

"I don't like to fight," Farrell replied. "But it does not mean I can't."

"What is up with that guy?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know… could it be he's on our side?" Hilary wondered.

"Well he sure isn't on their side. That was brutal! I didn't even see him draw that sword. How fast is he?"

"Farrell!" Ryukai called, enraged now, drawing the Marumune he charged at the tiger. Wound or not, he was not going to let the traitor live. Farrell merely drew his katana calmly, the swords met halfway in a loud resounding clang.

* * *

Around them the last of the pysenergy dolls shattered due to the combined effort of the Relic-bearers and the soldiers. A cheer ran through the ranks of the exhausted soldiers. Lamis frowned. Looking at Farrell. She was surprised with his betrayal, out of them all, he seemed to be the most loyal, but why? Lamis though that if anyone were to betray Ryukai it would be Tahmores, he seemed to be the most disloyal vagabond of the group. 

"Get the fires put out, now!" Spencer ordered his wing of fighters who flew off. Ian approached.

"Finally that's over with, I'm almost out of bolts." The short fighter announced. "Are you buying that guy betraying his demon buddies? I mean why?" he asked next.

"We'll see Ian, we'll see." Spencer replied.

* * *

Farrell and Ryukai went at it like ferocious animals, their clashing swords sending sparks everywhere. No one could tear their eyes away from the sight of the two king demons fighting it out. 

"Go back home Ryukai, this fight is naught. You've lost it." Farrell spoke, grinding his teeth as he blocked another slash from the Marumune. Ryukai wasn't fighting at his full strength and Farrell knew it, it was the reason he was on his defensive. Beating Ryukai now was going to be too easy.

"There is a traitor I have to kill first." Ryukai replied. Farrell leapt back. Sheathing his sword.

"You leave me no choice." The tiger demon commented. Ryukai's eyes narrowed, he recognized the stance that Farrell assumed.

'He's going to use that high-speed move again. On me. But which sword?' Ryukai didn't get long to think as Farrell charged, once again vanishing from view. In a split second it was over, Farrell re-appeared behind Ryukai, sheathing his sword. The demon groaned in agony. As more blood exploded from the wound previously inflicted by Tala.

"It's over." Farrell announced, "I tore that wound another five inches, and unless you stop the bleeding immediately… you will bleed to death. Even you, the great Ryukai are capable of that."

"Ryukai-sama!" Anais called, rushing to support him, disregarding her own wounds.

"Retreat…" Ryukai bit out.

Farrell turned to look at Lilly, his eyes lost their cold edge, beginning to smolder with warmth as he approached the blond girl. She raised her bow, an arrow formed in her grip. The tiger raised his arms as a sign that he was not coming to harm her. But it didn't stop Max from stepping in between him and Lilly. Bryan approached, the Farina ready to cause more damage.

"What do you want tiger?" Max asked. Farrell lowered his arms and kneeled. Lowering his head, he dared not look up at Lilly.

"Lady," he addressed Lilly. "I have come to aide you and your companions. I know my words may not mean much, as I betrayed my vows to Ryukai. As a Samurai, I have no more honor left. I cannot vow on what I have none left. Lady, I ask you to allow me to serve you as a vassal, please allow me to redeem myself. And right all those wrongs I've done over the three millennia. I wish to do so fighting by your side." He whispered.

"You stinking no good tiger!" Keiji called, racing at Farrell, drawing his sword to strike. Farrell made no move to counter it. Lilly however did, stepping around Max she raised her bow. The relic around her neck exploded aglow.

Lightning shot out from it, wrapping around the arrow notched in her bow. Without a second hesitation she let the arrow fly, the lightning enveloped it, forming a double helix that seemingly flowed out of the arrowhead and around the whistling shaft. Keiji's eyes widened as the arrow shot over Farrell's shoulder. The tiger didn't even flinch. Keiji called out in pain, coming to a dead stop. The call went mute within a second. His sword dropped to the ground. Blood gushed out like a river and Keiji fell back with the inertia of the arrow's impact. The wound was now glowing solid white. The arrow passed right thought leaving a clean entry and exit wound. It passed right through his heart.

Lilly dropped her bow in a second. Her eyes downcast, she knew what she had done.

"You little bitch!" Dyami raged. Lamis quickly formed a bubble around Keiji, vanishing in a split second. Ryukai growled, clutching at his wound.

"Retreat!" he called out loudly. Nyoka moved, forming a portal with his magic through which all the demons vanished, the place calmed down instantly. If one didn't know better they'd think this was all just a dream. That the purgatory around them was nothing more than just an illusion, a feverish dream. No one wanted to acknowledge that they had just relived the days of the scouring.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_**_ This is it for six. I like how it came out. It's choppy, but I think it gives the feeling of being there. Glad I finally have it down, it was a hell on earth to write it down._


	7. Heaven

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 7 finally done. It's a cute chapter. A lot of funny moments, or so I would like to think. And all you T/Vers out there are going to like it.

**_

* * *

Chapter #7:_**_ Heaven_

The fires set off during the battle still raged as firefighters appeared to fight the blazes. They had a huge water tank carried by four wyverns. Immediately they got to work putting out the fires.

Tala had watched the entire fight from a distance, too hurt to lend a hand. His opinion of the women rose a notch, because he just saw one shoot down a king demon, and she wasn't in tears. He approached the group, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Lilly! Are you alright?" Max called, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I killed him Max… I shot him." She whispered. Max didn't know what to say or do at that moment. "I had to do it, didn't I?" she continued. Max nodded mutely. Looking down at Farrell, Lilly eased Max's hands off her shoulders and approached the kneeling tiger demon; he was yet to look up at her. "Please, stand up. There is no need to kneel before me." She voiced. Farrell stood up, but he did not look the girl in the eyes.

"Shoot the guy will you! He's a king demon!" Tyson called.

"Tyson, he _helped_ us! Besides…" Lilly laid her hands on his arm gently.

"Milady." Farrell began. She smiled.

"I choose to trust him." Lilly finished.

"You have got to be kidding me! You can't just believe him!" Johnny called.

"I agree with Johnny," Kai added.

"I understand that you mistrust me. I also know that I have no way to prove my pure intentions, but my intentions _are_ pure." Farrell reasoned.

"You stay out of this!" Tyson called. "Lilly is our friend, and we wont have the likes of you messing with her head!" He pulled out his sword and moved at the tiger. Farrell dodged the first blow by sidestepping it.

"Please stop, I do not intend to fight," he reasoned.

"Shut up furball." Tyson replied, swiping at him again. Farrell sidestepped that as well, but Tyson was not giving up. Each and every slash by the dragonkin was sidestepped; Farrell seemed to move almost as if he was dancing as he dodged the sword. Johnny growled and moved in as well, he was faster than Tyson, more talented with the sword, and less injured.

"Johnny, Tyson… _cut it out_!" Charly called. Both stopped dead in the tracks, lowering their weapons, having backed the passively resistant tiger demon against the railing. The tiger sighed in relief and moved, disappearing from view, only to appear next to Charly in a flash.

"My many thanks milady." He whispered, bowing to her. A blade flashed, the tip poising just under his chin. Kai's Mesamune was now pressed against Farrell's throat. The tiger glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Back away, slowly." Kai warned. Farrell blinked and took two steps back, slowly.

"Ah… I'm sorry." He raised both arms.

"Guys would you quit acting like fools? He could've killed us all by now if he really wanted to. What possible, _plausible_ reason would he have to play a farce? C'mon!" Hikaru jumped to Farrell's defense.

"I don't believe you girls, he's a demon! Enough said!" Hilary jumped it.

"Johnny's a demon too! You trust him!" Lilly argued.

"Johnny is different!" Hilary retorted.

"How exactly?" Lilly finished. "C'mon Farrell, we'll introduce you to Vega and Takara, they're bound to be nicer." She picked up her bow and began to walk.

"As you wish Milady." The tiger replied, following very obediently. Charly and Hikaru folded their arms, upturned their noses, and followed the two.

The guys watched them go. Bryan took off to follow, he had his doubts about Farrell, but he wasn't about to pick a fight that he wasn't in the best shape for. Kai followed as well, not about to leave Charly alone with the dangerous demon.

Tala began to walk as well; he had to bandage his wounds up before he lost any more blood. He wanted to pick a fight with Farrell as well, but with his shoulder damaged by Ryukai's claws, he had to grit his teeth and bear the urges to kill the stinking cat. He was not in the best of shapes to wage war against a demon whose swordsmanship left his own kind in the dust.

"If they get themselves killed… I'll be the first one to tell them 'I told you so'," Tyson grumbled, sheathing his sword.

"I think Lilly and her friends just may be able to sense something from him that we can't. I'm not too keen on the idea and all. But I think we should trust their intuition," Mariah argued.

"I agree with Mariah," Rei finished.

"All I know is that his mind is closed, but he doesn't seem to harbor any anger, or hate. None at all," Max voiced.

"Could he be blocking out that too?"

"No… anger and hate are some of the hardest emotions to block out. I don't think he is. I can feel that he's weary, and a bit confused. But there are no hostile feelings mixed in there."

"Alright, how about we all just… go back to the inn, and get some well deserved rest?" Rei proposed.

"I'm hungry," Tyson grumbled.

"I think we all are Tyson." Max replied, clapping the dragonkin onhis healthyshoulder. Spirits among the group lifted, after coming through such an intense fight without any major casualties, there was a reason to be in good cheer.

"Bandages first Tyson. I need to treat that wound." Hilary spoke, concern plainly in her voice.

* * *

The girls with Farrell in tow arrived at the inn, Vega and Takara jumped when they saw Farrell. 

"What's going on? And what's he doing here?" Takara asked.

"To put it shortly, he saved all our hides back there. I can't believe you two missed the fight. It was intense!" Hikaru spoke.

"We figured, we could see the smoke and fire from over here, and some of the fighting that took place in the sky." Vega replied. Glancing at the tiger demon she approached him. "Alright Fluffy, explain. Why the hell did you up and switch sides?"

"Fluffy?" Farrell asked, curious. "Ah… well." He looked away. "I asked of you ladies to allow me to travel with your band. I've done some horrible things in my life; I wish to atone for them."

"Do you even know what our journey is about?" Takara asked.

"You seek to retrieve the crystal I helped Ryukai take from the Avians, three thousand years ago."

"You know where it is?" Charly asked, suddenly very eager.

"Alas no Milady, I don't know where Ryukai keeps it. But I know that he does have it."

"That much we already knew," Takara mumbled.

"Well Farrell, if you're going to travel with us. First thing first, we got to work on your speech impediment." The tiger's eyes widened in surprise. "Would you drop the 'milady' thing? You're making us sound old!" Hikaru elaborated.

"Hikaru's right, we're eighteen, not two hundred and eighteen." Takara finished.

"How old are you anyways?" Hikaru asked.

"Me?" Farrell wondered. The girls nodded. "Well… I'm three thousand, five hundred and two years old."

"Yeesh… try to fit that on your birthday cake." Takara mumbled.

"Ladies, if you so want to get to know me, I'll be glad to answer questions. But can we sit down first?" Farrell asked.

"Sure," with that the six of them moved to sit down. The girls were eager to ask questions and Farrell had to ask them to slow down occasionally. Farrell eventually began to feel at ease with them. A feeling he never had being around Ryukai and the others. He began to seriously think this was what he ever needed.

* * *

Elsewhere Ryukai was enraged to say the least. Despite rescuing Keiji as fast as she could, Lamis could do very little to save him. Keiji's wound proved to be mortal. The castle's doctors not only couldn't repair it, one look said that they had no chance of repairing it. The arrow that the woman shot destroyed Keiji's heart, vaporizing it in a brilliant blast of purifying power. There was nothing to repair. 

"Ryukai-sama," Anais approached him, wrapping her arms around his arm gently.

"What is it Anais?" he asked. The woman didn't reply, instead she laid her head on his shoulder, silently comforting the enraged leader. "How could it have happened Anais?" he asked. "How could a woman who was never trained as clergy be able to wield purification powers so masterfully?"

"I don't know," Anais replied. "But I know one thing, we will be more vigilant next time. We wont fall for the same trick twice. Keiji's sacrifice is not in vain." She assured.

"Our priority should not be to avenge Keiji just yet. It's Farrell, the traitor must be disposed of. He knows far too much," Ryukai continued. Anais nodded softly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Lueaxanna snuck into the room. It was empty save for Keiji's body. The sorceress approached him slowly, a small smile gracing her features. "I see you finally got yourself killed rat. A befitting end I hear, having your heart purified by a priestess." She spoke as if he could hear. "I bet my sister is finally resting in peace." Placing her hands on his blood soaked chest, Lueaxanna closed her eyes. "You won't be resting easily thought. Oh no." she mumbled. Her hands began to glow suddenly. A gaseous orb exited Keiji's body, Lueaxanna moved her hands, gripping at the orb. "Your soul now belongs to me." She mumbled. One hand reached for a bottle tied to her waist. Guiding the soul inside she smirked and sealed the bottle. 'One down… eleven to go.' She thought with a smile. Tying the bottle back around her waist she turned and made a hasty getaway before she could be noticed by anyone, and caught in the act.

* * *

Back with the group. The guys came in crowding a table some distance off. Watching the scene. After an hour of drilling the poor tiger demon for questions, the six of them were laughing like the best of friends.

"I know Max said that he seems to be on the level, but I still don't trust him," Tyson grumbled, Hilary bandaged up his wound, and he was glad for that.

"I think none of us will ever trust him fully," Bryan replied.

Another bout of laughter exploded from the girls. But it soon calmed, as if it was never there. "I'm glad you came Farrell, you saved a bunch of people from a lot of injuries, or worse." Lilly spoke warmly, patting the demon on the forearm.

"Anything major?" Vega wondered.

"Well…" Lilly began, "No major wounds by what I seen, though…"

"Wasn't one of the Avians hurt pretty badly?" Farrell asked innocently. Lilly looked at him warningly, but his expression seemed to be completely clueless. She sighed; Farrell just didn't know the details of it all. Vega jumped, looking at the guys sitting some distance away she noted Kai and Bryan, both glaring at Farrell's back, looking very sour, but otherwise they were okay. Tala wasn't anywhere around. Realization dawned, without saying another word the girl made her way to the stairs.

"Way to go Farrell," Hikaru began, watching Vega go.

"Did I do something wrong?" The tiger asked, baffled.

"They will either argue loudly enough for the rest of us to hear down here… or if they do get along, we'll know that weather in hell suddenly became frosty." Takara commented.

* * *

Vega made her way to Tala's room, as much as they fought, if he wasn't there to glare murder at Farrell with the other two, it meant he seriously injured. Approaching his door she knocked softly. There was a shuffle behind the door but no response, Vega knocked again. This time there was a click as the lock was undone, but the door remained closed. 

Vega took that as a sign and edged it open, stepping inside. "Tala?" she asked. The curtains in the room were drawn shut tight, barring light from entering the room. The whole room was cast into shadows.

"What do you want Vega?" his voice rumbled from the corner. Vega turned, Tala was sitting in the darkest corner of the room, the way he spoke was regal, so typical of him, but there was an undertone of pain to it. "Don't come near me." He said calmly when he noticed her first steps to do so.

"Tala, someone should look at those wounds." Vega argued.

"Just go away, I'll be fine." Tala replied. Vega shook her head and drew close. She gasped when she saw it, he was shirtless, covered by a thin film of cold sweat, and four puncture wounds very clearly visible on his otherwise flawless skin. The area around them was red, inflamed, infected.

"You didn't clean that properly! C'mon, I'll do it!" Vega put a hand on his healthy shoulder. Tala shook his head, batting her hand away.

"I cleaned it fine Shrew. I'm not a kid. Ryukai's claws were covered with some sort of poison. There is nothing I can do, I'll have to bear it out."

"But… it probably hurts."

"What's it to you woman? You're not the one hurting!" he snapped. Vega shrunk back. Tala instantly regretted it; he realized fully that last one was uncalled for. But he didn't want Vega to see him like that; it took all the self-control he had not to show in how much pain he was. The wounds burned and itched inside, the pain was spreading to his arm and across his body. He didn't want Vega to see him so weakened right now; he was about as ferocious as a newborn kitten.

"I just want to help, you arrogant ass!" Vega snapped back. Folding her arms she turned around and huffed. Tala sighed and mustered enough strength to stand up, drawing close to her, he lithely wrapped his healthy arm around her waist, pulling her back to lean on his healthy shoulder.

"I know… I know," he whispered into her ear. "But you can't help, I don't know what kind of poison that bastard's claws secrete, or if it even a poison and not an acid. I'm alright. I'm an Avian, I'll live." He assured. Vega shivered at his voice rolling against her ear; it was so much gentler than the way he spoke usually.

"You don't know, but I think I know a person who would know." Vega took hold of his hand and moved it away, moving for the door. "I'll be back, with something that will help. I promise." With that she was gone, out the door. Tala locked it; the only reason he even opened for Vega was because it was Vega. He wanted to assure himself that she wasn't hurt. Now he idly regretted it.

* * *

Vega raced downstairs. "Farrell!" she called. The tiger looked up, uttering a sound akin to a startled mewl. "I need your help." She explained quietly as she neared. "Ryukai got Tala in the shoulder, and injected him with some sort of poison from his claws, there has to be something to counter it." 

"Ah…" Farrell replied. "There is a remedy, come, bring some money… I'm sure the avian market has the herbs to ease his suffering." Vega nodded in agreement, the two left. The other girls watched startled.

"Did he… mewl?" Lilly wondered.

"Yea… he did. What an odd demon." Takara replied.

"I think it's kind of cute," Hikaru threw in.

Vega and Farrell came back from the market barely twenty minutes later, Farrell put her down in front of the inn door. In her hands the girl held a satchel of herbs. Without saying a word she raced upstairs.

"What did you show her?" Hikaru wondered when he sat back down with them.

"I know a root that Avians use as a spice, it's rather bitter in flavor and slightly acidic. But made into a paste it does wonders neutralizing other acids. I did not wish to worry Lady Vega by saying Ryukai's claws secrete acid, and not poison. Your Avian friend would likely have lost most feeling in his arm had he foolishly counted on his immunity alone. Temporarily of course, but never the less it would not be pleasant," Farrell explained.

"Thanks Farrell," Takara smiled patting his arm.

"Think nothing of it Milady," the tiger replied.

"What did we tell you about the whole 'milady' thing?" Lilly warned.

"But- I-" Farrell argued sounding more like a child than anything. The four glares from the women made him back down.

"As you wish Miss Lilly," he spoke.

* * *

Vega knocked on Tala's door again; this time there was no response at all. The girl jolted the handle, finding it was already unlocked. She stepped inside hesitantly; it was still dark and gloomy in the room. Tala was slumped on the bed, in the twenty minutes she was gone, his condition deteriorated. Vega fully recognized the effects of poisoning on an Avian from the previous time Bryan had a brush with Keiji's toxic spit. He was is agony, and could no longer hide it. Without hesitation Vega got to work making the paste like Farrell told her. The herbs he pointed out smelled almost mint-like, but were very bitter. She finished as fast as she could and approached Tala, perching carefully on the side of his bed. The bowl of paste held in her hand. 

"Tala?" she whispered. He uttered something, but it was faint and weak, he was out of it. Vega sighed and dipped her fingers into the paste. "This may sting a bit, but it'll help." She whispered placing the paste-covered fingers against the smallest puncture. Tala jerked and opened his eyes. Vega smiled and continued to apply the paste.

"Thanks Vega," he mumbled when she was done. Vega smiled even wider and proceeded to bandage up his wounds. The bruising he had on his chest and back from his impromptu flight were tender, but they weren't injuries requiring treatment, only time. "How did you know that would help?" he wondered.

"Farrell told me," Vega replied. Tala frowned at the mention of the tiger demon. But he was still weak, and Vega was idly glad for that. He wasn't in his prime to fight Farrell, never mind that she had a feeling the tiger would just dance around him, never returning a hit. That was the problem; Tala would likely hurt himself trying to hit Farrell.

"At least that fleabag is good for something."

"He's harmless Tala, if anything he's like a giant tabby."

"Harmless my ass, woman! I saw him bring down Ryukai and some broom-headed crony of his as if they were nothing. Stay away from Farrell."

"You're in no position to order me around Tala!" Vega snapped.

"I'm making it my position to order you around!" he hissed back. They were nose to nose now; Vega could barely contain a smile. Tala was feeling better if he was becoming his nosy, rambunctious self. Tala noticed her smile, "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"I'm glad you feel better," Vega replied. Leaning down gently she pecked his cheek "Get some rest." With that said she scuttled away. Tala watched her go, eyes widened.

"I'm delirious," he mumbled. "Yea… delirious." He slumped back unto the pillows.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_**_ This is for this chapter. That last part so cute. I hope you T/Vers are happy. This arc is drawing to a close, but there is still a few things that need to happen. The last act of the arc is about to begin._


	8. Last Day Of Peace

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally I finished chapter 8. That took a long while. School really sapped out all my creative energies. The first week I downright felt tired all the time, to the point of taking naps right after school, which is very rare for me. But I think I'm getting into the groove again. Expect this chapter to be darn good for taking so long to come out of the idea furnace. I think it's good.

**_

* * *

Chapter #8:_**_ Last Day Of Peace_

The next morning, the group gathered for breakfast. Having earned a hero's welcome, they were eating for free. The innkeepers were more than happy to treat the brave warriors of the group to solid meals at no charge. They even went as far as to return the money they took for the meals before, and their rooms.

Tala was among them now, feeling better than the night before. His stomach growled, demanding sustenance, but he made a show to ignore the growling. He'd be dead sooner than act like Tyson whenever he was hungry. He watched as everyone gathered, his eyes narrowed and focused into a glare as Farrell arrived as well, before the hosts could serve the food. The tiger demon took the vacant seat next to Lilly at the table.

"Where have you been Farrell? You didn't tell us good night after dinner," Lilly pouted. The tiger demon raised one hand to rub at the nape of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Miss Lilly. But… food makes me sleepy and I had to find a place to sleep for myself." He explained.

"Why not sleep here? In the inn." the blond wondered.

"I could not, no, no! It's not that our gracious hosts did not provide proper rooms… its my own fault. Yes, my own fault Miss Lilly. For the second I fall asleep, I revert to my true form," He explained, stuttering along.

"You're pathetic," Johnny grumbled, watching the tiger demon with a less than amused expression on his face. Farrell snapped back to reality in a split second as his eyes narrowed marginally, losing their warm, whimsical glow.

"Hey you know what I heard? I heard there would be a celebration tonight. In honor of all those who fought those demons yesterday, it's kind of small key. Mostly the soldiers throwing a party, but everyone are welcome." Tyson suddenly piped up.

"Where did you hear that?" Hilary wondered.

"The kitchen crew told me. They said they would be making some of the food." Tyson explained.

"We can't attend. If we do, we'll have to find passage. Robert is done with his business. The Boreas will be departing tonight at high tide." Johnny jumped in.

"We don't even know where we go from here. I mean… we can't just waltz into Ryukai's castle and demand the stone. That would surely be suicide. We don't know how many demons he has under his control," Kai voiced.

"Nine as of now." Farrell spoke up. Everyone looked at him. The tiger continued, "With Keiji dead, it leaves only nine. Anais, Nyoka, Tahmores, Lamis, Dyami, Valin, Fleta. All of which you have met. But there is also Taurean and Everett."

"Your tone changed when you mentioned the last two, why?" Hikaru wondered.

"Taurean and Everett are dangerous. Taurean has been known during the Scouring as the lord of battle. A demon capable of slaying over a hundred human men in a single devastating attack, his abilities don't just stop at weapons, he uses his true form to it's full advantage. Everett is unmatched in hand-to-hand combat. He had over three thousand, five hundred years to master the style of martial arts he uses. He is not to be taken lightly."

"We can handle them. Just as we're going to handle Ryukai himself," Johnny spoke.

"Not at your current power," Farrell spoke calmly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny raged. The boys all focused glares on the timid tiger demon. Farrell shook his head.

"All I'm saying is that you will need more power to fight off Ryukai now that he is no longer playing around," he explained.

"What do you know?" Tala commented. Farrell's eyes glimmered; a cold look took over his normally smiling features.

"I was by his side for three thousand years… I know," He replied calmly.

"All this serious talk is ruining my appetite," Tyson grumbled.

"I agree with Tyson for once. Save all the doom and gloom for later. If you guys want to be all grim and dark, be all grim and dark on your own time. Not at the dinner table," Hilary added in.

The food was served and all conversation went mute. The girls tried to eat their soup without slurping too loudly. Which was really pointless seeing as Tyson drinking the soup from the bowl's rim and slurping it down louder than a lawnmower. They wouldn't have been heard over his slurping anyways.

* * *

That evening the group gathered at the town square, having decided to seek passage. It was decided that since they had no destination in mind, that using the Boreas would just be an inconvenience. Johnny also had a feeling that if told that they had no destination, Robert would've turned them down anyways. The fire demon didn't feel like giving him the pleasure. 

Chrysalis was not a pangea-esque world. It was considerably large, having seven continents and a host of archipelago systems of various sizes. The Avian kingdom was one such system, created by volcanoes, shifting crusts, and millions of years, the capital stood on the biggest island in the system. The continent the group came from was called _'Grand Rouge'_ by the masses. Located in the southeastern hemisphere, it was named for its rich red clay, which was found just under the fertile black topsoil's. It was the continent's unique feature.

Farrell suggested that they seek passage to _'Grand Noir'_, a continent a little further west of Grand Rouge. It was the biggest continent of Chrysalis, and commonly believed to be the origin point of demon-kind. It was also the site of a few important battles during the Scouring. This logically made it a good choice for starting a journey to discover the truth behind the veils of lies, and to discover the lost powers of the Scouring. Powers they would need to finish what the first Scouring did not quite finish.

While planning was great they had to live life in the present. So after all the planning was done, the group decided to enjoy the chance of a party. To forget for one night that from now on, there was danger around every corner.

The music of the party was very much medieval. Very simple tones and musical scores played by flutes, lyres, harps, and a guitar-like instrument. The food was typical of Avian cuisine, with plenty of spiced meats to go around. Wine and beer flowed like rivers out of jugs carried by gorgeously dressed Favians. Avians seemed to enjoy alcoholic beverages for their taste rather than the effect it had on the body, seeing as the alcohol tolerance of an Avian was by far higher than a human's. The hum of conversation and laughter was like the droning of a million bees, nearly deafening.

The group in general seemed to distance themselves from the events before them. Only the Avians among them seemed to fit right in. Kai was drawing quite a crowd to himself, it seemed like him drawing out the Mesamune was an event worth celebrating on its own.

Lia and Cleo spotted them. Both were clad in ornate gowns of white and gold, the colors of purity. Befitting the warrior priestesses all too well.

Cleo was pulling along a very reluctant Spencer, clad in an immaculately cleaned white dress uniform. But Michael, who trailed behind Lia, was right in his element. "I'm so glad we had to chance to talk before you left tomorrow morning," Lia spoke up first. Cleo nodded in agreement. She wasn't a loud speaker, so she didn't bother, the drone of conversation would've drowned out her voice.

"I see the little traitor-boy is still following you around like a lost kitten on a leash," Michael threw in, watching Farrell, who was some distance away busy trying not to look like he was lost and baffled.

"Please leave him alone, he's trying to seek forgiveness. It's not easy when seemingly no one trusts you," Vega spoke up for Farrell's defense.

"Whatever," Michael shrugged it off.

The group began to disperse as everyone found something to do; Hilary went off to make sure that Tyson didn't clear the buffet. Rei and Mariah moved to the dance floor that just opened up. Max went off to get himself some snacks. Johnny was off talking with the soldiers, the demon lord gained immediate respect among the warriors due to the skill he displayed.

The girls stayed behind to watch it all, this wasn't much of a party, and it seemed more like a conference of soldiers. Avid discussion over the events of the battle was the hot topic of the night. Everyone had a theory, and arguments over theories seemed to grow in intensity as groups of Avians were found, each believing in some theories, and disapproving of others.

The Avians in their group stuck out like sore thumbs, being the only ones with no dress uniforms. Tala in particular stuck out, ever clad in his long, high-collared cloak, his whole body concealed by its folds. There was a certain air of mystery about him, one that only other members of the group understood to be his ever-present aura of danger. He was an assassin, not a soldier; he was someone infinitely more dangerous.

Vega spent a moment to admire the mysterious assassin, but looked away before he could sense her lingering gaze. She spotted Farrell some distance away, surrounded by three very eager Favians who seemed to fawn over the ever-polite demon, and he seemed unable to tell them to go away. Being bored Vega approached, the female bird-folk noticed her a split second before Farrell himself did.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Farrell," Vega teased.

"I am miss Vega, its nice being here. Is there something you wish me to do?" he asked. One of the female Avians giggled at that, leaning close to whisper to her friend.

"I wish I had a servant as cute as he, that human is so lucky! And a king demon no less!" Vega frowned as she heard that, the gossiping banshees made a show of whispering, she still heard them.

"Farrell is my friend. He is not a servant, a vassal, or any variety of an inferior," she stated very calmly. The three looked back and forth between the shying tiger demon and the human woman, with another burst of giggled all three were gone.

"Miss Vega I don't think such a display was a good idea." Farrell purred, dipping his voice low enough so only she could hear. Vega shook her head and reached up to pat his shoulder.

"You're my friend Fluffy, I don't care if some gossiping banshees take it wrong." She argued.

"Thank you Miss Vega, I appreciate it," Farrell cooed softly. Vega smiled.

Tala had spotted the two from a distance; he grew quite bored with the conversations at hand and decided he didn't like Vega hanging around the furball for too long. Without excusing himself from the company of three higher-ranking soldiers he made his way over to where the two were having a conversation.

"Vega," was the first thing out of his mouth, his tone almost a warning. He had to bite his tongue not to throw an insult at Farrell right off the bat.

"Hey Red," Vega smiled at his softly. Tala scowled at the nickname but decided not to pick a fight yet, he had better things to accomplish. "Did you want something?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you're bored enough hanging around this furball to leave, I'm about to leave as well," Tala replied.

"Hmm?" Vega's smile widened a bit. "Why Tala… is that an invitation?" she teased, knowing full well she was walking a narrow line now. One wrong step and Tala would not bother holding his anger back.

"Invitation to what?" he asked, fainting ignorance, he knew full well she was teasing. It bothered him that she'd tease about that, bothered him, and made him uncomfortable.

"If you want to go, just go. I will stay here a little longer," Vega finished. She glanced back at Farrell only to notice that he was gone. Tala turned and walked away, satisfied. He saw Farrell move away from the woman, that was enough.

* * *

Farrell watched from some distance off. He did not live three thousand and some years being oblivious to the workings of the world. He realized that the red-haired Avian was showing possessiveness towards Vega, a trait that Avians displayed towards two things, and two things alone. Property and those they held as love interests, Vega certainly fit as being a possibility for the latter. So in the interest of not provoking an irritable Avian, Farrell put some distance between himself and Vega.

* * *

Tala brooded all the way back to the inn. He was boiling over how pathetic Farrell was, trying to use the human women for his own selfish gains. Vega and the other four were gullible that way, it showed their age. Vega in particular seemed to give everyone, no matter how bad they were, a chance. It was her strength, but it was also her weakness. 'It's what I like in her.' He thought to himself. Vega and the others were still naïve, they were only eighteen. Tala growled at the thought, if he wasn't too old for Vega, being twice her age, the furball certainly was, being over three thousand years old. At that Tala paused to kick himself mentally, there he was again, thinking of Vega like that.

Tala's mood became even fouler when he spotted Farrell standing by the inn doors. He had an uncharacteristically severe expression on his face. In the short while that Tala watched the tiger, he realized the furball wasn't entirely a goof ball. He didn't live for however the hell long he lived, being one. It was one of things that made Tala hate him all the more. The guy pretended to be a regular court jester around the women. But that was all it was, a game, a farce, he was no court jester, he was dangerous.

"What the hell do you want furball?" Tala asked as soon as he approached, not bothering to disguise his loathing for the demon.

The tiger shifted his weight, his hand sliding up the sheath, to the hilt of his katana, a subtle sign meant to be read by Tala as a warning not to be foolish. A grim reminder that as fast at Tala was, Farrell was still out of his reach. If the way he brought down both Dyami and Ryukai was any indication. "I understand that you hold Miss Vega _very_ close to you heart." The demon began, putting emphasis on the word 'very'. Tala scowled at that. "I merely wish to offer a piece of advice. Do not try to chain her freedom, let her soar on the wings of love, not feel trapped in a gilded cage of it." With that said the tiger demon turned around, and was gone before Tala could decapitate him. The extending Dragonfang Katar made a nice gash in the inn wall.

"Presumptuous bastard," Tala growled. Hate for the tiger was welling within him. He stalked into the inn, barely resisting the urge to so slam the door shut behind him; his mood was not a cheerful one before. It was certainly far from cheerful now.

* * *

The next morning the group found themselves at the coast, in the small port town they arrived at. The Boreas was long gone now, but after what they did, finding a passage proved to be easy. Traveling merchants, off to sell Runite across the ports of Chrysalis, agreed to let them on board for the trip to Grand Noir. The ship they had was a tubby galleon with three masts, and a top speed of two thirds of the Boreas. Laden with Runite ore, the ship would move even slower, at half the speed of the Boreas. But it would do, if was after all, for free. One did not look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Farrell was not keen on being on board; he had to explain to the cargo master why they needed an empty hold in the middle of the ship. If it were his choice, he would've flown ahead to their landing port, and waited for the group there. He would've reached Grand Noir in less than five hours, flying at his leisurely pace. One if he went full speed, but there was no rush, this ship would take two weeks to reach Grand Noir. However, as it was, with only the females of the group willing to at least and pretend to trust him, doing something like that would be foolish. And there was something else… just something ominous about the atmosphere. The weather was calm, but Farrell was still uneasy. The sea was too calm, the wind was barely enough to propel the ship, and the skies were infinitely blue. Not a cloud in sight. He didn't like the calmness of it all.

Half of Farrell was glad for the calmness. The other half was afraid. Farrell was afraid of what was to come. Keiji was dead, Farrell knew he was dead, being a king demon he felt Keiji's life force fade mere seconds after Lilly's arrow passed through his heart. Things were just too calm, surely Ryukai was not the type to grieve, and surely preparing for a second attack wouldn't have taken this long. Ryukai knew that they were weakened, tired, if he brought all the king demons now, Farrell knew there would be no chance of a victory. Not against the combined might of all of them. What was the problem? Was he waiting for them to set sail so they would be vulnerable, with no place to run? That certainly seemed like something Ryukai would do. But there was no way of knowing for sure. And that's what made Farrell uneasy, uneasy of what was to come. That unease built, images of what might happen flashed in his mind, threatening to envelop his sanity. The feeling… a feeling that he could not put into words… that's what made the tiger samurai feel fear right down to the marrow of his bones. Fear for his newfound friends.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_**_ That's it for 8, I promise to get 9 out as soon as possible. I really am trying. Review!_


	9. Seiran

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Yes I'm definitely feeling better, this chapter came out a lot smoother than the last one. I had the energy I needed to focus on putting it out. The title of this chapter is a creative one. It literarily means "Storm from a clear sky" in Japanese. Enjoy!

**_

* * *

Chapter #9:_**_ Seiran_

The first three days of travel went by calmly. On board the pudgy galleon life was as slow as the travel speed. The hours dwindled past leisurely. There was hardly anything left to do on board. And with over a week of travel left, the spirits of those easily bored were dropping. Farrell's sense of unease was abated when those injured among the group, recovered over the three days. The group could protect themselves again.

By noon on the third day the ocean shifted, the waves became stronger and wind blew from their tail, pushing the ship along. Max however began to feel uneasy, around after breakfast a pressure thumping in his temples warned him of a nearby storm. By noontime the pressure grew into an all out migraine.

It wasn't long before his less than cheerful mood was noticed by the women in the group, particularly Mariah, who like Max himself was empathic, but to a lesser degree. Hilary and Lilly tried to cheer Max up, and offer him some herbal medicines to try and alleviate his pain. But by three o'clock, with the sighting of the first storm clouds on the horizon Max's worst fear was confirmed. The pudgy galleon was sailing straight into a storm.

Max watched the storm drawing near on deck, trepidation built within him, along with the pain in his head. He turned to watch the bridge, Johnny was there talking to the captain. The captain was, like the entire crew, an Avian, tall and stoutly built. A seasoned veteran of the seas, he was in his early two hundreds, middle-aged for an Avian. Clad in black leather boots and breeches, a white ruffled undershirt, and a fine-tailored royal blue jacket. His hair was just beginning to fade into salt and pepper, while his wings retained their youthful ink black luster, his deep blue eyes watching the storm astutely. This man had clearly seen the seas throw worse tantrums before.

Around him the crew bustled, some of the sails were already folded; the storm ahead was mingling with the current, drawing the ship in. The crew took the time now to fold up some of the smaller sails so they could focus on the biggest ones later. Others were tying down loose articles and making sure the cargo holds were secured, that the ship would not sustain damage due to something loose knocking about below decks.

Max approached the two on the bridge, "What's going on?" He asked calmly. It would've been easier to just read their minds, but his headache was preventing him from opening his sixth sense.

"There's a big storm up ahead, the storm is bad. The winds make it impossible to steer around it, in fact it seems to be drawing this ship in," the captain explained.

"Can't we fold up the sails and drop anchors?" Max wondered. The captain shook his head.

"Our anchor chains are not long enough to reach the bottom here, dangling down they would not be of much use."

"As I was saying before Max interrupted," Johnny glared at the blond. "There is another alternative, it would seem that the storm is situated right between us, and Grand Noir, but… if we turn to the south a bit, there's a small island chain I know of. There's a safe berth there."

"How do you know all that much?" Max wondered.

"It was indicated on the maps Robert had in his private library on the Boreas," Johnny explained.

"Interesting, there is no such island indicated on our maps," The captain got thoughtful. "Fine, if you're sure it's out there, we will alter course, I rather not ride this storm out with this galleon loaded to such capacity. It would not be a pleasant ride."

* * *

Two hours passed and the ship made a detour, but the storm moved, blocking their passage towards safe heaven, they would still have to ride through some of its might. The ship seemed to sway side to side with every wave that lapped at its side, the waves crashing against the hull sounded like thunder to those below decks. Lightning flashed bright, lighting up the dark, drab sky, and then real thunder explosions, far overhead boomed as loud as cannon-fire. Farrell was now flying over the ship in his true form, his ability to divert lightning made everyone breathe a little easier. The tiger's ambient aura seemed to throw lightning away from the ship's tall masts. Thought at times it seemed like the jagged forks were in fact, hitting him. 

Eventually a dark shape materialized from the sheeting rain, an island right in front of them. Though the way it looked, it might as well have been one huge iceberg; there was no real way to tell. The rain was too thick to clearly see anything. A prick of flickering light cut through the darkness, sweeping across the dark stormy waters, then vanishing, only to re-appear not ten seconds later.

"Lighthouse dead ahead captain!" the man in the crow's nest shouted.

* * *

An hour of battling against the winds and current later the ship lumbered into a harbor protected by rock formations that acted as wave breakers. The water in the harbor was a lot calmer then out in the open, everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the ship stopped swaying back and forth like a metronome. What Johnny didn't tell anyone was that this island, Amatsu as he called it, was inhabited. There was a sizable port city sprawling out before them. In the distance was a mountain tall enough to be capped by snow. Forests could be seen surrounding the city. The city had a tall wall, around its perimeter. 

The buildings of the city were all stark white; the cheaper buildings were made of masonry and this world's answer to concrete. There was what looked like an amphitheater built in the center of town, looming over the rooftops. In the distance, set high on a hill that looked like Athenian Parthenon was a palace-like building made of what looked to be marble and fine masonry, though in the rain, the white stone looked drab and gray. The heavy clouds made early evening seem like night, candles and oil lamps lighted already practically every window in town.

As the group disembarked along with some of the sailors, they were surprised to see a mix of peoples living in the city. Some were clearly demons, bearing animal traits. There were humans too, and one elf passed, suggesting more.

"This place… is like Neet was," Bryan commented as soon as he got a good look around him.

"Wow, must feel a bit like home then, huh?" Takara wondered. Bryan nodded.

"A bit… but hardly, the architecture is all wrong. This style of construction isn't used on Grand Rouge."

* * *

A figure watched the ship dock from her exquisite bedroom window, her expression turned worried when she saw a huge tiger land on the street. Clearly he wasn't just any regular demon, her senses were not deceiving her. Turning around she approached her four-poster bed and pulled the cord hanging next to the headboard. 

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," the woman called, the door opened and a woman, a maid stepped in.

"How may I serve your majesty?" she asked, bowing her head.

"Have my personal guard bring the new visitors to the palace, I wish to speak to them, also… I want someone to attend to me. I require a presentable gown. Now go." the queen replied. The maid curtsied and ran out of the room. The door clicked shut behind her.

* * *

The girls were getting anxious to get out of the rain, but they had to wait in order to get their horses at least unloaded. This was a foreign place, though Johnny knew of the town's existence, he also knew that Amatsu was unlike some of the cities they visited, even the atmosphere here was different. 

Cutting though the darkness of the sheeting rain, a group of men approach, riding horses, they stopped some distance off and dismounted.

"Greeting," one of them spoke up. "Welcome to Amatsu, we hope your journey here through the storm was not too hard. We will escort you to the palace now. Our queen wishes to speak with you," the man explained.

"We are not here for a visit, we are here only until the storm is gone, we were on our way to Grand Noir," Kai spoke up.

"Understandable, you shall not be detained then. But please, follow us to the palace, I'm sure her majesty would allow you to spend the night as her guests after the meeting." The guard continued.

"Lets get out of this rain, how bad can it be?" Hilary volunteered.

"Oooh I hate the damp!" Lorelei whined, circling Hilary.

"No one died and made Kai king yet, so lets just go, before the human wenches catch a cold or some other human disease," Tala grumbled, though it was clear to see he wasn't happy about being wet either. Hilary felt a desperate urge to cuff the Avian upside the head, but all the other human women in the group rolled their eyes spontaneously. Kai glared at Tala, but he was pretty sure the redhead saw nothing. Despite heavy cloaks, everyone was getting wet. No more argument was needed as the group followed behind the guards.

* * *

Farrell however watched it all from the dock, he didn't want to butt in, but he couldn't follow. For some reason, he suddenly lost all ability to revert to his human form. He was sure however that it had to do with all the lightning he had to take into his body. With a kick of his paws he took off towards the forest, he needed to vent all the extra charge he took in. He was sure there was somewhere safe he could unleash all that pent up energy.

* * *

The group arrived to the castle, the second they were within it's stone halls, maids appeared baring warm towels. After drying off enough to stop dripping on the floors, the guards led the group further into the building and into a great hall. They were met with the sight of a regal looking woman sitting on a throne, dressed in an ornate crimson gown. She stood up as soon as the guards bowed. 

"Welcome," the woman greeted. She was tall and slim; defiantly what could be called a supermodel. Her luscious flowing crimson hair reached her waist, tied off about every five inches starting at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were as red as her hair. Poking out from among herlocks was a pair of fox ears, and an elegant long, furry foxtail flicked behind her. Clearly the queen of Amatsu was a fox demoness. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable," she added. "Now may I ask what brings you to Amatsu?"

"Well… your majesty, madam… " Tyson spoke up, trying to sound as polite as he could. "We're just passing though on our way to Grand Noir, the freak storm blew us off course in a way."

The queen nodded calmly. "Hmm… it would seem your are one member short, where is the feline demon among you? I was looking foreword to meeting him."

"Farrell?" The girls glanced back.

"Where did he go?" Lilly wondered. Hikaru and Takara looked confused.

"I saw him fly off to the woods, his body was cracking with electricity from the lightning he was deflecting earlier. I'm sure he went off to vent it. I don't suppose it was pleasant on him," Hilary spoke up.

"Then he'll be back shortly, excellent. I look foreword to meeting that adorable kitty," the queen purred with almost delight. "As for now," she clapped her hands, a maid immediately ran up. "Prepare rooms for our guests, in the duchy wing." She ordered.

"Aye your majesty," the maid scampered off.

"Odd woman," Tala whispered to Bryan and Kai in Avian. Kai sent him a sideward glance of annoyance while Bryan just quirked his eyebrow.

"Women in general are odd," the Ravenwing commented calmly, also in Avian. The queen inspected the members of the group and hummed something.

"I would like to know more about your group while the rooms are prepared," she commented. The women were too eager to look polite and explain while the guys hung back, Johnny and the Avians in particular didn't seem eager to join the soon-avid conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile Farrell flew over the dense woods, every nerve in his body aching from the suppressed electricity stored in his body. Containing the sparks was becoming difficult. Up ahead he saw a clearing, the perfect place to ground himself and discharge the power in a massive bolt, it was away from people who might get hurt by the flying rocks such a jolt would surely kick up. 

He spotted a lake in the middle of the clearing and moved to land. This would be perfect; he figured the discharge would not light any trees on fire. Farrell took a moment to admire the lake before him, it was rather small, nearly perfectly round, but it looked as deep as the ocean as its waters were abysmally black, it was also calm, event the falling rain did not seem to move the waters at all.

Something made Farrell's fur bristle, something told him that he was no longer alone. Farrell swiveled his ears side to side, but he could not hear any signs of someone or something else. And yet his demonic senses told him that there was someone around him.

Farrell sniffed at the air, filling his lungs with the scent of the forest in the rain. 'How can someone be absolutely silent and scentless?' he wondered in a stray thought. A twig snapped somewhere behind him, one ear swiveled instantly to catch the sound. Another snap followed from a different direction. Unable to transform Farrell assumed a battle-ready stance, spreading his paws and giving off a warning spark of lightning.

A growl resounded from among the trees; the lake seemed to stir behind him. Farrell felt the presence of an entity all around him now, moving, weaving, jumping erratically, and eluding his focus. Farrell let the lightning bristle freely in his fur, soon enough he was coated with it. He let off a low warning growl, not meant to intimidate but let his stalker know he knew they were there. But his answer was only silence from the forest; just for a moment Farrell dared to hope his stalker was gone. Then suddenly glowing among the trees, two crystal blue eye-shaped lights appeared, piercing the darkness of the woods. Farrell felt the presence focus on one place, and focus around the glows. It became stronger, more ominous. A chill ran down the tiger's back, the lightning fading from his fur. Out from among the trees a figure lumbered. A lupine that seemed made of the air itself, a spirit. Its body, muzzle to fluffy tail, seemed to glow unearthly, the grass at it's paws froze instantly as the beast moved slowly. The frozen wolf was not happy to see a visitor.

"What are you doing in my woods demon?" the wolf demanded coldly, though his jaws were not moving.

"I am here to release excess energy, I shall be gone the moment I can return to my human guise," Farrell replied calmly, thought his body was still on alert. The wolf's jowls rose as he bared his fangs at the tiger.

"Liar…" he sneered. Farrell did not have time to reply as the wolf lunged at him. Farrell leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding a surge of ice shards that seemed to form out of thin air.

"Stop! I mean no harm!" Farrell called out in a warning.

"Silence! King demons like you are all the same!" The wolf lunged again, a blizzard kicking up around him; ice shards shaped like daggers flew at the tiger at great speed, one just grazed his furry side. Farrell let out a mewl of pain but managed to dodge the rest. The spirit wolf hissed and growled, the ice circling around him now, solidifying, making his body corporeal. Farrell took a step back, finding the lake just behind him. He didn't wish to fight the spirit, but he didn't wish to die. The wolf charged again, faster now, slamming into the tiger hard, with a blast of frigid wind Farrell was hurled with a big splash, right into the lake. The lake waters surged and weaved as the tiger paddled along.

"Embrace your doom demon, at the bottom of _our_ sacred lake," the wolf sneered. A long serpentine tail made of water shot up from the depths, wrapping itself around Farrell's form. The tiger mewled in surprise; suddenly the tail yanked him under, as a body coiled tight around him. Farrell struggled to get loose but the coils seemed to grow only tighter, dragging him fast to the bottom. Opening his eyes in the dark waters her saw glowing crimson almond eyes staring back at him.

"Death…" the being around him hissed. "Embrace your death…" the coils tightened sharply, forcing air out of Farrell's lungs in an explosion of bubbles that quickly rushed to the surface. Farrell felt his bones become strained under the pressure, as his struggles were all but hopeless now, he could not move at all. He felt claws dig into his sides and wings cocoon his body in a mortuary embrace. "That's it…" the being hissed in his ear. "Death welcomes you." The coils snapped tighter yet again, forcing the rest of the air from Farrell's lungs in an explosion of ascending bubbles, he called out in pain, but his voice was mute in the water. An image flashed through his mind, his newfound friends, his eyes began to glow as his fur bristled with lightning.

* * *

The wolf was sitting by the side of the lake, watching the smallest bubbles rise to the surface. A doggy smile spread on his features, but the smile was gone like the morning mist the second a glow formed far below the surface in the center of the lake. The water churned as the glow spread, a lightning bolt exploded from the depth. As if something far below exploded the water heaved up into a glowing dome as more lightning surged through the water. The dome exploded into a spray as the tiger demon flew up from the depths, glowing like a lightning bolt himself. But the glow didn't last, never looking back he flew off. The wolf could only growl. 

A long dragon rose from the depths, his crimson eyes watching the tiger go. "He's powerful, very much so," the dragon whispered to his companion.

"Why did you let him escape?" The wolf growled. The dragon gave him a glance that spoke volumes. The wolf growled again. With a flick of his watery tail the dragonreturned to the depths.

* * *

Farrell flew towards the city; his vision was blurred, his lungs burning in pain. Every cell and nerve in his body screamed in agony, his run through the skies was unstable and he would stumble often, dipping dangerously low before regaining his balance. Blood was oozing from the wounds the watery dragon's claws left behind, collecting in his fur, painting it red. He locked unto the familiar energy of his newfound friends and blindly flew towards it. By the time the palace came to view he was already half unconscious, making a less than graceful crash landing in the central gardens he mewled in pain and didn't move again.**_

* * *

Author Notes:__ There it is, Chapter 9. I'm sure you guys are wondering who this wolf and dragon are. All shall be revealed a bit later. But feel free to take wild guesses. And please review, I love reviews!_ **


	10. Turning tides

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter ten came out smooth as butter, overall it took me like two days to type it up. I'm rather proud of it.

**_

* * *

Chapter #10:_**_ Turning tides_

Meanwhile in the throne hall, the girls were finishing up on their explanations when a servant ran into the room, bowing. "Your majesty, the tiger demon has returned. He crash landed in the palace gardens, he's injured," the servant explained quickly.

Lilly jumped to her feet, the queen also got up from her seat. "Bring the doctor and have a room prepared, now!" She ordered.

"Is Farrell unconscious?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," was the maid's reply.

"Then we have a problem, he told me he has a problem maintaining human form if he's asleep or unconscious," Lilly explained. The queen thought for a moment.

"We have just the room for him then. Go prepare it," she ordered of the maid. The maid bowed and left. "Come, I'll lead you to the gardens." The girls gladly followed the regal woman.

When the girls saw Farrell a horrified gasp escaped Lilly, without even thinking she raced out into the rain to his side. "Farrell? Can you hear me? Fluffy?" she whispered, hesitantly putting her hands on his side, the steady rise and fall of his rib cage was the only sign that he was alive. Vega and Hikaru were soon around him too, inspecting the wounds.

"He's alive!" Lilly called back to the others. Vega moved around his large frame to reach up and tweak one of his rounded, fluffy ears. Figuring he might be like her cat at home. Farrell's ear twitched and jumped against her touch and a low rumble rose in his throat. The big king demon was purring like a small tabby. Vega laughed softly at that, her laughter cause the tiger to open his eyes and lift his head up, causing her fingers to slip off his ear.

"Miss Vega, I am most happy to see you," he purred.

"What about us?" Lilly asked from his other side.

"I'm sorry," the tiger apologized his ears drooping. He moved to rise to his paws, with a flash he was kneeling before them, in his human form. Lilly and Vega helped the tiger to his feet.

"Come, we'll take care of those nasty cuts all over you," Vega assured him softly.

"Your majesty we would like to introduce Farrell, our other demon companion," Charly spoke as soon as the girls neared.

"King demon," the queen glanced at the brunette. Charly smiled apologetically, if a bit sheepishly. "It's quite odd indeed.

"Its an honor to meet you madam," Farrell bowed, containing a wince at the pain coursing through his sides.

"Oh and so polite… lovely, simply lovely," the queen laughed when the king demon actually blushed. "Come this way then," she led the small procession along.

She led the group into a bedchamber that was easily two, to four times bigger than anything the group has ever seen. Past the set of heavy mahogany doors, the room was as white as the rest of the palace, the ceiling was high and rather ornate.

"This is… wow," Hilary spoke in sheer awe.

"It was my late husband's, he had the same problem as your friend," the queen explained.

"This is too much your majesty," Farrell shook his head.

"Nonsense! Nonsense! And please, call me Keiko, you are my guests, not servants." The queen smiled.

"Thank you Lady Keiko," Farrell bowed again, the other women in the room couldn't help but chuckle. Keiko smiled at the shying tiger demon.

"I'll have the maids bring you medicinal supplies and fresh clothing," with that Keiko was gone.

"I'm going to tell the guys," Takara moved towards the doors.

"Wait for us Takara!" Hilary called, both the brunette and the pink haired elf followed, Mariah and Hilary didn't feel like the situation required their involvement. The other girls seemed to have become very proficient in patching up wounds, though it could also be attributed to some knowledge they had from their world.

"Alright Fluffy, let's see the damage," Hikaru began advancing at the tiger demon. Farrell mewled in surprise and took a step back.

"Farrell you don't need to be so jumpy, we just want to make sure you're alright," Charly added.

"Miss Charly, Miss Hikaru, that would not be needed, I'll heal by morning," Farrell replied shakily. The maids arrived then with the supplies and Farrell gulped. The maids left and the tiger sighed in defeat. Reaching up to undo his shirt, he was glad to at least be out of bloody, dirty cloth.

It was then Lilly excused herself, she was not comfortable with where it was going. As the tiger shed his top the girls couldn't help but admire him, he was definitely ogle-worthy, had it not been for the ugly lacerations at his sides and his whole torso looking bruised and battered.

"Oh lord, what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"These bruises are spiraling, as if a huge boa wanted to have you for dinner," Vega commented.

"It was something like that," Farrell murmured. After making himself comfortable in a sitting position the girls got to work washing out and treating his wounds by applying the salve that the maids brought. This salve was different from what the girls usually used, it was much thinner, more watery, meant to go into deeper cuts instead of covering them up.

"You don't have to tell us what happened if you don't want to Farrell," Vega assured him softly as she spread the salve over his bruised back. Tracing a scar line that ran from his left shoulder blade to where the right kidney should be, on a human.

Farrell purred, he was enjoying the massage immensely. But as he felt her trace the scar the purring died out, instantly. "I got that from Ryukai when I disobeyed him. I was much younger then," Farrell murmured, answering a silent question.

"What?" Vega asked.

"The scar you traced," Farrell murmured in reply.

"And you stayed with him?" Charly asked in surprised.

"I'm a Samurai, I could not betray my vow," Farrell replied.

"But in the end you did betray your vow, for us." Vega voiced.

"I wish I did not make that vow, I do not regret breaking it now, Ladies I owe you much. For that I thank you," Farrell purred.

"You're just so sweet!" Hikaru cooed. The three of them gave Farrell a warm if gentle hug and Farrell was too happy to return it. Smiling despite the momentary pain and discomfort it brought. He was happy, happy to have met such wonderful friends. 'Some pain is worth it,' the words of his father came back. Farrell's smile widened, it was true.

* * *

Half an hour later Vega exited Farrell's room, the last one to do so. Farrell assured her that he would be all right and didn't need any more help. She sighed as she walked down the hall, but the sigh caught in her throat as she saw Tala round the corner and lean against a wall. 

"Shrew…" Tala began. He has a strange expression on his face, his eyes were devoid of all emotion and yet at the same time, his stance spoke of his annoyance at something.

"What? Are you stalking me now, Tala?" she asked as the Avian pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"What were you doing?"

"I don't know, Tala, do you want the hot, _sweaty_ details of it all?" she asked with a smirk. "I was patching up his wounds."

"Had fun?" he asked coolly. Vega glared, Tala glared back. "I told you to stay away from that mangy fleabag!" he added even more frigidly, if that was possible. Suddenly the meaning of this first words struck her, she picked up on the way he took it, at that moment Vega's annoyance turned to fury.

"Who do you think you are? And for that matter… who do you take me for?" she raged. "Lord… you are so sick-minded!"

"His scent is all over you!" he argued.

"I hugged him you arrogant bastard! That's all!" she continued. "Okay whatever… I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want to so much as see you right now. Maybe I never want to see you again. Just leave me alone." She brushed past him on he way down the hall. Tala turned grabbing her forearm; the look in his eyes lost its edge, softer now.

"Vega… I'm-"

"Sorry?" she finished. "What's the point Tala? You're always sorry and yet you always get irrationally jealous! Just stop playing mind games damn it. I can't take being lead along like this." With that said she yanked her arm out of his slackened grip and ran off. Tala watched her go, his anger returned, turning on his heels he slunk towards the gardens, intent on taking it out on something.

* * *

Tala soon found himself in the gardens the storm had settled and now there were only mud puddles left behind by the rain. The Avian slumped into a seat on one of the benches on the enclosed, covered gazebo, his rage still boiling within him. 

"That fleabag!" he hissed. Tala did not appreciate his advice and did not appreciate him moving in on _his_ woman. _'But she's not your woman,' _some part of him whispered. Vega had never consented to his offer to protect her. They were not mated, they were not bound. Nothing insinuated that she was his.

His to protect. His to argue with. His to annoy.  
But not his to possess or _love_.

The word snuck in on him and he paused. '_I don't love her,'_ he told himself quietly. Then what was it? What was it that made his mind click off to be replaced by bare animalistic instinct when she was around? What was it that made him want to anything and everything for her? What was he willing to do for the girl?

Protect her certainly. He would go to great lengths to ensure her safety.

Would he _die_ for her?

Tala frowned as he stared into the mud puddle nearby.

_Yes,_ he thought as he came to a conclusion in his mind, realization hitting him hard in the chest and making his heart jump and flutter. _I would die for her._

He had never felt that way before about anyone. _Ever_.

Tala lived a life of a seclusion and selfishness, a life that revolved around survival of the fittest and making what money he had to and constantly living on the precipice of death. But now he changed, he realized that, he changed. Death was no longer an option, he had to live at all costs. For her.

* * *

Vega stopped against a wall, tears streaming down her cheeks like crystalline rivers. Sobs raked her frame as she thought about what happened. She wanted to tell Tala the truth, that he had no reason to be all jealous over nothing, that Farrell had no chance at her heart, because he already stole it. But she didn't want to seem meek, Tala was a jerk, a possessive one, but she admitted to herself that despite it, she loved him. At that moment Vega felt stupid, at home she ridiculed girls at school for loving jerks and crying over them, but here she was, crying over one herself. The irony was almost enough to choke her at the moment. 

"Someone, somewhere out there is probably having a last laugh at my expense," she mumbled with a sigh.

"Do I sense love troubles?" A voice asked. Vega had to contain a groan. Keiko, she bowed respectfully to the vixen queen. She was a nice woman, and well respected by everyone in the palace, but Vega got the air that the woman was truly nosy. This could be attributed to her long demonic life span. There was little else but gossip to amuse a bored queen.

"It's nothing your majesty, It's just that… well…" Vega was unsure how to explain.

"I think I know what's the problem."

"Oh?" Vega got curious.

"I've ruled over these hollowed halls for the past half a millennium. I like to think that I've had my fair share of love and rejection," Keiko smiled softly, comfortingly. Just for a moment Vega swore she heard her mother in the woman's tone. There was just something about the woman before her that seemed motherly. She seemed to care for everyone and everything, even strangers. Some part of Vega found comfort in the understanding of a stranger, while another part, a part that came to life over the months of traveling Chrysalis, couldn't help but be weary of such a person. "My second husband was an Avian, I miss him dearly. He was a bit possessive and a little arrogant at times, but he was an amazing lover." Vega blushed at that thought and shook her head trying to clear the images fast gathering in her distraught mind. She accused Tala of being dirty-minded, but at the moment, she was no better.

Keiko laughed softly at that, she figured there was something between the dark haired human and the ornery Avian in her group. "I want to impart one piece of advice. Maybe it was just my husband, and not all Avians, but he would turn into an agreeable kitten if I rubbed his wings just right. Especially where the skin turned to feathers." Smiling coyly Keiko walked past, on her way to talk with Farrell, she has been meaning to talk to him all evening.

Vega couldn't help but smile, somehow having the small talk with the woman helped, wiping at the tears coming from her eyes she grinned. "This calls for an experiment… next time he ticks me off." She mumbled.

"I need some air," she thought to herself. "I wonder where Charly and the others are."

* * *

Half and hour later, after washing her face, Vega and Charly were walking around town. Having managed to give the boys a slip. Normally they would've been weary, but Charly now had that trinket, she could fry anyone who even so much as looked at them the wrong way. 

"This place really is something entirely different. So many different types of people," Charly commented. Vega nodded in agreement but her mind was still on Tala. Charly noticed this but decided not to pry too deeply, If Vega didn't feel like sharing with her, it was her choice. Vega was her best friend, but Charly found that prying information out of a person was no way to help them.

The two made their way to the busiest and well lit street, which was as typically expected the market. The place was busy with people even at this time of the evening.

"Thief! Stop the pickpocket!" someone suddenly called, Vega and Charly stopped as they saw a young boy race by quickly. They continued to walk along, a man appeared obviously on hot pursuit, pushing people out of the way. A lady bumped into Vega causing her to off balance and teeter, she would've fallen had it not been for a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, steadying her, before letting go.

"Thank you," Vega mumbled, looking up into the face of her savior, she recoiled in a split second, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw his face. At first glance he was the very spitting image of Ryukai. But after a second she realized he was not Ryukai. The man had long hair like the bastard dragon, but his was jet black. His eyes were the color of blood, a very vivid crimson. He wore black pants, the bottoms of which were tucked into his boots, and a long coat. There was no shirt underneath the coat, offering a generous view of his paper-pale but well toned chest. Just below his collar bones hung an amulet on a silver chain, shaped like a waxing crescent moon, with a deep blue crystal between the tips. The man's skin was deathly pale, almost white. She realized how easily he could have been mistaken for Ryukai, because he also had dragon wings and a very long, thick, powerful tail.

"Be careful next time," the man intoned before moving away to join his companion. His companion was some sort of canine demon, likely wolf judging by his ears and fluffy tail. He had short mercury silver hair, his bangs falling over one side of his face, concealing it. But his visible eye was glassy sky blue, focused in a glare at the two human women, a rather eerie gaze for a demon. He was also pale in complexion, clad in a white sleeveless loose top and baggy white pants tucked into white boots. He had a similar pendant around his neck, though his was reversed, a waning crescent with a sky blue crystal between the tips, the color of his eyes.

"You should've let her fall," the white-clad demon commented.

"I'm not a cold-hearted bastard like you," the black dragon demon replied, his companion huffed but said nothing, the two walked off in otherwise silence, leaving Vega stunned and Charly puzzled.

"Talk about strange strangers," Charly spoke calmly. Vega nodded, she didn't want to tell Charly about the bizarre feeling she got when she was momentarily in contact with the black-clad stranger. There was something odd about him, his hands weren't warm at all; in fact they were wet, leaving wet prints on her shoulders where he steadied her. She looked down at her wet hands, she touched his arm just briefly, he was all wet, but he didn't look like it. How was that possible? She glanced up at the full moons above her and gazed at them, hoping for an answer, of course it never came. She wiped her hands on her pants and looked at Charly. 

"Lets go do some small shopping, for once the guys aren't here to try and stop us!" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Charly replied.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_**_ This chapter ended up chalk full of angst and mystery. As for guesses that those two spirits were in the last chapter, so far only one person was completely right. A bunch of you guys guessed the wolf was Wolborg, and you're right. It is Wolborg. However the dragon is not Tyson's dragoon. And that is all I'll say. Because to those of you who did not guess right, I want to keep it a mystery. The scene between Tala and Vega was written in part with the help of my good friend 'Chaotic Good'. She's amazing when it comes to pulling out some angst. Review!_


	11. Undead Attack

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** This chapter took a wee bit more to put out that the others due to the planning out that had to go into it. Bur you guys are going to love it.

**_

* * *

Chapter #11:_**_ Undead attack_

The two demons continued down the street, the white clad wolf slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants as he walked. His expression was emotionless and he didn't care at all for those who bumped into him, every single person got the same frigid death-glare. The dragon was walking by his side, sidestepping people.

"You're in a good mood tonight lizard," the wolf drawled calmly, his one visible eye flashing with veiled mirth.

"You should try to feel something for once, mutt," the dragon replied his eyes narrowing just fractionally when the wolf huffed but did not make a verbal reply. "You really are clueless," the dragon added.

"Shut up Lizard," the wolf snapped back, suddenly irked. The dragon demon's crimson eyes began to glow with mirth and the wolf stopped.

"So you didn't feel a thing?" the dragon asked.

"What if I felt something? It changes nothing, she is still a mortal bitch."

"She has a lot of latent power."

"She's still a human bitch."

"I take it you're as dumb as you look at times. Or else you would've known that this couldn't be good. I have felt far too much power from that woman for her to be just a mere human. Her friend had the aura of a powerful spirit around her; don't tell me you didn't felt its flames dance with the inner fire of her soul. The one that bumped into me, the illusion of this form was shattered, and undoubtedly she felt my form for what it really is." The dragon reasoned.

"That all matters squat to me, if they come close to our lake, I will kill them, all of them, they cannot be the ones to give us back what we have lost, no one is capable of that," the wolf replied. The dragon nodded but he couldn't help but frown. Sometimes reasoning with his companion was useless; his heart was made of ice, like the rest of him. His very soul was cold and frozen, and nothing seemed to warm him. Not evening the beckoning, welcoming warmth of powerful individuals.

_'Time does not heal all wounds… some remain forever gaping.'_ The dragon thought to himself.

* * *

Charly and Vega returned to the palace an hour and a half later. Vega immediately went to bed saying she was tired, Charly meanwhile found herself in the gardens of the palace. Despite some minor cosmetic damage done by Farrell's crash landing, the place was stunning. There were tall trees growing in the gardens, and flowers of every variety and color. She felt a presence behind her but didn't move. 

"There you are," a voice whispered. Charly squeaked when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and blushed crimson when a pair of coppery red wings cocooned her, pressing her back against the warm chest of the Avian to whom they belonged. "Where did you go?" Kai whispered into her ear huskily.

"Just wandering around," Charly replied. "You can let go now, what if someone sees us?"

"To hell with that," Kai replied.

"Where are the others?"

"It's late, everyone is in bed," his voice sent shivers down her spine, and Charly nearly jumped when she felt his lips on her ear lobe.

"I was meaning to head to bed," she squeaked out. This was just too strange for her liking. She felt a smile tug at his lips as he continued to nibble on her ear lobe, "no that's not an invitation." She added grinning playfully.

"Didn't think it was," the butterfly kisses stopped and the wings moved away and in an instant Charly felt cold as he pulled his arms back. "Come, I'll walk you to your room." She smiled and allowed him to do so, blushing all the same.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ryukai threw open the doors to his study. He strode in with all the confidence of a king and cast a look around the room. Lueaxanna entered the room after him, remaining by the door. Gathered in the room were Tahmores, Anais, and another demon. 

"I'm glad you could make it Taurean," Ryukai spoke.

"As you commanded Lord Ryukai," the demon's voice boomed. "Your message spoke of worthy adversaries for me. I must say I'm anxious for battle." The ox demon was big, built like a mountain, at least a full foot taller than Ryukai's less than diminutive seven feet. His long brown hair was wild around his shoulders, his bangs no less wild. His black eyes shone with an eagerness for battle. The demon was clad in heavy armor over his body, imposing as a fortress. Over his shoulder he held a large two-headed axe, and behind his back was a long sword akin to Dyami's slayer, but twice as big, to suit the mountain of flesh and bone.

"We are ready for battle Ryukai-sama, just say the word," Anais spoke, looking impossibly small in comparison to Taurean as she stood by his side.

"You, Taurean, and Anais can have them all, but that bastard Ravenwing is mine. I want to pay him in full for the indignity he inflicted on me," Tahmores hissed, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Where are we heading to?" Taurean asked.

"I was planning on making an attack the second they arrived at Grand Noir, to catch them off guard. But a storm made an even more delightful possibility occur. To escape the storm the ship they were on docked at Amatsu. That island will be their grave." He glanced at Luexanna, "This is where you come in," he spoke.

"With pleasure Ryukai-sama," the bone yard sorceress bowed almost mockingly and left, she knew what was her role and smiled at that. This was going to be most pleasurable. Ryukai promised her that if the plan goes well, she could reap the souls of the group for her collection.

Back in the room Tahmores grinned, he figured out the gist of the plan and it brought a sadistic smirk to his features. Anais was also grinning. Taurean shifted the heavy axe on his shoulder and thumped a fist against his breastplate.

"They wont know what hit them," the ox demon grinned.

* * *

The next morning the group gathered for breakfast. Keiko as usual sat at the head of the table. There was the talk of leaving Amatsu, the storm was gone and the ship could depart. It was decided that they would sail in the evening, with the high tide. 

"I'm glad to hear that you would be to stay here for this last day. I wanted to show you some of the beautiful scenery of this island," Keiko began.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Lilly squeaked. "We'd love to, but maybe it's not a good idea."

"It wont be long, just a quick trip. There is one place you simply must see, it would only take four hours, if we stay only an hour there," Keiko assured. The men in the group were suddenly weary of the woman's enthusiasm, she seemed slightly too eager to get them to go, which was odd, even for Keiko.

"How bad can it be?" Tyson asked.

"Well if it is just four hours, I think we can manage that, if we leave early," Hikaru spoke, thought somehow her voice seemed to lack it eagerness.

"Yea, I'm sure wherever it is, it's going to be pretty!" Takara jumped on the bandwagon. Tala was less than amused when the others slowly began to agree to this ludicrous plan, he noticed Keiko was smiling, something about the woman's smile made every alarm bell in Tala's head go off simultaneously.

* * *

An hour and a half later the group found themselves in the forest, Keiko was leading them ahead. Everyone was there except for Farrell who was still recovering from his wounds, and Johnny, who flat-out refused to go. Saying he wasn't in the mood. The scenery was indeed nearly enchanting. Within ten more minutes they found themselves on the bank of a small lake. 

"Wow," Mariah breathed in amazement.

"Wow indeed, this place is stunningly beautiful," Hilary agreed. Keiko moved away to stand at the bank of the lake but slightly away from the group.

"Guys… something here doesn't feel right," Max whispered. Tala watched the surroundings, never letting his guard down.

"I'm glad you like this place," Keiko spoke. There was a rustle all around them, the shadows seemed to shift ominously.

"Shit… we're surrounded!" Tala hissed, turning to glare at the fox demoness. She laughed loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace Farrell found himself wandering the halls, looking for his friends. His wounds practically all healed and he felt infinitely times better. He spotted a maid and stopped her. 

"Excuse me miss, have you seen my companions?" he asked. The maid bowed softly.

"I'm sorry, but all I know is that her highness took your friends out on sightseeing. I've seen them depart, I know not where they went, or when they might return." Farrell mewled in surprise.

"How could that be? I was talking to Miss Keiko just half an hour ago." The maid's eyes widened.

"That's impossible! Her majesty left an hour and a half ago. How?" Farrell looked down at the maid.

"I'm sorry, I must hurry, find Miss Keiko, she's in the palace. Tell her that there is an imposter afoot. Tell her, go!" the tiger rushed to the gardens, leaving the maid baffled, after a moment she rushed off.

Farrell arrived at the gardens, instantly transforming to his true form and taking off. Something in the air smelled distinctly of Valin's trickery. Somehow he had a feeling exactly where Ryukai would lay an ambush.

* * *

The group huddled into a defensive formation, Tala shed his cloak and unfurled his wings, his katars ready for anything. He cursed for leaving his dragon fangs behind, these smaller katars were of little use to him. Bryan was having similar thoughts about his Farina. Kai however did have the Mesamune, ever since he received it, he didn't go anywhere without the treasure sword. 

Ryukai and Anais appeared, he had a small smile on his features and Anais was hiding her own mirth behind her fan.

"Well done mortal, I must admit… the act was probably flawless to have fooled them," Ryukai addressed the fox demoness. The smile on her features only widened.

"All in a day's work milord," she replied, raising one hand.

"Why did you sell us out to them?" Hilary called.

The queen laughed as a glow formed around her, with a flash her form changed into that of a busty, scantily clad blond the group didn't know. "You sold out yourselves. Fooling you was easy, all I had to do was use my abilities."

"Well done Luexanna, now its time to have some fun," Tahmores spoke, appearing from among the trees to lean on a tree. The waters of the lake seemed to stir and shift as Lueaxanna stepped over closer.

"How about all of you just get lost, we have no time for kicking your asses, no matter how enjoyable it may be," Tyson spoke. "The four of you have no hope against us, especially without that little puppet-master of yours. You would be no challenge at all." At that moment Farrell arrived, his eyes widened. He landed in a skid and immediately transformed into his humanoid form.

"Ah now everyone is here, even the spineless traitor," Tahmores sneered; pushing off the tree he advanced, drawing his weapon. "As for you, crybaby… I believe I have a favor to return." Bryan glared back at being called 'crybaby'.

"I don't need the Farina to kill you, son of a bitch," the Ravenwing replied. This seemed to work, Tahmorest charged. At that moment Ryukai charged as well and Anais clapped her fan shut before flicking it open and unleashing a torrential wave of fire, causing the group to scatter.

"Spirits of the dead… sealed beyond the gates of hell" Lueaxanna chanted, holding out her hands, her fingers began to glow and shimmer. "Hear my voice and obey. Come to me now and rejoin your forms of old… serve the darkness once again." Her eyes began to glow crimson. "Rise as my army of the dead!" Energy exploded from the woman, surging across the grass, vanishing.

"Oh no! She's a necromancer!" Max called in shock as the earth trembled, splitting open in some areas.

"Then this place…" Hilary looked at Lorelei. A bony hand suddenly erupted at her feet, making the shaman jump and kick at it, skeletal bodies began to rise from the ground all around them, a good hundred of them. Demons bones buried under the soil, bones of all kinds and sizes, reanimated by the power of Lueaxanna's forbidden dark magic.

"This place is a graveyard! Someone killed all those demons right here and buried them where they fell," Max spoke.

"Someone… or something," Farrell drew his blades and charged.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Tala hissed to Tyson as they tried to keep the bone warriors away from the defenseless members of the group. There was a rush of warmth as a familiar surge of heat whirled somewhere behind the two.

"Star fire rhapsody!" a voice both recognized as Charly's echoed behind them, surging flaming whips shot past them, whipping at the skeletal warriors remorselessly.

"Save your energy woman! There are far too many of them!" Tala called, looking back at her.

Ryukai was once again trying to get at Kai with the Marumune, but Kai was quickly learning to use the sword he received. Tahmores was viciously attacking Bryan forcing him ever closer to the water.

Farrell sliced one of the demon skeletons in half, running a surge of his power down his blade, causing their bones to crack and buckle. "There is no use just cutting them up, they will re-assemble, we need to turn their bones to dust." He called.

"That's kind of evident no?" Mariah replied, drawing back the string of her bow. The arrow that formed in her grip glowed a bright iridescent pink. She released it, the arrow exploded mid flight, skewering three skeletal fighters, causing their bones to shatter.

Lilly followed the elf's example by overcharging her arrows, but Lilly's bolts not only instantly destroyed the bones of those they touched, but they also made those they flew by falter.

"Lilly! Purify them!" Rei called.

"Okay!" the blond replied.

"I'll hold them down for you, sis." Hikaru called, clapping her hands together, the Desert Rose around her neck began to glow. "Rock pyre!" she called, with a sharp move she kneeled and punched into the earth, directing her energy into the soil. The earth around shuddered, as suddenly sharp spikes exploded upwards all around her, skewering some of the bone warriors, holding them up. "Not too shabby."

"Alright Lilly… let's do this," Charly called, meaning the trapped fighters. The two stood back to back, focusing their power. Wild fire exploded from the relic around Charly's arm, forming a fireball on her palm. Moving her hands to her side Charly let the fireball charge, shifting she chucked it at the trapped skeletons with all the finesse of a baseball player throwing a fastball. "Nova… blast!" she called, the fireball exploded, vaporizing a good twenty skeletons.

Lilly clasped her hands over her heart, lightning surging from the tauk around her neck swirling around her, glowing white lightning. Her hair lifted up, beginning to flow on the charges quickly filling the air around her. "Return to whence you came…" Lilly intoned, throwing her hands foreword, palms out, the lightning surged foreword. "Lumis purifico!" The lightning flashed and thunder boomed, another ten skeletons were obliterated.

"Ha! Process that Ryukai!" Hikaru cheered.

"Right on," Charly added, the three budding sorceress' exchanged high fives.

Ryukai growled as he was pushed up against a tree by a blast from the Mesamune. "I have to say I'm impressed, those wenches are capable of fighting." He commented.

"Soon it will be you who they fry," Kai replied with a glare, swiping at him again. This time the tip of the Mesamune's blade caught unto Ryukai's sleeve, ripping it open, giving him a laceration on his arm. The dragon leapt back, clutching the wound as his arm went numb.

Kai glanced at the others, he was surprised at the power the girls seemed to display. Figuring they practiced he focused back on the fight, wasting no time charging once again at Ryukai.

At that moment another king demon emerged from the trees, one that only Farrell recognized.

"Oh geez… not another one!" Vega commented.

"Taurean no less," Farrell replied.

"That's Taurean!" Takara asked in surprise. The tiger demon nodded slowly.

"I'm glad I don't have to make introductions," the ox demon smiled darkly. "Well, Farrell…" the demon shifted his axe from over his shoulder, down. "How about a little fight, for old times sake."

"Old times sake will be your last time, if you should so much as think of harming my new friends," Farrell replied.

"Big words from a little kitty," The ox laughed. Farrell charged, only to be thrown back and against a tree with one massive swing of the ox demon's arm. Farrell regained his footing, clutching at his chest, the wounds the spirit dragon inflicted before didn't quite heal, and he was feeling the pain now.

"Good as ever I see," Farrell pulled out his second sword.

"Can't say the same about you, where is your speed kitten?" the ox asked.

A howl echoed across the lakeside battlefield. A frigid wind howled across the field, freezing the ground and the grasses, causing snow to fall. A figure emerged from the darkness, a glowing white wolf with glowing ice blue eyes.

"King Demons, defiling this place," the wolf growled. "Worry not, your bones will soon join these." The wolf turned to the remaining bone warriors. His body melted away, transforming into frigid winds as he weaved around the skeletons, freezing them solid in an instant. He reappeared and ducked his head low, his fur rising on end, a volley of ice shards exploded out from his body, shattering the frozen skeletons into pieces. The wolf then glanced at Farrell. "So you are not with them? Hmm… interesting, but it doesn't matter. Take your friends and be gone, I will spare your lives for now, seeing as you are not those who defiled our sanctuary."

"What the hell is that thing?" Lilly asked, looking at Farrell.

"He's one of the guardians of Amatsu, of old Amatsu." Farrell replied slowly, it dawned on him. Glancing at the lake he frowned, "The legend… then it must be true."

"Don't fight that beast." Ryukai ordered, lunging at the wolf himself. The wolf, not particularly caring who he killed first ducked low and pounced on the dragon, fang and claws bared.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked, baffled.

"Whatever it, I hope that beast rips Ryukai to shreds," Tala replied coldly.

"Don't we all hope that," Tyson agreed.

"Something here just doesn't seem right," Max voiced.

The wolf managed to pin Ryukai to the ground, his jaws just inches from the dragon demon's throat. He growled viciously. _'Stand down mutt, don't be stupid, I know you want your revenge on his son, but that will not give us back what Ryomaru took away from us.'_ A voice the wolf knew too well whispered in his mind. The wolf leapt up and away.

Ryukai got to his feet and picked up his sword. "Stupid wolf, about time you recognized your true superior," Ryukai called.

"The old saying is true, like father, like son. But you're both bastards." the wolf replied. Ryukai growled. The wolf moved around the dragon demon, closer to the group. "You will leave, leave and never look back, you are not welcome here."

"Ryukai-sama?" Anais asked watching the dragon demon.

"Just attack it already! It's just a spirit!" Tahmores called. Ryukai smiled.

"You're wrong Tahmores, he's more than just a spirit… the wolf was at one time, one of us. The dragon living in the lake however is… distant family."

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_**_ Phew! Finally done with this chapter. I had a bit of problem coming up with a plausible back story here that would work with the plot, which explains why this chapter broke that little hot streak I had going with the last two chapters. But I'm glad to say that I have it all figured out, it's going to be great. Review! Because I love Reviews!_


	12. Power Crash

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 12 is out for your enjoyment. It's going to be a doozy, so buckle up, and keep all limbs inside the ride at all times.

**_

* * *

Chapter #12:_**_ Power Crash_

Ryukai's words stunned everyone, even Anais who liked to think that she knew the full extent of her love's family tree. These news however showed that there is a branch she obviously missed.

"All you dragons are related somehow, no big deal. Doesn't mean you own us," the wolf growled, baring his fangs.

"Ah but you're wrong there Wolborg, I do own you, and the dragon. I own all the things my father owned. He had those fools of ancient Amatsu seal your spirits and destroy your bodies just so he could own you." The lake stirred, the black waters parting, letting the form of a black watery dragon rise from the depths in a spray of mist, flying over the stilling surface with only the tip of his tail serving as the final link to his lake.

"You own no one! No one, and nothing!" the black dragon called. Ryukai smirked, the watery dragon continued to float, glaring at the halfblood king.

"What's going on?" Tyson wondered.

"Some sort of family drama, by what I can get," Charly replied.

"We would sooner serve mortals again than Ryomaru's pathetic bastard for a son," the wolf added. Glancing back at the group who were now trapped in the age-old family feud between the two spirits and the king demons. The wolf's eyes focused on the red-haired Avian, he could sense an absence of a spirit guardian, yet the Avian's weapons of choice were classic weapons of an assassin, a killer for hire. He was no mere fighter. The wolf approached the Avian causing him to glare; yet the wolf was too cautious, looking over his shoulder at the king demon.

"Such hate, what did you do to them Ryukai?" Taurean wondered, his axe once again slung over his shoulder.

"It's not what he did, its what his father did. Though who did it, matters squat to us, we've waited seven thousand years for a chance to exact our revenge, we will not be stopped now," the dragon floating over the lake voiced before diving back into the depths. The wolf glanced at his retreating form momentarily before transforming into a brilliant rush of frozen winds, shooting right at Tala, Surrounding him like a cocoon, Tala despite himself brought his wings foreword against the frigid cold as he tried to remain standing, he was no idiot. He knew that for whatever reason, the wolf had chosen him, and this was just a test.

Ryukai growled and charged foreword, Tala reacted by snapping his wings back, a glow formed over his heart as a crescent moon pendant materialized, a silver chain shooting from it to wrap around his neck. Thrusting out one katar, a large ice spike formed around the blade, lengthening it, Ryukai saw the spike too late. The agile Avian lunged out of the way of his slash and on the rebound rammed the spike through Ryukai's armor, and right into his gut, causing the dragon to stumble.

"The spirit chose me," Tala spoke coldly, his voice held no fury, no anger, he was dead serious, and the frozen glare set upon his features only affirmed it. Ryukai reached up to snap the ice spike off the katar's blade, pulling the remainder, now coated with his crimson blood, out of his wound with a grimace of pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Tahmores lunged foreword as well; Tala grinned and sidestepped a swing from his axe. He would've expected Anais to react, but she was supporting the suddenly frail king demon.

"Go to hell dog," with a swing of his arm Tala sent a volley of ice spikes at Tahmores, the spikes formed seemingly out of thin air. Looking throwing daggers made of clear crystal. Tahmores leapt out of the way but re-considered attacking. Having never been too loyal to Ryukai, he was no about to die for him.

"I want that amulet," Ryukai hissed as Anais supported him, ignoring his pain he forced himself upright. "Give up the amulet Avian, and you can all leave here, with your lives."

"Don't even think about it Tala! You wounded him bad, he's just trying to sound all tough," Vega called. Tala growled.

"Don't you think I know that?" he called back. He didn't see Ryukai's smirk grow. Despite his injury the dragon unfurled his wings and took off. Before the group could scatter he had Vega by the neck and was gaining altitude.

"Vega! Shit… bring her back right now!" Charly called, instantly mad. Ryukai flew over the lake, still holding the struggling woman by the neck. Frigid winds danced about Tala, yet he restrained the power of the wolf spirit, every possessive urge in his body went off spontaneously. He was not about a mangy demon like Ryukai harm the woman he loved.

"Final warning bastard, set her down… or I will rip you limb, from scaly limb," Tala hissed, the winds around him building up. Ryukai knew he was dead serious.

"Tsk, tsk, temper, temper!" he mocked. "Don't think of attacking Avian. Wouldn't want me to drop her now, would you? A fall from here will surely be fatal. Give me that relic, and I will set her down, unharmed. I have honor." Vega looked back at Tala, and then at Ryukai, her hate for the lizard growing ever wilder. She saw Tala reach over to the necklace he now wore. Ryukai smirked, he didn't see Vega's hand move to the ties of her cloak and undo them. The piece of cloth fell to the lake below. She saw Farrell grab it mid-fall, a smile tugged at her lips, a sad one. Farrell's expression as their eyes met was that of understanding, he knew full well what she was going to do.

"No deal creep!" She called, sharply raising one knee to plant it firmly into the wound Tala created. This caused the hold on her neck to snap loose, yanking his claws away from her jugular Vega went into a free-fall. Diving training from school kicked in, midair the woman rolled and extended her arms out over her head, entering the water like an Olympic diver going for gold.

"Vega!" The girls shrieked, but Tala's and surprisingly Bryan's muted their call. The Ravenwing instantly took to wing, weapon flashing dangerously. Ryukai parried his javelin and moved away.

Tala raged, the hate within him suddenly exploded as he saw the bubbles at the surface of the lake settle. Frozen winds exploded around him, taking the form of the ice wolf spirit. Snow began to fall as the wolf charged at Ryukai, making Bryan dodge him in shock. The wolf hit Ryukai hard surrounding him in a haze of cold and wind. Through the haze Ryukai saw a blur of red move like a rocket, managing to dodge the flash of steel just in time, Tala was pissed off, as pissed off as any man would be.

"Possessive over a mortal?"

"Shut up bastard, I love her!" It slipped before he could stop it, but it was true. In his moment of rage both at the dragon and at himself for slipping up, Tala swung his katar at Ryukai with even more speed. Bryan landed back with the group, not wanting to be a collateral casualty, with the frozen winds Tala was generating out of thin air; his wings were now coated with shards of ice. And the proclamation made everything made sense in a moment of crystal clarity.

Below, Charly reached for the rosary wrapped around her right arm, yanking it off fluently. "Tala move the hell away or I will fry you with him!" She called, knowing exactly what was happening. Her fury at Ryukai boiled within like a raging inferno, ready to come out, and as God was her witness, she was not going to stop it. Clasping her hands over her heart she let the flames from the relic built and spread. The flames seemingly absorbed into her body.

* * *

Vega felt her body descent to the bottom of the abysmal lake; her whole body was numb from the impact of the water, yet she was still alive. The water around her seemed to shift and writhe, and the woman found herself being cradled by a long watery tail. She found herself staring to the crimson eyes of her savior. The tail wrapped around her and she shifted, now sitting on the dragon's head, a glow formed over he heart, a crescent moon pendant appeared. _'I'm yours to command, she who would give it all,'_ a voice whispered in her ears as they began to ascend. 

_'Help me protect my friends, please,'_ Vega thought.

_'With pleasure…'_ the dragon replied.

* * *

Tala landed moved away from Ryukai when flaming wings exploded out of Charly's back, much to the shock of the onlookers. He realized she meant what she spoke. The woman moved her arms as the wings closed about her, the flames they were made of spread, exploding out, losing their wing-like form. 

The lake began to glow from far below, the waters churned and whirlpools formed, suddenly the lake seemed to heave up into a dome as the waters parted, revealing Vega, standing tall and regal on the head of the black spirit dragon.

The flames around Charly exploded ever brighter, building as she struggled to control them. "Star phoenix… summoning!" With the last of word they finally took the form of a majestic roaring firebird. The bird snapped its grand wings open, throwing a shower of embers around it, shrieking loudly, its tails whipping about, setting everything they touched briefly alight.

Vega mirrored her, the water dragon lost form, becoming only a supporting column. The woman raised her hand from her side, "River dragon tsunami…" water shot at her, enveloping her, wrapping around, beginning to writhe and slither around her like a snake. Forming a smaller dragon, which roared loudly, thunderously. Its body fully materializing, coiled about Vega like a great big boa constrictor, it's wings looking like her wings. It calmed, placing its talons on her shoulders before lowering its head to rest on her raised palm.

"_Fly/Surge!_" the two women called out, pointing at Ryukai. As if one the two spirits charged, Ryukai took a sharp flap of his wings to avoid them, but the phoenix remained locked on, hitting him hard, head on. Instantly melting off his armor and burning off nearly all his clothing as it vanished, sending the dragon practically cart wheeling through the air. The dragon followed not a second later, plowing into the demon like a runaway train, losing form, becoming a shapeless wave, a tsunami. The impact knocked Ryukai flying under foreign power, causing his wings to snap shut as the demon's now unconscious form plummeted from the sky in a dangerous yet graceful death spiral.

Taurean transformed into a giant ox, charging madly to catch the demon lord before he could hit ground. Transforming back mid run he barely caught him, Anais was instantly at his side as Taurean set the prone body of the dragon demon down. Picking up his axe again, he was mad. Tahmores was mad. Anais was seething, glaring at the woman still standing at the center of the lake, atop a water pillar, every bit a water goddess. The pillar reformed as the dragon spirit, the woman once again on his head. It began to swim slowly towards the shore.

"Don't think you won bitches! We're going to kill you!" Tahmores advanced. Farrell stepped between him and the group, his hands on the pommels of his swords.

"Stop barking Chihuahua, before I do unto you what I did unto him," Vega pointed to Ryukai. The dragon spirit she rode laid his head on shore, allowing her to step off, as soon as she did, he vanished. Tahmores growled but didn't attack, he was no fool; right at the moment he knew she could easily turn that threat into reality.

Taurean however didn't deem himself a coward and charged foreword, Farrell moved before anyone else could, pulling out his swords, thrusting them foreword. Allowing lightning to freely surge down and between the blades. Rapidly building up a massive charge. _"Hisatsu… Raikouzan!"_ with a swing of the two blades in one fluent motion, Farrell unleashed a massive lightning bolt from his swords. The bolt caught Taurean in the armor, shocking him with the force of a lightning stroke, causing the ox to cry out in pain.

"Retreat! Now!" Anais called out. Pulling out a spell bottle Nyoka gave her, she threw it down, the bottle shattered, the purple vapor that exploded from it formed a stable portal; the demons were gone before anyone could stop them. In a space of a second the surroundings went back to calm and quiet as before. As if the events never happened. Farrell sheathing his swords with two resounding clicks was the only sound for nearly a minute. Everything was perfectly still.

"Well that went… wild," Tyson murmured, half in disbelief, half in shock.

"Vega!" all the girls shrieking brought back all the attention to the woman as they each in turn hugged her, weeping, uncaring who saw. Even Hilary joined in. Vega broke away from the hub-hub and approached Tala slowly, her steps tired and uncertain. It took all the control he had not to just envelop her into a fierce hug, to prove to himself that she was alive, that she was alright.

"Don't ever hesitate again Tala," she began slowly. "Had you given him the pendant, he would've killed everyone anyways. He can spout lies about having honor all he wants, it does not mean he…" she faltered in her words, "Has any." The words came out in a whisper as she slumped foreword, losing consciousness in Tala's arms as he caught her fall.

"She's exhausted," Hilary whispered.

"She isn't the only one," Max replied calmly, smiling a little. Charly sighed and took the arm of support Kai offered, uncaring how it looked, uncaring is she was practically hanging unto him for dear life.

"Lets go back, I think everyone here needs to rest, and think about things," Bryan said calmly, eyeing Tala meaningfully. Despite Tala's hushed tone, Bryan caught full well the proclamation of love he uttered, he was sure that Kai heard it too. Tala picked up Vega and spread his wings, he would fly her back; it would be faster. That way she could rest and become well again sooner, he would have nothing less.

* * *

It was some time later when Vega woke up in momentarily unfamiliar surroundings. She noted she was still clad in full clothing. Which was odd. It took a full minute for realization to dawn that she was in her room at the palace. Lifting a hand to her neck she confirmed that what happened wasn't just a crazy dream. Closing her eyes she took a deep slow breath. In the darkness behind her closed eyelids she saw a glimmer of red. A black dragon materializes before her mind's eye. His long serpentine form lying lazily on non-existent ground, wings loosely folded shut and claws tucked under. His eyes, those dark crimson eyes, both unnerving in their unblinking gaze, and comforting in the power the clued at stared at her, almost questioning her. "Good evening," he whispered. 

Vega opened her eyes and bolted up into a sitting position, just like that vision was gone. Vega felt the presence spirit in the room, looking over she saw a washbasin filled with water. Flying over the water in the basin was a statuesque figure of the spirit guardian. His little wings flapping for lift while its tail tip remained in the water, he was much as he was over the lake, but a thousand times smaller.

"You'll be doing that all the time?" she asked the little flying serpent. She thought it was cute that he appeared like this before her, cute but a bit disturbing.

"I am guarding your life," The dragon replied matter-of-factly. Vega shook her head. "Your companions are worried, perhaps it's about time you got out bed," he suggested. Vega glared at the little beast.

"I don't need advice about that from a ten inch flying worm, alright?" she replied. The dragon huffed in mild annoyance, swinging his tail, flinging water at her. "Hey!" Vega called in mock anger, wiping her face. The little dragon laughed, Vega glared; the little worm had the audacity to laugh harder.

Vega threw the blanket aside, slipping her feet into her boots hastily, she approached him; the little dragon dove under the surface of the washbasin's water. "What's your name anyways?" she asked. He peeked over the lip of the bowl, crimson eyes glowing with mirth.

"Kaosu-Dragoon," he replied.

"Well Kaosu… you're right… the others probably are worried, lets go see what hell we can stir up, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," the dragon vanished from the water, the droplets of water from which his body was made feel back into the basin. Vega didn't have to wait for him, as he would always be there, sealed to the pendant which now hung around her neck. It brought a certain comfort knowing that she was with a bodyguard twenty-four-seven. She opened the door and exited the room, the door clicked shut behind her.

Vega found some of the girls in the gardens, relaxing. Charly, Hikaru, Takara, Hilary, and Mariah were there, talking quietly among themselves.

"Vega!" Takara was the first to notice her as she approached.

"Hey guys," Vega greeted as she sat down on a stone bench between Mariah and Charly.

"How are you? You gave us quite the scare back then," Hilary asked.

"I'm fine, a little woozy and tired, but fine, thanks," Vega replied.

"That was awesome how you and Charly turned up the heat on Ryukai, burned up and hosed down!" Hikaru commented.

"Now maybe he'll think twice of attacking," Vega remarked hopefully.

"Oh he will, and if he doesn't, we will fry him again, right?" Charly asked, the black-haired girl nodded in agreement.

"What were you guys talking about before I came?" Vega asked.

"Oh nothing," Mariah excused it off.

"They were being nosy ol' grannies," Charly laughed. "Mean, nosy, ol' grannies," she eyed Hikaru meaningfully.

"We weren't mean, we just want to know what Charly's hiding, that's all," Hilary jumped in.

"They think there is something between Kai and me," Charly whispered into Vega's ear.

"And… there isn't?" Vega asked cheekily, her eyes suddenly alight with mirth. Charly's jaw slackened by a fraction of an inch, but she shrugged.

"C'mon Vega, that's preposterous! Kai and Me? What's next, Tala and you?" she laughed. Vega joined the laughter, but it sounded hollow to both their ears.

_'If you only knew,'_ Vega thought to herself, sighing sadly. Charly caught unto that and something in the pit of her stomach told her how hypocritical both of them were. "I think I'm going back to bed, I don't feel well," Vega stood up from her seat and turned back towards her room, leaving the other garden occupants baffled at her hasty retreat.

**_

* * *

Author notes:_**_ That's that for chapter 12. I hope you guys liked it. Action, angst, and raw Hollywood graphics all rolled up into one package. Please review, because I really do need those reviews for motivation to go on._


	13. A Midsummer Night’s Dream

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally I finish chapter 13, it took a while due to my hectic life. But this chapter is rather important to the plot, it will explain exactly how Wolborg and Kaosu ended up where they ended up. And why both of them have such a huge vendetta against Ryomaru, and now his son. The title has nothing to do with the play, but it has to do with the other aspect of this chapter. All you T/Vers, rejoice!

**_

* * *

Chapter #13:_**_ A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Vega left the gardens, despite saying she was tired she only made it look like she went to her room, after taking a different corridor she turned towards the great hall, wondering if maybe some of the boys were still up. Upon entering the great hall she spotted the sole occupant. The causer of more woes than Ryukai and his goons. He stood with his back to the doors, gazing out the window at the city beyond.

For once he wasn't hiding from the light under that oversized cloak he wore. His wings were unfurled, their snowy mass glittered delicately in the flickering light of torches. Vega muted her steps and approached, raising one hand to put it on his shoulder.

"You're finally awake?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder, his eyes catching the dim twilight of the warm flames around them, reflecting them stunningly in the cool liquid pools of his ice blue eyes.

"I didn't die in my sleep, if that's what you mean," Vega replied, meaning it at a joke. But when he flinched under her touch she realized he didn't take it as such. "Tala… I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't ever joke like that Vega, never again," he nearly ordered. Vega nodded dumbly. "You almost did die today, I- why did you… jump into the lake?" he asked, unsure what to call that stunt she pulled.

"I wasn't going to die, Ryukai was wrong… the fall was survivable if one entered the water right, I'm a strong swimmer, and I know how to dive," Vega explained. "And I didn't want him to force you to give up the wolf-"

"He wouldn't have forced me to do anything!" Tala snapped a little harsher than he should have.

"Giving up the pendant against your will is being-"

"I would've given up the bloody thing any day if it meant keeping you safe!" he barked, turning to face her sharply, his eyes suddenly alight with a myriad of conflicting emotions. The growl of frustration that he emanated from deep within only showed that he was as conflicted as she was.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but really…" Vega took a step back. "If you did give him that stone, he would've used it against us! It would've been stupid!"

"So what? I would've still killed him, seeing-"

"Tala… stop being so pigheaded, you know full well that he's much too strong!" Vega replied.

"Open your eyes Shrew! You and Charly sent him flying! He's not much too strong!" Tala's harsh tone stung deep and Vega turned away.

"Do you think we did that to enjoy ourselves? Were it up to us, we wouldn't have done that, but he left us no choice. We aren't… like you, we aren't… killers."

Tala remained quiet as her words hit home, anger began to bubble deep in his stomach. But the source of the anger he felt wasn't her, never her. The source of his anger was his ineptitude to come out and say what he meant, much less sound right. Everything he said Vega seemingly took the wrong way. Vega sighed, she didn't wait for his reply, and she turned to return to her room, for real now. Realizing this conversation was wrong. Tala's sharp reflexes grabbed her arm before she could run off, before he could stop himself he yanked her back and did the only thing he could to try and show her how he felt. With one fluent jerk he sealed her lips with his.

Vega pulled away sharply, fury burning bright in her dark eyes, "What was that?" she asked in shock and anger woven into one.

"That was what is commonly referred to as a kiss," Tala replied matter-of-factly. Vega turned around, to hide the mad blush that quickly flared on her cheeks.

"I know what it was Tala!" she bit out, trying to sound mad, he apparently saw right through that vain attempt, the grin on his face seemed to suggest that. "But where the hell do you get off doing that?"

That sly smile of his widened as he moved around her, tipping her head back. "I felt like it," he replied.

"Well that's a reason to-" he cut her off when he did it again, sealing his lips with hers. Vega wanted to push him away, but now when he did it without the suddenness, there was no shock, she closed her eyes and began to enjoy it, and what more, return it. Tala pulled her close, pulling her warm body flush against his. Vega wound her arms around his neck, pulling away finally, but only when she could no longer hold her breath. "You did it again, felt like it?" she whispered.

Tala nodded, uttering a sound akin to a purr mixed with a growl. Vega leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her close like that.

"I realized I felt like kissing you too," she whispered. It was their way of saying how they felt, without saying it, and it would have to do, for now.

* * *

The next morning Keiko gathered the group in the grand hall, they would be departing Amatsu that day, so the queen was making full use of her remaining time with the group she quickly grew fond of. After discovering from Farrell what happed on the shore of the sacred lake, it was agreed that Keiko would share the true story of the spirits with them. With whatever details he knew, supplemented by Farrell. 

Keiko sat in her comfortable padded chair, idly watching the red haired Avian try vainly not to look at Vega, it was obvious they were playing eye-tag that it was ludicrous. Keiko smiled to herself, love made people of any species act insane.

"Miss Keiko, I think we are about ready to hear the story," Farrell whispered.

"What? Oh yes, yes. Pardon me," Keiko grinned sheepishly. There was a blast of cold winds shifting through the room, snow began to swirl, quickly taking the form of a snowy wolf, perhaps a quarter of his usual size, but still large enough to dwarf a mastiff.

"The story is our to tell," the wolf spoke.

"Go ahead," Keiko smiled apologetically. The wolf sat down away from the group or the torches giving the room additional light.

"It all began seven thousand years before the scouring. At the time Kaosu and I were every bit alive, we had our own bodies." The wolf paused, remembering those times fondly. "It was the golden age of the kind demons, four prominent families of demons held power. Among them was Ryomaru, the dragon of the north. He is behind everything, he, and his greed and insatiable hunger for power."

"Geez… no wonder Ryukai doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no'. He's a chip off the ol' block," Takara commented idly.

"Ryomaru's army was the terror of the times," Wolborg continued. "Whatever the dragon wanted, he took by force. He had untold power and wealth, and yet it was never enough, he always wanted more. When Kaosu was born three hundred years prior, a prophet told him that the child would have power to rival Ryomaru's own, and stature only second to his own. Ryomaru sent Kaosu here, at the time Amatsu was home to a spiritually powerful, yet technologically primitive civilization of lesser demons. Ryomaru never saw them as a threat, he wished Kaosu to grow among them, and not know anything of the true horrors of war. Simply so that one day the child, who Ryomaru wished to grow to be a simpleton, would obey uncle and serve him as a General in his army, never knowing or suspecting that he was being used as a tool. But Ryomaru's plans fell short. Ryomaru didn't know that I was living here, I saw through his foolhardy plan, and took it upon myself to educate the young Kaosu. Kaosu was an eager pupil, ever curious, and very intelligent. Very quickly everything I could teach him, he learned and mastered. His powers grew, eventually at the age of five hundred, his power began to match, and in some places, surpass my own.

"That's all nice and dandy, but how did you get stuck in those… amulets?" Tyson asked. Wolborg growled at the Dragonkin's impatience.

"He's getting to that Tyson!" Hilary hissed.

"Cuff him upside the head one for me Hil', I want to hear the rest of this story," Hikaru whispered.

"You have hands Hikaru, cuff him yourself," Hilary replied.

"Hey!" Tyson protested, looking back and forth between the two.

Wolborg cleared his throat, asking for attention that way, which he instantly had. "When the time came and Ryomaru came back for the child, Kaosu was ordered to follow his uncle. I remember that day well, I remember how Kaosu refused, saying he had no desire to fight meaningless wars among meaningless people. And though Ryomaru was insulted, he left, and for a time I thought that was all, that he would never come back. Another five hundred years passed and the times began to change, Ryomaru's armies began to wane in power, tired by constant warfare. After a number of internal rebellions and defections among his most far-flung troops, the army suffered a horrible loss; Ryomaru lost a very important territory. As a result the desire to have Kaosu's power was rekindled, if not by choice, then by no choice, Ryomaru decided he would no longer stand for Kaosu's repeated refusals. He sent a wandering blind prophet to Amatsu, to warn the sages here that one day the two of us would defect to one of the cardinal families, and help bring about the destruction of Amatsu. He also told them how to seal us away and gave them the pendants Ryomaru had made, just for such a purpose." Wolborg stopped again, letting everything sink in.

"History repeating itself," Charly commented.

"This is Rome, all over again," Vega added.

"The sages of Amatsu did as the prophet told them, Kaosu and I, our souls were ripped from our bodies, and our bodies were destroyed. But the sages allowed us to retain our full power, even as earthbound spirits. Outraged by our betrayal, Kaosu and I did exactly as the prophet said, never realizing that Ryomaru was using us. We destroyed Amatsu. Kaosu obliterated the sage's temple in one glorious blast of his destructive power. The lake he lives in was one the exact spot where the sage's temple stood. The crater, carved from solid rock by Kaosu's aura blast, filled with rainwater over the years. When we discovered the truth from the prophet… Kaosu and I made the choice to repent for our heinous act." Wolborg's ears drooped. "But we vowed to get back at Ryomaru, to do unto him, what he did unto us," At that the wolf's tone took on a cold edge. Fury began to burn deep within him. "As time passed, people returned to Amatsu, and we began to protect them as guardians, and for a time, deities. Unable to leave the island, we could only wait for Ryomaru to return for us, but he never did. Eventually we heard of his demise on the plains of Aniel. We thought our chance for revenge was taken from us, but when you Arrived, and Ryukai followed, we understood that our time was at last, at hand." Wolborg finished.

"So that's why you chose us?" Vega wondered, meaning Tala and herself.

"We chose to fight those brave enough to fight Ryomaru's son," Kaosu spoke, rising, less than majestically huge, from a bowl of water resting on the table. With that said the two spirits retreated back into their amulets, Wolborg more so noticeably than Kaosu, the resulting cold gust of wind made everyone shiver.

"The plains of Aniel are located in Grand Noir, where you are heading, they are also at times called the Plains of Silence, or the Calm Lands," Keiko added.

"They are also sacred to those who remember the demon entombed there," Farrell said quietly.

"Entombed? Ryomaru's body is still there?" Lilly asked. Farrell nodded.

"Yes, buried under the hill chains of the plains. The king of dragons was much too large to move from his death fall, so his last loyal servants buried him where he fell. The funerary mounds transformed into hills over the millennia, and overgrew with wild grasses, though nothing else lives there. Hence why the plains are called as they are, for the unending funerary silence and eternal serenity. Only the wind cries there with each passing storm. As if the world is still weeping for the dragon king buried under the hills." Farrell explained.

"Have you ever been there?" Mariah wondered. At that the tiger demon shook his head.

"No Miss Mariah, my father was never fond of Ryomaru, despite my grandfather serving in his army until his death at the front lines some four millennia before I was born," Farrell explained. No one else asked questions, this new information was hard to digest indeed. Especially to Tala and Vega.

* * *

It was a bit later when the group was on their way to Grand Noir. Vega was on deck, watching Kaosu swim proudly alongside the ship, looking larger and more majestic than ever. Vega was thinking about what happened earlier, namely about Tala and his kiss. The memory of the moment still sent her mind reeling, she wanted to think that he felt something, but she could not be sure. Tala was the kind of guy that was mostly unreadable to others, except on instances when he let down his guard and allowed others to see the person inside. Such a person was just too unpredictable, and as such, what they felt could not be determined by one action alone. As much as Vega wished it were otherwise, fact was, there was nothing she could do to change it. 

Tala sat on one of the mast booms; half listening to the clap of sailcloth below him, thinking along the same tracks, though his train was heading the opposite direction. He wondered if what he did was right. Vega was after all, not from this world, and half his age. A child by Avian standards, and yet she possessed wisdom beyond her years. She possessed knowledge not like anyone else on Chrysalis, not even the oldest surviving King Demons knew some of the things she knew. That alone made her seem less child-like and more like a woman, a very attractive woman that had a heart, a spirit, and courage that was all her own.

Glancing down at the object of his musings, he watched her converse with the ancient dragon demon that chose to serve her, albeit for reasons of his own, the fact was still the same, the dragon chose to serve Vega when he refused to serve anyone else prior. Vega was entirely something different. She was unique like a diamond, and just as hard to break. She was regal in a graceful way, and though not a beauty queen, her beauty was natural, both inside and out.

Part of an assassin's training was to learn to recognize and avoid excessive danger and risk. Vega was such danger; she was such a risk. Vega was danger Tala wanted to avoid, but at the same time part of him wished to face, a danger that was more lethal than a weapon. Vega was danger called love. Tala grinned to himself, watching her from far above; she was the only danger, the only risk he would dive into headlong. His mind was set, and when his mind was set, nothing stood in his way. Tala's grin only widened.

Leaping off the mast boom he spread his wings and banked hard, turning seemingly on a dime to spiral towards Vega, as he landed before her, Kaosu dived into the water and seemingly vanished.

"Hey," Vega greeted. Tala didn't reply causing Vega to divert her full attention to him. "Something up?" she wondered.

"Vega, we need to talk about what happened… you know," he stumbled there, unable to say the words _'when I kissed you' _outright. Vega seemed thoughtful; she could see the uncertainty there in his eyes. She knew exactly what he meant by his bumbling choice of words, an uncommon occurrence altogether in Tala if one thought so, but she decided to make his life a little more miserable before she put him out of his misery.

"Hmm… what do I know?" she wondered, containing the grin that was about ready to appear on her face and never leave. Tala leaned on the railing beside her.

"Vega I'm serious."

"I know, I was just kidding."

"About what happened Vega… I wanted to come out frank, I do not regret it."

"Oh?"

"Given the chance, I would do it again," he continued.

"Uh-huh…"

"What no insults? No… accusations? No threats of damnation?" Tala wondered.

"Why bother, you're doing a fine job of digging your own grave, by all means… do keep going." Vega joked. Tala's eyes widened.

"Damn it Vega!" he called. Anger suddenly bubbling deep within him at her attitude, she was making a serious discussion into a joke; he was not about to have that. Vega sighed, she didn't want to face the music, but apparently he was adamant.

"What do you want me to say Tala?" Vega asked. "How about 'Oh yes… I like it when out of the blue a guy decides it will be oh so grand to kiss my lights out,' or maybe, 'Oh yea Tala, that about rendered me incapable of resisting your charms, how about we elope?'" she asked in a staccato tone that hinted at nothing beyond boredom. It was a very calculate maneuver by Vega, she didn't want to admit her feelings to him. Not today, not tomorrow, and not the day after that. It was his job to crack. Something in Tala snapped, his last straw. Grabbing Vega by her wrist he pulled her up to eye level.

"How about you tell why you keep tormenting me, one moment it seems like we discovered something… something we've both been missing, and the next you're pushing me away again. Stop playing mind games with me Vega," He threatened. There was a loud splash as the form of the water dragon rose up from the sea, curling around the deck railing, staring at the Avian with evident hate. Tala looked at Vega, seeing that her eyes were now narrowed; unconsciously she was commanding the dragon to assume a defensive posture.

"Who… in the seven hells do you think you are?" she asked. The dragon behind her cocked his head, his crimson eyes staring at him icily. "Stop being a hypocrite, I'm tired of your antics. One moment you make me feel like… just maybe… maybe you feel something besides deep loathing for me, and the next you give me that cold treatment again. I'm tired of it Tala, so I'm cutting loose, I will not be your little fool," Vega hissed icily. "I have more pride than that."

Tala growled, grabbing her arm again, pulling her foreword. Dejavu hit the girl hard as he captured her lips with his own yet again. Kaosu reacted, blasting water at him. His new mistress clearly showed she did not approve of the Avian's advances. Even before the water could touch him, it froze solid and fell, shattering on deck.

'Calm down dragon! Look!' Wolborg hissed in his mind. Kaosu looked, seeing the tears streaming from Vega's eyes as they parted.

"Vega, I'm not poet, Eteros knows I can't be this… mushy romantic you want," he began swallowing. "But I want to try Vega, I do care for you… I lo-" Vega placed a finger on his lips, shaking her head.

"Don't say that, don't chain me up," with that she broke away from his and ran off. Kaosu unable to follow in his current form, let his watery form fall apart, the waters it was made of falling down to rejoin the ocean. He followed her in spirit. Tala watched her go; a bitter taste was left in him mouth. Words echoed in his mind. Farrell's sagely advice. Tala realized what the tiger truly meant when he said it. The bloody bastard was right all along.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_**_ There you guys have it. I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit history heavy, but I hope the mush more than makes up for it. I wanted to give Kaosu and Wolborg a bit of an important back-story, to set them apart from all the other relics. To make them different. This was my way of doing that. Please review._


	14. Shadowscape

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Phew! Finally chapter 14. I would've finished it sooner, but this past week I had midterm exams, all my energy for the past week and a half went into studying for the exams. I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter. Enjoy!

**_

* * *

Chapter #14:_** _Shadowscape_

A week passed on board the ship; the seas were calm and the wind favorable. When they finally docked at a small harbor town of Grand Noir, spirits rose among those in the group who did not weather sea travel well. The town they docked at was populated by a noticeable majority of demons. Johnny seemed intent on asserting himself as he moved to boss the demons dockhands around.

"This is creepy," Lilly said as the demons kept staring at her as she passed.

"They are not accustomed to seeing an armed human woman, most who pass here are noblewomen, under heavy guard, but otherwise helpless," Bryan explained.

"You're just strange-looking to them," Hilary added. The girls sighed and kept walking, a demon of lesser class, evident by his shoddy clothing ran up to Johnny, the two exchanged some words that could not be overheard over the din of the docks. After a moment Johnny laughed out loud and the man walked away, his expression looking a little happier for the coin Johnny spared him.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as they finally caught up with the demon lord. Johnny glanced at the women briefly, and then at the Elf.

"We have a mild problem, there are slaver traders in town. The beggar warned me to tell my…" he paused to chuckle, "guards to keep an eye on my concubines." At that he turned away, too amused at the thought of the women in the group as his concubines, he wasn't about to marry anytime soon, much less have a harem. But even if he were, he wouldn't want a harem of women as independently minded as the human women in the group.

"Concubines my butt!" Takara piped up.

"Damn straight," Hikaru and Charly chorused in one voice. Vega rolled her eyes, and Lilly began to fidget.

"Huzzah," Hilary added with a deadpanned tone. Not as amused as Johnny was.

"That's not good news at all… Demon slave traders do not stop short of kidnapping," Max frowned, glancing at Lilly momentarily.

"We've dealt with bigger demons before, what's a bunch of slave traders compared to Ryukai and his cronies?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson is right, we can handle them," Rei added.

"There is no need to handle them, we're more than capable of taking care of ourselves!" Charly jumped in, brandishing the relic around her arm.

"I am more than willing to watch over the ladies, as I do not require sleep for up to a week, I am more than enough to protect then from any demon short of Ryukai himself," Farrell put in.

"And who will protect them from you?" Tala asked, instantly on the defensive. He was not about to have the fleabag anywhere near Vega, especially not at night.

"Tala stop being an ass, we feel safe enough around Fluffy, certainly safer than with _you_ around," Vega voiced calmly. Tala glared at her scornfully, after a week confined on the same ship, the two were no closer to resolution than they were two weeks ago, Vega in fact seemed happy to avoid him at all costs, taking barbs at him whenever she could. Tala bit back the sharp reply he wanted to make, he was starting to hate the affections the women, particularly Vega, showered upon the traitorous tiger demon.

"That was cold Vega, really cold," Charly punched her friend in the shoulder gently.

"I have to agree with Miss Charly, Miss Vega, Tala is only looking out for _your_ safety," Farrell purred in that naïve tone he took on whenever he spoke to the women. The tone that for just a split second made everyone forget that he was over three thousand years old, a King Demon, and more dangerous than he looked. Certainly at that instance he sounded almost like a child.

Around them, their belongings were unloaded; Rei and Mariah moved to harness the horses. By now the Demonbreds were used to the two Elves and didn't mind their contact, it certainly made Johnny's life easier, he no longer needed to take care of the temperamental beasts. As soon as their things were fully loaded, and accounted for, the group moved into town.

* * *

Watching from a distance was a man clad in particularly ornate clothing, with brocade coat in dark blue, a white silk undershirt with a ruffled collar and sleeve hems, black pants, boots to match, and a decorated cloak clasped over his shoulder by a golden brooch.

"They're at it again," the short woman by the exquisitely dressed man spoke, playing with her bracelet. She wore an ankle-length sky-blue gown, with matching slipper shoes, and a loose sky-blue velvet cloak fringed with fluffy white fur on the hem of the hood on her shoulders, held fastened by a silver rose brooch.

"A warning designed to tip off the guard, and still they manage to abduct the women right from under the guard noses, their ego is never ending," the man spoke. He glanced back into the shadow where four crimson eye-like slits glowed in the dim. "Go, I have a feeling something will happen tonight, this may be our opportunity to finally nab whoever is behind those kidnappings."

"Gotcha," the voice from the darkness replied, with a flash the figure was gone.

"It's time we prepare for our own roles in this game," the man added. Turning around, walking off.

"Right behind you," the woman ran after him happily, content with just following him around.

* * *

The group found an inn very easily, it was a quaint little building that seemed to have been built a long while ago. The paint used on the façade was faded under the sun's heatover the years, and the ironwork holding up the sign proclaiming the place to be the 'Blackhawk Inn' seemed to have been nipped by rust. The wood columns were showing signs of rot, but overall the place seemed to be strong, and the noise from inside suggested that it was popular. Pushing past the swinging doors the group entered. Everyone in the room looked up at the new arrivals. A girl working the floor as waitress approached. 

"Can I help you?" she asked. She was a short girl, young, carrying a tray of ale mugs. Clad in a white gown with a black bodice. Her long mercury silver hair braided behind her back, the only way to set her apart as a demon was her pointed ears, far longer than that of an elf, they stuck out a bit to the side of her head, and her mercury silver, glowing eyes.

"We need rooms for the night," Rei spoke up.

"I'm sorry, we don't have enough rooms for a band of mercenaries," the waitress replied.

"We're just travelers, not mercenaries… well… not all of us," Tyson spoke up, at the last moment remembering the claim of the Ravenwing among them being a mercenary. Bryan sent him a scornful glare.

"You don't have any rooms?" Kai asked.

"Well we have seven small rooms… but they're hardly big enough to be shared by two," the waitress replied.

"I guess we're going to have to try another inn," Hilary sighed. At that the woman perked up.

"Wait… we have our special rooms… Madam Elise! Madam Elise!" the woman called. Another woman approached, a big woman clad in a far more ornate clothing, clearly showing that she was the owner of the establishment. "Madam, these people need rooms… perhaps they would be interested in our special rooms."

"Alright, get back to work Minako dear,"

"Yes Madam!" the demoness moved away, returning to her job of serving tables.

"Our special rooms… they're big enough for ten each, but they're costly. For the price you also get access to the bath house out back at all hours, and the rooms have a very scenic view out unto the ocean." The woman explained. "And seeing as you are travelers from quite a distance I see, I am willing to give you a small discount, I don't swindle travelers. How about ten silver for both rooms, for two nights?" the woman asked. A small murmur went around the group and the money was counted off. The group had rooms for the night. "I'll have Minako tell the stable hands to put your horses into the stables and your wagons into the carriage yard," the demoness added as she slipped two keys off her key ring, handing them over to Rei before turning heel and walking off.

* * *

The group walked upstairs, all the rooms were labeled, and at the farthest end of the hall were two doors, one on either side, labeled as the 'Grand Chambers'. Keys were drawn and the group split up, women in one room, men in the other. 

"Wow!" Lilly gasped. Their room was exquisite alright; big as a hall, the floor was covered with a wall-to-wall carpet in a rich burgundy. The walls were a matching color. Scattered around them room was a few low futons and a low table. Against the wall stood a huge shape what was likely the bed, it was huge, like six king-sized beds put together. Across from the bed was a single writing desk and chair, resting on top of it was a stack of parchment. Supplied was a small inkbottle holder, shaped like an almost-elephant like beast, holding the ink bottle on its back, and the quill in its trunk. Strewn across the room were also pillows of varied sizes and shapes.

"Wow, our rooms are identical," Tyson peeked in. The other guys were right behind him.

"I think it's best we decide who will stand guard tonight," Max spoke.

"Guard for what?" Mariah asked.

"That slave traders, we're not taking chances Mariah," Rei replied, sparing her a lucid, almost pleading gaze. She nodded, blushing softly.

"I'll stay and guard tonight," Tyson volunteered.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Hikaru demanded.

"Ladies it's for your own good, please," Farrell spoke up. "I'm afraid with my condition such as it is… I would be the logical choice to stay awake," he added.

Tala, Kai, and Bryan distanced themselves. As much as Tala hated it, the fleabag was right yet again. The women were safe with him around, he could kill all the intruders even before they would get the chance to disturb the fitful 'beauty' sleep of the women. And with his inability to retain human form once asleep meant that if he was not to be on guard duty, he would have to find a place to night outside the city limits, too far away should his aid be needed. No matter how much Tala wanted to keep Vega safe himself, it was not practical.

Similar thoughts were crossing Kai's mind, but he also knew that should Charly be in trouble, her relic would let him know, the sol stone was bonded to the relic around his neck, the key stone.

* * *

Bryan left the room, with everything settled he was going to figure out where to spread his bed roll for the night in his room. Probably in some darker corner, away from everyone else. He didn't think worrying too much was needed, the women weren't entirely helpless, he figured that the traders thought them just meek concubines, not budding magic users. Some part of him was of course weary, nothing was a sure thing, but he wasn't about to jump ahead of himself. He wasn't about to let his growing fondness for the women cloud his logic, he wasn't like Kai or Tala. 

It has been for a while now that Charly never seemed to go for long without minute traces of Kai's scent over her, and the same went for traces of her own scent on Kai. It didn't take much to figure out that the thief was involved in some sort of relationship that went deeper than mere friendship with the fire sorceress. It wasn't as if he was against them, if they were happy, more power to them. But seeing his pack sibling grow so attached to the women brought forth the knowledge that he too could not turn a blind eye to their charm. That he could not completely bury his fondness for the one of the brash and temperamental beauties.

Takara has been haunting him for a while now, but he always ignored the feelings and buried them inside using the iron clad will of a trained mercenary. But now it was proving to be harder, though still not impossible. Bryan had to remind himself that no matter what, he was not going to give in. By the fact of how well Kai and Charly got along, he knew they were happy, but Bryan also knew their happiness would turn to tragedy when the women returned home. He had enough tragedy in his like already; he was not about to invite more. With that thought he found a corner in the room, on one of the futons, and with two pillows made himself a very comfortable place to sleep at.

* * *

Later that evening the girls, never keen on being protected, managed to slip out when they sent Farrell out on a ruse to get them some water. True to their fashion they figured they could match demons that would be overestimating themselves, and underestimating them. The atmosphere in the city was vastly different from any city they visited on Grand Rouge, the people seemed different too, and there were a lot more demons, demons of every variety and type. Some paused for a brief glance of surprise, others seemingly didn't notice them at all. 

The girls paused in front of a bakery window to look into the shop and all the sweet pastries presented out in the shop window. Lilly glanced around their surroundings wondering how long it would take Farrell to track them down. With so many demons around, their scents were quickly covered by other scents and their auras would be disguised by other auras, cloaking them. Farrell would have to look for them the old fashioned way, as he would not fly overhead and expose himself. He was perfectly content with people thinking he was a demon; he didn't want many to know that he was actually a King Demon. While Lilly mused on the merits of them ditching Farrell like they did, and likely causing the poor tiger demon needless anxiety an aura came into her senses. A dark aura that stood out from among the auras fleeting around them, this aura radiated malice.

"Someone is tagging behind us," She whispered as to not tip off the stalker, thought over the din of the market it was doubtable that shouting would've been overheard.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked. Lilly nodded.

"I'm positive, with all the demons here my senses have been on high alert, I can feel it, someone is watching us," Lilly replied. The girls looked around but saw no one. "Something tells me ditching Fluffy was a bad idea," Lilly mumbled weakly.

"Oh hogwash! We can handle it!" Takara piped up.

"Let's just go back, I don't like this one nanobit," Charly interrupted, putting her hands on her hips in a show of asserting authority.

The five of them moved through the crowds, trying to blend in. As they turned towards the inn and walked between two buildings a figure materialized out of the shadows, three more jumped down from the roofs.

"No flying now, pretty little doves," one grinned. Takara ducked behind Hikaru, with no relic of her own she let her four friends assume battle stance.

'The well…' Kaosu hissed into Vega's ears, 'Get closer to the well… I'll handle the rest.'

"Who the hell are you four?" Charly demanded, the sol stone glowing under her cloak.

"No one you should concern yourself with woman, know your place!" One of the demons hissed, charging. The girls scattered, Vega made a mad dash to the wall standing in the small yard between the corners of four buildings. Charly flicked her cloak open, releasing a stream of fire at the demon that stunned him. Lilly notched an arrow into her bow.

"Back away filth," she proclaimed, "I can purify."

Hikaru watched over Takara, knowing her earth powers were once again less than useful in a crowded alleyway. There was a roar as a Kaosu rose from the well in his full watery splendor.

Charly moved her hands, forming a fireball, moving to pitch it in, Vega and Kaosu would put out any resulting fires, so she was free to blow these demons to kingdom come. "Nova…" she was cut off with a whistle from above.

"Do not throw that fireball lady sorceress," a figure leapt down from the roof, landing in front of her. Upon impulse Charly let the fireball in her grip dissipate. He was distinctly human, clad in black slipper shoes and black pants, silver white top with a split down the middle framed by gold, a red sash holding it shut, peaking from underneath was a black tee-sleeved undershirt. His wild blond bangs seemed to hold an almost unnatural shape, the rest of his long hair was braided behind his back, the top of his face was concealed by a gold mask bearing four slits covered in crimson glass, concealing his eyes.

"Another one?" Vega demanded. Kaosu opened his jaws, forming a ball of water.

"No! I'm not with them!" the stranger protested, waving his hands as he found himself in the crosshairs of a mad water-spitting dragon.

"Great… a heroic clown dropping in on the party," one of the demons charged. The stranger effortlessly leapt into the air, planting a knee into the demon's face before landing.

"Acrobat," he corrected him, "I don't do clown theatrics."

"Why you!" The other three charged, the acrobat leapt back, avoiding one. A second punched out at him but the acrobat dodged him by rolling unto his hands, noting the position of the third as he moved. Effortlessly he thrust out both feet, kicking the two demons closest in the face before rolling unto his feet again.

"You lousy little piece of human filth!" the first demon charged again, having recovered from his face encounter with the acrobat's knee.

"I don't take offence to being called a clown," the acrobat bit back, leaping into the air, and avoiding the punch, grabbing a knife from inside the split of his top, "But I do take offence to being called 'filth'!" with that he thrust the knife down, hitting the demon dead center, imbedding the knife into his neck. The demon was dead before he even hit the ground. Blood quickly oozed out, pooling on the cobblestone alley path.

"Shit! This isn't worth it!" One of the remaining three called, the three ran away as fast as they could. Kaosu spared the acrobat a small grin before retreating back into his stone, letting his watery form fall apart.

"Thank you mister…" Lilly spoke.

"Ah it was nothing, I couldn't let five lovely ladies get taken by mangy demons like them. But you should go now, before we are seen," the acrobat spoke.

"Yea… you're right, lets go girls," Charly nodded. The five of them ran post haste towards the inn. The acrobat leaned down to look at his victim, pulling out his knife, wiping it clean of blood on the demon's shirt before returning it to the sheathe in the split of his top.

"Man oh man… Garland will kill _me_ for this…" with that thought he leapt back unto the room where he came from, and vanished just as the body was discovered.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Geez… if that last line, coupled with his description isn't a give away to the acrobat's identity, I don't know what will give it away. Anyways… please review._


	15. Band Of The Gryph

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally I have finished chapter 15, after some more detours and a lot of school work that came first. Enjoy!

**_

* * *

Chapter #15:_** _Band Of The Gryph_

The girls returned to the inn without further mishaps. The hall was still busy and they were lucky that no one else from among them was down on the main floor or around the bar. The five of them darted up the stairs and to their room. Without making much a racket they snuck into their room and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Phew… it would seem, we walked this time…" Takara slumped down unto one of the futons. "Lets never do that again, it was scary." She added.

"I feel bad about abusing Farrell's kindness like that," Lilly murmured. The other four nodded in agreement.

"Where do you think Mariah and Hilary gone to?" Charly wondered.

"Hilary is likely off bugging Tyson, she's been spending a lot of time with him recently, and Mariah? When is she ever far from Rei for long?" Hikaru spoke. There was a faint knock on the door and the girls jumped. Lilly was the only one brave enough to approach the door and open it, she was greeted with a frown from Farrell, and the tiger demon did not look amused.

"Oh… come in," Lilly stepped aside and let him into the room.

"I hope today's little escapade taught you five a lesson," Farrell murmured.

"What escapade?" Vega asked, feinting ignorance, "We just… went for a stroll."

"And nearly got caught but some lesser demons," Farrell finished for her.

"You were there?" Hikaru asked in surprised. Farrell spared her an uncharacteristically cool glance.

"Ladies, do not think you can elude me, my sense of smell and auras is far sharper," he replied. The five of them bowed their heads in shame.

"We're sorry," Lilly murmured. Farrell's serious attitude dissipated like the rain clouds after a summer shower, he was back to his charming, boyish self.

"No harm done I guess, but please do be careful next time, you did not need to elude me, I would've went willingly to accompany you five. I know your freedom is important to you, so I would not stop you," Farrell explained.

* * *

During the night when the group slept soundly in their rooms, Farrell kept a silent vigil over the girls. Though knowing his responsibility, the demon grew somewhat bored. He picked up a candle and used a small spark, generated by his fingers to light the wick. Sitting down in front of the desk in the room he set the candle down, it gave him just enough light to see what he was doing. Reaching over he took hold of the quill from its holder and flicked open the ink bottle, picking up a piece of parchment off the stack as he dipped the quill tip into the ink. The words came to him with the ease of millennia of practice. The nearly soundless scratching of quill on parchment produced a poem, one of many he wrote, but always disposed off, not wanting the world to know. Now however, he could finally keep them, and perhaps share them. 

A shuffle outside roused him from the writing of his soul's content. Farrell laid down the quill and stood up, blowing out the candle easily; he approached the window and glanced outside. The night was dark, moonless, but his sharp demonic vision allowed him to see the five figures outside. Immediately he found it curious that travelers would arrive so late in the night. Upon closer inspection and scrutiny, Farrell realized they looked like mercenaries, two of the men in the group we armored, one more heavily than the other.

One of them, clearly the leader, astride a black demonbred, wore a black pair of pants and top, boots. On his shoulders he had armor, and a half plate protecting his upper torso, attached to his belt were two plates that protected his hip area, his shins also had plate, and so did his gauntlets, the plate there looked heavy enough to block swords, hanging at his side, a long slender rapier with an ornate hilt and hand guard. Hanging on a hook on his saddle was his helmet, however it was peculiar, the visor looked similar to a bird's beak. His hair was slicked back into a long pony tail of silver-teal hair, billowing in the breeze. What caught Farrell's eye, was the crest on the wearer's armor, on his shoulder plate were two white and gold crowned griffins, clutching a red and white shield.

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust Minako's information? She's a scatterbrain!" the woman besides the leader whined. 

"Minako is honest, she would not deceive us Ming-Ming," the biggest of the five replied. He was a dark skinned fellow, built like a barrel. He bore a white tribal marking over his left eye. His chest and shoulders were armored, along with his right arm and his shins. And a round, visor-less helmet on his head. Behind his back was a sword with a long and wide blade that bore a swept back smooth hook-like extension at the tip.

"They're here," a quiet voice spoke up, belonging to the robed rider a the back of the formation, his whole body was covered by an oversized cloak, the hood of which offered no glimpses of his features beneath, the horse he rode was as dark as the night itself, even its eyes were black. He dismounted, the others followed suit.

Farrell watched from above, he heard the whole conversation and instantly knew what was going on, soundlessly he left the room to awaken the men among them, who were asleep in the other room.

* * *

The five mercenaries entered the inn, at that moment the inn's proprietor exited the back with five black-hooded demons in tow. "Ah travelers? This late?" she asked as she noticed them. 

"We are here on business, we were hided by the lord of this town to rid it of some… unsightly trade," the leader explained.

"The slave trade in this town is growing rampant, we have all the evidence we need to bring it down, and I suggest you surrender. We know this inn is the focal point of it all." The robed man added. The attitude of the proprietor changed from clueless to hostile, she motioned the five men she let in foreword.

"What can five humans do against us?" she asked.

"I'm afraid Miss, you are off count," a voice proclaimed, as a figure leapt down from the rafters, a tall slender demoness clad in purple boots and gloves, lavender, purple accented shorts and top that looked Chinese, reaching to mid-thigh, bearing a split down the side to allow the woman to move. Her long mercury silver hair was held up in bao-baos tied off with ribbons bearing tiny silver bells.

"Minako this has nothing to do with you," the proprietor spoke. Minako ignored her words and neared her comrades.

"You did well Minako."

"As per ordered, my liege," she bowed softly to Garland and then assumed battle stance next to him. "Can we get this buttwoop party started?"

"Get them!" the woman called.

"Crusher, hold them off," Garland ordered, the giant nodded, grabbing his buster sword, meeting the five demons half-way, the buster blocked all five swords effortlessly. "Ming-Ming, Mystel, go warn our guests. Broo-"

"Warning us is not necessary," a purring voice spoke. With a resounding screech of metal upon metal, Crusher swept the five swords aside, wrenching them from the grip of their owners by hooking them under the extension of his buster. At that moment Minako leapt in, landing a high flying kick into one of the demon's faces, bouncing off before pivoting, and kicking another in the gut, and kicking up, right into his face. The third and fourth were knocked out when crusher grabbed them by the scruffs and knocked their heads together. Minako flipped unto her hands, hooking her feet around the neck of the fifth and final, before flipping foreword again, sending the unfortunate sap head over heels to slam hard into the floor, instantly out cold.

"Done like dinner," Minako cheered as she righted herself, fixing her top.

"We're sorry to interrupt your pleasant sleep… but it couldn't be helped," Mystel spoke up. He had the inn's proprietor tied up, a brilliant amused smile on his face.

"Can you _not_ show off? We need these fools with their heads in one piece," Ming-Ming hissed at Minako as she moved to stand next to her.

"Leave her alone Ming-Ming, they're demons… they'll recover," Garland voiced calmly. The blue-haired woman huffed in indignation but didn't argue.

"These are the slave traders we were warned about? What a wimpy bunch, sucker punching by a frail woman," Tala commented. Crusher had half a second to grab Minako by the scruff before she decided to pound the Avian's head in. She hissed something no one caught, but calmed down.

"Mystel go get the guard," Garland ordered. The acrobat nodded, and ran off. "I'm afraid they are who they are, wimpy as they are. Allow me to explain who we are. My name is Garland, and this is my mercenary band. We've been trying to bring down the slave trade in town for a while now, and now I believe that we have what we need to finally bring an end to the terror the women in town experienced." He explained.

"You've had the unfortunate luck of being targeted, we merely stopped them short," the hooded man explained.

"They wouldn't have gotten to the ladies, I was on guard the whole time," Farrell spoke up.

"Ah but of course, I knew they would not succeed, after Mystel told me that your female companions are capable of some sorcery. I'm afraid we merely used the convenience of knowing they would be here, to finally spring our attack," Garland explained. His remark puzzled the three Avians and Farrell suddenly felt a cold sweat at the nape of his neck. He never bothered to tell the other men in the group about letting the girls slip by him.

"Farrell, did you let them… out?" Bryan asked.

Farrell mewled in surprise, "No, no… I was along with them… and well… "

"You're lucky they weren't hurt furball!" Tala hissed. Farrell mewled again and bowed his head.

"Oh stop harassing poor Fluffy, we gave him the slip of our own ingenuity," Charly spoke up as she stepped down the stairs, the other women in the group in tow, unlike the men in the group, they took a moment to get dressed fully. Charly approached and placed her hand on Kai's forearm to stop the silent questioning of her well being from him.

The cloaked figure shrank back when he recognized the woman. He left the inn just as Mystel returned with some armed guards. Those taken into custody by the mercenaries were taken away after a brief exchange with Garland, and a showing of some papers by the noble mercenary.

"I'm afraid this inn will have to close now that the proprietor has been found guilty of illegal trade," Garland spoke up. "You are more than welcome to come rest at our camp that is out of town."

"That is very generous of you sir," Hilary spoke up.

* * *

"As far as Mercenaries go, this one seems almost… noble in his mannerism," Mariah speculated as their two wagons found themselves following the mounted warriors. 

"The leader _is_ of noble birth, the crest on his armor seems to suggest so. But I am not sure what family it belongs to," Johnny spoke up. The small procession arrived at the mercenary camp; it was as Garland had said, just outside the city's limits. The camp was a clearing filled with pavilions and tents with a bunch of fires burning around. Men mulled around, showing that the band was no small group.

A faint whistle echoed as a pair of big, round, ember eyes materialized, as a black shape emerged, flying from the darkness of the night soundlessly, flapping it's large rounded wings. A large brown and black, crested owl descended down to perch on Garland's arm. Clicking its beak twice in greeting, emitting a sound close to a purr, it glanced at the others, focusing its unblinking stare at them. "Nascha, calm down, they're guests," he assured the bird. It blinked, but remained staring. "Minako, Ming-Ming, show the ladies a guest pavilion." He ordered.

"Yes Garland," Mind-Ming chorused, "Come now… I have just the one in mind." She smiled widely. The girls followed. Minako sighed and tagged along, she sometimes wondered if Garland was doing it on purpose, sticking her with Ming-Ming, couldn't he see how much they wanted to claw each other's eyeballs out?

"This is the first time we've been around a real band of mercenaries," Lilly commented.

"They're not different from other soldiers, maybe a little less… disciplined though," Hilary commented.

"Garland keeps the men of the band well disciplined, you have nothing to worry about. All the men in the band of the Gryph know if they do anything to upset Garland's guests, he'll be less than civil with their punishments," Ming-Ming piped up.

"Ming-Ming, Minako, you are back! how was the mission?" A shying, frail-looking pink-haired girl approached. She wore black shorts and a white shirt, on top of which was a black leather bodice, similar to Charly's, archer shoulder armor and hardened leather wrist reinforces, and a bow thimble on her right hand. Behind her back was a graceful composite bow. Her hair was short pink, her eyes a tint of reddish pink that seemed identical to her hair color.

"Good to see you again Matilda, I'll tell you all about the mission a bit later," Minako smiled when the shorter pink haired girl nodded. "I still have to write up a report for Garland, I have to write down everything I heard while I was working in that inn."

"You go do that," Ming-Ming said. "Matilda and I will show the girls the guest tent, come on Matilda."

* * *

Charly wandered the camp after settling down, with dawn close and the excitement of the night sending adrenaline through her system, she knew she had no hopes of sleep. So she decided to look around, since for once the guys weren't hovering over their shoulders. The Gryphs were very nice people, pleasant and courteous. Some were more educated than others, but everyone, she was told by Ming-Ming, knew how to read and write. 

A splash of water between the tents alerted her to a presence. Out of curiosity Charly peaked between the tents, blushing faintly when she saw a shirtless man setting down a now-empty bucket next to barrels filled with water from a nearby well. He wore black pants and boots. His clear, milky white skin set him apart from the other men; most of them were tanned by work. What really surprised her was his mane of thick bright orange hair, which was now weighed down by moisture, rivulets of water flowed from the tips down his back as he straightened and turned, stopping cold.

Charly recognized his face in a second. "Brooklyn?" She called out in surprise, trying to ignore for a moment that he was after all shirtless, with the only article of clothing above his belt being a leather choker around his neck, hanging at the front of which was a gold circle with a silver pentagram inside, set at the center of which was an obsidian stone. It was a magical seal of some sort.

"We meet again," he replied softly, not at all bothered by her surprised outburst. Brooklyn picked up his discarded cloak and slipped it on, not bothering with the hood. His white shirt was folded up, due for a washing, judging by the conspicuous mud stain on one of the sleeves. His jacket seemed to have been made of leather, a rarity in Chrysalis, had two long tails tipped with metal arrowheads attached to the rear bottom hem.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm one of the Gryphs, when you last saw me, I was merely visiting… home," he hesitated with the last word. "I must say I was surprised to see you tonight, pleasantly so of course."

"Yes well, chance meeting I'm afraid. We are merely moving from place to place, trying to find any clues to the location where an object of great power is held. We know who took it, but we can't really ask him, can we?" she explained. "I'm a little surprised myself, you didn't strike me as the fighter type, so I was surprised to see you among mercenaries."

"I'm not a fighter as you said, I have other talents that are of use here, and this is as close to a family as I've ever had."

"That's good to hear Brooklyn, everyone should have a place where they feel they belong," Charly smiled. Brooklyn nodded in agreement, amazed at the ease he seemed to feel around this woman. However he wasn't about tell her that he would give away his super-Avian abilities in a heartbeat just to fit in among his kind. He wouldn't tell her what his talents were either. Most humans did not understand that the abilities he received from his father weren't meant for use as a weapon, merely as an extra-sensory perception, a survival tool of his father's kind. And he wasn't about to come to close to a woman who held power she herself wasn't aware of.

"I'm afraid I need sleep miss, please excuse me," he spoke up.

"Of course, have a pleasant… night?" Charly replied. Brooklyn smiled just faintly, and entered the tent on the left, vanishing behind a flap of cloth.

Charly went on to explore, soon enough she found herself in proximity to the main pavilions and the central fire. There were only three people there, Tyson, Max, and Mystel. The lattermost had his mask off, lying in his lap, his crystal blue eyes catching the light of the fire, dancing merrily with the embers and mirth that seemed to be oh-so-his.

She sat down next to Max who smiled a greeting at her. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Mystel was being curious about the usual," Tyson asked.

"Ah I see," Charly nodded, glancing at Mystel who smiled warmly, if sympathetically.

"An interesting story to say the least," he commented.

"I still sometimes wish to believe that it was that, _just_ a story, or a dream," Charly replied.

"So you wish this was all just a nightmare?" Tyson asked, it took a moment for Charly to realize that his tone was laced with hurt, there was an implication in his voice.

"I don't know… maybe. I don't really want to forget all my new friends or… well yea, I wouldn't want that. But I still miss home."

"Understandable," Mystel spoke up. Tyson nodded and Max placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, offering a reassuring, but gentle squeeze. Charly looked down, feeling a bit guilty at her poor choice of words. Certainly she didn't want to forget her friends, she wouldn't, couldn't forget about Kai either. The Avian was more than a friend, more than a casual boyfriend, he was quickly becoming more than just an infatuation, what she felt for him she could safely call love. Thinking along that track only made her feel guiltier, because she realized that in the she would have to choose between him and her old friends, her home, her family, her old life.

She could now, would not, ask Kai to give up so much for her. She couldn't allow herself to be so selfish as to ask him to forsake _his_ world, _his_ home, _his_ family, _his_ friends, for her. And as much as it would hurt, she would force herself to move on if it came to that. The bitter truth was, she loved him enough to let him go, she would not ask of him to choose.

* * *

Author Notes: Well this is it for this chapter. I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. More on Brooklyn's talents, and more adventure coming in the near future. 


	16. Lineage Of The Damned Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Well you've been waiting for it, so here's 16… there's really nothing I can say about it.

**_

* * *

Chapter #16:_** Lineage Of The Damned _Part 1_

It was later than afternoon that Kai found himself killing off the boredom and his excess energy by practicing with the Mesamune. He had long ago chased away the curious Gryphs with a warning that the sword in his hands was enchanted, and dangerous to them. None of the humans wished to discover what power the sword of an Avian possessed.

He guessed none of them could even fathom that the sword had control over time itself, the one element humans both revered and loathed the same. Humans and other civilized mortals could build dams to control rivers, terraform the earth for their farms, contain fire in warm hearths and on torches, they could even block the wind from blowing away rich topsoil by planting trees around their fields.

But time remained ever stalwart, never yielding to the will of mortals and gods alike. Even the god Eteros, the Avian god of time, was merely a servant to the great force, and the sword of his creation, which Kai wielded now, only had limited control.

If anything it was the King Demons who could laugh in the face of time, for they lived dozens of millennia and only died of battle, or some disease. Lore never spoke of king demons dying of old age, not like other mortals, not like him. Mother Gallaxia gave him life with her nurturing light, but ultimately time would take it away, the existence one mortal was just a drop of water in the vast and fast flowing river of time.

He was snapped from his musing when the sword in his hands pulsed, the chains that made up it's sheathe unwound from around his arm and began to glow with black energy. Kai raised the sword turning away from the tents, unsure of what was happening. He tried to focus, to get the sword to yield, to calm, but that seemed only to make it pulse stronger. The chains wrapped around the blade, solidifying in their black glow, enlarging, widening the blade. The metal now vibrated with power, the aura of energy that flittered from the blade rose into the air and weaved like a million of tiny ribbons, the unraveling strings of time. Kai faced a tree, and grinned, he knew this power; he knew what to do with this power.

Without a second thought he swung down the blade, the energy exploding off it, hitting the tree's trunk, cleaving it in half, right down the middle as a lightning bolt would. Leaves began to fall from the tree branches, and bark soon followed, the roots, once mighty shrunk and wilted away, the trunk twisted and gnarled with age. Before his eyes the tree died, and turned to dust, returning to the soil from which it came, robbed of its time on this earth by the sword of the gods. Then as if nothing happened the chains solidified into a sheath. The sword's energy spent, the pulsating force extinguished. The blade was once again dormant.

* * *

A slow muted clapping echoed from behind him, Kai spun around. Spotting an observer, it was the figure he saw before, the ever-robed Gryph. His black cloak was replaced by a snow white one, but it did not change the fact that his face was not visible. The cloak only offered a glimpse of his form, and the faint glimmer of a charm at the base of his throat, fastened to a choker. 

"Ah… so I was right, that is the fabled blade Mesamune. Though… I cannot say I'm impressed by your display. It's clear that its power is wasted in the hands of an amateur."

"Mind your own business," Kai replied.

"There is no need to get defensive," the robed man replied, drawing nearer, his body once again concealed by his cloak, overall he seemed to be floating as the cloak also concealed his feet. "However I stand by my words, your abilities with the sword are far below what that sword is capable of," he indicated the blade. This seemed to ire Kai; with a jerk of his arm he grabbed the man by the clasp of his cloak, yanking him to eye level.

"And I said mind your own business," he repeated. The cloak's hood slid off, revealing the man's true features. He set the man down and flicked the sword, slipping the strap on his belt around the sheath, below the hand guard. Kai had no patience for the arrogant human, after practice he found his stomach oddly empty, and he wanted sustenance. With a flap of his crimson wings he airborne and gone.

Brooklyn watched him go, "Odd… how… odd," he spoke to himself, looking at the spot where the tree once stood, the holes where it's roots once were still remained. It was as if the tree suddenly became invisible, and not wiped from very existence.

* * *

Kai flew over the main pavilions when he heard a commotion, this drew his attention and he landed with a less than silent thump and a rustling of his folding wings. Garland was conversing with a peasant who recoiled upon seeing an Avian land so unceremoniously. 

"I understand… but there is little we can do," Garland was saying as if Kai's sudden appearance didn't bother him at all. "Fully armored, it would take us far too long to arrive to be of any aid!"

"But you have to! You cannot let the demons get away with slaying my whole village!" The peasant pleaded on his hands on knees, begging for aid. Something in Garland's eyes softened just for a split second.

"Alright, we will do whatever we can," he turned to one of the Gryphs standing by his side, a young boy of no more than ten years of age. "Run to the armory, have them prepare my armor. Then assemble the elite squadron, we will take care of this… mess." He then turned to the man at his feet, "You will guide us, but for now… have a meal at the galley." Kai watched the peasant bow, his forehead touching the dirt at Garland's feet for just a second before another of the Gryphs helped him up to his feet, and led him off towards the galleys. Garland turned to walk to the armory when Kai caught up with him.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Business," the noble mercenary replied, "That man's village was attacked at dawn by a horde of demons. He came seeking our help. The rest is self-explanatory."

"What kind of demons?" Kai asked, his mind instantly on the savage dog Tahmores, this was his mode of operation.

"I fail to see how this is of any interest to you," Garland replied.

"That is my business, I just want to know."

"Very well," Garland relented, "Insect demons, a horde of huge lesser insect demons. This is the work of a summoner." Garland explained. This seemed to abate Kai's curiosity as he took a step away from the mercenary.

"Then it's not him," Kai mumbled cryptically. Turning heel he walked off, intent to go to the galley. Garland watched him for a moment, puzzled by his words and response. But then he remembered the task at hand and resumed his pace to the armory.

A shrill call echoed, Garland looked up just as Nascha descended, she bore the leg of a centipede demon in her talons, at that Garland frowned, Nascha was alerting him to an intruder close to the camp. At that second a horn echoed, the warning horn. Nascha dropped the leg and with a flap took off, shrieking. Garland didn't wait to run to the armory tent.

* * *

The chaos descended upon the camp clearing, catching most Gryphs by surprise. Insect demons of every variety poured from the forest, maybe two hundred of them, some flying, some crawling. Ranging from huge twenty-foot centipedes to a handful of praying mantises that had blades sharp enough to cut through steel. Moths and even spider-like creatures. 

When Garland arrived at the scene fully armored, he saw Crusher and his group of heavily armed men were in the heat of it, fighting off the demons, stopping them from approaching the camp.

"Garland! What's going on?" Ming-Ming asked.

"The summoner guild, they're finally operating out in the open. This attack is not unprovoked, and I think I know why it was provoked," Garland replied. "We need to find the summoner, these are mere her underlings." Ming-Ming nodded slowly. Summoners weren't her expertise.

"Anything we can do to help?" a voice asked, Garland glanced back, spotting the female guests, in tow was the orange-haired demon swordsman, though might be a Samurai, judging by his appearance.

"Miss Charly are you sure you wish to involve yourself in this?" Farrell asked.

"He's right, this is none of your business… now please, go back to your tents," Garland replied, yanking out his rapier. Without any hesitation he joined the fight, pulling on his helmet deftly, slamming the visor down.

"Farrell, you had to open your yap, didn't you?" Charly asked. "I'm not a weak little girl, stop patronizing me!" The tiger demon mewled apologetically. Ming-Ming found it all too hilarious. "Fine, if you want to play big brother, make yourself useful… go help."

"As you wish Milady," he replied with a bow.

"Now wait a minute! Garland said you five aren't allowed…" Ming-Ming went quiet as the tiger suddenly vanished, only to reappear in the thick of the mob of insects. With a clap of thunder and a bolt of blinding lightning he set fire to twenty insects, a roar followed as a huge tiger emerged from among the tangle of insects, it's fur bristling with the energy of his innate weapon. "Oh… my… He's a king demon!" Ming-Ming called.

"Yep, that's our Fluffy," Takara replied, stunning Ming-Ming into a stupor. Farrell's fur lit up until he was fully engulfed in the magical energy; bolt after bolt were sent down, striking down his enemies. Lilly stepped aside from the group, looking at the battlefield. She looked back in time to see Kai, Tala, and Bryan coming, having heard the clap of thunder, they knew that Farrell was fighting, and if he was fighting the other girls were likely too.

"Took you three long enough," Vega remarked upon the moment Tala landed beside her.

"Thankfully you five only sent Farrell to fight," Bryan remarked. Charly shook her head.

"We were merely waiting for you three, we figure we leave you some leftovers," Charly waved her right hand casually, her left resting firmly on her hip. She clasped a first, sparks instantly raced about her fingers, and as she unfolded her hand a full fireball formed. She let her left hand drop to her side and began to walk towards the battlefield. The fireball expanded as she flicked her arm, turning her torso to hold the fireball at her hip. "Nova Blast!" She called, raising the fireball over her head and hurling it in, it hit a giant mantis on the head, blowing it's head, and half of it's upper body off, spraying green blood everywhere.

Vega followed after Charly flicking her arms out. "Kaosu Rise!" she called. The barrels of water closest to her exploded, the water shooting at her, at her hands. Vega performed a pirouette, forming a ring of water around her. "Hydro Cyclone!" she called, raising her hands over her head, the ring expanded up and down, forming a long, graceful spinning funnel. Vega lowered her arms, her left supporting her right at the elbow as she pointed at the battlefield, the vortex shot foreword, more barrels of water went up, joining the churning water, to crash atop a mob of six spider-like demons, instantly shattering their tough exoskeletons, spilling their guts out unto the ground.

Kai landed beside Charly, the Mesamune pulsating in his hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Charly spared him a glance, already forming another of her explosive fireballs.

"I've never been surer."

Kai nodded and took off with a flap of his crimson wings. The key around his neck exploded ablaze as fire shot forth from the base of the Mesamune, wrapping around the sword's blade, expanding it until it looked to be made of fire as a whole.

* * *

Soon enough pandemonium itself broke free, the others joined in the fray, figuring they could help. The whole squad of sniper-accurate Gryph archers led by the timid Matilda supplemented Mariah and Lilly's archery. Thought their relic-powered arrows still did the most damage. The fire users in the group along with Farrell were perhaps the most capable of dealing the damage, even if the tiger's sheer size scared the weary humans who thought him to be a lightning beast. Even better for them not to know that Farrell was in fact a King Demon. 

"Damn it! Their numbers don't seem to dwindle!" Crusher noted as he decapitated another giant centipede with one powerful swing of his buster.

"We need to find the summoner and get them," Another youth replied, rolling the twin swords in his hands to block the pincers of a giant ant-like creature. Most of the poorer fighters among the Gryphs were going down due to mounting exhaustion, most had minor wounds, but it was evident that though the insects weren't strong, they had the strength of apparently infinite numbers.

"Miguel, go tell Garland that half my raiders are injured, we cannot hold off these for long. We need to find that summoner, now!" Crusher added. The blond, armor clad youth used his nimble size to break through and move to reach the Gryph Commander who was fending off demons on his own.

* * *

Tala had his new katars out, their blades lengthened by ice, the blizzard he kicked up now that there weren't as many collateral victims to be had froze the insides of the insects solid, allowing him to shatter them with an ice spike or two. He saw Bryan fighting in a bizarre almost dance-like fashion, his Farina was much too long for him to fight on the ground, so he resorted to flying at low altitude, hoping the conglomerate of flailing limbs and dropping insect bodies would cause enough chaos for his black wings not to be seen. 

Johnny and Tyson were back to back again; the dragon-kin and fire lord seemed to have a certain amount of teamwork going for them. They seemed to cover each other's backs. Kai was busy partially making sure that Charly would not be injured, and partially intent on setting any insect in range on fire with a swing of his flaming blade, the combination of his two relics made a deadly weapon that both burned, and aged the insects to death whenever he slashed at one.

Max was keeping the other girls remotely safe with his telepathic barriers, being unable to fight numbers on his own, he fought a defensive game, first blocking an insect with a psychic shield, then skewering it with some sort of debris. There were certainly enough razor sharp wood splinters lying about, leftover from all the water barrels Vega used to fuel her attacks.

* * *

Garland didn't bear the news well, he glanced at Brooklyn, at that moment Minako landed by his side, her clothing was stained with green blood, and she looked about as pleased to be so filthy as anyone would be. 

"Brooklyn, I'm afraid we're going to need your special talent, we just can't break through these formations to find out where the summoner is hiding." Garland spoke. Brooklyn nodded, Minako jumped.

"NO! He mustn't! Garland! I'll find out where the summoner is, give me a bit of time, Brooklyn mustn't use _that_ power!" Minako pleaded, her silver eyes growing to the size of saucers. Garland looked at her as she spouted a second head, Brooklyn pushed past the two of them, reaching past his shirt collar, grasping at the choker around his neck.

There was a shriek as another of their teammates went down, injured gravely. Brooklyn ground his teeth and yanked the choker around his neck off. The transformation took over instantly with the seal gone, pain shot through his body, every nerve exploded into flaming agony. Dark energy rose from his body, whipping about him like whips, his form began to change. Brooklyn doubled over as the bones in his body grew, giving him another foot in height. His hair lengthened, now looking messier than ever, his bangs however remained the same haphazardly strewn mess. His rounded avian ears lengthened, past elfin length, pointed and swept back. His wings exploded out of his back, causing his cloak to open and fall off his shoulders, tossed into the air by the released appendages. The snowy mass of his plumage shimmered for a second before he involuntarily flapped them, all the white feathers exploded out, swirling about him, instantly replaced by the ink black, mercury tinted plumage of a demon. His form expanded into a clearly masculine built stature, wider shoulders and finely build torso. Filling out the previously ill-fitting and oversized black and burgundy leather jacket. Claws grew on each graceful finger and as the pain subsided Brooklyn looked up, three black stripes appeared on his face, one on each cheek, and one almond shaped, upon his forehead, the tip of it resting just on the bridge of his nose and as he opened his eyes, his pupils slotted into a serpentine-like glare. The choker fell from his grip to the ground.

Minako grabbed the choker before it could be lost, Brooklyn cast her a frigid gaze, making the demoness' blood run cold. This was his true form, a form that he locked away due to the violent instincts brought on by his father's base nature. Brooklyn smiled coldly, almost sadistically before taking off with a flap of his wings. With a single swing his razor sharp claws decapitated all the demons that charged at him. Sending blood flying every which way, coating Brooklyn's hands with it. As the half demon cast his gaze about the battlefield, he could see the forms of the demons below, all of them had no aura, no soul, and they were mere summoned puppets. His eyes stopped scanning; he saw his target, hiding among the trees, a woman who was holding a summoner's orb, controlling her minions.

"Garland, she's there," Brooklyn raised one clawed finger, pointing at the trees.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _This is it for chapter 16,Brooklyn's true nature finally revealed! Sorry about the late update. Once again schoolwork is majorly cramping my style. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise to try and pump 17 out ASAP!_


	17. Lineage Of The Damned Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 17, more tasteful gore, and the mystery of Grand Noir begins to unravel.

**_

* * *

Chapter #17:_** Lineage Of The Damned _Part 2_

The proclamation of the summoner's location renewed the fighting spirit of those still able. The troops rallied to attempt to break through, the summoner however knew that with her location exposed, she was in a tricky position. The insect demons gathered around her in levels, acting like walls. The battle raged on for another good hour, with no sign of any side winning any time soon.

"Damn it, nothing we do seems to have any effect on the number of demons this summoner has!" Tala ground out from between his teeth.

"There has to be a way to break through her barriers," Tyson replied, swinging his sword to slice another moth demon's wing off, swinging around, using his whole frame to cleave the moth's big head off. Tala resumed his pace; he didn't even want to mention that he was beginning to tire himself. Overhead was the half-demon Avian, killing demons as if they were made of parchment; his claws appeared to be sharper than any sword. This only served to irate Tala even further, a mangy half-blooded Avian was doing something that all of them were struggling to do, and he was making it look easy. Though he wouldn't wish himself to be an abomination just to have such power. However Tala was never the one to be shown up, and that was the root of his irritation. A whip cracked, ripping the wing off another moth that was sneaking up on the tiring assassin.

"Hilary!" Tyson called. "Where have you been?"

"I went around idiot, I thought that maybe Lorelei and I could get this summoner from the forest, but… she's very aware of her surroundings, we couldn't get close." The shaman replied.

"What?"

"Tyson, you guys are fighting these demons, I figured I could display some intelligence. But… you know." Hilary stopped to crack her whip at another demon. She landed beside Tyson, breathing hard, the wings given to her by the union with her ghost shimmered, showing that Hilary was too mentally exhausted to keep up the union for much longer. "Someone should really go help Bryan and Johnny, they're in the thicket of it, and they don't look like they can hold off the demons for long. Farrell just cant be everywhere at once, no matter how fast he is." She added.

"What about our sorcery geniuses?" Tyson asked.

"Hikaru and Lilly tired out, Vega and Charly are still holding on, though even they are beginning to feel the stress." At the mention of Vega, Tala took off in a rush. "Typical…" Hilary mumbled.

* * *

Across the battlefield Garland and Crusher were now back to back, both coated with the green blood of the insects, thought both seemed far from exhausted by the effort. Minako and Mystel were performing more than they were fighting, the acrobat and the demoness worked in perfect unison, though if one watched carefully they'd notice Minako's responses were just a split second sharper, after all she was a demoness. 

"Are you sure using Brooklyn's power was wise?" Crusher asked, blocking more pincer-like jaws from an ant-like thing.

"It was the only choice we had at the moment, we needed to know where the summoner was."

"But even knowing where she is, we still can't break through!" Crusher argued.

* * *

Tala landed beside Vega just in time to see the water witch blast a spider demon clear in half with a stream of water focused at her hand, acting like a whip. The water fueling her power was coming from cracks in the earth; with a start Tala realized there was an underground river below them. Hikaru's earlier tremors and earth spikes made fissures in the rock, letting Vega call the water up. 'Smart minx,' he thought. 

"Don't stand there gawking, help out," Vega called to him.

"Still holding up shrew? I'd think you've run off by now," he replied snidely.

"And forgo outdoing you? Never!" Vega shot back; the glint in her eye was that of amusement. Despite herself Vega knew she didn't have much more energy left, the water, despite being plentiful was becoming harder and harder to control as her energy faded.

Tala noticed a mantis sneaking up on the unsuspecting woman, his reaction was instantaneous, he charged, ramming one dragonfang into it's gut, and slicing up, Tala split the bug's torso and head wide open, grimacing as the acrid stench of it's blood assaulted his nose. He swung around and saw Vega falling back.

"Damn it, there is no way anyone is getting through these bugs!" he muttered, he could see the summoner now that he knew where to look. Vega knew he was right, thought she didn't say so. She felt Kaosu shift in her mind, the dragon was growing annoyed with the prolonged battle, and she couldn't blame him.

'Miss Vega, I have the power to finish this. I can get through the demons and kill this summoner, but you must trust me. You must speak the incantation which will tap into my power.' Kaosu whispered into her ears. Vega hesitated, thinking for a moment, wondering if she should. She saw everyone doing their best to finish the fight. She saw the valiant Gryphs, putting everything into it. She saw Farrell in his humanoid guise, swords flashing as he valiantly struggled to keep the weak and injured from being hurt further. Bryan's selfless courage, so him, thought he would not admit to. The Ravenwing was shielding the remaining raiders from the brunt of the onslaught; his Farina's gale cutter would rend the exoskeletons of the insects, leaving their insides more vulnerable. Kai and Charly were back to back, having fallen back on the basics of their powers, even Kai seemed no longer able to will the Mesamune to speed up time. He was too exhausted, yet he pushed himself to the limits. Charly's last Nova Blast exploded a seemingly long while ago; she seemed to chuck weaker, hardly effective fireballs now. Tala flew a bit ahead, to stop the close shaves Vega was having, with some demons breaking through too close to her for his liking.

'Lets do this Kaosu,' Vega thought, knowing full well that Kaosu could hear her thoughts and he'd know what she meant. Kaosu's reply came in the form of whispered words, an incantation he meant her to repeat, and release his power. To release a power she knew little about, but trusted Kaosu to know what's right. Vega gulped as he spoke the words, raising her hands as if cupping an invisible bowl before her.

"_Black of the night… Darkness eclipsing the dawn…"_ the words slipped from her lips, the pendant around her neck responded, exploding into a glow, sending tendrils of energy to whip and wrap around her. "_Crimson of blood… Like a river that flows…"_ The energy exploded out, a tremor rumbled deep below the earth as suddenly four majestic geysers shot up from the ground around Vega, arching down, the water flowing into her hands.

Farrell turned at the tremor, his eyes widening, "Miss Vega!" he called racing towards her, slicing apart any demon in his way as if they were nonexistent, strength returning to his body with the urgency of the charge. "Miss Vega! Stop! Do not cast _that_! Not that!" but his yells fell upon deaf ears; the roar of the geysers made Vega deaf to all noise from outside.

"_I call upon the power of the ancient demon race..."_ Vega continued, the bodies of the fallen insects shimmered as black sparkles began to rise from them, weaving into great streaming lines, all streaming to collect and focus on the relic around the woman's neck, and from it cascading around her body and through her arms into the orb of water she held, joining the sphere, transforming the water into a void akin to the mouth of a black hole. "_Awaken dragon guardian within... Accept the lives of those standing before me... I offer their blood to thee..."_ Vega moved, swinging her body around to give herself a bit of momentum for the spell's final chant, and to aim it better at her target.

Bryan having heard Farrell's urgency raced for Vega as well, the two landed nearly simultaneously. The barrier of energy around Vega surged out, throwing them both back. Bryan raised the Farina to shield himself from the dark energies, which lashed out on their own like whips. The Farina exploded aglow, winds surged from it, gaining their sharp edge, cutting through the demon energies like knives. But Vega ignored the turmoil the rushing energies around her were causing.

"_I call forth the flare of darkness... Surge bright, cast down your wrath..."_ she intoned the final verses, bracing her feet into the earth as she thrust both hands forward, "_Divine dragon flare!"_ The orb exploded into a wide crimson and black flare that surged forward like lightning. Digging up the earth where it passed, sending rock and debris into the air. The flare instantly vaporized any demon in its way. When it hit a tree, the flare exploded into a brilliant crimson and black dome, obliterating everything inside. Dying off, along with the flare, in a shower of fading golden sparkles floating through the air like a million of tiny fireflies. Leaving behind the devastation, a trench and heaps of burning demons hides from those caught by the peripheral edges of the flare. The rest of the demons died nearly instantaneously, the summoning on their otherwise lifeless bodies shattering.

Vega fell to her hands and knees; blood sprang from a multitude of cuts on her arms and body. "Vega!" Tala's call shattered the stupefied silence of the moment as he dove towards her like a ballista bolt. Having previously been unable to get anywhere near due to the same energies that stopped Farrell and Bryan. He kneeled beside the girl, pulling her into his embrace, Vega squeaked in pain and slumped right into his arms, momentarily grappling at his shoulder as she fought a useless battle with herself. The relic around her neck stopped glowing as the girl passed out in Tala's arms. Bryan dropped the Farina as if it was hot, realization dawned on him, by shielding himself with the Farina he unleashed the winds that had cut at her flesh and ripped at her clothing. The cause of her bleeding was not a demon it was _him_.

* * *

Brooklyn looked around the now silent battlefield, his all-seeing eyes could not see any trace of the summoner, killed or escaped, it didn't seem to matter now, he had a new puzzle to figure out. Glancing at the water sorceress he saw the aura of a powerful being fade from around her. The being was not the dragon she evoked, and it wasn't her aura. This left the half-demon baffled. 'What are you little human?' he asked himself. 

A hand on his shoulder snapped Brooklyn out of his trance, he reacted instantly, whipping around, claws flashing. Minako jumped back with a yelp, his claws having missed her throat barely by an inch. Brooklyn lowered his arms as he saw her, Minako shakily raised her hand in which she held his choker. Coming close, she raised both her hands and clasped the choker back unto his neck. The transformation happened instantly, Brooklyn lost his footing and collapsed. Minako caught him; with a shudder his demonic features vanished. His wings vanishing, once again hidden away, the black plumage discarded.

"I'm sorry Minako," he whispered.

"It's okay, I know you cannot control the killer instincts your father's kind have," Minako whispered back. The half-demon straightened to his feet, adjusting his jacket.

* * *

Garland grimaced as he noticed for the first time that he was covered with the green blood of the insect demons. He sheathed his rapier fluently and raised up his visor to give the scene a once over. Pulling off his bloodstained gauntlet he stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. His reply was a faint shriek as Nascha descended at him from the forest, landing on his arm. 

"Nascha, go, find Claude and bring him to me," he ordered. The owl clicked her beak and took off.

* * *

Tala meanwhile gathered Vega into his arms, unceremoniously taking off without so much as a word to the others. He was mad at everyone, including himself, for letting Vega do that. He flew as steadily as he could, as to not jostle the woman in his arms. The sight of the flying Avian didn't surprise anyone among the Gryphs anymore. He landed by Vega's tent and stepped inside, moving to lay the prone woman unto the pillowed futon. She looked pale and sickly to him but he was glad that the bleeding was stopping, the cuts were superficial at most. Looking around the tent he saw the medical bag the girls called it their 'first aid kit'. He glared venomously at the water barrel in the room, as if willing the bastard dragon to show his face, but he didn't, the dragon appeared to be as tired as his mistress was, the water in the barrel remained still and flat. 

When the other girls arrived some minutes later, and saw him from the doorway, wrapping Vega's wounds carefully, in a mood so unlike him. A somber mood. They left the Avian alone.

* * *

Garland meanwhile retired to his tent, he was in a foul mood, and that's how Ming-Ming found him. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"That man from the village fooled us all," Garland began.

"What?" Ming-Ming asked.

"The Summoner Guild does not usually attack villages, not unless they want something. This attack on our camp was mitigated simply because whatever those summoners want, that man still has in his possession," Garland explained.

At that moment a man stepped into the tent, clad in black, with silver cavalry armor on him, a sword at his side, and his helmet was held under his arm. "You wished to see me?" he asked. Ming-Ming huffed at being interrupted in her conversation with Garland, sending the man a scornful glare. He was tall, with short slate green hair and eyes.

"Ming-Ming, leave us," Garland spoke up, moving to the table in the center of his tent. The woman huffed but left. "Claude, I want you to take a retinue of your best Cavalry and ride out to this village here," he indicated the location by pointing at it on the map spread out on his table. Claude came close to take a look. "This is a recon and rescue. This village was attacked by summoners, I want you to bring back any survivors you find." Garland added.

"Hardly seems my department, but I'll do it. Though I don't know how many of them we'll find if summoners are involved."

"Get your men and ride now, while there is daylight left."

"We'll arrive there midnight, hardly the best time to search," Claude argued.

"Then tell Brooklyn I am ordering him to come with you. Even in his sealed state, his ability to sense life energies could come in handy." Claude didn't seem too thrilled at the prospect but nodded his agreement.

"That's all?" he asked. Garland nodded once and Claude left the tent, leaving the leader staring at the map.

"What could it be? What could interest them so much that those summoners would go to such lengths to obtain?" he wondered aloud.

"The Chalice of Truth," a voice replied. The Gryph commander looked up, spotting his new visitor, the man from the village. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small bundle, upon unfolding it, Garland realized that inside was a bowl. Upon first glance it looked just like any bowl, but the carvings on it were runes. "This chalice turns any wine poured into it to a truth serum. It's a gift from a powerful sorceress that lived over five hundred years ago. She gave it to my family for serving her loyally." The man explained.

Garland glared, "And why was I not told of this sooner?" he asked.

"We kept it from demons all this time, and seeing how this band freely accepts demon help I did not wish to endanger the chalice," the man replied.

"You're a priest of Saint Murielle, are you not?" Garland asked. The man before him nodded. "Now it all makes sense."

"Now you know why the Chalice of Truth must never fall into demon hands," the man replied. Garland nodded.

'First the summoners uprising, now the Chalice of Truth, and the priests of Saint Murielle. Add to that the irrefutable proof that King Demons still live, and these travelers… traveling with the King Demon. Something is happening in Chrysalis, this cannot be mere coincidence. This omen does not bode well,' Garland thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ancient castle belonging to Ryukai… Lamis's attention on her meditation was snapped when she felt energy explode and vanish. Familiar energy. The demoness raised herself to her feet and glanced about the room. With a shimmer she disappeared, only to re-appear in Ryukai's study, catching the brooding dragon off guard. 

"I bring bad news," she announced. Ryukai sent her a frigid glare that could kill anyone of weaker constitution but Lamis remained calm and unaffected.

"Out with it," Ryukai prompted.

"I'm afraid this news is no mere bad news. The mortal wielding the powers of milord's second cousin has tapped into his gifts. The mortal knows of the Magnum Of Destruction." Lamis explained. This made Ryukai sit up straight like a pole.

"Are you sure?" Lamis didn't blink an eye as she made a step back from him.

"I am positive," she replied. Ryukai slammed the book in his hands shut and laid it down on the floor beside his comfortable armchair, standing up.

"Did she use the Magnum? Or the flare?" he asked, knowing that Lamis' senses could tell the difference. The sheep demoness was sometimes too infuriatingly covert with details.

"The flare," she replied.

"Then she must never learn to use the magnum, or I'm afraid we may never defeat the wench and her accursed companions." He glanced into the hearth. 'The Divine Dragon Magnum, the power of the gods themselves… the power father never got from the dragon, yet he gives it freely to this Child, how… peculiar.' The demon thought to himself. Lamis seeing her venue of escape made use of it, vanishing in her usual way.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _I told you guys I would get 17 out ASAP. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come. Please Review!_


	18. Survivor

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Oh finally I've finished 18, it was a long time coming, and all the stuff happening this time of year didn't help it any.

**_

* * *

Chapter #18:_** _Survivor_

It was well into evening that night, the situation around the Gryph encampment was tense to say the least. The humans were rightfully weary of the one they thought to be a Thunder Beast, though only some realized that Farrell was actually a King Demon. But the one who really sent most into cold shivers was the water witch among them, Vega was still out cold asleep in her tent. But most of the human Gryphs were terrified of the power she held.

Takara saw evidence of their terror from the glaring stares she got from the Gryphs. She sighed heavily; they thought all of them were that powerful, and that destructive. Having no relic of her own Takara found the burden particularly weighty. She spotted a flash of silver and glanced to the side, there was Bryan, sitting by one of the campfires, buffing the Farina's blades back into a mirrored shine. He seemed to move as if his heart wasn't in it, if anything the movements were just too rhythmical, too robot-like.

Calmly she approached and sat down beside him, "Hey," she greeted, a frown replacing her small coy smile when he didn't reply. "Bryan? What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't make a move to acknowledge her presence, only making Takara more worried.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of Vega or something?" he finally asked.

"Vega's is fine, I'm worried for you, you seem… blue," Takara replied. At that Bryan looked up at her, Takara smiled softly. "What got you so down?"

"Vega's bleeding… I caused it Takara."

"No you didn't, it was some effect of that… blast thing. Why would you say something like that?"

"No, Takara… I know I caused it; the Farina's gale cuts anything it contacts… by shielding myself from the surges of demonic energy Vega was releasing… I let the Farina cut at her."

"Oh…" Takara stopped, unsure of her next words, she couldn't argue with that, not really.

"I'm to blame she is injured worse."

"Vega wont blame you, you didn't know… besides, Vega never blames anyone for anything. She's… good like that," Takara reasoned. Bryan spoke nothing else for a long time as Takara watched him. He seemed genuinely worried for Vega, and though Takara wanted to comfort him she knew Bryan would not want the comfort. He was not the type, and right here was certainly not the place. Takara sighed knowing that only Vega telling him to stop the guilt trip would make him stop. She was content with just being there for him, hoping her presence alone would give him the comfort and support he needed.

* * *

Some hours passed, the night was well in force when Claude and cavalry arrived at the site of the summoner's early-morning attack. Upon first glances Claude decided it would a miracle for _rats_ to survive the devastation, much less humans. The town seemed like the site of a war, not a raid. Some of buildings were still smocking with still-burning embers in hot spots. The fires that ravaged the town had to have been intense to melt and deform the wrought iron sign supports and bake the sun-dried clay and mud bricks of the smaller cottages. 

"This is horrible!" Minako remarked upon seeing the horror around her. Claude didn't speak, he didn't have to, and doing so would overstate the obvious. He looked back at Brooklyn, wondering if the half demon could, by any slim chance sense any survivors.

Brooklyn moved his horse foreword past everyone, into what used to be the main square at the center of the town. His eyes narrowed and closed as he focused on the spiritual energies still present. His mind told him that he would have had a better luck in his true form; he'd have no problem discerning the living from the dead who still clung to the place of their former life. But he knew he could not transform, his father's kind were reapers of souls, feeding off the energies of the dead. This place would drive him into a bloodlust. So Brooklyn had to make due with the dulled senses of his sealed form, taking a bit longer to read the energy and look for anyone's soul energy that still had the body's aural energy.

"Its no use," Brooklyn announced, moving back to his comrades, "the only souls here belong to those unable, or unwilling to move on."

Minako sniffed, trying to bite back the tears threatening to stream down her cheeks. "We should have asked Ming-Ming to come," she whispered. "These people need guidance to move on, she could have at least guided the lost souls to the netherplane." Around them the cavalry removed their helmets, to show they final respects to the dead. Even Brooklyn shed his hood, closing his eyes to give the gone a prayer, despite them being humans he prayed to Eteros, to guide the souls safely to the netherplane.

His prayer however was cut short by the pinprick of aura invading his senses, Brooklyn's eyes flew open, he dismounted in a rush and ran to a the charcoaled remains of a villa, with a deft kick he destroyed the door and ran inside. The remains of the living room still stank of smoke and ash, ash floated in the air in a heavy cloud. Being in the room now, he could sense the faint aura quite clearly, from outside it was masked by the voided, auraless spirits of the dead, it was no wonder he didn't feel it earlier.

Guided by his sense he made his way to the back of the house, just as Claude appeared at the door, looking peeved. "Brooklyn, be careful! The house is not stable!" he called. Brooklyn ignored him. In the back of the back room, what was once a kitchen, he saw nothing, but the aura was there. Brooklyn approached the door at the far back, grasping the doorknob he gave it a jerk, but the knob didn't move, the metal of the mechanism was melted and deformed. Taking the door off its hinges didn't give him any trouble at all however. The house groaned Brooklyn knew it wasn't long before it would collapse. Looking into what he realized was a cellar closet he saw a sight that wretched at his heart. A woman, he knew she was dead by her lack of aura. But the source of aura he felt was the bundle in her arms. Brooklyn kneeled and pried the bundle loose, rising to his feet, unfolding it. In the bundle was an ashen-faced babe, his pointed ears and tiny little fang sticking out the corner of his lip showed that he was not entirely human, but not entirely demon either. The babe was sucking its thumb, and looked like it was asleep. Brooklyn didn't waste any time carrying him outside.

"Brooklyn-" Claude began, ready to reprimand the half-demon when the orange-haired man shot him a glare.

"I found a survivor," he replied.

"My lord!" Minako's eyes widened.

The sound of voices caused the baby to stir and open it's bleary eyes. The baby emitted a gurgle and looked up at the man holding him. Minako reacted, reaching for her water flask and handkerchief, soaking the cloth thoroughly with water she offered it to the baby who took it and began to suck the water from the cloth.

"Such a cutie," Minako cooed, seeing the baby. The baby paused momentarily to stare at Brooklyn and then at Minako before turning back to Brooklyn, giving him a heart-melting smile that caused even the stoic half demon to grin faintly.

"Roo!" it cooed before resuming 'drinking'.

"Are you sure there is no one else?" Claude asked, concerned. Brooklyn shook his head and handed the baby to Minako, causing the tot to gurgle in delight.

"I'm just going to walk around and check again, I may be missing the auras," he announced, waiting for no one. Claude watched the halfblood go, turning to watch Minako, the demoness was cradling the baby as if he was her own, rocking it back to sleep. Claude found himself wishing he had a way to capture the moment, Minako's maternal instincts were kicking in, and he knew should anyone threaten the baby now, she would kick their head in for a loop and not blink an eye.

Brooklyn came back before long, a somber look on his face, and a dull pain in his temples, the presence of so many souls was beginning to affect him. "No one else, I'm absolutely positive now, it would seem this little guy survived simply because he's not entirely human," he mounted his horse and the others followed suit. The cavalry rode ahead, with Brooklyn and Minako trailing. Minako couldn't gallop at full speed, and hold the baby securely; Brooklyn had to think things over. He watched as the baby sucked dry the third offering of wet handkerchief before reaching into his saddlebag and grabbing a piece of cheese, breaking off a portion, he gave it to Minako who offered it to the baby. The baby took it, and was content just sucking on it, having no teeth past a single cute fang. This little one wasn't older than three months judging by that.

"He seems to like that," Brooklyn remarked, "Minako, make sure he doesn't choke on it," The demoness nodded.

The baby stared at her for a moment, stopping his gnawing on the cheese, "Koko!" he laughed before resuming gnawing on the cheese. Minako chuckled.

* * *

The return to the camp would've been entirely dull if it wasn't for the tot's demonic origin healing him by every minute. Within an hour the baby was laughing and gurgling, and trying to talk. By the time they arrived he was ravenously hungry, so the first thing Minako did was take him to galley for some milk. She knew she'd catch hell for this later by Garland, but she began to think about keeping the little one, where else could they send him to?

* * *

A void, that was the only way to describe the surroundings Vega found herself in. The darkness around her was absolute, not a prick of light to be found. In her mind, she felt nothing but the dull pains echoing from all over her body. Slowly but surely, she became aware of her surroundings, the sounds of noise outside her tent, sounds of activity and life that pulled her from the void of unconsciousness and towards awareness. Vega opened her eyes; the tent around her was filled with a glow of sunlight from outside, muted by the heavy burlap of the tent cloth until it appeared to mirror dusk. She looked around herself, her eyes stopping on the fact that her arms were bound in cloth. Vega jumped when she realized that there was another presence in the room, a figure sleeping at her bedside. A mop of crimson hair and a high collared black cloak revealed the identity of her sleeping companion. 

Vega raised one hand to pass her fingers thought his crimson tresses, relishing in the feeling of the soft strands passing through her fingers. Tala stirred and looked up, and Vega smiled upon seeing him. "Good… day sleeping cutie," she greeted.

"How are you?" he asked, ignoring her words, he didn't want to dwell on her flirts at the moment, now was not the time for dwelling on Vega's playful, flirtatious nature.

"Hmm… could be better, definitely could be worse, what happened back there, last thing I remember… Kaosu telling me to chants for his power, and then… an explosion of light, pain, and… nothing."

"Kaosu's power apparently destroyed the summoner, or just her orb, but whatever it did, the battle ended then and there. You've saved lives, but… the pain Vega, you almost paid for that power with your own life." Vega hummed softly and winced when she attempted to raise her hand to her face, the pain in her arm was intense.

"Ouch… Kaosu forgot to mention that I'd be feeling like hell, why do I look like a mummy?"

"The spell tore up your arms a little, just nicks and cuts," Tala lied, knowing full well that it was Bryan's Farina, but he didn't wish to dwell on why the weapon mistook the human for a demon, and attacked her.

"Everyone is alright, right?" Vega asked. Tala only nodded, the girl smiled. "Good… I was afraid I hurt someone."

"No one who didn't deserve it," Tala replied. The dark haired girl chuckled.

"Man I would've loved to nail Ryukai with one of those, but I don't think he'd stand still long enough for me."

"Vega… you must never use that spell again, it's too dangerous. That wasn't Kaosu's innate power; it was something else, something different…. Kaosu is a King Demon, a dragon King Demon, if all of them had that sort of power, why would Ryomaru would need to kill Kaosu to obtain it in the first place, wouldn't he have it too?" Tala reasoned.

"It's something Kaosu alone has, I know… it's something he was born with, and I don't think I could fire it off again… hurts too much."

Tala stood up and grinned a little, "Get some rest shrew, recover, we'll be going on with our journey tomorrow."

"Yea, yea…" Vega rolled her eyes. "Says you." Tala didn't reply he just exited the tent, leaving the woman to her rest.

Vega closed her eyes again, "Man… I wish the jerk was always that sweet. He's almost… a gentleman like that." She mumbled.

* * *

Tala stepped out of the tent, spotting a very somber looking Farrell. "Go away Furball, Vega is resting, and I'll be damned if I let you disturb her rest," he growled. Farrell made a step foreword, his expression lacked his usual nonchalance, and this made Tala wonder what he was up to. 

"Pardon me, but if I so wished it, you, and all the men in this camp could not hold me back," Farrell replied, causing the red-haired Avian to growl, he had a point.

"What do you want?" Tala approached the tiger demon, badly wishing to hurt him at the moment, for all his speed the idiot didn't even stop Vega from casting that spell, and he didn't stop Vega from hurting herself. He was lucky Vega was still alive. Had she died, he'd have killed the treacherous tiger himself. For all his vows to protect Vega and her friends, he failed. Farrell's gold eyes bore into his psyche, a calm, frigid glare so unlike of the giant feline, the tiger knew full Tala was in 'possessive' mode, and was likely unstable and twice as dangerous as he normally was.

"My business with Miss Vega is hardly your concern," he hissed. There was a flash of metal as Tala's katar flipped foreword, but before it could find a lodging in Farrell's neck, the tiger caught it, gripping it firmly in his hand, ignoring the blood now seeping along the blade from the gouge in his palm. Tala willed ice to form, to harm the tiger, to kill him, but nothing formed, the relic around his neck remained dormant. "Calm down Avian, before you do something infinitely stupid. Miss Vega is alright; do not make enemies where unnecessary, if you pose a danger to her, I will dispose of you." His narrowing slit pupils amplified the boring stare. Tala pulled his Katar back, making him let go.

"Harm her and I will skin you alive and use you for a new fur coat," Tala threatened, moving aside.

"The only harm that will come to miss Vega, will come from the man that supposedly loves her," with that said the tiger brushed past him and entered Vega's tent. Tala glared at his back, wishing he really could kill the annoying feline, but knowing full well if he harmed him, Vega and the other women would never forgive him.

He also saw the tiger come out, barely a minute later. From that Tala knew that Vega fell asleep and the feline got nowhere with his apologies. Some part of him was glad for that.

* * *

Elsewhere, as the camp prepared for the onset of evening, Garland sent a messenger to call the priest of Murielle back to his tent. With his identity confirmed, the man shed his drab gray and brown traveling robes, to reveal the blue and gold robes of a Saint Murielle monk or priest. 

"You wished to see me?" the man asked. Garland sheathed his rapier, which he was polishing, and looked up at the man, to say there was no love lost there would be an understatement. Garland wasn't fond of the monks of Murielle; all of them dedicated themselves to the secrecy of their order to the word, making them the hardest people to deal with. Murielle's monks were scribes, doctors, advisors, and seers. Garland remembered the cynical, elderly magus under the employment of his father all too well. He also remembered his harsh teaching methods. Being the youngest of his family he got off easy, but he remembered the stories his older sister told him, they were bad enough to make a grown man cringe.

"Seeing as we have no purpose in detaining you, I have made the decision to send you on your way, I think with no employer you would return to the St Murielle monastery, correct?" Garland began, choosing to cut straight to the chase.

"Yes, that would be correct," the monk replied, "But I cannot go alone, the summoners may come after the chalice again."

"I did not say I would be sending you alone, our guests will be traveling in that direction. And I will send Brooklyn along with them, he will be an invaluable guide."

"Outrageous! I refuse to travel in the company of a deathcrow and a King Demon, it is against the teachings," the monk argued. Garland got up from his seat; a glare on his features, difficult was an understatement with this man. "Add to that, how can a group of vagabonds protect the chalice against the might of the summoners?"

"I have made my decision, it will be as I deem it best, or you shall travel alone. As much as I loath to admit it, my cavalry will offer you less protection than those… vagabonds as you so call them. One of those vagabonds saved the chalice once already. I'm sure you have seen the battle; otherwise you would not have known that one of them is a King Demon. I'm sure you've also saw the power one of those vagabonds unleashed. Frail as she is, Lady Vega possesses power beyond anything I can give you. And since the monastery is on their route, I strongly advise you not to waste the opportunity."

"There is still the matter of the deathcrow," the monk argued.

"Brooklyn is my most trusted mercenary. His lineage is second to his loyalty and service record in such considerations." The monk sighed in defeat.

"May the saint have patience with what I must do," he mumbled, playing with the bead rosary around his arm.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _I hope you liked this chapter. On a little side note, the 'homepage' link in my profile now will take you to my DeviantArt profile, where you can find some WFE-related art I drew myself. It's not terribly good, but I do enjoy drawing about as much as I love to write._


	19. Dogs Of War, Awaken Raijou!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Yey! Chapter 19, finally! Man these past weeks were hell. Back to back projects at school really put the blues on me, not to mention a case of stress writers block. This chapter does offer a bit of foreshadowing to certain things. Like the real agenda behind a certain immortal necromancer. Read on!

**_

* * *

Chapter #19:_** _Dogs Of War, Awaken Raijou!_

A tall castle-like structure loomed over her, the guildhall of the summoners. It did not take a potent sense for magic to know that there was a lot of magical power contained in the hall. Lueaxanna neared the door and raised the knocker, letting it drop to the door in a bang, raising twice more, repeating the action. A crack opened near the middle of the door and a pair of eyes peered out.

"Who goes there?" the figured behind the door asked. Lueaxanna did not look up, letting the hood of her cloak conceal her face.

"A fellow summoner, coming to hold audience with the High Summoner of the guild," she spoke calmly, trying not to smirk. She was a summoner in a way, true enough, but a summoner focused on calling forth minions that were alive. Lueaxanna, being a necromancer, was an expert with all things undead. The doorkeeper opened the heavy wooden doors, allowing the woman in. Lueaxanna shed her hood, but not the cloak, her clothing was typical of a necromancer, summoners typically preferred fuller robes that allowed many compartments to hold the jewels in which they sealed their power into.

"The high summoner is overseeing the training of the junior trainees in the central garden today," the doorkeeper spoke up. Lueaxanna did not reply to his words, but passed him and moved towards the building's central hall. She remembered this ancient building all well, the memories were not hers, but that of one of her victims. The central garden where the trainees practiced was flanked by columns and had no roof. Lueaxanna grimaced at the magic levels around her. Her millennia-attuned senses told her exactly how powerful the young women around her were. And to say she wasn't impressed, would be saying the least. Three thousand years ago, such a low level of magical aptitude would have resulted in them being kicked out of the guildhall. This made the blond sorceress reconsider her plan. They couldn't be of any use to her if their power was so faded by time.

Before she turned away, she noticed the middle-aged woman overseeing the trainees. She was easily distinguishable from the novice summoner by her ornate purple robes and golden jewelry. Clothing that was unlike to the drab gray and beige robes of the trainees. The high summoner held a long staff atop of which was a moonstone orb clutched in the front paws of a chimera beast that seemed to be a mix of a tiger, owl, and a snake.

The high summoner noticed Lueaxanna soon after and approached, Lueaxanna made no show of false respect by bowing. She was not a member of this guild, so she did not see the point of showing extravagant humility to its matron.

"A necromancer? What do you want here sorceress of darkness?" the matron asked.

"I have a proposition for you. I'm in possession of some information that you might find useful. Information on the current whereabouts of a certain chalice," Lueaxanna spoke up, instantly riveting the matron's attention to her.

"And pray tell, how you know we seek this… chalice," the Matron wondered, staring the blond woman down. She couldn't help but feel something unholy about her; her aura was permeated with demonic energies, yet the woman was clearly a human.

"Oh, I know a lot of things. I also know that the chalice is tied to the location of what you seek in a way other than what you may think." Lueaxanna replied cryptically. The expression upon the matron's face changed to one of annoyance.

"And how did you come to possess this knowledge?" she demanded, shifting her staff from one hand to another.

Lueaxanna grinned, "Now _that_… is a secret, I have my sources."

The older matron looked down at her. "If there is need for secrecy between us, then I'm afraid you must leave," she spoke.

"Oh… that is just too bad," Lueaxanna raised her hood, "seeing as I know the gem's exact location." She turned to walk away, knowing full well that she had the matron, hook, line, and sinker. Thought really she was willing to do this on her own, these summoners would've given her a good cover, but they were far from trusting. She didn't need such unpredictability in her equation. A hand on her shoulder stopped her leaving.

"What exactly do you know about the gem of Hades?" the matron demanded. Lueaxanna paused in her steps.

"A lot. The least of which is that it was forged by one of you summoners over five hundred years ago. And that it contains the power to summon the king of all lightning beasts. The three headed dog of hell, Raijou."

"If you know so much, why not just take it for yourself, why come to us for help?"

"That is elementary. The gem is traveling with the a group consisting of fifteen members. Among them are the souls of two very powerful King Demons, though no longer living they are far from mere shamanistic puppets in the hands of a human shaman; they were no mere mortal King Demons. Oh no. No mere mortal King Demons."

"So you need… aid?"

"I'm afraid so, and seeing as we are after the same goal…"

"And you expect us to just hand the gem over to you?" The matron asked coolly. Lueaxanna turned around, looking into the woman's frigid eyes.

"I will need it for a simple task, past then, it's all yours. I'm a Necromancer and I specialize in undead summons. I'm sure you understand," Lueaxanna explained. 'Past this small task, I will have no use for Raijou's miniscule powers. I will have the traitorous tiger's soul, the relics, and it will be merely a matter of time until I have the souls of the other ten king demons.' She smirked to herself. 'And then it's a matter of time until I have the power of Akasha's four apostles of darkness, and the ultimate undead servant.' She mused.

"Seems fair enough. What is this task you wish to complete?"

"That too… is a secret," Lueaxanna replied.

"I suppose I could aid you. But do not think I trust you. Your kind is not known for being trustworthy. Necromancer." The matron spoke. Lueaxanna smiled mischievously. The matron's serious expression spoke volumes.

"I suppose you will wish to depart now." Lueaxanna asked.

"You suppose right."

"For us to catch up to them, we would have to ride hard for the better part of tomorrow, I doubt we will be in fighting trim then," Lueaxanna spoke up. The matron sent her a glare. "However I have a little tool that would be of use to us, my… associate is a mage capable of teleportation magic." The words came out smoothly, though Lueaxanna could not rightfully call Nyoka an associate, but the snake demon was a powerful magician, his teleportation portals seemed to mimic Lamis' innate ability to teleport, brought on by her ability to jump from place to place by temporarily using the subline of space and time as a shortcut. The matron glanced at her, wondering why this Necromancer was here if her associate was a mage of considerable power, it was then that the things started not to click into place, or seem odd.

* * *

Come morning the group set out on their way, Brooklyn and Minako were ahead of the two wagons, riding two sturdy looking Demonbreds. The Monk of St. Murielle was riding a few paces behind them, upon his own horse. The monk watched the road ahead, occasionally looking back at the giant feline trotting alongside the two lumbering wagons. Wondering for the umpteenth time how he ended up traveling with two abominations, the King Demon, and the Deathcrow. 

Minako rode beside Brooklyn, wondering for the umpteenth time whether leaving her adoptive son with Ming-Ming was a good idea. But she reasoned that the baby would be fine if Ming-Ming didn't forget all about him, and she was sure Garland would not let her do that, it was his idea that she should leave little Yukio, a name Minako gave him, with Ming-Ming. Undoubtedly it was another attempt by Garland to end the unending feud between the demoness and the shaman.

* * *

Noon came in and the wagon entered a stretch of forest that seemed to unsettle both Brooklyn and Farrell, the tiger demon was now trotting between the two wagons, in his giant feline form, as if he expected an attack from the sides. The road seemed to wind through on a cleared pathway; the trees around them grew thick and dark. 

"We have entered the lands belonging to the summoners," The Monk of St. Murielle spoke up to the riders in the wagon.

"I don't like this, the forest seems devoid of life, dead… yet it is very much alive." Mariah commented.

"The trees are alive, but nothing else is, the summoners let no living creature live here, even lesser demons are exterminated, however this section is the narrows of their lands, we will be in the clear in under an hour." The monk replied.

What none of them knew was that they were being watched. Lueaxanna and the High Summoner were waiting for them at the border of the narrows. Lueaxanna wasn't impressed with the High Summoner's ability to call forth a bird, but the ability to see whatever the bird saw was useful.

"They will be here shortly," the older woman announced.

"If you can call forth a mob of minions to distract, leave the rest to me," Lueaxanna replied.

"Ah that's right, you cannot raise what there is none of," the summoner smirked, feeling a sense of superiority over the Necromancer. They really were inferior summoners; forever bound to using their powers only where the earth contained bones they could raise up and command as their minions.

"If I could, I wouldn't either, I have… something else in mind." Energy seemed to pick up around the woman as her body exploded aglow, reforming before the summoner's eyes, losing the feminine curves, gaining a masculine form and a higher stature, webbed wings unfolded from the form's back, and a tail followed. Silky blond hair lengthened and became emerald green. Clothing, and armor materialized as the glow subsided. The high summoner found herself face to face with a male dragon demon with emerald green hair and eyes, and a scar on his right cheek. "This form… should give the travelers quite… a startle," Lueaxanna spoke in Ryukai's deep voice, grinning so unlike him. She flicked her new tail and gave her wings a test, functional. But she knew this disguise would not last for long, she didn't have the ability to copy all of Ryukai's powers, his strength and speed perhaps, and his physical capabilities. But her claws were devoid of his noxious acid, and she didn't have the Marumune. This guise would be a distraction, and if she was lucky, it would make Ryukai her scapegoat, but she knew that was unlikely. Especially with Farrell around, the tiger was played a gullible fool at times, but he was no idiot. If anything, anyone believing him to be a fool and an idiot was soon proven to be both themselves.

* * *

The hour of traveling the narrows of Summoner territory would have passed by in complete deathly silence weren't it for the rhythmic clip-clop of horse hooves, and the groans and creaks of the wooden wagons. All conversation went dead, as if people were weary of talking, as talking could make them miss a sound unnatural to the deathly still forest. 

"We cleared the deadlands, yet… the forest is still too still," The monk commented. As if in reply to his words there was a loud snap. Brooklyn reacted as his senses were invaded by a presence, he yanked back on the reins of his horse, causing the beast to rear and whinny loudly.

"Duck!" he called to the monk. Just as he did a figure shot from the woods, tackling the monk head-on, and off his horse. A sound of ripping cloth and the figure moved, a second all the attack too. The monk lay on the path, dazed, and barely conscious. The figure landed.

"Should've been faster halfblood," he said.

"Ryukai!" Farrell called.

"Still breathing traitor?" the demon lord asked.

"You know him?" Minako asked.

Farrell transformed into his human form. "As most unfortunate as that is Miss Minako, I do." Farrell looked at Ryukai coolly as people gathered around him. The demon dragon held a bundle of cloth in his hand, and seemingly unbothered by the presence of the others, he unwrapped it.

"So this is the sacred chalice?" he asked.

"That belongs to the monks of St. Murielle!" the monk scrambled to his feet, glaring murder. "King demons… foul beasts, I knew traveling with one would bring me no luck."

"Hold your tongue, penchant I rip it out of your mouth!" 'Ryukai' barked. Lueaxanna was proud of her acting skills, she didn't know acting like the dragon would be so easy.

"Geez… just when we thought we would have a day off," Tyson mumbled. "Ol' scaly has to show up."

Hilary squinted, "I don't know Tyson, it seems like him… but something is off."

"You think so too?" Max asked. He opened his senses, and found it that he could not read into the thoughts of the dragon, but that didn't surprise him, he could not read any of the King Demons. Even the ever-jovial Farrell seemed to keep his mind closed. Trying to read Lamis was downright painful, her mental barriers not only blocked intrusion, but returned fire, causing him an instant migraine.

Farrell could hear their hushed conversation; he spent a moment to survey. The first difference that jumped at him was the lack of the Marumune; Ryukai never went far without his precious sword. The second difference was stance, the way this imposter stood. He made two steps foreword.

"Who are you? And why are you impersonating Ryukai?" he demanded, shifting his left foreword, those who knew Farrell knew he was going to use _that_ attack, the unavoidable, yet nameless move that felled Ryukai, the real Ryukai, once before.

"Do not attack demon! Lest he drops and breaks the chalice!" the monk warned.

"What chalice?" the imposter taunted, "oh you mean this one?" before the monk's eyes the imposter shattered the chalice to bits in the grip of her image's powerful hands.

"The chalice!" the monk called. Farrell charged, vanishing within two steps. He reappeared a second later behind the imposter, who smirked. Light exploded in his grips, suddenly a whip made of lightning extended. Seeing no further use for her illusion Lueaxanna let is dissipate as she turned around, whip lashing out, Farrell turned around just in time to block the lightning whip with his sword. He felt lightning surge through his whole body, yet it didn't seem to cause him any pain, Farrell smirked at that.

"Surprise, surprise… just as I thought… the jewel containing the spirit of the most powerful summoning… the chalice of truth was not the guide to the gem… it contained the gem itself. Set there into the clay by the owner, and mistress of the beast," Lueaxanna remarked. "Come forth… Raijou!" The lightning surged and weaved around her, growing in power, taking on the form of a huge three headed beast, a dog, made wholly of lightning, with lightning chains hanging from where his collars should be.

"Well done Lueaxanna," a voice spoke as a woman emerged from the woods, a woman the monk recoiled away from in an instant.

"We have to do something guys!" Tyson looked at the others in the group, reaching for his sword.

"Stop!" Farrell called. "This beast is a lightning beast, weapons are useless against it, for it has no body. Its power will kill mortals instantly!" he called a warning.

"Raijou is no mere lightning beast, he's the most powerful of the lightning beasts!" Lueaxanna corrected him.

"This is absurd! The sorceress who gave the monks the chalice was no summoner!" The monk called in outrage.

"Ah… but you're wrong, Helena was not only a summoner… she's the founder of our order. She's the eve of all summoners! We are taking back what is rightfully ours," the high summoner approached the monk, holding her staff aloof.

"Man this is getting a little too confusing… we can't fight that damn thing with swords, but we can't let that blond have the jewel either. Heaven knows what she'll do it with, but how do we get it away from her?" Tyson wondered.

"What about indirect weapons, like bows?" Mariah wondered.

"I don't think they will work, you heard Farrell, the beast has no body for an arrow to damage. And I don't think it's a demon for Dion's bow to work on it like it would on a demon," Rei voiced.

"Magic," Vega spoke up, "Charly and I might be able to come up with something… if need be… I always have that… flare,"

"You'll never have enough time to cast it!" Hikaru spoke up.

Charly snapped her fingers. "Girls! Huddle! I got a plan!"

Farrell pulled away and Lueaxanna let him go, she noticed that lightning was not effecting the tiger, she knew he could generate his own, so she expected him to be a little bit resistant to it. But his immunity to Raijou's came as a bit of a surprise.

"Lueaxanna we got what we came here for, let us depart," the high summoner spoke up.

"Ah not… just yet, this is the little task I mentioned, this group has something what my associates would love to have," the necromancer smirked.

"Lueaxanna go back to whatever hell-hole you crawled out of, we will not let you have the relics," Tyson called in outrage, though typically not the fastest to catch on, he knew there was only one thing Lueaxanna would want to bring back to her 'associates'.

"You have no choice!" A whip flashed heading right at the Dragon-kin, the three headed dog charged as well, Farrell transformed and charged as well, letting his whole body be enveloped by lightning, he tackled the dog down by pouncing on him, as if the most powerful of lightning beasts was just an oversized ball of yarn to an oversized tabby. Tyson dodged the whip, but it hit at his feet, digging up the earth, causing the dirt to glow for a moment as the silica in the earth was literarily melted by the impact.

"Get him Farrell!" Hilary called.

"Stall him fluffy! Leave the rest to us!" Vega called.

"Ready girls?" Charly wondered. Hikaru, Lilly, and Vega nodded. "We only got one shot at this… lets do it right!"

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Well I hope you liked this chapter. It was written after two back-to-back school projects that sapped most of my creative energies. But I'm glad that I was able to get at least something out. Next chapter will be a lot better. That I can promise. But please review! _


	20. Fire! Flames Of The Blessed Dawn

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Woohoo. Finally chapter 20 is done. It's a good chapter overall. From the battle scene, to the surprise ending scene you'll have to read to believe.

**_

* * *

Chapter #20:_** _Fire! Flames Of The Blessed Dawn_

Farrell struggled to bind and contain the lightning beast, growling as he struggled not to get bitten by it's three heads. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hikaru, Lilly, Vega, and Charly step foreword.

Hikaru raised her hands at her sides, the relic around her neck exploded ablaze as she focused all her mental energy on getting her part of the plan just right. "Great mother earth… grant me your might…" the ground shuddered under her feet, startling the horses as the woman clapped her hands together, "Hear me earth and obey… terra bind!" with a fluent motion she slammed her fist into the ground. A fissure cracked open, racing at Farrell and Raijou, tendrils of rock shot up around them, curling inward, collapsing upon the beast, Farrell had a split second to leap back as the rock closed around Raijou, forming a tight woven spherical dome on top of him.

"You think that will hold him?" The summoner asked incredulously, though amused at the prospect, she was not about to lift a finger to help Lueaxanna though, it was never in her plan.

"Hurry up Charly… I can't hold him for long," Hikaru growled. The brunette nodded and tossed her cloak back, undoing the rosary around her right arm.

Farrell turned to Lueaxanna and the high summoner, pouncing on both ignoring the sting of the lightning whip, which cracked against his hide as the two dodged. The summoner's staff exploded ablaze as a spirit materialized out of thin air, her own spirit servant, a Roc made of the air itself. Charly raised her right hand to eye level and closed her eyes, a spark raced through her digits.

"Charly don't!" Kai warned. But she ignored him, too focused on doing what she planned to with the other girls.

"_Source of all power... Source of all life..."_ she intoned, the fire erupted from the relic cascading in embers as energy at her feet exploded, fire roared to life and swirled up around her like a graceful helix of many strands. Lilly drew her bow and her own relic began to glow. "_Spirit of the blessed dawn… Wrath and blessing of the gods…"_ The brunette continued her hands moved until they were crossed over her chest, an explosion of heat raced forth, the helix exploded into a storm of shapeless fire, in a second weaving and taking on the form of huge wings at the girl's back. The energy whipped at her clothing, not burning, but licking at her limbs and tossing her hair from side to side with unfelt winds. As the energy build, her hair stopped swaying and was actually lifted, for a moment Charly looked like she was Medusa herself, though her gaze would burn anyone up alive, and not turn them to stone.

Vega closed her eyes, 'Hang on just a little more Farrell,' she thought. Focusing all her powers she felt the moisture in the air shift and begin to collect as she held up her hands. A sphere of water began to grow in her hands, beginning as no bigger than a cherry, quickly growing as moisture collected and condensed from the air. In the earth sphere a glow began to break through the rocks, sending out narrow beams of lightning as Farrell struggled with the wind elemental Roc. The bird's talons could solidify to deliver a slash, but Farrell couldn't return one, as the rest of its body was as dense as air. The guys could only watch, dumbfounded. For the first time in a long while, the men felt useless. Brooklyn watched all of this with keen interest, studying everything. He ignored the gentle hand belonging to Minako that snaked up his arm and unto his shoulder, though he felt her nervousness.

"_Sacred Flames that burn bright through infinite time… Hear me golden guardian from beyond the stars…"_ Charly continued, her bangs parted as a golden sun erupted aglow at the center of her forehead, a symbol of power belonging the being who's incantation she was chanting. Lilly raised her bow drew the string back, forming her sacred arrow, letting it charge she took aim. Lueaxanna's eyes widened as she felt a surge of pure energy coming from the woman's arrow. The flaming wings around Charly closed into a giant cocoon and grew in size, soon the cocoon dwarfed her, being ten foot high. "_I offer you the power within my soul… My will, my hope, my might… Spread your wings… and take to flight… Descend oh guardian… and shine my light!"_

"She can summon?" The high summoner asked, looking at Lueaxanna who shrunk back, the whip in her grip faltered. Hikaru fell to her knees, the earth sphere binding Raijou exploded, as the three headed lightning beast burst free, raining debris and dust everywhere.

"_Grand Summon!"_ Charly called, the flaming cocoon opened it wings, a shower of glowing embers flying every which way. A phoenix emerged, shrieking before taking to flight with a flap of her molten hot wings. The scorching heat and the licking flames incinerated the branches closest to her wings. The air around her seemed to burn with the intensity of her roaring flames; the earth below her was scorched charcoal black. The heat coming off her in cascades would have made the desert seem like tundra. Lilly released her arrow at the same moment. A double helix of lightning enveloped the arrow as it shot after the phoenix, entering it's body, and merging with as lightning now swirled and played with the fire, the bird grew in size and hit Raijou like a runaway train. The reaction was instant, the lightning body of Raijou exploded, shattering. Purified and negated by the combined power of the sacred bird and Lilly's purifying arrow. "Now Vega!" Charly called.

"Hydro canon!" Vega pitched the water ball in her grip at Lueaxanna hard, the necromancer who was previously shielded by Raijou was hit and soaked head to toe as the sphere exploded. The gem in her hands exploded aglow before she could register being wet. Lightning surged out; her pained shriek-scream pierced the air as she was electrocuted by her own power. At that moment Farrell landed on his paws and growled, his eyes glowing for a split second before he unleashed a bright surge of lightning from his body, scaring the High Summoner into losing control of the Roc. The lightning died and he transformed, moving as lightning to Lueaxanna who was lying on the ground dazed, he stepped on her wrist, forcing her muscles relax, as he grabbed the source of all the troubles from her grip. A yellow gem, with a black center, the source of Raijou's summoning.

"Be gone now!" he commanded, holding the gem firmly in his grip as he moved away. Lueaxanna, finally coming to growled and pulled out a familiar spell vessel, one of Nyoka's artificial warp portals. She was gone in a puff of purple smoke. The high summoner didn't stay for long past that, with a final hateful glare at the monk of St. Murielle, she was gone, flying on the back of her Roc, which was now no longer made of wind alone, it looked very much made of flesh and bone.

* * *

Charly sighed, sinking to her knees. "It worked… I can't believe it actually worked." She said, a tone of mild awe coloring her voice. 

"What?" Mariah demanded. "You mean to say that you four unleashed so much energy, and you didn't even know if it would work?" Charly nodded.

"It was a high risk gamble alright, we knew we could take down Raijou with my summoning… but the real plan was for Vega to soak that blond up, so she'll get zapped by her own power. We didn't know if Vega could hit, or if there would be a feedback. You see…"

"I never focused water out of the air before, it's tiring." Vega added, also slumping to her knees.

"You four are too reckless," Johnny commented.

"Well what would you have let us do? Sit by and watch? Weapons were useless, and I don't think your ability to spit up fireballs would've packed the same punch," Hikaru argued, placing her hands on her hips. Johnny spared her a small glare, but even he knew that she was right. Farrell neared, still holding unto the gem.

"Are you really alright?" Minako asked.

"Really we're alright! Right girls?" Charly got to her feet and helped Vega.

"That was a piece of cake!" Hikaru added. The three witches exchanged high fives with a cheer of 'girl power!' and laughed. Lilly just smiled and sighed to calm herself.

Brooklyn turned his scrutinizing glance to the monk, frowning. "I suppose the stone from the chalice still belongs to you," he began.

"No! If it is indeed belonging to a summoner, we'll have nothing to do with it!" The monk replied.

"Of all the bloody… we went through all that to get the bloody stone back, and now this!" Johnny snapped.

"Technically it was the girls who did all the work," Max pointed out, earning himself a blazing glare from the fire demon.

Takara sighed and approached Farrell, "Are you alright?" she asked in a low tone, being the only one who noted the cuts and bruises covering the poor tiger's body.

"I am alright Miss Takara, these cuts are superficial," he replied, holding out a hand for Takara to see one of them smaller cuts on his wrist was already closing right before her eyes. She shifted to his other side and looked at the stone he held. Farrell allowed his fingers to uncurl, letting the curious woman take the stone and look at it closely.

"Now I know why Garland has such a deep loathing for the monks," Minako whispered to Brooklyn, who nodded.

"Their pride is the only reason their order is so disliked, such pride will be the downfall of anyone," Brooklyn commented.

"So you wont take the stone, and what do you suggest we do with it?" Johnny asked, folding his arms over his chest. The monk glared at him.

"You will do nothing with it demon, the stone should be burned, and disenchanted! So that the summoners cannot use it again."

"Fire will not affect it, in case you missed the four-one-one, it was set into clay! Clay is fired in a kiln six times hotter than any fire we can possibly produce! Even my grand summoning is not likely to be hot enough." Charly jumped in. The monk glared at her stubbornly.

"We still have to keep the stone from the summoners, meaning that-"

"You want _us_ to keep it?" Johnny raged, "How typical of the St. Murielle order, always dumping their responsibilities upon others when the going gets tough!"

"Johnny calm down," Rei slammed a fist gently into his shoulder armor, knowing it would not hurt the fire demon, but he earned himself a death glare never the less.

"What I meant to say, before I was so rudely interrupted by this mangy demon, is that the stone can be destroyed by dragonfire, or the closest form of dragonfire, Wyvernfire." He glanced at the Avians.

"Know your place human!" Johnny raged, his anger rising to another notch. "I am the Fire Demon Lord! You better learn to respect that!" He felt another impact on his armor, this time from Bryan, who was sending him an uncharacteristically-for-him frigid glare. The message was clear, and Johnny glared back before turning back to the monk. "Besides, we don't have a dragon, or a wyvern handy, and even if we did… the stone is your responsibility, not ours," Johnny huffed, calmer now, but still annoyed. He knew was getting worked up over nothing, and the human monk was just a clueless mortal. But he hated being disrespected by peasants.

Suddenly there was a shriek and a crackle of thunder, a whine of lightning, and a flash of light. "Takara!" Farrell placed his hands on her shoulders as she clutched at the stone, head hung low. Farrell steadied her suddenly frail form. There was no reply from the girl as she looked up, her eyes void of all emotion, devoid of her soul, for a moment she looked to be nothing more than a soulless husk of a human being.

"It's alright Farrell," she spoke, voice uncharacteristically deep. A glow from the center of her forehead trickled from between her bangs and as she straightened, the strands parted, revealing a crescent moon with its tips pointed up and arched in until they almost touched, in the center of the crescent moon a small pentagram. "If the monks are willing to give up on power for their own hubris, I will take it upon myself to safeguard the stone. Raikou is now my charge, my spirit beast, my power." She added.

"Raikou?"

"Yes… the beast called Raijou… that name is a mere slight of word, an error in pronunciation that was not corrected. His real name is Raikou, he told me himself." Her eyes shifted again. "I'm sick and tired of standing in the sidelines, watching my friends fight. With this thing, I can lend a hand," She argued.

"If the woman is willing to accept becoming a summoner, then why should we stop her?" The monk said calmly, his tone hinting at dislike for the idea, but his flippant attitude said that he did not care.

* * *

Every nerve in her body was on fire. Her wrist, where Farrell placed his foot on, throbbed painfully. All of this did not leave Lueaxanna in a good mood. Having been so utterly defeated by amateur elemental magicians cut deep. She entered her room within Ryukai's castle with a sigh and reached up to untie her cloak, carelessly tossing it on her bed, moving to the vanity. A grunt from the direction of her bed alerted her to a presence of someone else in the room. The necromancer whirled around, glaring at her bed. Lounging upon it, pulling her cloak off his head, looking as annoyed as ever was the self-proclaimed king of dogs, Tahmores. He was hidden in the murky twilight of her room, blending in perfectly as if he was invisible, explaining how she did not see him, and being so tired explained why she had not sensed him. But now, seeing as he gave himself away, Tahmores opened his eyes, his glowing crimson eyes that sent chills down her spine. 

"Where have you been mortal?" He asked coldly.

"None of your business dog, off my bed! I don't want the stench of your mutts all over my sheets!" Lueaxanna replied.

"I'm making it my business mortal, you see… Ryukai sent me on an errand to find one little mortal bitch. Should have been simple enough, but… that mortal bitch was nowhere to be found. Making me less than a happy puppy." At that his eyes focused in a cold glare at her. "So I figured I'd come to her room, make myself comfortable on her bed, and… she'd have to turn up," He moved in a flash and Lueaxanna gasped when she felt his clawed hands on her shoulders, sliding down her arms as he pressed his chest into her back, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Eventually."

"You delivered your message, now get lost, mutt."

Tahmores chuckled, his hands moving from her arms unto her waist. "I think I deserve a little payback for your verbal abuse." She made a move to turn around, but he held fast, preventing her from doing so.

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed. Tahmores sneered at the insult, rotating her, one hand suddenly leaping to grip her throat as he drew her face close enough to his that she could smell what he had for breakfast on his breath.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm not _allowed_ kill you bitch. Maybe I can't kill you physically, but I can kill you emotionally. Don't tempt my wrath bitch. I am here merely to deliver a message, not take your abuse!"

"My abuse? My abuse doesn't even come close to what you deserve dog!" The hand around her windpipe tightened and Lueaxanna squeaked as he drew even closer, eyes glowing a solid unholy crimson.

"If only Ryukai hadn't called for you… oh the fun I'd have with you. I could toss you to my dogs, and Ryukai wouldn't be the wiser. After they were done with you, there would be bloody tatters of flesh lying about… and Ryukai wouldn't know who ripped his precious mortal to shreds," Tahmores grinned, showing his pearly fangs, licking his lips at the thought of the carnage. Lueaxanna couldn't help but feel fear welling up in the pit of her stomach. "But on the other side…" he began, forcing her to look at him. "I like you a little too much bitch, you aren't afraid to stand up to me," he neared again, barely an inch left between their lips as he continued, "That's a turn on."

"Go to hell dog," Lueaxanna squeaked out, forcing the sound of her voice up.

"I'll take you with me," with that said he seized her lips with his roughly in a demanding and fierce kiss that held no love, just raw lust. Lueaxanna tried in vain to push at his chest and break away, but his vice grip was just too solid, and he was too strong. After a few moments he let go, knowing full that shock would soon wear off, and she could hurt him. He glanced her in the eye; despite the murderous glare there was a faint blush on her cheeks, causing the dog demon to chuckle. 'How typical of human women,' he thought, letting go of her and moving back, noting that she almost seemed to have turned into a pillar.

"Don't think that was for your enjoyment bitch, I merely took my payback," he spoke, moving to the door. "Go see what the hell Ryukai wants now, he'll go on a rampage if you don't show up soon." He opened the door and exited.

"Bastard!" Lueaxanna called after him, but only heard his chuckle. She moved to the bed and slumped upon it, momentarily grimacing as she realized her sheets were saturated with his scent. A scent of the forest, of pines and charcoal, with a hint of blood in it. "Sick, twisted bastard," she whispered, curling up into a fetal ball. For the first time in over three thousand years, Lueaxanna felt vulnerable.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Well that's that for chapter 20. It would've been done last Sunday, but this past week was my finals week. I had to focus on my exams and not on my writing. Sorry! As for some chapter specific notes, I know some of you are probably now thinking "Tahmores loves Lue!" you're wrong. He's just a psychopath, he felt like coming on to her, and he did it. If he felt like it, he could've done other things, but he wasn't in the mood. Tahmores is a psychopath, he does things on a whim, never having a premeditation or a plan. Just felt the need to point that out. Please review!_


	21. Plan, The Grave Miscalculation

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Hallelujah! I finally finished 21. I'm so sorry about this chapter taking so long. A new semester started at school and I needed some time to settle down with my classes. And work things out. Then the Olympics started and there were some events I just had to see on TV. And Ironic aint it? I'm posting chapter 21 on the 21th of February. Which is also my birthday. Teehee!

**_

* * *

Chapter #21:_** _Plan, The Grave Miscalculation_

An hours worth of nap was all that Lueaxanna go before she woke up with a telepathic intruder trying to get her attention. It didn't take a long moment to realize that Lamis, likely on Ryukai's orders was responsible for her interrupted sleep.

Lueaxanna slid off her bed and grabbed the cloak she discarded early off the floor. Throwing it on she squared her shoulders and exited her room. The walk to the great hall where she knew Ryukai was ended up being excruciatingly painful for her. Her whole body still ached from the shock she received.

She found the demon lord peering out the window, as was his habit. His wings folded about his shoulders, his long tail flicking from side to side lazily. "Where were you?" he demanded, not turning around to spare her a glance.

"A personal errand, I'm afraid it didn't quite go the way I planned." Lueaxanna replied, not volunteering any information that was not his business to know.

"That's alright, I needed a small errand for you to run for me." He turned around, sparing her a single glance, he wasn't a fool, and one glance told him a long enough story about her condition. He noted her slumped posture, which she hid under her cloak, her tired eyes, and the way her whole face, so emotionless normally, was contorted with pain. "Seeing as you are injured, I will send Fleta along. She shouldn't be stupid enough to botch this up."

Lueaxanna barely restrained her anger, being called in vain and having to pull herself out of bed in this instance was torture. She idly wondered if Ryukai did it on purpose. "What sort of errand?" she asked, feigning interest.

"I needed someone to travel to Grand Blue and deliver a summoning to Everett. He is likely training in the mountains." Ryukai explained casually, reaching into his sleeve, pulling out a rolled up and sealed scroll that bore the wax seal of the family, a coiled dragon, clutching a sword. Lueaxanna grimaced at the thought of gallivanting through the mountains of Grand Blue, looking for the Boar demon in his homeland.

"I doubt Fleta will find him, she'd likely return home the second she breaks a claw," Lueaxanna commented offhand, "I better go."

"Lamis found him telepathically, he's in the in the cave chains of the northern mountains. But she was unable to reach him to tell him he's been summoned. I'm sure you know how rigorous the mental training of martial artists is."

Lueaxanna nodded slowly as she took the scroll from his hands, Ryukai seemed in a good mood, which was better for her. She didn't want to deal with Ryukai when he was angry. "Any other errands you wish me to run?" she asked.

"No, have Nyoka brew you warp gate potions. And after you relay the message… get some sleep, I'd like my servants looking healthy, not like I've been torturing them. That honor is reserved to prisoners." He turned away, back to the window, signaling the end of the discussion. Lueaxanna frowned at his choice of words.

"Yes, Ryukai-Sama," she replied, his title honored coldly as she left the room. Ryukai grinned to himself.

'Consider yourself lucky you're getting away with going behind my back, mortal.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile the group continued their trek towards the St. Murielle monastery. The ride was graveyard quiet, as it had been before the brief scuffle with Lueaxanna. Takara seemed to be in a world of her own. Hikaru was fast asleep against the wagon's awning, tired by holding Raikou back for as long as she had. Charly and Vega seemed all right, a little less energetic than before, but not tired, and certainly not out cold. One could guess the fire and water witches attained a certain new level of magical aptitude by pushing themselves. 

The hours of the evening wore on long, but soon enough Brooklyn suggested they break for camp. The horses began to show signs of exhaustion themselves, despite their leisurely pace. Dinner that night was scant, it was much too late to cook anything, so the group had to make do with bread, cheese, and some smoked and dried fish the Avians procured to supplement their mandatory intake of protein.

Soon enough everyone was asleep, except Brooklyn. Being half demon he could stay awake for a number of days and not have it affect him in the least, so he volunteered to be a sentry. Being half death crow also allowed him an uncanny ability to see as clear by night, as he did by day. He paused to watch the group; the humans were asleep in the wagon to ward off the mid-autumn chill and Farrell with this sheer bulk served as a windbreaker, so that no breeze would enter the wagon. Despite being clearly asleep, the tiger's ears were still on high alert. Demons of his stature never truly slept, they were never truly helpless and vulnerable as humans would be. Parts of their consciousness remained alert. The rest was merely in a state of what might be called sleep. At those times, they regenerated and healed the fastest. And Farrell had to regenerate; unleashing lightning from his body did internal damage.

In the morning the camp was packed hurriedly, everyone wanted to get this last day of journeying over with. The monk however was even less bearable by morning, having insisted on performing a morning ritual, stalling their departure. By the time the caravan was on its way, it was some hours past breakfast, forcing the group to travel well into the evening again.

But finally at moon-high, which would be close to midnight, the caravan lumbered between the stone pillars of the St. Murielle Monastery archway. Their arrival was not greeted by a plush red carpet, and upon realization of the many non-humans in the group, and what more, a King Demon, the frigid glares from the other monks were in full force. But after much ado about nothing, the Humans, and Elves in the group were allowed into the monastery. Forcing the Avians, and Demons to seek a camp. Much to Tala and Johnny's anger. Threatening to set fire to the monastery didn't help the fire lord's plight at all.

* * *

A good night's sleep was not what they got that night. The women of the group were treated as oddities, peculiarities. Forced to wear plain earthen-colored robes to conceal their man-like attire. And forced to bind and disguise the various articles that revealed their association with what the monks called 'pagan beings'. Hikaru seemed the most discontented. 

An hour past breakfast, upon the return of the others in their group they set off again. Brooklyn and Minako bid their goodbyes turned and began their journey back to the Gryph camp while the Caravan continued their northward journey along a well-worn road. Another night was spent camping in the wilderness, with supplies running low. The next day of traveling was done on partially empty stomachs, and plenty of grumbling, both internal, and verbal as in the case of Tyson. Eventually in the early evening they came upon a town, a sigh of relief passed them. The town was busy enough past its tall thick stonewalls. It was small, not as bit as some of the cities they traveled through.

The busy market street was bustling, it too ka good twenty minutes for the two wagons to weave through the crowds to the center of town. The people around them were distinctly human, the girls knew so much as well. After meeting so many demons of every variety, they learned to discern the weak auras of mortals from the more dominant, more powerful auras of demons. And seeing that only higher classes of demons had humanoid forms, true or otherwise, the distinction in auras was even easier to read.

"This is Murielle, name for the saint. Demons in this town are not only unwelcome, but they are prosecuted if found," Farrell spoke up with a cold nonchalance, showing his mild distaste. He was in the wagon, with the girls, which suddenly made sense. Rei and Mariah raised their hoods to hide their Elven features, and Bryan again bound the tattoo on his arm.

"Do we have to stop here? You know… where we go, trouble follows," Lilly spoke up calmly.

"No choice, the next town is six days travel from here, our supplies wont last, and we cannot afford to go without food," Rei said calmly.

"Lost fighting form due to malnutrition would pose more danger to us from King Demons than these villagers ever could," Johnny added.

"He has a point miss Lilly, I alone could protect you all from the humans… but though I require no food, I could not take down one of my former… colleagues. Especially not Ryukai." Farrell argued calmly.

The conversation went mute after that. They found an inn about ten minutes later, a small place to the side of the town. Tucked against the town wall, far away from residential areas and even the market. As if the inn was merely an afterthought, or the answer to some compulsory, yet unwritten rule that a town had to have an inn.

Knowing that he had a night of staying awake ahead of him, as he could not sleep, Farrell decided to explore. For once borrowing a cloak to hide his distinct in human appearance at least partially. Thought his height, and sheer mass was hard to disguise. And one look in his eyes would give him away. At best Farrell hoped to pass for an elf, a very big, and very demon-like elf. For once Farrell was glad his tribe did not maintain demonic markings in humanoid form.

* * *

Mountains, tall gray, craggy sentinels looming over flat lands. The only way Lueaxanna could describe the home of the boar demon Everett. Though Lamis told her of the demon's rough location, and with Nyoka's warp potions she got here easily, finding the demon among the peaks of his home would prove to be difficult. 

Though luck appeared to be with her, she found the boar demon quite quickly. Meditating under a waterfall after a day of training. She watched him for about ten minutes until he bothered to acknowledge her presence.

The demon was a giant, even in his humanoid form, easily eight foot tall. He was toned with muscle, not for size, but for strength and agility. "Who are you?" he asked as he left the water pool and approached his discarded top, by which the woman stood. Reaching up to pull his ink black hair back and up into a topknot. His ebony eyes focused in a confident, cool glare at the petite human woman. He grabbed his black yukata and put it on over his sopping wet black pants. Tying it shut with a crimson belt. The weapon he picked up was a length of black chain that looked like it was a dead piece of metal. Not glimmering at all, even in direct sunlight, by design likely. Attached to either end were dagger-like blades.

"Ryukai sent me with a message," Lueaxanna replied, reaching into her cloak she pulled out a sealed scroll, handing it over to the demon. Everett took the scroll and unsealed it fluently, taking less than thirty seconds to read the letter.

He looked up at the woman with narrowed eyes, "So how did he get himself into this mess?" the demon asked.

"I am just a messenger, I am not in liberty to discuss Ryukai's present state of mess," Lueaxanna said calmly. The giant grinned down at her, finding her choice of words amusing. Lueaxanna reached into her cloak and pulled out a bottle Everett recognized as Nyoka's handiwork. "This is for your traveling convenience, I expect Ryukai would want your audience promptly."

Everett took the bottle from her hands and wound the chain around his body fluently, and gracefully. Lueaxanna realized with a start that though he was a giant, he likely had enough agility in his body to make the weapon lethal at close range. He was among the world's last masters of the chain cutter. The weapon required discipline and dexterity that not even the lightning tiger demons could display. The tigers had speed, but in the way of dexterity they could not handle the free-swinging chain cutter. A weapon that was as much a hazard to the user, as it was to the enemy. "I'm surprised that Ryukai has a human working for him." He noted.

"Temporarily. Only until we attain our… discussed goals." Lueaxanna replied.

"I see, you're peculiar for a human. I'll give you that much. I see why Ryukai would respect you, and I will respect you too. You can go back, and tell him I will be there to see him tomorrow." The demon turned and began to walk towards the back of the waterfall. Likely the location of his cave lodgings. Lueaxanna watched him go.

"I believe… the only one peculiar here, would be you." She said quietly, the crosswind stopping him from hearing. The size of the man definitely belied his odd gentleness.

* * *

Farrell glanced about the market as he explored the town. He was constantly on alert of being recognized, his clothing under his cloak was of a demon, striped to display that he was a tiger demon. But the clothing was the least of his problems, he could do nothing about his claws, so he chose to keep his hands in his sleeves as he walked. 

He paused at the window of a bakery, looking at all the delicious sweet buns and pastries laid out. The shopkeeper smiled faintly as she watched the tall stranger, she was a young girl. Farrell realized she was no older than the girls he traveled with. He averted his gaze and moved away, lest she get the idea he was interested. He moved on, looking at the weapon stall next. The swords laid out before him were of tempered steel. Weak weapons he appraised, his own Katanas would've likely stupefied the men working the stall. The tempered, hand-folded metal of his Katanas, if not give him away. So the tiger moved on, he had all the weapons he needed. He approached another food stall that sold fruits, the peaches looked rather ripe and Farrell felt like getting at least one to satiate his love for fruits when he felt a surge run down the back of his neck. The feeling was like needles going down, prickling every millisecond. He picked up his ears and tuned out the bustle of the market, trying to hear any calls for help, but there were none. But the feeling was growing; the prickling was becoming frantic, urgent. Farrell realized with a shocking start that somewhere in this town of humans, one of his kind was calling out magnetically. The magneto-electric aura, so unique to his species, was summoning help, desperately calling out to anyone able to receive.

In a split of a second the tiger responded, locking unto the distressed magneto-aura and honing on the location it was coming from. Not daring to reveal himself he made a show of pushing through the crowd urgently, excusing himself as he went.

He arrived at an alley behind six burly men and instantly growled. Pinned against the back of the alley, against the dead end, were two figures, one distinctly looked human, except for her silver hair, black streaked hair, pointed ears, and clawed hands. The other, a boy cowering behind her legs, with her hair color, had the ears of a tiger, and the long graceful tail of one.

"Come here demon, we wont harm you much… we just don't like your kind here," one of the men spoke.

"Leave us alone, we haven't done anything wrong," she argued.

"Your presence here is plenty enough doing something wrong," the man replied.

"I thought the lady told you to leave her alone," Farrell spoke up his voice cold as his hand went to the hilt of his reverse-bladed sword. The men turned.

"Another one!" one of the other men called, lashing out with his sword. Farrell sidestepped him, pulling out his sword fluently, rotating his arm to slam the blunt side of his blade into his back; the man was knocked out cold even before he hit the floor. Two more charged, but were just as easily sidestepped, blocked, and dispatched. A sword belonging to one of the men imbedded itself into the wall at Farrell's right with a resonating twang. The remaining three charged, Farrell swung around, pulling out his second sword gracefully. His body rotating fluently, swords swinging horizontally, parallel to each other, blunt sides out. Weapons flew and the three men held their damaged wrists, effectively rendered powerless. Farrell, turned sideways fluently shifting his weight back, leaning on his right foot, knee bending half way in a half crouch. The sword in his right hand extended straight over his head, tip pointing at the men, the left held out horizontally before him, blade glimmering in the sunlight streaming through to the alley. His left foot fully extended before him for balance. With a sharp 'yah!' his head turned to glare at the men, his right elbow snapped straight back, and his eyes flashed gold. A defensive, yet threatening stance meant to convey clearly his intentions to protect the woman and child behind him.

The five conscious men grabbed their weapon and their fallen comrade and high tailed there, suddenly not so brave. Not willing to pick on a male demon that just taken a three man charge and beaten it back so easily. Fighting in the alley was not their strength either. The space was too narrow to surround the demon effectively. Farrell sheathed both his swords and adjusted his cloak, turning back to the woman behind him. Her reaction was instantaneous, and lightning quick. Farrell found himself at the dagger edge of the little demoness. Her speed and his lowered guard allowed her to press the blade right to his jugular. All he could do was utter a surprised mewl.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _I totally love the bit of choreography at the end there. It just came to me, the fluidity, the grace, and the beauty of it. Distinctly what would be Farrell's style. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	22. Sakura Of The Tigers, Enter Midori!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Well this is chapter 22. Would've finished sooner if it wasn't for life biting me in the ass again. Man I hate my hectic life the way it is now.

**_

* * *

Chapter #22:_** _Sakura Of The Tigers, Enter Midori!_

The demoness continued to stare into his eyes, the dagger pressed to his neck, just biting at his skin. "Miss, I will not hurt you. I vow on tiger clan honor!" he uttered. The daggered wavered and moved away from his neck.

"So you're one of us, I had to make sure," she replied. The dagger flicked and returned to it's hidden hiding spot behind her back, in the folds of her obi. It was then Farrell got a really good look at her, she was young he noted with a startle, looking no older than fifteen by human terms. Though knowing she was a tiger demon, meant she would have to be fifteen hundred at the least. Her long loose silvery-white, black streaked hair hung down like a mane. Tied just above her ears were two red ribbons, fashioned into bows. She wore a silver yukata that reached down barely to her knees, with pink sakura blossoms sewn upon it. White socks, and slippers tied to her ankles.

The boy by her side looked at least twelve hundred years her junior, and clearly related to her, anyone who bothered to look closely could discern. His youth was apparent by his inability to fully assume human form yet; the trace tiger ears and tail were a telltale giveaway. He wore a plain black yukata, black socks with slippers. He cowered behind his sister, holding unto the back of her yukata, peaking from around her frame.

"Sister, is he a tiger demon too?" The boy asked.

"Yes Makoto," the girl replied, ruffling her brother's silver hair, she looked up at Farrell. "Thank you, I really did not wish to kill those humans unless I had to. I'm sorry for raising my dagger against you." She bowed softly.

"Understandable miss, I would've done the same in your place," Farrell replied. "However, you are not safe here anymore. Those men will be back, and in bigger numbers."

Makoto tugged at his sister's yukata, "It's my fault sister, if only-" Midori shook her head and kneeled to hug her brother.

"It's not your fault Makoto, I shouldn't have brought you here. I knew you had trouble keeping a human form. I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?" Farrell wondered, curiously.

"We were just passing through, but Makoto injured himself. Along with his inability to hold form well, he is not able to heal as fast as you and I would be able to. So I had to procure some healing salve," Midori explained.

"Come with me, I know of a safe place for you." Farrell beckoned, the two followed him closely. "You could say… I am a vassal to some kind ladies, though they are human. I can guarantee they will grant you assistance. I have yet to see a being turned down by their kindness. And we do not travel entirely alone. In our traveling group there are Avians, Elves, and the fire demon lord himself."

"You mean… lord McGregor?" Midori asked in shock.

"His son," Farrell correct, "He is the new lord, his father passed away recently." Midori looked awestruck. Though she was a full-blooded King Demoness, she knew of the four rich lords, the remaining King Demon tribes that survived on Chrysalis respected the four families. She heard many stories of the fire lord of Grand Rouge. Of his kindness, yet of his stern belief in justice and honor.

"How did you come to travel with such a… mixed group?"

"That, miss Midori, is a tale best told by the ladies. They are the reason behind all of it," Farrell replied. Midori was even more dumbstruck, her curiosity told her to find out as much as she could.

"I guess…" she uttered.

* * *

Their arrival at the inn drew more attention than Farrell would've liked. One glance cast around the room told Farrell all he had to know, the human patrons of the bar were already glaring murder at the woman, and the clearly inhuman boy. Farrell turned to the tables off the side where Johnny, Tyson, Rei, and Max were playing cards. Though judging by the looks of things, Johnny was once again losing, and Max was his favorite scapegoat to blame his losing streak upon, the telepath paid him no heed. 

"Excuse me, where are Miss Charly and the others? Farrell asked, approaching the four.

"Bathhouse," Kai replied, approaching the table, mug of ale in his hand. Bryan, and Tala, with their own mugs were right behind him. "Who's she?" Kai wondered.

"Clearly an acquaintance, and by the look of things… a clansman," Max replied for Farrell, glancing at Makoto, who was broadcasting his unguarded thoughts like lighthouses broadcasted their glows across a calm evening ocean.

"Read 'em and weep guys!" Tyson splayed out his hand of cards on the table. Rei rolled his eyes and laid down his own.

"Sorry Tyson, this hand is mine."

"Damn it! One more hand!" Johnny demanded.

"Sure, I have my eyes on your armor… how much money can you possibly have left before you finally wager it?" Tyson wondered.

"Keep dreaming dragon-kin!" Johnny replied in a huff, it's be a cold day in hell before he wagered his armor on cards.

"Yes Tyson, keep dreaming… at this rate, his armor will be mine," Rei said with a grin. The look on Johnny's face was priceless, causing the elf and dragon-kin to burst out laughing.

Makoto chuckled at the antics and all glances were instantly upon him, the tiger demon boy squeaked and ducked behind his sister again, clinging to her Yukata, barely tall enough to reach her waist, he looked even smaller in comparison to his older sister.

"Miss Midori, you might want to sit down, the ladies are currently at the bathhouse, and… unfortunately they will be a while," Farrell spoke up, pulling out a chair at the card table, next to Max who smiled. Makoto plopped on the chair next to his sister, watching the card game avidly. Midori found the blond human's smile slightly unnerving.

"There is no need to feel threatened miss," Max assured, "I admit, I am a telepath, and an empath.

At that moment the door of the inn opened and the seven women walked in chatting and laughing avidly. "My lord Hilary… I can't believe you didn't sick Lorelei on him for that!" Hikaru was saying.

"I'm surprised too… he can be such a… dunce sometimes." The shaman replied.

"Ladies!" Farrell nearly floated over to where they were.

"What is it Fluffy?" Vega wondered.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet," The tiger demon nearly glowed with excitement, which the girls found a bit on the funny side. He was like a kid with a dollar bill in a penny candy store.

Midori watched all this, finding it a little unnerving, he seemed just too close to the human women as he led the seven of them closer, and began his introduction. Midori put on a fake smile and tried to be nice. The women seemed genuinely interested in making acquaintances and as she began to talk to them, she began to feel that maybe they weren't too bad. Soon she began to notice that though they seemed to fawn over Farrell, there was subtle signs of deeper affections for the other men in the group. The brunette, Charly, made a point of putting her hand on Kai's shoulder whenever he tried to cut into her avid, and very descriptive narrative of why they were traveling together, the Avian didn't seem to mind her contact, but eventually he made his presence known by taking her hand, stunning the woman into silence long enough to put in his own two cents.

An hour passed and Midori realized that really they weren't so bad. "You people are so fortunate, you seem like one big, happy family," Midori commented.

"That's only now. Wait until Vega and Tala choose to argue. Married couple, right there," Tyson put in. A round of chuckles and snickers went around the. The glares Tyson got from the Avian and the water witch were matching, and full of scorn, which only made Midori chuckle and Tyson laugh out loud.

* * *

The next morning Charly found herself taking a stroll through the town. Humans populated the place, so seeing as she had superhuman powers, for once she had the upper hand should any of them try anything funny, that being why she did not have the supervision of one of the guys. 

The town was a nice place, but the atmosphere was clearly not to her likings. It was obvious that people did not welcome outsiders here, much less non-humans. If Rei and Mariah's market trip earlier in the day was any indication. The kindly Elves got odd glares and poor service until even Rei, the saint that he was, got frustrated.

"Well that's just a drag," she mused, passing a hand through her hair. Getting Rei frustrated was near impossible unless he was fighting the way they figured. Of all the shenanigans the five of them have ever pulled in the three or so months, Rei would always be the one to point out that 'Hey, they are still alright, yes?' or something along the lines, much to the frustration of everyone else. It was impossible to frustrate him with trivial matters. Which meant that these villagers must have really rubbed the Elf the wrong way.

"Hmm… smoke, someone must be smoking meat," Charly mumbled as her nose was invaded by the first faint scent of burning wood. But as she got closer the scent became acrid and in a split second she realized that it wasn't the smoke from a smoking pyre used to prepare meat, it was smoke from a burning building. Despite a fair warning from the guys to keep out of trouble, her curiosity got the best of her. Charly followed the scent of smoke to the source.

A crowd was gathered around a house that was clearly too far gone to put out with the line of buckets the men formed. The heat from the building was intense and the neighboring houses were already charcoaled, clearly minutes from flashing over and igniting as well.

"There is still someone in there!" a man called. Flames exploded out of window at the side of the house, and one of the front windows. Shocking the crowd back and stopping any would be heroes who would rush into the building. The black acrid smoke was rising up and actually being sucked into the open windows of the second floor, inverting the pressure in the house.

"Stand back!" Charly called, pushing past the line of men, tossing her cloak back to expose the Sol Stone. 'I hope this works…' she thought. A hand made to grab her back but the flames from the windows made the restrainer leap back as they snaked towards the woman, already effected and controlled by her whim and the Sol Stone around her arm.

"She's a witch!" the man called in alarm. Charly did not care, raising her right arm she focused and with her left pulled off the rosary binding the Sol Stone's true power. The reaction was nearly instantaneous, flames exploded from the window, flying at her, weaving around her in a writhing snake before being absorbed into the Sol Stone.

"That's it spirit… feed on these flames, draw them out. Take them all. That way the building will not burn anymore." Charly mumbled. The flames surged ever brighter, ever stronger around her as the main body was drawn out of the building by the small tendril Charly spun first. Unraveling around her and forming a ribbon, like a ribbon of silk.

With one last flick the last of the flames were absorbed into the relic and Charly sealed it, tightly rewrapping the Rosary around her arm. The beads began to glow as they struggled to keep the overcharged relic bound and sealed. "I've put the fire-" she turned around only to be met with ten swords pointed at her heart.

A boy ran out of the burned building, and right into the arms of his mother, crying his heart out. Charly smiled and then glanced at the armed men. "Lower your weapons, I have done nothing wrong!" she said.

"Your presence here witch, is plenty wrong already," one of the men replied. Charly sighed, she had a feeling something like this would happen, and she wasn't delusional enough to actually think she could reason with people when they decided to be close-minded.

"I'm warning you, back off… I am not in the mood to fight." Her words were punctuated with her right fist exploding ablaze.

"First to swing a weapon against her, will be killed before he makes two steps… by me!" a voice proclaimed. Charly looked up, standing on the roof across the street was Kai, Mesamune drawn, looking very displeased. Charly gulped, if anyone would know that she used her powers, it would be Kai all right.

"Jumping from there will kill you fool!" one of the men called in reply. Kai only smirked. Jumping off regardless, he landed on his feet on the street, unaffected.

"Get him!" ten men charged at him. Kai grinned and swung his sword.

"I call upon the power of Eteros… guardian spirit living within this sword, cut through the fabric of time… transform their weapons to rust! Mesamune… temporal shear!" Winds exploded around the sword as the Avian swung it out across, a gust of black wind howled out, unwrapping from the blade like a ribbon, shooting out and wrapping, coiling around the weapons the men held. The metal aged and rusted before their eyes, the weapons became useless. Their dumbfounded stares were a reward on its own to Kai.

"Kai!" Charly raced to his side, putting a hand on his arm, looking back at the stunned men.

"You done here?" he asked, sheathing the blade. Charly nodded, without further words he gathered the girl into his arms and turned away, spreading his wings, with one powerful flap they were airborne and gone.

"Cursed Birdfolk," one of the men grumbled.

"It would only be befitting that a demon witch associates with Birdfolk," another commented.

"Maybe she was one of them too!" a third put on.

* * *

"You always find trouble don't you?" Kai asked as they flew. Charly folded her arms. 

"I didn't ask for your help," she replied. Kai looked down at her.

"They would've killed you!"

"I absorbed a house fire Kai! They would've been ash and cinders long before they could even get close!" Charly argued. The Avian sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he wondered.

"Nothing, that's what!" Charly replied, poking his shoulder blade. Kai landed on one of the buildings and set her down so he could look her in the eye.

"I was worried!"

"Kai… I can handle my people, I can handle Anais, and she's a king demon. I can surely handle a bunch of humans!" Charly argued. Kai growled faintly, knowing she was right.

"You're hopeless," he argued.

"I know."

"You're too reckless."

"I know."

"You should be more careful."

"I know."

"I care for you!"

"I know."

"Damn it Charly!" Kai finally exclaimed, sick of her mechanical reply.

"Kai…" she didn't get to finish because Kai kissed her. Charly smiled against his kiss and returned it, but Kai pulled away ten seconds later.

"Lets go," He gathered her in his arms again and leapt up into the air. Charly blushed softly.

* * *

The two caught up with the caravan just outside of town. Their landing stunned no one. "Where was she?" Johnny wondered. 

"Putting out house fires, and starting fiery riots," Kai replied. Charly huffed.

"Former, yes. Latter no. Kai don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"Oh no… oh no! It's gonna rain today! It's going to be a hurricane! Kai and Charly are arguing!" Tyson exclaimed. The brunette glared at him.

"Hilary, can you please cuff him for me?"

"Hil- ow!" Tyson exclaimed when the shaman reached over and punched his arm, smirking. "Hilary!" he made puppy eyes at her, the shaman just looked away.

"Thank you," Charly said, climbing into the wagon.

"You're too boisterous for your own good Tyson," Rei added.

"Beats the usual doom and gloom," the dragon kin mumbled.

"Midori invited us to her village which is three days ride along where we were going anyways," Lilly spoke to Charly.

"Great! We'll have soft beds for at least a night, instead of sleeping on the hard ground for nearly a week straight." Charly beamed.

* * *

Fleeting trees, dark and crooked, bent by the flow of time, the wind whistled through the gnarled branches. Whispering silent incantations and secrets. A lake stretching out like a gaping maw of a demon, it's silent waves lapping at its shores though the ink-black waters didn't seem to move at all in the whispering breeze, the trees didn't seem to move. A fleeting flash of crimson and a flick of a scaly black tail drew her attention. A figure was kneeling a distance away, glaring at her with almond crimson eyes. A lone wolf howl, another shape materialized out of a wisp of cold wind. One glowing blue eye visible from among a cascade of silver mercury bangs. A rustle of cloth, a third figure stepped into the full moon's light from behind a tree, covered head to toe with a black cloak, his glowing aquamarine eyes and three glowing stripes upon its face being the only thing visible. The final figure materialized, peaking out from behind the robed man, a human girl, tears glimmering upon her cheeks. The wind shifted again and all four vanished like wisps, as if they were never there. 

A lone pealing shrine-bell, so much like the ones she heart at home echoed over the forest and Vega felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, coming face to face with a woman. Her piercing mercury eyes cut right into her soul, and she instantly recognized the crescent moon and star marked upon her forehead. The shrine-bell pealed again, the woman smiled. Another peal. Reaching up, the woman placed one finger on Vega's forehead, tracing a crescent moon. Another peal. Pain shot through Vega's head. Another peal.

Vega woke with a start, jumping awake. Pain flowed through her forehead where the woman touched her. Clutching one hand to her nose and mouth Vega felt the undeniable urge to throw up. Her whole body convulsed with the strong urge, as to not awaken the others, she jumped to her feet and raced to the bank of the small lake close to where they broke for camp. Falling to her knees at the bank, she coughed, watching drops of blood from her mouth land and mix with the ink water.

"Kaosu…" she whispered, haggard and suddenly weak. "Kaosu…" the world went blank as her mind was overwhelmed with pain. She didn't feel hands on her waist, and she didn't feel two strong arms pick her up.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _The ending is a little vague and snippy. But I have a reason for that dream sequence to be that way. All will become clear in the next chapter or two. Stick around for that._


	23. Mystical Four, Origins Of Power

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 23 is done, hot out the creative oven for your enjoyment. Plenty of foreshadowing in this one. I wonder who can catch to a few, if not all of the little hidden bits.

**_

* * *

Chapter #23:_** _Mystical Four, Origins Of Power_

Farrell held Vega gently, having been startled awake by her urgent dash. "Miss Vega?" he whispered, the girl was out cold but breathing and he could hear her heart beating.

"What's happening Farrell?" a voice asked. The tiger demon stood up, holding Vega in his arms as if she was a child.

"I'm not sure," he replied, looking at the ethereal form of Midori. The tigress was in her true form, silver eyes and silver fur glowing in the darkness of the night. "Miss Vega just woke up… and… now she's unconscious. What startled her so I wonder?" Farrell murmured.

"I take it doesn't happen often," Midori approached, returning to humanoid form, she laid one clawed hand on Vega's forehead. "She's fevering…" she murmured. Something hissed a distance away and Midori looked at the lake sharply. Crimson eyes stared back at her, a black body rose from the water, blowing steam out of his mouth, uttering the sickening, snake-like hiss that made her skin crawl.

"Miss Midori, do not move to attack! That's Kaosu, he's miss Vega guardian, and he will not attack unless provoked," Farrell warned. The dragon glared at the tigress.

"Move away from my mistress," he hissed. Midori obeyed numbly, watching the beast move over Farrell and coil himself protectively on the ground, around the tiger demon that held his mistress. It was then, when the ground under the dragon's body began to soak it in, that Midori realized that he was made of water, not flesh or bone.

"Kaosu, calm yourself… she will not harm miss Vega, I can vouch for that," Farrell spoke. The ruby-eyed serpent hissed again and raised his head to nuzzle Vega's cheek, though being as large as he was, he could only let his forked tongue dart out to lap at her hand. Farrell felt the girl shift in his arms. "Miss Vega!" he set her down unto her feet as the girl became fully conscious.

"Kaosu, stop licking at my cheek!" were the first words from her mouth. The dragon demon shrunk back, as if scolded and slithered back to the lake, nearly vanishing in the depths.

"Pathetic," Midori mumbled, watching the demonic beast act like a loyal pet to the human woman. She didn't even want to think about Farrell's behavior, he was nearly jumping all over the women, at the least of their whims, like their pet cat. She felt sickened watching her kind fawn over humans like that.

"Miss Vega are you alright?" Farrell asked.

"Quite… thanks Fluffy, you keep this episode hush-hush alright?" Vega asked. Farrell nodded dumbly.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"I have no clue… I know it was a dream, next thing I know… I wake up feeling really ill. Odd no?"

"Nightmare?"

"I don't know Farrell, it wasn't scary… no I wouldn't call it a nightmare," she looked around her. "It happened here… on the bank of this lake. I saw figures. Four… I think Kaosu and Wolborg were two of them… I would know Kaosu's eyes anywhere. But the other three… one was a man. I'm sure it was a man. There was also a child… and a woman. I think what scared me the most was her." Midori heard all of this and frowned mildly. Looking out unto the lake and the ruby-eyed monster still swimming its surface.

"Do you remember anything particular about the woman?" Midori asked, alerting the human to her presence.

"No… no, there was something. Yes… yes, she touched my forehead in my dream. She also had the creepiest eyes I've seen… clearly not human. They were as silver, and as glowing as the moon. There was also a bell, I remember hearing a bell. An odd bell, a very hollow sound."

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare miss, dreams can have that effect. Maybe the food tonight wasn't the freshest you had in a while," Farrell suggested. Vega started at him oddly.

"Maybe, well… I guess I'll try to sleep… thanks Farrell, really," the black haired girl patted his shoulder fondly and passed him on her way back to camp. Farrell transformed to his true form and trotted after her like a huge obedient house cat. Midori watched all of this with a frown.

'He's trying to cheer her up,' she chuckled, 'how easy it is to give a human a false sense of security. That dream… it was no dream. Moonlight eyes? Could _she_ be seeking to confer with this human woman?' she the tigress mused. "Well I guess we'll see if the dream comes back," Midori spoke to no one, through she didn't realize that though his mistress was gone. Kaosu remained in the lake, staring at Midori through the haze of placid black waters, the crimson glow of his eyes giving the water a bloody sheen.

Midori returned to the camp and chuckled at the sight. Farrell was curled up next to a giant oak, the tip of his tail to his nose, like an overgrown house cat, not fully asleep, but well on his way. Makoto was curled up next to him, purring like a small kitten in his sleep. 'If he wasn't such a dope…' Midori mused about Farrell. 'Hard to believe he's over twice my age.'

* * *

Three days of travel passed with no incidents. Vega's dream did not come; making her wonder if it _was_ as Farrell said, something in the food. Midori showed them where to turn unto an otherwise invisible path away from the much more traveled road. They spent another day traveling between the forests, feeling as if they were watched. Midori led the caravan in her true form, with Makoto riding on her back when he would tire walking on his own, with Farrell bringing up the rear. 

Eventually the Caravan arrived at a village. It was unlike any village they ever saw before, it had no walls, but it did have towers. A silver tiger, easily larger than Farrell, an older demon, guarded the road. Farrell noted that tiger demons continued to grow in size until their death. Some of the oldest tiger demons reached forty foot high at the shoulders in their true form at the time of the Scouring. Upon drawing near the village, the three demons returned to their humanoid form.

The demons living in the village watched the scene with utmost fascination. "Its sorta nice here," Lilly commented.

"Indeed… Midori, if it's not too much to ask… why are there no walls?" Max wondered.

"Simple," the woman replied. "We are tiger demons… the lightning we emit is lethal to all lesser demons and humans. Should we be attacked… even our children know how to emit lethal shocks for self-defense. And we do have a defense force, a squad of shinobi. The presence you felt in the forest was them. The shinobi are masters, they use their auras to ward off most visitors, and they attack all who come without escort."

"I don't suppose there is tourism here," Lilly commented.

"Why? We are a self-sufficient village. We do not need tourists interloping in our business. We are among the last tiger demon tribes. We intend to survive," Midori replied.

"I guess there wont be a red carpet for us," Tyson mumbled.

"Miss Midori, pardon me if I am bold… but are you a member of the Shinobi squad?" Farrell wondered.

The tigress looked back at him calmly, wondering if he was guessing, or was he smart enough to figure it out, "How did you know?" she wondered.

"The dagger you held to my neck, Miss Midori. More precisely the way you held it, it would have been in my neck with just the faintest erroneous movement. It also smelled strongly of old, dried blood. I knew right then and there you were a trained killer. Your journey with young Makoto was not just a sight seeing tour. You were out on a mission. Likely it was a training mission for young Makoto, in which he sustained an injury that required a stop-over, likely poisoning."

Midori stared at him like he spouted a second head, 'He's smarter than he acts,' she mused. "You're good," She replied. "How?" she wondered.

"I'm a samurai, miss. Like the shinobi, I was trained in gathering information, without being noticed," Farrell replied.

"Impressive… but calling yourself a samurai? With your broken honor vow?" Midori asked.

"I was trained a samurai miss, though now I _am_ a ronin, I would have a second honor vow, if the ladies would allow me to take it up. I serve them of my own volition. As such I'm not truly a ronin, hence I do not call myself such." Farrell explained, not startled one bit that she, a trained shinobi, figured out that he did not have a formal honor vow tying him to the women in the group. If he did, he would've been far more formal, far more respectful to them. He wouldn't be jesting with them, and he would have to bow to them when they entered his presence, or when he spoke to them.

"If you two are done being sickenly ga-ga over each other… some of us need some rest!" Takara snapped them both out of the reverie. Farrell blushed; Midori spared the woman a cold glare.

"Takara's blunt side… bites again," Hikaru joked.

"Quite a mouth to her, wouldn't you say Lady Midori?" a voice spoke up. Midori smiled as everyone sharply looked up, there on the canopy of one of the wagons was a man, with mercury silver hair and eyes, clad in all black. He held a bundle of cloth in his arms that he tossed to the tigress.

"Quite it would seem. But she is right, they have been traveling for a while now, so Koji, please show them some hospitality. There is some matters I must attend, Makoto… come,"

"Yes sister!" the demon boy bounced after her as she fiddled with the bundle of cloth in her arms. Koji leapt down from the canopy and grinned faintly.

"Come, follow me, we don't have an inn… but I'm sure you will find the temple wing most hospitable."

"A temple?" Farrell wondered.

"Oh dear… I don't much care for temples… weird stuff always happens to us around a temple. I mean… did we once have a visit to a temple without some sort of adventure following?" Lilly wondered.

"Don't jinx, next thing you know… Ryukai shows up, thrashes up the place and we, as usual, end up having to kick his scaly butt back to whatever rock he crawls out from under," Takara mumbled.

"We? Takara… may I remind you, it is actually other people, not you, doing the work when it comes to kicking anyone's scaly butt," Charly noted.

"Do we even have proof that his butt _is_ scaly?" Lilly wondered.

"This is no time to be thinking about that Lilly! Especially when it belongs to our arch nemesis!" Hikaru poked Lilly in the ribs.

"What are they yammering about now?" Tala wondered, looking at the other guys.

"No idea…" Max replied.

"It was a hypothetical question," Lilly finally replied. At which point a short blast of fire from Charly snapped everyone's attention to the fire-wielding girl.

"Lets just follow Koji, and get some rest." The other four shrugged. Koji couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Well come on now, one little thing though… I would ask you please be careful with your aim next time," the demon looked at Charly meaningfully. It was then the fire witch noticed that the edge of his sleeve was burned.

"Woops… sorry," she smiled.

"No problem, I was surprised. Had I known you were a fire witch, I would've dodged the blast entirely." The shinobi smiled faintly. He motioned the caravan to follow, leading the wagons to the temple, a building built of brick, wood, and stone.

"Is it just me or is the building style really similar to the Sol Sanctum," Hilary noted.

"Yes, it does look alike," Tyson stared long and hard at the building.

"Don't go thinking too hard, your head will explode," Johnny commented.

* * *

That evening Vega found herself in the gardens at the center of town. There was a large well in the center of the garden, she sat down at the lip, hearing a splash from below, Kaosu rose from the well, focusing his crimson stare on the woman. 

"Having fun?" Vega wondered.

"As much as I can tonight," the dragon replied, looking up at the moons. Both were just tiny slivers from being full. The full moon always reminded him of what he lost. Tomorrow night would be the only night of the Chrysalis month when he had enough power to assume a more humanoid form, and to separate his body from water. The only night of the month when he was free to enjoy himself as he once had.

"You look… bothered," Vega noted. Kaosu shifted his gaze from the sky to the woman at the lip of the well.

"Do not worry for me miss Vega, I am the one who should be worried for you."

"I'm alright," Vega replied. The dragon shrunk in stature, his head as large as her own, he spun around her body, and stared long and hard into her eyes.

"I am sorry I was not able to shield you from that dream… I wish I was as free as Wolborg, but… I am forever tied to water." Vega reached out and cupped his wet, scaly snout, sparing the dragon demon a smile. Kaosu nuzzled her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Kaosu… your uncle did this unto you. Ryomaru was a monster; he did this… unto his kin… If it were in my power, I would give you your body back. No one should've spent as long as you have, bound to a lake, to a memory of a sad past." Kaosu's eyes dimmed and brightened, a blink as one ever seen by Vega. He moved to uncoil from around her and spared her one last glance before vanishing into the well. Tomorrow, at high midnight, when his body would be the most solid, he would thank her properly. Vega watched him retreat into the well and stood up, she looked away from the void when she spotted a woman. Clad in a priestess' robes, her knee-long silver hair appearing to glow in the moonlight as did her eyes.

"That beast… you are not a summoner. That beast was sentient. And did I hear you right mentioning he is… nephew of the great Ryomaru?" she asked.

"Yes, you could say that Kaosu is his nephew, though… second cousin would be the proper term."

"My child… do you know who that beast _is_?"

"He's… a king demon, yes I know who he is," Vega replied, putting her hands on her hips, "He's an unfortunate being, who's soul is chained to the pendant around my neck. Who only appears on this mortal plain when there is water nearby. He is my protector, he is my friend." Kaosu shot up from the well upon hearing such words from his mistress. She let him rest his head on an outstretched hand, upon her palm, his ear twitched as she gently rubbed it to placate the temperamental dragon. The priestess looked at the shining pendant around Vega's neck and then at her.

"By Akasha… you truly do not know," she uttered.

"Know what?" Vega jumped, now annoyed.

"Legends speak of four beings born by Akasha's will… mortal beings with power granted to them by the moon goddess herself. The four lords of chaos. The blue-eyed white wolf of wrath, keeper of the crimson ice. The black winged angel of death, the king of darkness. The human child of plague, the harbinger of ills. And of course… strongest of the four… the ruby-eyed black dragon. Lord of destruction… Akasha's own mortal son." The priestess paused, looking at the coiling, wreathing dragon.

"What does that have to with Kaosu?" Vega wondered.

"Miss Vega! Miss Vega!" a voice called. Vega looked past the priestess to see Makoto running toward her. The priestess spoke no more as the child ran up to the black haired girl, Kaosu shrunk back. The young boy bowed to the priestess, mouthing words Vega did not quite catch, the priestess smiled at him.

"I am so glad I found you!" Makoto chimed, beaming with a big smile at Vega.

"I guess I'll be glad you found me too… what was the big rush?"

"Oh right!" the boy snapped to attention. "Big sister sent me to find you. She actually wishes to see what you and your friends are capable of now that she knows you can do magic, we don't get many guests… much less magic-wielding humans. And I want to see you in action too." The boy twiddled his thumbs as he admitted that, blushing faintly.

"Alright then… I guess I could show your big sister a thing or two about our brand of magic. Come… but I'm afraid I'm going to need water, plenty of it."

"We can do that, will barrels do?" Makoto jumped around as he led the girl along.

"Perfect… big barrels?"

"As big as you want!" Makoto chimed. The priestess watched the woman go, turning to the well to see that the dragon vanished.

"She does not know of the magnum, she does not need to know of it either," A voice spoke. A faint plop was the only sound as a woman landed with feline grace on the lip of the well. Clad in a black yukata, held shut by a crimson belt. It's scoop neck filled with fishnet, giving hints of her cleavage. The sleeves were detached, also connected with some fishnet at the middle of her upper arm, the yukata reached only to mid-thigh, revealing tight shorts underneath. The woman also wore black socks, and slippers tied with crisscrossing straps to her ankles. Her silver hair was tied up into a high flowing tail, and around her neck she had a black scarf with a long trailing tail. "Kaosu is best left alone to never know the origin of his existence, or the true force behind his powers. I know you mean well, but some things are best left unsaid."

"You sent Makoto to stop me, didn't you Midori dear?"

"I had to, humans are best left to never know the power they possess. Especially humans in contact with the apostles of chaos, especially the lord of destruction. Had you told her… she is smart. Smarter than most humans… she would've figured it out… by Akasha, mother! She travels with the lords of destruction and wrath! She is dangerous! I could not, in sane reasoning let you tell her. I am sorry mother. It's for the good of everyone, least of all hers."

"You are right Midori, forgive this old woman…" The priestess replied. Midori jumped down from the lip of the well and approached her, giving the woman a hug.

"You aren't old, mother. You mean well… I know. And I am sorry I had to be so rough." She embraced the woman.

"You have grown my little cherry blossom…" the priestess murmured, embracing her daughter.

"I will always be your little girl mother, always," Midori replied.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Well I had more free time. And I think it shows with how relatively quick I managed to scratch up this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_

_ A little note to all of you who dont really speak Japanese. I want to clarify the terms a bit.  
A Samurai is the Easter equivalent of a knight, a vassal to someone, be it a rich lord, or even a lady. A Ronin is a masterless samurai, a wanderer in a way. _


	24. Tested! Vega Proves Herself

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally I found the time and motivation to churn out 24, man… I really need to get on the ball. School is totally taking out every last shred of creativity out of me.

**_

* * *

Chapter #24:_** _Tested! Vega Proves Herself_  
Vega followed Makoto to a small plaza, the boy seemed eager. By what she heard earlier, he was a shinobi in training, but the way he acted beguiled his innocence and youth. "Sister said to bring you here," the boy spoke. Vega looked up at the nearly full moons above. Figuring Midori would show up soon. She mulled over what the priestess told her. Something didn't sit well with her. Why would the woman tell her something like that? Not unless she had something to do with it. Vega's eyes narrowed. The word repeated themselves in her mind "…_strongest of the four… the ruby-eyed black dragon. Lord of destruction…"_ they would not leave her alone. Kaosu shifted uneasily in her mind, he could hear all her thoughts. She noticed a fountain in the middle of the plaza.

"I remembered this place when you mentioned water, I hope it's to your tastes," Makoto murmured.

"I guess the fountain will do," Vega murmured. The darkness of the street made her nervous, and where were the other girls? Or Midori for that matter. Then something else struck her odd, Makoto's stance, and the way he spoke. There was no trace of childish whimsy in him, not anymore. Vega took a step back from the boy when his hand rose over his head to grasp the hilt of the sword strapped to his back. "Midori did not send you, did she… who are you?"

"I am Makoto… though, really… have you learned nothing? I am a Shinobi, I act like a child because it suits me, it fools those who cannot look past the surface. Midori made this my mission. She knew mother would tell you about the four lords of chaos. Seeing as you are the mistress of one, Midori asked me to test you."

"Makoto, joke's not funny… okay, how about… you just tell me why you brought me here," She spoke calmly.

"I already answered that, I am here… to test your skill, a simple test really, I am just a kid," the boy replied.

"What sort of test?" Vega wondered. The boy made no move to reply, but his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. Vega took another step back glancing at the fountain, she could see Kaosu, already swimming at the surface, though his spirit was too far away from the water, he wasn't able to rise yet, and Vega very much doubted this boy would leave his back wide open, he had to be aware of Kaosu's presence. 'This _is_ the test!' Vega realized with a start.

"I think you just figured it out," he replied. With that said the sword in his grip shrieked against the sheathe as he pulled it out, charging at her, moving as fast as a human. Vega realized with a start that he was intentionally slowing himself down to allow her to keep up; he did not mean to kill her. Her reaction was nearly a split second too late, leaping back she let one hand out to her side, a crash echoed as a barrel in the alley exploded, the water shooting at her. Flicking her wrist Vega formed a whip; rolling in a pirouette she dodged Makoto's second swing, at the same time building momentum with the water whip over her head. As he was drawing his sword back for a third swing, she raised her arm above her head and with all the momentum swung it down, sending the water whip lashing out. The boy tried to block the whip with his sword, but it merely passed over the blade, such as water does, hitting his chest, momentarily making the shinobi stumble back. The water spluttered to the ground, Vega's control over it broken. Vega used the reprieve to lunge for the fountain. Makoto charged after her, but as soon as Vega was close enough, Kaosu reared up, opening his jaws he shot out a canon-ball of water, hitting the boy in the chest again, blowing him back with force, sending his sword cluttering to the plaza ground.

Vega stood under the irate dragon, feeling as safe as can be. Makoto rose to his feet with a groan. "Ow… that hurt you know," he whined.

"You had it coming!" Vega replied.

"Hmm… I guess I did, didn't I? Well…" he walked over to grab his sword when Kaosu shot out a second ball of water, sending the weapon out of his reach. "Hey! Meanie!" Makoto whined, looking at Vega. "You pass alright? Now call off the big lizard."

"And have you attack me, you said so yourself. You are a Shinobi, a master of trickery. Unlike other people I learn quick." Vega replied.

"Yes, you do… but you left your back _wide_ open," A voice behind Vega said with a grin clearly in the tone of voice. Vega turned, spotting Midori, standing atop of the statue at the center of the fountain, four knives held between her fingers, shimmering in the moonlight. The female leapt over her head just as Kaosu lunged for her. She landed between the dragon and Makoto, who retrieved his sword.

"I am getting annoyed by your infantile attempts… I suggest you drop this… mockery, unless you wish to be killed," Kaosu hissed, curling around his mistress like a shield. Vega looked up at the beast, his glowing crimson eyes burning with anger. His body felt almost solid, Vega figured he was forming a shield of himself against Midori's throwing knives.

"Well spoken, Lord Of Destruction. However… do not presume to threaten shinobi. This is merely a test of skill for your mistress, seeing as she has full rein of your powers now. If we wished to kill her, or harm her, she would've been dead by the first swing of Makoto's sword. I am sure you are familiar with the speed of the tiger demons? The reason you should not threaten us… is… should we decide to kill her, she will not survive. She will not commit her mind to killing us. Hence she will not grant you the power to kill us. Without committing herself to kill us, she will be killed by us. Such is the weakness of the human spirit," Midori replied. Makoto neared his sister, which made Vega fidget, something wasn't right. Kaosu however grinned. The dragon was not born yesterday, what the woman said were true, however should she decide to kill Vega, she would not live to land the strike. Not if the he was right, not if his sense of auras was still to be believed.

'Kaosu… they are trying to distract you, stay sharp' Vega told the dragon without words. At that moment, Midori moved, jumping foreword, sending ten daggers flying at Vega. Kaosu responded by lashing out his tail. The daggers flying through the water but slowed down, losing momentum they fell to the ground, at Vega's feet.

"Weak attack," Kaosu hissed. A flash of light from above alerted Vega, her head snapped up. Makoto, who she didn't see leap up, was now bearing down at her, katana ready to deliver a blow. Reacting on instinct Vega thrust out her hand, grabbing hold of one of Midori's daggers with another water whip. Her arm snapped up, sending the dagger into the air. Midori jerked, leaping into the air as well, tackling Makoto out of the way, the dagger imbedding into her arm. Both landed, Makoto landed into the fountain, Midori landed a foot away from Kaosu, clutching her arm.

"Sister!" Makoto lunged to her side. Midori looked up.

"You…"

"You can insult me all you like. Hell, you can toss a few more daggers at me, all of which Kaosu will block. But don't _presume_ to try to read my head, or read what I will and will not do. I've been on Chrysalis for three months. I've had humans, demons, King Demons wanting to kill me, or worse. I've seen death, I've seen blood, I've seen the pain. I know what they are all about, I am not a sheltered weak human woman like the women of this world. And though I may not be proud of myself for what I'm about to say… as such I'm going to say this only _once_... Threaten me, or my friends just _one_ more time… and _I will kill you._" Vega's eyes blazed with anger, her mind was made up.

She heard a dull, soft thump behind her and turned to see Farrell land by the fountain, his right hand resting on the hilt of his own katana. "Well spoken Miss Vega," he murmured, sparing her a soft smile before he turned a glare on Midori. "I believe you now know the true power of these women. They are more powerful than any human woman on the face of Chrysalis. I'm sure you're aware, by the trajectory, and the angle of Miss Vega's seemingly random attack, had you not tackled Makoto out of the way… that dagger would've pierced his heart. I need to say no more." The tiger demon turned to glance at Vega, Kaosu unwound himself from around her. Now that Farrell was here, Midori would be a fool to try anything. So he returned his watery form the fountain, and let it fall. "Come now Miss Vega, I'm sure that is enough adventure for one night."

"Quite enough Fluffy, I need my beauty sleep," Vega made a show of sounding quite vain, and stretching. Farrell chuckled, catching on to her gambit.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Quite, I'm afraid…" Vega replied.

"Then the lady…" he transformed, "Shall ride a tiger." He purred, crouching as low as he could so Vega could climb unto his back. The woman shyly stepped on his lowered front paw, and Farrell easily jolted her up so she could climb on, as soon as he felt her take a secure hold of the ruff of fur on his neck, he got up, and began to walk. Vega leaned foreword and laid her head on his furry back.

"Thanks Fluffy, I really _am_ tired." She murmured low enough for him to hear.

"I know." Farrell purred, his voice resonating in his body, pleasantly vibrating in his ribcage, and against Vega's ear.

* * *

It was sometime later that Farrell exited Vega's room, having made sure she went to sleep, and that she would be alright. His swords clinked in the darkness, but he spotted the faint glow of silver piercing the darkness of the hall. One whiff of the air told him who it was, the smell of tiger demon blood was clear in the air. 

"Lady Midori."

The Shinobi emerged from the darkness, not surprised the least bit that he spotted her.

"Farrell," she spoke stiffly, straightening her back when she realized that he did not look like a house cat at the moment. His expression changed in an instant of having spotted her. He looked like a samurai.

In two steps Farrell's toes were practically touching hers. "You have much to explain," he hissed.

Midori scowled at him and placed a hand on his chest to push him back, thought the orange-haired demon did not move an inch. "You're a traitor," she snapped. "You choose those humans over your own kind. I have nothing to say to you."

"I am a samurai first and a clansman second, and as such those humans, as you so egotistically refer to them as, come _far_ before _you_," Farrell replied harshly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "They have been good and kind to me when I have least deserved it. They are all that is good in this world summarized and I will not let you harm them. Had Miss. Vega not handled herself in the way she did, I wouldn't have hesitated to jump in. And it is fortunate for _your_ throat that she is not the type to order someone dead, because you most certainly would've been otherwise."

"I was-"

Farrell growled lowly. "I don't care," he cut her off. "You were testing her and, yes, you forced her to make up her mind but you should not tempt what lies beneath. Miss. Vega is not as placid as she seems. Makoto coming so close to death tonight should prove that to you."

"Farrell…" her eyes misted over with tears. Farrell's gaze only hardened.

"Leave now." Farrell commanded. "For if I find you lingering around Miss Vega's room, or the rooms of the other ladies, I will treat you as a threat. Your knives are no match for even one of my blades. And you should know I will run you through long before you could inflict enough wounds on me to slow me down." Midori stepped back from him, melding into the shadows. Closing her eyes to stop her glowing orbs from casting light on the tears she shed.

"As you wish," with that she was gone. Farrell had to strain his ears to hear the plops of her sandals, otherwise, even running, her footsteps were nearly silent. The tiger demon sighed. What he said was true, all of it, but why was the feeling of guilt creep up at him?

* * *

The darkness around her seemed to be as endless as the void of outer space, not a spec of light to be found, but Vega found herself standing on solid ground, and breathing air, dense, heavy moisture-laden air. A dense mist rolled across her body, slithering, snaking around her, and causing goose bumps to form from her neck down to her toes. As if parting the darkness, glowing iridescent flakes of silver began fall around her, swirling on winds that she did not feel against her skin. The winds tugged at her clothing like cold clammy hands. Ripples in the darkness alerted her senses to a presence. The ripples seemed to stop and the darkness parted like a stage curtain to show her a landscape of untamed and natural beauty. A carpet of flowers of many kinds, colors, and shapes in full bloom spread out before her, draped over rolling hills as far as the eye could see. Upon the hills stood lone trees, giant unmoving sentinels forever there to preserve the serenity of the scene. 

A figure materialized and Vega saw herself standing at the center of it all, clad in a cloak too befitting a sorceress out of a comic book. She heard her own voice utter verses she never uttered before, though the words seemed to slip from her own lips with practiced ease and familiarity. She heard her voice utter three words that sent chills down her back, she heard herself, plain as day, exclaim 'Divine Dragon… Magnum!' The scene flashed, searing heat exploded, licking at her body. Vega threw up her hands to shield her eyes, peering from between her fingers. The calm meadow looked like the picture of hell, everything was destroyed, and the flowers were aflame. The trees were all gone, vaporized by the power of the spell she saw herself cast.

A voice entered her mind, a foreign voice. 'This power is now yours,' the voice whispered. 'When you need my aide the most… Evoke the darkness by uttering these words… and I will hear your voice.' The woman whispered.

* * *

Vega jumped awake in a cold sweat, her breathing accelerated and erratic, her heartbeat racing, sending rivers of lava through her veins. "Another dream…" she murmured, letting her head hit the pillow again, reaching up to wipe the clammy sweat from her forehead. "What a nightmare…" she mumbled. Kaosu shifted in her mind, she could feel that the dragon was unnerved, but he would not say a word. A cold wind seeped into the room from the cracks around the door, taking on the form of a silver lupine. Kaosu rose from a bowl of water to meet his long-time friend, once-mentor. 

"Why did you come?" Kaosu wondered.

"I could feel a presence in this room, different from any demon or other being."

"Vega had another dream of the great one," Kaosu replied.

"You let the great one enter her mind? She is mortal! The great one's presence will drive her to insanity!" Kaosu uttered a low humming deep in his throat. The dragon knew the words spoken were true. Mortals, especially humans, could not let _her_ energies enter them too frequently. '_Great One'_, or simply '_The One'_ as she was called until the scouring was a being beyond the mortal plain, beyond the gods. Having no body, no physical form, no set image, her soul too expansive to be contained by flesh and bone, her spirit drifted on the tides of time, forever immortal. Respected by the gods, feared and revered by King Demons and mortals alike, she was a being who transcended the shackles of mortality. The only being to ever escape the endless cycle of death and rebirth. A being millions years old, bearing the knowledge of generations past and present. The name of '_Great One'_ was archaic Kaosu realized; he could rightfully call her by her present name or titles. '_Supreme Darkness'_, '_Lady Chaos'_, or as she was simply known to commoners and noblemen alike, Akasha.

"I don't think she means harm to Vega," Kaosu murmured. Vega moaned and rolled around, mumbling something about being cold. Kaosu glared at Wolborg, all too aware the cause of his lady's discomfort.

Wolborg could take a hint, "Do not let her contact Vega again, humans say third time is the charm," he murmured letting his body dissipate into a mist that wafted around the door again and was gone. Kaosu shook his head and extended his body, using as much water as he could. He turned over to his mistress; this was a magic hour, nighttime. A time he could indulge in what was quickly becoming a favorite past time, watching his mistress, studying her. He saw the moonlight enter through a window, a solid beam of light passing through the curtains. He felt energy course through his body.

"Great One… what could you want with this woman-child? Please, I pray to you, let her innocence go untainted; do not stain her hands with blood. Do not dim the brilliance of her innocent light with your all-eclipsing darkness," he murmured.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _This took a little longer than I thought it would. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_


	25. Full Moon Panic!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Man oh man, I am so glad to finally have something out. I know it's been a long while since I updated, but this chapter resisted all the way. I must've went through ten full revisions before I finally settled on something remotely acceptable. Nothing seemed to come out quite right with the first revisions, and I'm still not 100 happy with it, but I couldn't in all conscience keep revising it. I basically slapped myself and said "This is a fic, take it easy, it's not like you're writing a real novel that is due at a publisher's!"

**_

* * *

Chapter #25:_** _Full Moon Panic!_

Morning came long before Vega would've wanted it to. She woke up to a faint knock on her door. The black-haired girl tossed her blanket aside and sat up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. "Must be one of the girls…" she mumbled, rubbing exhaustion from her eyes. Getting up she threw her arms into the air, stretching out her back and limbs. Within five steps she was at the door and swung it open, only to see no one. "Huh?" she wondered.

"It would seem mistress… we were left a gift," Kaosu's voice rang in her ears like a chime, deep and vibrating.

"Haven't you ever heard of saying 'Good morning' when you first talk to someone when they wake up?" Vega asked the beast, realizing how it odd it was, talking aloud seemingly to no one. Thought she didn't care, if anyone would see her, they would know of the beast living practically in her head. Kaosu wasn't exactly her preference in a roommate, scratch that, one could say he was her other, and noticeably male in his mannerism half.

"Good morning princess," the dragon replied, though less than sincerely. Vega mumbled something he didn't catch and looked down. At her feet was a sizeable brown paper wrapped package, tied with a cord. Kneeling down she lifted the box, it was weighty, not heavy, but not light either. She turned back to her room and closed the door with a nudge of her foot. She laid the box on the bed and hovered over her, hesitant to open it.

"What if it goes boom?" she wondered aloud. Kaosu hummed in her mind, she raised a valid point. This was well within a shinobi's vengeful act of revenge; inside could well be a spring-loaded box, open it, and it would throw out knives. Vega poked the package with one finger, it felt soft in some spots, hard in others. She knocked on the hard parts with her knuckles, hearing a dulled metallic clang. Hesitantly she grabbed hold of the cord and pulled at it. The knots gave way and the paper wrapping fell open. Vega gasped. Reaching out to the item she picked it up, allowing the cloth to fall down along its full length to her feet, revealing that her gift was a cloak.

This cloak was unlike her own, it had metal shoulder plates, the cloak itself was attached to the plates, which connected behind her back with black leather straps, and another leather strap at the front, forming a tight fit. Set into the metal of the plates was two ruby orbs, and metal was decorated with silver at the fringes of the plates. The silver was overlaid with dainty vine-like designs done clearly by hand in gold. The corners of the plates closest to her at the front also had silver brush-like tufts hanging at the front for decoration. The hem of the hood also had silver thread sewn in, forming a sort of a border. A folded note remained in the package, where it had been under the cloak.

"This is gorgeous," Vega murmured, undoing the leather strap at the front she swung the cloak over her shoulders, and clasped the leather strap back as the material settled around her. The metal made the cloak fit just right, the weight was also bearable, certainly no weightier than her school backpack. The cloak fell to her feet, and if she let her arms drop, it would cover her front entirely. The girl picked up the note and unfolded it, inside written in perfect script was a simple message.

'_You have passed my test, and this is my gift to you. This cloak bears the marks of Akasha, wear it and you will be known by all demons as a servant of her majesty.'_ Vega mused, she realized the cloak could only have come from Midori, or perhaps the priestess, Makoto did say she was his mother, hence she would be Midori's mother as well.

"It fits you well mistress," Kaosu murmured in her ears.

"You think so?" Vega wondered. The beast did not reply and Vega smirked, "I guess that decides it… I like it myself. I'm keeping it." She added.

* * *

At breakfast there wasn't much ado about Vega's gift. Farrell said that he got her the cloak because he thought Vega would look good in it. Though really Vega knew it wasn't from Farrell, he was sticking out his neck again. Otherwise time went by slowly. By afternoon the group was done gathering up some supplies in the market for the road ahead. Evening and sunset came soon enough.

* * *

That night… the tranquility was to be shattered. The clinking of a heavy weapon against thick armor and the ringing of a chain held aloft were sounds that the guard demons heard a few hours past sunset, piercing the yet moonless night. Two figures materialized out of darkness of the forest path. Both walking with a confident gait, the guard demons moved at them. 

"Who are you!" One demanded. The demon at the left lifted the blade of his long-staffed axe and swung it to the side once, stirring the wind as he used both arms to heft the axe over his head.

"None of your business!" he swung the blade down, the axe hit the ground and for a split second nothing happened, then suddenly the very earth shook, and rumbled. Rocks kicked up from the ground, flying at the two guard demons. The gate exploded in the tremor, the stone it was made of collapsing on the guards. The demon swung his axe unto his shoulder. "Like they could ever stop me," he smirked.

The rock piles began to shift as the two demons rose to their feet, shedding the rocks off their bodies. "Persistent aren't they?" the second demon wondered. One rose into the air and let out a crack of lightning from his body, an alert. The second demon reacted, charging foreword, spinning out his chain, as soon as the tiger landed, the end of the weapon went flying, and the sharp blade at the tip pierced the tiger's side, causing the demon to call out in pain. The second tiger pounced on the chain wielder, only to have his stomach pierced by the other end of the spinning chain. With a swift yank on the chain both ends were pulled free, sending blood and flesh flying, causing both demons to shriek in agony.

* * *

Across the town, all demons instantly looked up at the flare exploding high overhead. Farrell however was the only one among the group to sense the urgency and the panic. Vega stopped mid-sentence on her dealing with a market dealer when she noticed his straying gaze. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Miss Vega, stay here. Under no circumstances are you to follow me, understood?" he looked at her sharply. Vega nodded dumbly, but before she could open her mouth to demand an explanation, he vanished; she only felt a surge of wind tugging at her clothes. Vega realized that he didn't vanish, he ran off, so fast that he eye did not even register the blur. Vega stared off into the direction he ran off, towards the gate. Looking down she saw the crescent moon pendant around her neck glow.

Farrell arrived at the gate just as a squad of shinobi did. The sight of Taurean and Everett made him reach for his sword, the fingers of his left hand wrapped around the tip of the sheathe, boosting the blade just a notch out of it's sheathe with his thumb.

"Taurean, Everett… I should've known," he uttered.

"Ah… Lamis was right, you and your little… pets _are_ here," Everett smirked.

"Call your friends Farrell, we will play with them too," Taurean added, with a smile that contained no malice, but was amused.

"My _friends_ need not be involved, I alone will handle both of you," Farrell replied. Midori landed by Farrell.

"You know them?" she wondered.

"It is very unfortunate, but I do," Farrell replied.

"Why you little…" Everett charged, swinging his chain. Three shinobi warriors reacted, moving to intercept, but their flying knives were tossed aside by the spinning chain, one warrior was sent flying with a sharp punch to the gut, the second got an elbow to the temple, and the third a kick in the face. All three were instantly knocked out, and yet Everett kept coming. Farrell and Midori leapt out of the way, Farrell drew his sword, and Midori grimaced. Barely touching down on his toes, Farrell lunged foreword, sword flashing. The blade met chain; the undulating metal wrapped around the sword, the other end of the chain began to spin.

"Nova Blast!" a call echoed as a fireball flew past Farrell, to hit Everett in the chest, and forced him back. Everett jerked his head to the source of the attack, spotting a woman, nursing another fireball in her hands. "The sorcery geniuses are here, and you two can just run for the hills!" Charly proclaimed. Behind her were the guys. The other girls looked ready to fight, even Takara.

"Ah… the real fun can begin now," Taurean approached Everett as he was clapping the flames out of his clothing with his hand.

"Ryukai wasn't kidding when he said the women don't know restraint," Everett commented.

"What is going on?" Midori demanded of Farrell.

"Leave everything to us, the shinobi of this village need not be involved," Farrell replied.

"Who is that demon?" Hilary wondered, looking at Farrell. The tiger demon glanced at her, a look in his eyes so devoid of his usual childish naiveté and lighthearted whimsy that Hilary idly wondered if this was the same Farrell.

"That demon that now stands with Taurean, is none other than Everett," he replied. Around them swords were unsheathed, and two arrows were notched into bows, Lilly's looking deadlier than Mariah's per say, ready to purify any demon it touched, or just strafed. Taurean lifted his axe off his shoulder with a smirk. "I'm afraid we are in a dire mess, alone Taurean can be a formidable foe, but with Everett… chances are not in our favor."

The shinobi squads, which were previously hidden around them, chose that moment to attack the two demons. Before the group's eyes, the twenty or so tiger demons were fended off in a matter of ten seconds, tossed aside with the crass grace of the dangerous martial arts dance of Everett's chain and Taurean's axe.

"Hand the relics over, we will not harm you if you surrender them peacefully. Ryukai has no business with you personally, he just wants the items," Taurean said, hefting his heavy axe over his shoulder again. "No attack you can possible muster up will be of use, if these trained shinobi are no match, surely you realize that you are no match either."

"Guys… there has to be a fault in their defenses, those weapons are not supernatural, they can be destroyed." Mariah glanced at the other women.

"There might be a possibility, but…"

"Too dangerous," Kai cut Charly off before she could propose another of her preposterously dangerous plans.

Charly ignored him completely in favor of looking at Vega, "Metal… lets see if we can reverse temper it," she spoke, glancing at her relic. She still had that house fire stored inside of the sol stone, though the power was fading with time, she still had a big reserve, if she could heat Taurean's armor, and if Vega hosed it down with Kaosu's perpetually frigid waters, theoretically the shock could weaken the metal.

Taurean and Everett, never the ones to stand around and wait, lunged foreword, causing the group to scatter. Farrell drew his sword and lunged for Taurean, the blade sparked up, but was met and flicked aside by the axe, forcing Farrell to duck sharply as to not have his head swept off his shoulders by the sweeping axe.

Bryan and Kai lunged for Everett, Johnny and Tyson on their heels. A mutual though passed them all, the chain only had two ends, and he couldn't block everything with it. Rei and Max hung back to shield the women in the group. However as the metal flowed, the realized the number of the ends didn't matter. Everett not only blocked all four attacks, but also managed to find a window to return them, forcing the four to make a hasty retreat, none of them felt like finding out just how strong the demon's rock-crushing punch must be first hand.

"Vega now!" Charly commanded, as she watched Farrell try to hold back Taurean, her right hand exploded ablaze, swinging out she let the flames explode from the relic with all their destructive power, forming a brilliant searing flare, like the prominence on the surface of the sun she arched her arm to send it flying at Taurean. Vega raised both arms with a sharp jerk, water barrels kept around the buildings to collect runoff rain water exploded, surging at her, collecting in her hands. With unfounded ease she formed a large water whip and sent it flying at Taurean, a mere second behind the fiery flare.

"Bind our foe!" Hikaru called, clapping her hands, slamming her fist into the ground. The earth around the ox's feet opened like a sinkhole, swallowing his feet and legs up to his knees. Charly's flare hit him head on in the chest, heating the armor until it glowed. The water followed not a second later, the thick whip hit the heated armor hard, sending Taurean unto his back with the impact, and the metal was cooled instantly.

"Nice touch there Hikaru," Charly raised one thumb to her friend, who returned the gesture.

The ox got to his feet, an annoyed gaze on his features, what stunned everyone, even after that, the armor was not even deformed. "Nice try," he sneered.

"Damn it all to hell! Does nothing faze this guy?" Hikaru grumbled.

"He was effected, but it will take a lot more than just that to break Runite," Koji stumbled closer, holding a gaping wound on his chest, supported by Midori. The shinobi reached behind his back, grasping the sheathe of a sword strapped to his back. "Here, use this…" he tossed the sword, sheathe and all, into the surprised hands of Farrell.

Taurean lunged foreword, Everett following close behind. The group scattered to avoid their two-pronged attack. "Do yourself a favor, surrender the trinkets," Taurean said again. "There is no way you can beat us, no one can beat us when it comes to weapons." Bryan dove at Taurean, Farina flashing, the air around it suddenly began to undulate and swirl, in a split of a second the sound of the moving air sounded like the shrieking and wailing of banshees as the wind took edge and began to cut. The Ravenwing thrust the Javelin as he flew past Taurean, the ox pivoted out of the way, but the eddy of wind exploded around him as Bryan landed, causing the ox to leap out of the way. Farrell lunged at Taurean, sword drawn, his own, not the one given to him by Koji. The two engaged in a rapid dog fight at demon pace, it was clear to see Farrell had enough, and was forming Taurean to fight at his top speed, effectively keeping the demon busy. Everett however slung out his chain, wrapping it around Bryan's foot before he could take off again.

A whip cracked, sending a shocking jolt through Everett's shoulder, slackening the chain on Bryan's foot. The Ravenwing used that opportunity to reach down and grab the chain, giving it a hard yank, Everett caught off-guard let go, effectively disarming himself, Bryan hung unto the chain, high in the air, it was heavy, and it was taking all his wing strength to fly with it, how Everett wielded the thing with such ease was beyond him. Everett turned to get a good look at the source of the lightning whip that left a second-degree burn on his shoulder. One of the women, a yellow stone fastened to a choker glowed in the hollow of her throat. Ten tendrils of lightning flowed from it, two wrapped around each of her arms, four snaking around her torso, splitting at her hips to wrap around her legs. The last two were draped over her shoulders, falling down to the floor along her back. The excess hanging from her legs seemed to move as if the tails of snakes. The tendrils on her arms stood reared up like four mad cobras.

"Way to go Takara!" the other girls cheered.

"Finally I don't have to stand back," the girl grinned.

"Man, how pathetic," Tyson said, folding his arms behind his head, "the big bad King Demons, beaten senseless by a girl." Johnny and Tala seemed to smirk at Tyson, the idiot that Tyson was typically, he finally figured out a wise tactic, and seemed to be trying to irate the two demons enough into a reckless attack.

"Indeed," a voice spoke, everyone saw Wolborg materialize. "The moons are full tonight. You two chose a bad time to attack." He glanced at Kaosu and then at the horizon of trees some distance away, "It is time…" he said.

"And now… it shall end." Kaosu spoke up, materializing from the collected water around him; he looked to be floating over the ground, not connected to any standing, or flowing water source that would sustain him. Above them the moons began to peek over the tree lines, moonlight swept across the ground as the moons rose. Both of them glowed, Taurean and Everett couldn't help but take a step back. As soon as the moonlight hit Kaosu and Wolborg, the dragon let out a loud, earth-shaking roar, the wolf let out a howl.

It all happened in the space of five seconds. Cold winds kicked up, forming water into a large crystal of ice around Wolborg. Encasing his icy body as a whole. Kaosu's wings snapped shut around him, the water undulated and wove. A glow formed in the cocoon, at the same time his tail began to glow and shrink, as if retracted into his body, in the cocoon a glowing form of man formed, wings began to shrink as his body lost mass, his legs extended down as the form stood. The wings pulled back, snapping open, a man stood, the wings now his, his long jet black hair fell down, forming a wild mane around his shoulders, clad in a trench coat, boots, and pants, with no shirt. He opened his eyes, which glowing solid crimson before dimming into a cold, blood red stare.

The ice crystal of ice shattered into a million pieces, the glow from within subsiding, leaving a man clad in all white, pants, shirt, boots, and belt, standing in it's place. His long silver bangs fell to one side, covering one eye. He opened his ice blue glowing eyes and smirked a look that spoke plenty volumes.

"This is the one night of the month, when Kaosu and I assume our humanoid forms, and attain our full power. Now… it's your turn to die!" Wolborg raised one hand, a volley of sharp icicles formed around his hand, with a flick of his wrist he sent them flying at the two demons. All six hit the mark, hitting the two demons in the universal weakness of all bipedal creatures, the legs, rendering the two demons unable to move.

"Miss Vega," Kaosu turned to his controller.

"You're right, it's time to finish this," she agreed.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Far, far from my best. I know, but I hope the second half will more than make up for it. Please do review, I need it to keep myself motivated, and keep the creative juices flowing. I also need a reminder than no, I haven't gone loopy yet, and that this isn't just some crazy nightmare._

_On the lighter note, I am in the final stages of planning a 5-7 chapter (maximum) side story to WFE. Due to lack of better terms I will call it WFE – The Movie: Dragon Saga this side story is what an OVA is to an Anime. Not necessarily canon to the main plot, but full of goodness. All I will leak out at this time, is that it will feature a 'movie' exclusive character. Meaning that character will only appeal in any other 'movie' I cook up. But I'm pretty sure that character will be somewhat of a favorite too. I decided this way will be the best way to include some things I wish to include in WFE, but cant find a spot for them in the main plot. Oftentimes they will be more romance-filled, and couple centric, funnier, and maybe packed with some of the crazier ideas I had._


	26. Crimson Void! Chaos Rising

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Yey! Chapter 26! It came out pretty fast, all considering. And it's definitely better than the last one.

**_Chapter #26:_** _Crimson Void! Chaos Rising_

_--- Last time on WFE ---_

"This is the one night of the month, when Kaosu and I assume our humanoid forms, and attain our full power. Now… it's your turn to die!" Wolborg raised one hand, a volley of sharp icicles formed around his hand, with a flick of his wrist he sent them flying at the two demons. All six hit the mark, hitting the two demons in the universal weakness of all bipedal creatures, the legs, rendering the two demons unable to move.

"Miss Vega," Kaosu turned to his controller.

"You're right, it's time to finish this," she agreed.

_--- And Now, the Conclusion… ---_

* * *

"Big talk from a little girl," Everett struggled to his feet, Taurean however was unable to rise under the weight of his own armor, he glared at the group instead. Vega made a step foreword, Kaosu by her side. The crescent moon pendant around her neck began to glow as she raised both hands to it, framing it with her fingers. The words she uttered slipped from her lips with deft ease. 

"_Black beyond the blackest void... Endless darkness eclipsing the blessed dawn... Crimson of the blood... which like an endless river flows…"_ the earth at her feet shuddered, already weakened by the prior shaking, water seemed to explode out from below, from the water table under the earth, four geysers exploded up as Vega stretched out her right hand, the geysers met, spinning into an orb resting upon her palm, the vapor cascading from the water surrounded her, filling the air, glittering in the moon light like a million of tiny diamonds.

"Shrew stop it right this instant!" Tala called in alarm, through the words were different he recognized the chant. Everett made a shaky step back as he felt demonic energy flare within the lithe woman's body, Taurean for the first time in his life felt fear, he managed to force himself to stand.

"Let this be your answer, and death be your atonement," Kaosu spoke.

"_I call upon the power of the ancient one... Great goddess of all that was, is, and all that will be… All who stand against me… I offer their lives to thee... Reap their souls; accept them as a gift from me…"_ stretching out her right hand Vega moved her left, as if grabbing hold of an invisible bow string she pulled back her left hand, holding her right leveled, pivoting so she faced the two demons nearly sideways. The water orb was stretched; forming a watery arrow in her hands, through the bow was fully invisible. "_In thy name, I evoke the power of thy black knights… Death, Destruction, Plague, and Wrath…"_ at that moment Wolborg growled, a crescent moon ignited upon his forehead, a matching one lighting up on Kaosu's, and shockingly Vega's.

* * *

--- A good week and a half's ride away, at the Gryph's band-camp; a tray of food cluttered to the ground. Brooklyn fell to his knees as he felt sharp pain exploding in his body, coursing through his entire veins like lava; he raised one hand to his face, eyes wide. Minako was instantly by his side, she pried his hand away, revealing his glowing eyes, a glowing crescent moon upon his forehead, and his markings glowed where they should be, despite his sealing choker. The choker itself was glowing; the seal was struggling to contain the sudden onslaught of power. Brooklyn just slumped to his hands and knees, trying not to rip off the choker, to unseal his power, so the pain would go away. His head was on fire. He could faintly hear Minako's worried voice, but he was too focused on the strange, yet familiar feeling, a feeling he was sure he felt before… ---

* * *

"_Ride forth from the keep of thou lady's night… Release the crimson void's might!"_ the arrowhead exploded and suddenly the water turned to energy, the glow lit the mist hanging around Vega until it too looked red, the water was turned to blood. Kaosu neared his mistress, placing his left hand on her shoulder, his right over her right hand, supporting her grip and focus. At his touch the arrow expanded, beginning to crack, pop, fizzle with energy. Dark vapor streamed from it. "_Divine Dragon… Magnum!"_ at the last word Vega let go of the string, the arrow shot foreword, and the tip bowed out, a crimson flare exploded forth. Taurean made a move to escape the range, but Vega aimed at their feet, when the flare touched the ground, it exploded, forming a huge fireball, rocks and debris flew around them, the ground under their feet shook, and rumbled. Water exploded from the cracks in huge geysers, as if ocean water forced up through the cracks of a cliff. With a final throaty rumble from far below the earth settled and the energy died out. 

The devastation emerged from the dust cloud, blown away by a calm breeze. The impact area had a giant crater. Half of a building closest to the blast was gone, vaporized, the building looked as if cut in half. Among the wreckage lay the mangled bodies of Taurean and Everett, both of them weren't moving. Taurean's armor looked like it finally gave way, it was cracked, and falling apart.

Kaosu craned his neck to whisper something into Vega's ear as he held her, the girl was not out cold nor did she appear to be tired. "They really did choose a bad night to attack," she said calmly.

"Vega?" Lilly wondered. The girl turned to look at her.

"I'm alright. Tonight… tonight is a full moon, the one night of the month when I can fire that thing with all the ease of chucking a rock." She explained.

"Woman have you lost your mind?" Johnny demanded.

"No I have not! I did what I had to do!" she replied. "Even if killing them is wrong, I know it is wrong… but they would've killed us, and if you're okay with that, I would say you're the crazy one. I'm tired of Ryukai and his posse causing hell, it's time we fought back. I'm fighting back." She continued.

"As much as that is unpleasant, she is right." Rei said, he would've preferred to avoid killing himself, but he realized that it was needed. A loud pop and fizzle alerted them to an arrival. Lamis appeared, kneeling next to the two bodies. After a moment to check their life signs she looked at the group with a loathing expression in her eyes. Without a word, she vanished with the bodies.

"Who was that?" Midori wondered.

"Lamis… Ryukai's lackey. Ol' scaly will be hearing a report in about… ten minutes. And I have a feeling we're in for more hell." Tyson spoke up.

"Hell or high water… I rule both," Vega murmured. "Now as for you two," she glanced meaningfully as Kaosu and Wolborg, but then turned back to Kaosu. "I demand to know why you didn't tell me that you would transform tonight!" she said. For a second the ruby-eyed dragon looked startled. Wolborg snorted, suppressing his amusement, digging his hands deeper into his pockets.

* * *

Half an hour passed and Vega was beginning to re-evaluate her choices. The men in the group clearly did not approve of what she had done; she could see it in Rei and Max's expressions. Tyson was skittish with the topic as well. Bryan… she didn't even want to think what the mercenary would think. Given the chance he likely would lecture her about recklessness until the dawn broke. Kai seemed to be weary of her power but he seemed to be one of only two of the men who realized that when it all came down, what she had done was right. Tala vanished off somewhere, mumbling that he had to fix his weapon, but Vega was sure he didn't want to be around her right now, not that he ever had she corrected her thoughts. But usually he would've been his pig-headed self, and made the effort to tell her exactly how much of a troublemaker, a pest, and an overall lowlife she was. Even that was better than this, this showed he didn't even know where to start, and needed time to figure it out. And then there was Johnny… Johnny thought she was a reckless nut bar. The scary part, sitting here and lamenting… she was beginning to think the fire demon was right. 

The only one who remotely did not belittle her was Farrell, but even the tiger wasn't around to calm her nerves, he was off helping his kind. So here she was, sitting in her room, staring out the window at the full moons. With only the tell tale tingling of her senses and the faint red glow about the room reminding her that in the corner was a King Demon more ancient and dangerous than Ryukai, and for tonight he did not need to be in contact with water to maintain a form, and he looked to be made of flesh and blood.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I wished it to be a surprise," Kaosu replied.

"You just didn't trust me not to freak out." She countered, turning to glare at him. Kaosu emerged from the shadows, his wings draped about his shoulders, but his tail was swinging freely.

"That thought crossed my mind," he agreed with eerie calmness so typical of him. Vega slumped back, lying over her covers, the dragon watched her for a moment before he unfolded his wings, and perched at the edge of her bed, placing a clawed hand on her knee in what was supposed to comforting, instead it just left a wet hand print on her pants, reminding her that though he looked to be real flesh and blood, his body was still only water.

"So this is just for tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, come sunrise, I will return to the state you are more familiar with."

"Then shouldn't you be out… living it up? For once you're not stuck in my head. Go make Wolborg's life hell or something… not that I think he isn't in hell already, I mean he does share mental space with Mr. Cheerful,"

"If I leave, you will convince yourself that you _have_ gone insane to have done what you have done. I know you did it because you did not want anyone to get hurt. True, the method might be crass, but the means justify the ends."

"Has it crossed your mind that I want to convince myself of that? So that I would never do it again?"

"Insanity is not an escape from reality, merely an illusionary diversion that is but a shadow of reality, and twice as sad."

"You're a regular philosopher, you know that?" Vega murmured. The ruby-eyed dragon demon only grinned.

"Philosophy is the amusement of the simple minded, such as that fluffy kitten you so adore. I am merely realistic."

"Take a compliment… geez," Vega murmured, turning to her side to face away from the window, "Can I sleep now?" she asked. Kaosu got up and moved to the door.

"I will be back with you by morning, sleep well," he said. Vega murmured something unintelligible, Kaosu smiled and exited the room, shutting the door soundlessly. The cold draft in the hallway alerted him to Wolborg's presence, true enough the wolf demon was perched up on the rafters supporting the roof, playing with an icicle knife.

"Are you checking up on her too?" Kaosu asked his old friend and mentor.

"That is not my job," Wolborg replied. "That woman made my life hell."

"How so?"

"Tala is unusually ornery tonight."

"Vega was right…"

"He thinks he can hide it from me, but he's worried sick for that crazy woman."

"Funny… Vega thinks he doesn't give… to quote her, a rat's ass."

"Mortals and their foolishness." Wolborg commented. "Love does not only blind, but apparently also makes one stupid."

"It is not our business to meddle in the affairs of mortals," Kaosu replied. Wolborg momentarily quirked a silver eyebrow at his one-time protégé's choice of word.

"I'm making it my business, if I am the one suffering as a result." He said with a casual shrug. Kaosu looked down the hall to where he knew the assassin was staying; Wolborg seemed to catch unto this and leapt down from the rafters. "I know that look," he said.

Kaosu spared the demon a glance, "Wolborg, you say your life is hell because of them, imagine for a moment how it must be for them."

"A hell of their own making." The wolf replied, folding his arms. Kaosu nodded in agreement. "But as you have said, we have no business meddling in the affairs of mortals. They will figure out the obvious, eventually… and if not, at least his urges to protect the crazy woman make him willing to use whatever means necessary to keep her safe."

"The desperation of love," Kaosu murmured, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Tell your master, he best not linger in doubt. For if he chases two rabbits, he'll lose 'em both." Kaosu moved down the hallway, he wanted to get a walk across town, to inspect the carnage. He knew the Magnum Vega fired was far, far from the true power of the magnum, but he still wanted to get a good look at the crater, and see maybe he could lend a hand with repairs, he was certainly bored enough for that.

* * *

At the camp of the Gryphs… three hours have passed since Brooklyn collapsed suddenly in the mess hall. The hub-hub of gossip died down, everyone pegged it to be something about the weather. Brooklyn however knew it was not something about the weather. He sat on the limb of a sturdy oak, gazing at the moons, his hand played with the pentagram attached to the choker around his neck. The rush of energy he felt during his collapse was so familiar it scared him. His memory flashed to the moment where the black haired woman let loose that flare, during the battle against the summoner. His nerves tingled at the memory of that instant. His mind was abuzz with a million question, first and foremost was how did she manage to contact him from such a distance, logic told him she was quite a distance away by now. The second question was why? Why did she contact him, and why did her contact render him weak. Another question was why him? 

He glanced at the campground spread out around him. The men there knew little about what happened tonight, he wasn't sure himself. But his instinct told him this had nothing to do with Vega calling to him by a simple act of magic; there was no reason for her to do so. This had more to do with that destructive spell, and the energy he felt coming from _him_, the beast living in the pendant around her neck.

Brooklyn jumped down from the limb of the tree and landed silently, he had to know, he had to find out, to get to the bottom of this. With a yank on his choker he unsealed his demonic half, letting his black wings erupt out of his back, with a flap he took off. Flying towards the source of the energy, accelerating as fast as his demonic wings would carry him, guided by pure hungry instinct. The hunter within knew exactly where her aura was; the soul-devouring death-crow within had her scent.

* * *

At the castle belonging to Ryukai… Lueaxanna once again snuck into the infirmary to claim her share of the spoils. She was startled when Ryukai's nearly shrill booming yelling was heard over the castle, echoing down the hallways. She was even more startled to find out that not only Taurean, but Everett as well were slain by the hand of the human women. And as she stood over their mortal remains with her glowing hands and spirit bottles ready, she had to say thanks to the woman. 

Lueaxanna drew the ox and boar's souls from their bodies the same way she did to Keiji, sealing them into her spirit bottles. A smile lit on her features, this was her lucky day indeed. She had three of the twelve souls she needed to achieve her plan. Soon, she was sure of it, she would have all twelve.

In her haste to make a quick getaway she didn't see a pair of smug eyes watching her. The dog at the man's feet looked up at his master and whined. "She is up to something," he told the beast. "I don't like this." The dog whined again. "That woman is too sneaky for her own good. It's about time someone found out what the hell she's up to."

* * *

Farrell found Koji in the infirmary. The shinobi was wounded severely, and was lying upon a bed in a common room along with a few of the other shinobi. Farrell approached his bed and laid the sword he 'borrowed' at its owner's feet, the settling weight made Koji look up from his book. 

"I am returning this," Farrell said simply.

"Keep it, you need it more than me," Koji replied.

"That is generous of you, but I have no need for a third sword."

"That sword is no regular sword, it's been forged with the lightning of a lightning beast by a clan sword master long ago. It brings out its user's true power; I figure your potential will be higher than mine. And you need to protect those women, this will help you," Koji explained. "Take it, and once you see them home, bring it back." Farrell looked squarely at the shinobi demon. Picking up the sword he slid it into his belt along with his reverse blade.

"Why?" he asked.

"Midori took fancy to you, I am making sure you're back to see her again. Akasha knows she needs someone like you to drag her away from her duties." Koji's simple words conveyed a promise he wasn't sure if he could keep.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid… Miss Midori's affections are wasted on the unworthy." With that said Farrell left. Koji watched him go and shook his head. He was beginning to see why the tiger was so popular with women. Sometimes Koji wished he had that quality.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Well this is 26, it came out rather good. I love it. Please review!_


	27. Brooklyn, Caught Red Handed!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Guys I am so sorry this chapter took me a month to get out! Really, I am terribly sorry. But you know, it's that time of the year, school is almost over and I have to worry more about my marks. But come end of June, I'll be a lot faster. And really since you guys did get that first act of the 'movie' I don't think it's right to say I didn't update all month at all!

**_

* * *

Chapter #27:_** _Brooklyn, Caught Red Handed!_

The group departed the town as soon as they could after the battle. The atmosphere did not lend to staying long. Vega's display of destructive power made all the demons in town weary, the fact that she now wore a cloak with the crests of Akasha only affirmed that though Vega was a human, she was far from weak.

They did not travel far along the north road, instead, having previously decided to visit the plains of Aniel, the caravan turned east. The road that would take them to the calm lands was clearly underused; it was overgrown with weeds that were not trampled out by the wheels of wagons, and the hooves of beasts. The weather drew colder as the summer on Chrysalis was gone, and autumn was clearly setting in. The girls were bundled up in their cloaks and even some of the men among them opted for cloaks against the wind. Johnny however looked completely unaffected by the brisk chill of autumn, undoubtedly due to his inane power.

Rei was staring rather emptily into a map, "This area we are entering now," he began, "Is oddly devoid of habitation. Infact… the villages are so sparse that getting supplies might become a problem."

"I'm sure we can somehow manage," Max spoke up; he was seated the closest to the two Elves driving the wagon. Mariah looked between the two, when Rei worried, he had a reason to be worried, but she didn't want to shoot down Max's optimism, so she just kept quiet.

"Hey guys, what's the hush hush chattering?" Tyson wondered.

"The scarcity of this region is causing some concern, getting supplies might become difficult, and with your bottomless stomach Tyson… it might even become impossible." Mariah spoke up.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I get hungry three times as fast as a normal human, I need that food," Tyson argued dejectedly. By now the conversation also attracted Hilary and the rest of the girls.

"Well there is a possibility, hey Tyson… didn't you tell me your village is somewhere in this region?" Hilary wondered. Tyson stiffened like a pole at the mention of his hometown.

"Yea… it sorta is," he mumbled.

"Well where is it?" Hilary asked.

"It's actually…" Tyson leaned over Rei's shoulder to look at the map, stretching out one hand to indicate a turn point on the road they were traveling now, some distance ahead of where they were. "If we turn here," he poked the turn point and then passed his finger some distance north, "here will be a second turn point," then he took a moment to think, "our village should be somewhere…" he traced a river running along the second road, "here." He announced.

"There is no road leading there," Rei argued.

"Are you setting up a wild goose chase again Tyson?" Hilary demanded.

"No! My village is there, it's just unmarked, and it always was. We're dragon-kin, other humans do not understand how a tribe of humans could have come from the union of a demon and a human, and so we keep our village hidden."

"Ah… I see," Rei spoke up, looking at Mariah who nodded. Tyson moved away to slump on a bench, a distant expression on his face.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Max wondered.

"He always gets like that when he thinks about home," Hilary excused him. She moved to sit next to him and smiled faintly.

"Must be some… less than fond memories," Mariah noted. Tyson remained quiet and Hilary sighed, she liked to think she knew Tyson, but this behavior baffled her. Tyson spoke of home fondly, but whenever he finished, he would always turn gloomy, as if he was omitting one detail that would cast a gray shadow over it all.

* * *

That evening the group broke for camp by a small lake, or what might have been a dead branch of a river that turned into a lake after the river changed course. The women separated from the men for their 'evening bath'. The seven of them spent a little while talking and splashing, and having girl-time. Threats also flew when Kaosu decided to join the fun, though the dragon's presence was not welcomed, since he was a male, despite the fact that he was technically dead. Their laughter rang like chimes across the lake clearing. And it was enough to placate the men.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of the trees, seated on a sturdy branch he stared at the black-haired women who he sought out. He wondered for the umpteenth time how she managed to rile his senses, to summon him, to beckon him. Upon further scrutiny Brooklyn decided that none of them were special; all humans were alike, dainty, frail beings prone to illness. Beings who lived for only a moment compared to his lifespan. The elf in the group was unremarkable either, she seemed just like any other Elven woman, dainty in her own right, even more so than the humans seeing how she seemed to stand out with her milky skin and her bright pink hair. 

He sensed a moving aura and looked down, there below, completely unaware of his presence, much to Brooklyn's mirth, was a lesser demon. Half humanoid, but mostly beastly, an animal who contaminated the civilized image by daring to pretend it was a man. He wondered why it took him so long to notice the foul beast, since it smelled quite horribly. He watched the beast sneak towards the lake where the women bathed. Unfolding his wings Brooklyn swooped down, silent like a hunting owl, he licked his lips as his clawed hands bore down on the beast.

* * *

The girls stopped their frolicking when the branches shook and out leapt a lesser demon, running towards the lake in a manic dash, blood spraying from where his arm once were, the limb looked like it had been ripped clear off. 

"Kaosu!" Vega called. The dragon reared from the water with a hiss, causing the demon to stop, and look back and forth, seemingly gauging his odds between whatever it was that already took it's arm, and the giant red-eyed dragon. Kaosu didn't let him make up his mind, he lunged foreword, snapping his coils around the demon, dragging him into the water like a crocodile that snagged prey from the riverbank. The water foamed as the demon struggled, and Kaosu thrashed, wrapping himself further around the demon. With a resounding slapping splash Kaosu flung the demon unto the water, the beast landed with a belly flop, instantly knocked out. Kaosu wrapped himself around the beast and dove, dragging him down to a watery grave. When he surfaced, the demon was no longer in his coils.

"Mangy creature," Kaosu said. "I have buried him in the soot at the bottom of this lake, he shall not bother us anymore."

"Ugh… great, something scared that beast, never mind ripped it's arm clear off. Bath time is over… Kaosu… do you sense anything?" Vega wondered. The dragon hummed and stared long and hard into the bushes. He could swear up and down he saw a flash of aquamarine; the aura assaulting his senses was so familiar it boggled him that he couldn't recall off the bat where he felt it before.

"There is someone," Lilly said. "A demon… or maybe an Avian… the auras are… mixed, um… maybe one person, maybe two… I can't tell." The seven of them moved to get out, grabbing their robes and their clothing. Suddenly very weary of the woods. Charly looked at her relic, and closed her eyes, sending a wordless summon.

* * *

Back at camp, Kai was jolted out of his nap when he felt heat around his neck and the Mesamune began to shudder and pulsate in it's sheathe. "The women are in a mess," he said, cutting into the quiet conversation the men in the group held around the firepit, stunned silence lingered for a split second. Kai scrambled to his feet and spread his wings, taking off. Farrell mewled in surprise and leapt up, running off as fast as he could towards the lake. Tala was right on their heels, and Bryan close behind.

* * *

Farrell, being as fast as he was, arrived first. Instantly his senses were assaulted by a demonic aura, one look told him that something was off. Kaosu was hovering over the women, reared up like a cobra, and very much on edge. The Avians arrived not ten seconds later. As soon as Tala landed, an eddy of cold wind exploded around him, taking on the familiar form of Wolborg. 

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Something in there, scared a lesser demon out of the trees… I think the bugger was sneaking up on us, but that's the least of our worry. Kaosu wouldn't have let the thing touch us. But whatever it was that scared him into a panic, is still there… and on top of that, it's no less vicious, took the beast's arm clear off."

"Where's the lesser demon?" Wolborg demanded. He could smell blood on the air, and it obviously wasn't the women's.

"Kaosu dragged him down to the bottom of the lake, don't ask us where he buried it down there," Hilary replied.

"Good…" Wolborg turned his gaze onto the forest, the blood was the lesser demon's, and if what the women said was true, and something lopped it's arm off, the perpetrator was covered in it's blood, and though he couldn't smell the perpetrator, the blood on him was pungent. He sniffed at the air; the air was still and carried the scent well. With a growl Wolborg made a dash for the bush and leapt into it, vanishing. The forest seemed to erupt into an uproar, night birds flew into the air in an urgent flutter as the wolf howled, branches crystallized over with ice and then silence resettled.

"I'd say he either found and dealt with the nuisance… or the nuisance dealt with him," Mariah noted.

"He's not alive, remember? I'd say it's the former." Vega countered. As if on cue Wolborg re-emerged from the bush, dragging along a limp form by the back of his jacket, the way he dragged the figure was very roughly, and he dropped him as soon as he was within a reasonable distance of the group. The figure didn't move, looking no more than a lump of black down and leather covered in a thin layer of ice. And the way the wolf deposited him made it hard to see who or what he was.

The girls, now hastily dressed, stepped from around Farrell who lent his bulk as a blind. "Out cold?" Charly asked. Wolborg nodded. Charly approached the figure and crouched down next to him, turning him over, gently moving the mass of mercury and black feathers.

"Oh my god!" she proclaimed as she laid her eyes on a familiar orange mop, stripes, and features. "It's Brooklyn!" she called back.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Vega wondered as she approached him as well.

"Spying, I think," Wolborg replied. Charly meanwhile noted the cloth wrapped around his forearm, it was his choker, it was tied on around his wrist, the clasp weren't locked, hence it wasn't sealing him, but it was tied on reasonably tight.

"I think its best we seal him before he wakes up, remember how he reacted to Minako in this state?" Charly said, undoing the knots on the choker. With his head propped on her lap, she slipped the choker around his neck and clumsily clasped it shut. Before their eyes Brooklyn reverted to his sealed, mostly Avian form.

"He has a helluvalot of explaining to do," Tala grumbled.

"He'll be out cold for a while," Charly conveyed the message to the three eager Avians who looked ready to rip Brooklyn a new breathing tube, "Farrell, please take him to camp." She added.

"As you wish Miss Charlene," the tiger demon replied, picking up the demon in his arms as if the half-avian didn't weigh a thing.

"Put him on my sleeping roll, and move it closer to the fire. He's icy cold; Wolborg may have chilled him a little too much. I do not wish to risk hypothermia." Farrell nodded and began to walk. After the tiger did sufficiently a distance away, Charly turned back to the others, placing her hands on her hips, knowing full well what was coming. When Kai and Tala simultaneously opened their mouths to rebuff her, her glare could've frozen _them_ solid. Tala scowled in return, Kai only frowned, showing extreme dislike for the whole idea never the less.

"Are you sure it was wise to do that?" Bryan asked.

"In his sealed state he's harmless as a kitten, you saw him among the Gryphs… hell he even had that baby they found idolizing him," Charly replied. "Babies know that sort of stuff."

"C'mon… lets go, I bet the others are wondering," Hilary spoke up. The women exchanged glances and began to walk back towards camp, the Avians following them, if somewhat dumbfounded.

* * *

There was much hub-hub about Brooklyn that evening, Tyson as per his usual self, asked a thousand and one questions about how Brooklyn got there. Charly wrapped Brooklyn's cold form in her sleeping roll, knowing full well that he would likely sleep until morning. Kai, as displeased as he was with her choice of action, understood her actions; they were her impulse to help those who needed it. It was that same impulse that led him to her, those long months ago on Grand Rouge, when he found himself in a cell, beaten and weak and she treated his wounds, despite how he treated her. The memory was fond if a little bittersweet now but he still frowned, glancing over at the sleeping half-demon his frown only deepened.

* * *

It was a few hours before dawn when Brooklyn woke again, for a moment he panicked upon realizing he couldn't move much. But as the fog in his head cleared he realized why he couldn't move, and why he was so warm. One tiny whiff off the bedroll's lingering scent of jasmine and rose told him who the owner of the roll was; the thought brought a faint rosy hue to his cheeks. 

He cast a gaze around the campground, noting the great red-eyed demonbreds, already awake and grazing some distance away. The elvenbreds shimmered in the dying moonlight, though the two were still asleep. Sweeping over the sleeping forms scattered around the campfire, Brooklyn was startled to find himself on the receiving end of a cold glare from across the campfire, belonging to the blue-haired Avian in the group. The true owner of the roll Brooklyn was laying in was sound asleep next to the Avian, in what appeared to be the his roll.

"You're finally awake," Kai said, in Avian, barely loud enough for the half-blood to hear. Brooklyn moved to get up, but the second he poked his upper body out of the sleeping roll he shuddered, cold seeped into every vein in his body, and straight through to his bones. He shuddered and suddenly his insides seized up, before Brooklyn could stop himself, his frame was raked by a deep resounding barking cough. The sound jolted all the light sleepers awake, and the heavier sleepers sat up, rubbing their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Brooklyn wheezed, his voice sounding hoarse and wheezy.

"Sorry my ass!" Tala grumbled. Before Brooklyn could retort his frame was once again raked by a nasty cough.

"I was afraid of this," Charly sighed, rubbing at her eyes to get sleep out.

"Yes, I think the cold might have inflamed his respiratory tract," Lilly added. Tossing the cover of her roll aside she approached Brooklyn who was weary of everyone around him. Lilly placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Tell me… does your throat hurt if you swallow?" she asked. Brooklyn nodded, to say it hurt would be an understatement; the coughing made his throat burn with a sharp stinging pain.

Mariah got up from her own bedroll, making a beeline towards the wagon. She climbed inside and pulled out a trunk from under one of the bench seats, popping it open, pulling out a kettle and a flask of water. She moved to the fire and hung the kettle over the fire, pouring the water from the flask into it. "No sense in seeing him suffer… I'll mix him up some herbal tea, should at least ease the pain." She explained.

"Thank you," Brooklyn rasped.

"Least we can do, its kind of our fault you got sick. Which is odd… I never knew Avians could get sick." Hikaru spoke up.

"We don't get sick with petty coughs, but he's half-blooded, and Wolborg is not mere cold wind," Tala volunteered. Lilly frowned at Tala's choice of words.

"Technically Hikaru, it is _his_ fault Brooklyn is now sick, _he_ sicked Wolborg on him." Lilly commented, an uncharacteristically venomous comment coming from the quiet blond. She turned smiling at Brooklyn, "Don't worry… we'll have you patched up in no time."

* * *

After breakfast, Brooklyn found himself sitting on one of the benches in the wagons, wrapped up in a thick wooly blanket. It was bizarre that cold made him react like that. But Wolborg wasn't just cold winds, Tala was right in that aspect. Brooklyn wasn't sure what Wolborg was, he was as a ghost of a shaman, but somehow, his energies felt entirely demonic, he felt like a full-blooded king demon, his body manifested both aura and soul energies that only living beings had. Spirit energy from their soul, and aura from their body. 

Brooklyn remembered what happened last night quite clearly, up to the point where he passed out. The wolf lunged at him, and since he wasn't flesh and blood, he wasn't able to defend from the attack. The wolf enveloped him in his cold body and then the world went blank. The wolf shocked his system with cold unlike anything Brooklyn ever felt, and it made some sense that the cold air he breathed did some damage.

"Where are we going anything?" he rasped.

"Tyson's village, I think if whatever you have doesn't clear up by then… we may be able to find you some medicine there," Hilary replied compassion shining in her eyes; she felt bad for the orange-haired man, even if he was terrifying in his unsealed form.

"Thanks," he mumbled weakly.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Well this is the beginning of another saga. Brooklyn is going to play a big role in this one, and you'll get to see why he's so terrified of his darker half. No spoils beyond that!_


	28. Motives Under Suspicion

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Well this is chapter 28, it came out definitely faster than 27. Would've been up three-four days earlier, but I had some production delays with a friend's character. Miy belongs to another friend of mine, and I needed to make sure I got all the details right.

**_

* * *

Chapter #28:_** _Motives Under Suspicion_

Ryukai seemed in a brooding mood as he made his way to his cousin's laboratory in one of the castle towers. Some might note that the dragon demon's mood would tip with the weather. And since it was raining outside, he was in a stormy mood himself. He entered the room without knocking, scrunching his nose at the odor permeating the room. The smell of some less than savory concoction the snake demon was working on, meant to do only Nyoka-knew-what.

The lab was an eclectic room, partitioned into three parts. One part was the lab itself with all sorts of containers containing oddities on the shelves. The table in that section, big as it was, was completely covered by parchments containing notes and observations. The vials of all sorts of liquid were in holders, corked off to contain their contents. There were scales, cutting tools, a mortar and pistil, and among other things a cage with live, if mortal rats. The concoction that was fouling up the room was on the fireplace, in a small cauldron set on top of a magical flame that required miraculously no wood.

Then there was also a huge library against the wall, spanning both floors of the room. Nyoka liked to keep books relating to his many crafts close at hand. The two floors were separated by a wooden walkway where the floor was knocked out once before, on the second floor, in the far wall also had a huge window installed, through which Nyoka's sizable telescope stuck out, there was also a second table there that contained star charts, and a big fat reference book on stellar phenomena.

By the door was a shelf of all sorts of items that Nyoka kept within easy access of visitors. Mostly useful potions, like his warp gates, incendiary potions, smoke potions, and even flash potions. There was also his staff leaning against the shelf.

The snake demon was currently engrossed in a book, sitting in a big overstuffed chair, he seemed to be reading it, and writing something out unto parchment resting on the small table by the chair's side, not even looking at the parchment. Ryukai realized that Nyoka held his quill too loosely to be writing, he was guiding it, the quill was writing entirely on it's own.

"Nyoka," he needed only to speak his name. The quill stopped and dropped to the table surface, the book was shut and placed on the small table on the other side of the chair.

"You needed something cousin?" the snake demon asked, not bothering to lift himself from his comfortable perch in the chair.

"I've charged Lamis to monitor the whereabouts of Lueaxanna in the last while since her… episode of insubordination. And Lamis gave me an interesting report, before she insisted that she had better things to do." He paused as if taking a breath, though his expression look more thoughtful than anything. "She's been out of the castle more often than not. I'd dare say she's been very busy. And her coming and going behind my back does not amuse me. I never trusted her, and now I have even less reasons to trust her. Which is why I need someone with the expertise to follow her and tell me what's she's doing when she's not here, and maybe even what she's been up to in her recent mid-night trips to my private library."

"I have better things to do too cousin, I must insist that the spy be someone else. I am much too busy on working up a brew for a new type of poison. I have no time to be watching over your insubordinate mortal."

"I wasn't thinking of you necessarily. I was thinking you'd have one of your pupils, I heard you are training a shadow master. He would be perfect for the job, since this castle is so full of shadows for him to hide in."

"He's brilliant, a very quick learner, but he's unreliable, and downright insane at times. If he weren't so smart I'd have kicked him out already. I would not suggest him for the job."

"I'm sure he could spy on her from a distance without doing something infinitely stupid. I need someone with considerable aptitude for magic, and intellect. Lueaxanna… unruly or not, she isn't dumb like most mortals. Her mastery of the life-craft is superb… which is another thing that worries me. I've read interesting things about the life-craft, and with her life span, who knows what other crafts she may know."

"Ah… the life-craft, very arcane magic now. Nearly lost to the world, she might be one of the last masters." Nyoka stood up from his chair and turned to his two-floor library wall, with the expertise of knowing exactly where each book was, he pointed an index finger to one. A thick tome from one of the higher first floor shelves shuddered and leapt from the shelf right into his waiting hands. "And you're right, he could keep an eye on her, despite having amazing aptitude for the shadow craft, Miy learned to recognize many crafts in action, he's in a way a theoretic expert, which is why I think if he wasn't so eccentric he'd be a very powerful magician. But the tip point is… he is that eccentric, he bores easily, and can hardly stomach a long arduous task. Spying on Lueaxanna would quickly wear down both his attention span, and patience." He sat down in the chair, already paging through the tome in his hands. "Here we go… life craft… I'm sure you have read this usually works with nature spirits- nature spirits huh? Hardly any energy-" Nyoka looked up.

The two exchanged glances, an unspoken understanding passed between them. "I'm sure you realize, nature spirits alone could not possibly sustain her life for as long as she lived."

"Yes, she would need boosts about every few months, and nature spirits are very reclusive."

"Then there are her other powers, you know of her ability to transfigure her own body to look like someone else. Now correct me If I'm wrong cousin, you are the magic expert, wasn't that form of magic branded uncontrollable by humans?"

"True enough, only changeling demons had that ability." Realization dawned on the snake demon as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose it's possible she uses life-craft with demons… but- this is most disturbing, most disturbing indeed. Changeling demons have been extinct for two thousand years."

"She must be using demon souls with her life-craft, the energies would sustain her for longer, and as a result she'd gain their powers… but for how long would a demon soul sustain a human?"

"A lifetime," Nyoka replied, "roughly a hundred years…"

"I want this Miy to keep an eye on her. Explain to him that should he see her attempt to steal a demonic soul for her life craft, he is either to aid the demon, or kill her. Then he is to report the event to you, or even me directly. I will not have a parasite in my castle."

"Tell me cousin, when did you start suspecting something was amiss?" Nyoka wondered as he watched the dragon demon move to the door.

"Day one, something about her bargain was awfully too good to be true," with that said he stepped out of the lab and closed the door after himself by coiling the tip of his tail around the knob, and pulling it shut behind him while walking away. Nyoka set his book aside and pulled out a clean roll of parchment from the box resting between his chairside table's feet, he spread it out on table, moving his previous notations on the many uses of Avian blood aside. He picked up the quill, dipping it into the ink before guiding it to scribble down a message. Upon finishing it, he rolled it up and tied it shut with a ribbon. With a whispered incantation in a strange tongue, the scroll vanished, off on its way to the reclusive shadow-master Miy.

* * *

Less than an hour passed before the flare of magic in the room snapped Nyoka's concentration on his notations. He looked up just in time to see a figure emerge from the shadows, draped in a black cloak. "You called teacher?" the voice asked as the figure shed his hood, revealing his white silver hair and black bangs. His emerald eyes twinkling with mirth. 

"Miy, I have a little task for you," Nyoka said. "Ryukai asked me to have my best pupil spy a little on our resident mortal here."

"Oh goody! Spy mission," Miy smiled from ear to ear. Nyoka quirked an eyebrow at his enthusiasm and went on to explain the details of the mission. All throughout the explanation Nyoka noted the fading enthusiasm in Miy as he realized the mission was quite serious, and that blowing it could land him in a fair share of hot water. The whimsy died and was buried when Nyoka explained to him that his target was in her own right, a powerful magician with unknown limits and capabilities.

"You understand all that?" Nyoka asked as he finished. Miy nodded one and folded his arms, his expression now serious, though still somewhat amused, judging by his grin.

"Studying her will be interesting. What a quirky woman, to give up her humanity for immortality, such ambition. I do hope I get to play with her if just a little, and if she does indeed go for a demon, I will make sure to play with her," Miy smiled from ear to ear again. "Killing her just won't be any fun at all." He added.

"Do as you wish Miy, but go now. And leave me to my research, if this works… we may have a more contemporary method of dealing with Ryukai's little… avian problem." Nyoka muttered to himself. Miy seemed thoughtful for a moment, but then he shrugged and stepped into the deep shadows, his body melted into them, and with that Miy was gone.

* * *

Two days of traveling dragged by like two weeks when you were low of supplies and morale. The group finally arrived in the Dragon-Kin town; it was as all human towns, fortified heavily, though the atmosphere past the walls was far friendlier. The people in town seemed to lack that suspicious glare when they saw a large group pass by, with Demonbreds no less yoked to one of their caravans. 

As soon as they found an inn, Tyson vanished upstairs in his room, refusing to explain his actions, which was entirely odd for him. Even come dinner he did not come down, and Hilary asked the servant girl carry up some food to his room, saying that their final group-member has taken ill on the road. Brooklyn's mysterious illness seemed to linger, it never got worse or better. But overall he wasn't displaying any signs of an illness besides a sharp barking cough and a sore throat. His appetite wasn't affected in the least bit, and as the group found out, even Half-Avians had the same voracious taste for meat as full Avians.

Tyson sat in his room at the table, picking at the meal before him, staring out the window at the manor in the center of town that was just visible from his vantage point. With a sigh he grabbed his bowl of soup and downed it like water, feeling the warmth of the hardy soup spread through him, from his stomach outwards to the rest of his body. He set the bowl down and grabbed a piece of bread, chewing on it while he though about the full circle that his life had turned. Two years ago he turned away from this place, sick of being in the shadows, of being constantly reminded that he should train harder, try harder, be more like the family's prodigy.

He chuckled, if only father and grandfather could see him now he thought. Certainly _he_ never fought King Demons, the family's prodigy golden-boy never survived half of what Tyson had in the last four months alone. Multiple injuries were the least of it, _he_ never went toe to toe with the son of Ryomaru himself, much less survived with only cracked ribs caused by said demon's whipping tail. _He_ never fought alongside a full three squadrons of Avian Wyvernriders. Nor did _he_ ever play cards with the fire lord _himself_.

A knock on the door sounded, Tyson was snapped out of his musings and glanced at it. He figured it was likely Hilary coming up to check on him, it certainly could also be one of the other women, he knew full well they cared. Getting up from his seat he approached the door and opened it. Eyes widening and mouth dropping open in surprise in shock he could only utter his visitor's name.

"Welcome back little brother, it's been two full years." The figure replied with a smile. Tyson snapped out of his stupor and closed his mouth as shock wore off.

"Come in Hiro," Tyson resigned, moving away from the door, allowing his brother to step into the room. Not keen on talking in the hallway Hiro stepped into the room and Tyson closed the door.

"So this is where you holed up?" Hiro asked, casting his whiskey brown eyes around the room. He was tall, easily six foot two, his royal blue hair stood wild on all angles. His clothing seemed unchanged in Tyson's eyes, as if his two-year absence didn't happen. Hiro still wore his 'prodigy boy' clothing. A fine made pair of black mid-calf riding boots with black pants tucked into them, a white shirt with a blue vest over it. His cloak was also black sewn with leather straps. Dangling from his belt was his sword, and whip.

"What are you doing here Hiro, shouldn't you be out practicing or training or something?" Tyson asked, trying not to sound bitter. He loved his brother, truly, but the only good memories of playing with his brother were buried far in the past. When he was five or six.

"You really shouldn't have bothered hiding Tyson, did you honestly think you could hide from people in this village? People who watched you grow?" Hiro asked.

"I can try, can't I?" Tyson asked. "I didn't come back if that's your next question, I am traveling with a group, and I will be staying with them when they move on."

"What happened two years ago Tyson?"

"I ran away, that's what happened! I got sick of everyone constantly telling me I should be more like you. And much has happened since, daresay I surpassed you."

"I want to know details, Father and Grandfather have the right to know. Grandfather was nearly heartbroken, and father nearly had my head for not watching over you." Tyson sat down at the table again, intent to resume his meal, Hiro took the clue and moved to sit in the small armchair beside the hearth.

"You know how I left with a sizable stash of money, well… I got robbed blind two weeks later, and ended up at the Sorcery Guild some way east of here. Having lost my money, I decided to take up 'guardian' duties. The pay is good, and I got to travel. So I figured why not? Which is how I ended up on the first ship to Grand Rouge, figures one of their members, her daughter who is a shaman like the rest of the family has just come of age when she needs to travel to further her abilities. And well… I got stuck with her. Trust me, Hilary is no picnic, she ended up dragging me all over Grand Rouge. Eventually quite by chance we met up with the rest of my traveling band. I lost an arm-wrestling match with one of their Avians, bastard figured out the reason I was unbeatable in that town was because I was a dragon-kin, had to pay off every single piece of copper I won because of him."

"So you travel with that band that was dining downstairs?" Hiro asked. Tyson only nodded before going on with his story.

"As you can guess, we ended up drifting over here somehow. And the only reason we aren't on the plains of Aniel by now, is because our… well you could say recent addition came down sick. I don't know how long he plans to stick around, Brooklyn is a drifter in his own right. He actually works for the band of the Gryph." At the mention of the mercenaries Hiro's eyebrow rose in a puzzled quirk.

"And the King Demon?" the older Dragon-kin asked.

"Oh that's Farrell, don't worry, he's harmless unless he has a reason not to be. He chose to follow us around after a nasty little fight we had with his previous boss in the Avian Kingdom."

"You fought king demons!" Hiro asked in shock.

Tyson's smile spread from ear to ear, "Not just any ol' King Demon Hiro, I personally had the pleasure of fighting Ryukai, he's-"

"The son of Ryomaru, he is alive?"

"Alive and kicking, but not for long."

Hiro sat back in his chair to let it all sink in, it was hard to swallow in a way. "I almost believed you Tyson, almost." He said after a moment.

"Hey! It's true!"

"Tyson if you have fought Ryukai, you wouldn't be alive, you heard-"

"Hey I know I fought the real Ryukai, the books are wrong. He's not that strong!" Tyson protested. "Ask any of the others, and I had cracked ribs to prove it. The books are wrong about his parentage too, heard the bastard admit himself that his mother wasn't a mercury dragon like his father. She was a lowly jade."

"I admit Tyson, that's news to me. It would explain how you were able to go toe to toe with him. You know our ancestor was a Sapphire dragon. I guess the mix of Mercury and Jade weakened Ryukai enough to be a match."

"And he isn't as scary as everyone paints him to be either. The guy is wuss, never fights for himself much. Always has some of his cronies to back him up. And mind you, we killed three of them, easy. Heh… you should've seen him at Amatsu, sent _flying_ by Charly and Vega."

"Alright Tyson, I admit you have much to tell… but I much rather hear this directly from the source, pardon me if I don't fully believe you, but in your day you spun enough tall tales."

"Well I'm done with this dinner, and I'm still hungry, lets go, I'll introduce you to the others." Tyson got up from his seat, picking up his tray. Hiro got up as well and followed him out of the room downstairs.

**

* * *

Author Notes:** I hope you enjoyed it, it sure as heck wasn't all that exciting, but it had to be done, this arc will more than make up for it. Things are going to get amusing now that Miy is in the picture, he'll play a sizable role. I also want to say thanks to everyone who left me nice supportive reviews for 27, it really helped. Please review! Reviews make me write faster!


	29. Down The Rabbit Hole, Quickening

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 29, finally out of my head and on your screen. There is not much to say on it. Anyhoo… Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter #29:** Down The Rabbit Hole, Quickening

Tyson practically flew downstairs, grinning from ear to ear. His suddenly buoyant mood did not escape the others, or the fact that the plates he carried seemed to have been licked clean; Tyson's appetite was back. The maid of the establishment didn't waste any time in relieving him of the plates and rushing to the kitchen with them. Everyone noticed Tyson's arrival, though the Avians in the group went back to eating, with a whole turkey on the table, their priorities were currently askew. Even Brooklyn was suddenly short on manners when a big fat drumstick he managed to swipe was suddenly the object of three cold stares. After three days of small rabbits that didn't fill them fully, the turkey was like a divine feast to the starving.

"What's up Tyson?" Max asked, pausing on his soup. The others in the group just watched. Hiro finally caught up with his eager sibling and his arrival seemed cause more than one eyebrow to rise.

"Hilary, you know how I told you about my… _beloved_ brother, yes?" Tyson began. The way he said 'beloved' clearly meant there was another word used, but he didn't want to repeat it in front of the object of the conversation. Hilary nodded dumbly, but then realization dawned, she looked at Hiro sharply. "Everyone, this is my older brother, Hiro." Tyson announced for the benefit of everyone else.

The others who were paying attention were suddenly unsure of what to say. After a moment Max breached the silence with an obvious, if unspoken question. "So tell us Tyson, why didn't we know you _had_ a brother?" Hiro seemed to smirk at that and patted his younger brother on the head.

"Yes Tyson, now I'm curious… why is that they didn't know I exist?"

"The topic never came up," Tyson grumbled out.

"Am I the only who feels there is an axe to grind there?" Charly whispered to Lilly.

"Standard sibling rivalry I bet," the blond replied quietly.

"Listen Tyson, as much as I would love to spend time with you, I cant tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning. You know in the while you were gone, Grandfather retired as the village chief, and Father is too busy with his research… the chieftain duty is my responsibility. I hope you understand."

"Sure I do," Tyson mumbled, somewhat bitterly. Hiro ruffled his hair again and turned to the others, "Pardon me, I must leave." He spared what would be an apologetic smile and brushed past the tables and out the doors. Tyson slumped in the free seat which was originally set for him, and reached over to the big bowl of mashed potatoes, scooping himself a big a blob, depositing it on his plate, returning the bowl to it's location at the table. He picked up his spoon and began to eat. No one bothered Tyson, especially when dessert arrived, three scrumptious apple pies. Hilary however remained worried for Tyson, and kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye all throughout the remainder of dinner. Despite his restored appetite, Tyson seemed to be lacking his mood. It didn't take Max's empathy to know he was disappointed, even when he came back after so long, Hiro seemed to busy to spare him any time.

* * *

Night settled over the castle belonging to the dragon demon. The castle halls were shrouded in darkness as torches were put out. Lueaxanna found herself walking, stumbling along the corridor. Her body ached and a very shaky hand held up her source of light, a burning talisman. She found the quiet dungeon room of her destination quite easily. 'How could I have lost track of the calendar?' she thought to herself, stopping by the door to one of the chambers, leaning on the wall to catch her breath. Her normally regal manner of walking was non-existent, Lueaxanna felt weak and drained. It was the quickening, the first signs of her body needing more energy to sustain her life. She just raised her fist to rap on the door, when it opened. 

"You can come in," a voice said from within the chamber. In the silence of night and the underground dungeon the speaker didn't have to speak loud to be heard. Lueaxanna pulled herself up and stepped around the doorjamb into the room belonging to the psychic sheep Lamis. To say her room was huge would be an understatement. The room was large enough to contain the psychic-master in her true form, and that's how Lueaxanna found her. The demoness was in her true form, lounging on a huge area rug, or what would pass as lounging. Her eyes glowed blue, showing that though she was talking to Lueaxanna, she was also doing something else. And Lueaxanna knew that she wasn't talking conventionally, but telepathically. Her luxurious fluffy fleece cracked with psychic energy, and standing in her room was like standing in a crowd. Lueaxanna felt her presence echoing in her mind, so powerful it felt like she was swarmed, surrounded from all side by it. She felt her consciousness drowning in the ambient aura of the sheep demoness. Pain flared in her head from being so close to the telepath when she was clearly at the peak of her power.

"You don't need to tell me what you're here for," Lamis said. The aura died and her fleece stopped cracking, all at once the pain in Lueaxanna's head vanished. The sheep demoness stood up and reverted to her humanoid form.

"You know why I came?" Lueaxanna asked.

"Of course, I've been expecting you all day. I felt your energy fade sometimes around noon, and I heard the servants gossiping about it. Now what baffles me…" the sheep demoness paused as her senses picked up another presence in the room, and though Lamis showed no sign of it, she could see him. "Why come now?"

"I've been –"

"Uncertainty? Hmm… yes I would see why, you would ask yourself, why would I help you hunt down a demon for your life-craft." Though Lueaxanna didn't show it, the revelation froze her cold; the sheep demoness not only knew why she came here, but why she needed what she came here for. Lueaxanna made to open her mouth but the sheep demoness was once again a step ahead of her. "I did look into the matter, and I believe I have the perfect soul in mind for your life craft, he's not a demon, but a half-demon, however he does have an interesting power I'm sure you'll enjoy. He can draw out the souls of living beings on his own, no spell, no potion or incantation. If you were to attain that power, combined with the life craft, your life would be considerably eased."

Lueaxanna watched her impassively, fearing to display any sort of emotion, should Lamis read deeper into it. A half-demon capable of drawing out souls? If that was true then Lamis was right, her life would be made simpler, in all aspects, she could use that power- she cut herself off before she could articulate that thought. Lamis was dangerous; she could read the mind of even the most guarded people.

"So where will I find this… half-demon?" Lamis smiled very faintly and suddenly a map appeared before the mind's eye, Lueaxanna could see it quite clearly. "I understand, thank you." With that said, she turned and left out the door. Lamis noted the shifting shadow that moved to follow.

"Wait…" she said. "I know Nyoka has ordered you to follow her," Lamis addressed the shadow. "I know you've been ordered to stop her, or kill her should she go after a demon. I have made your task considerably easier. I have sent that foolish woman after the Apostle of Death. See to it that her encounter with him is the last thing she does."

"Understood," Miy replied from the shadows before floating out after Lueaxanna. Lamis turned to the table resting against the far wall of her chamber, a quill and a parchment floated up, the quill dipped itself into the ink pot before scribbling a message in neat feminine script. Then the parchment rolled itself up, and was sealed by a candle that floated up, tipped, and dripped hot molten wax unto the seam. A ring floated off her finger and before the wax hardened, it left an impression on it. With a poof the scroll vanished and the ring return to Lamis' finger. It was after hours, she couldn't rightfully go barging into Ryukai's bedchamber. A letter bearing the news, as crude and impersonal as it was, would do.

* * *

Miy floated after Lueaxanna, in the dark corridors his enchanted shadow cloak made him entirely invisible. He was smiling from ear to ear, wondering how in the name of all that humans held holy, did this woman fall for such an obvious trap? 'Desperation can do that to you,' he reasoned. 'What will you do now that Ryukai is on to you?' Miy thought. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Lamis did there, and she was not in her true form and at full power for nothing when they arrived. The sheep demoness was a clever one, going full power to fill the room with her psychic energies so when Lueaxanna stepped into it, her mind was overwhelmed, even he couldn't keep entirely focused in the room with Lamis at full power. The sheep used that moment of mental chaos to probe the human's guarded mind. Miy was pretty sure she got through too, with Lueaxanna weakened; Lamis chose the perfect moment to launch a psychic assault. He chuckled, 'This is going to be so much fun, so much fun indeed.' He mused.

* * *

Morning dawned crisp, clear, and chilly. Brooklyn strolled out from the inn, a cloak wrapped around his shoulders, a scarf around his neck to ward off the chill. The cold winds played with his hair, tossing his bangs from side to side as he gazed out unto the world, his aquamarine depths contrasting against the pallor of his skin, highlighted by the nearly flaming orange shade of his hair. The ground under his feet cracked and snapped with the frost that settled overnight, and wasn't yet banished by the weak sunlight. 

"Chilly today, winter is really coming," a voice said. Brooklyn opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them and glanced to his left. Charly stood there, arms crossed loosely, hands resting on her elbows.

"You should go back inside, you'll catch a cold," he said.

"How's your cough?" Charly replied. Brooklyn turned away, it was better, but he knew that wasn't why she asked. The few days he traveled with this group like this, told him that was her way of rebuffing him for hypocrisy.

"I'm not a human," he replied, before turning to head back into the inn, his stomach growling.

"Didn't say you were," Charly replied, catching up with him. "Can't say I feel human myself, not here… not with this thing on my arm and the ability to throw a mean exploding fireball."

* * *

As promised Hiro arrived maybe two hours later just after breakfast. Tyson's spirits lifted instantly at the sight of him, and when he announced that he took a day off to spend time with his brother before the group would move on, Tyson seemed to float on cloud nine. The two vanished soon, much to the amusement of everyone in the group, though it didn't take a genius to figure out that Tyson owed a long-overdue visit home. 

The girls soon too found themselves alone; in a town populated by dragonkins there wasn't much danger to them, the ancestry of the dragonkins made them very tolerant to people of non-human origins, and humans with demon or divine powers. The marketplace in town was much smaller than any marketplace they were ever to, it was more of a farmer's mart. The girls luxuriated in buying sweet fruits to try, with the harvest that just ended; the fruit was all ripe and juicy. Farrell ended up carrying the shopping which consisted mostly of different fruit jams the girls intended to hide from the guys at all costs, with only Farrell being privy to the secret.

At the last section of the market the girls stopped at a clothing stall. Mariah announced that they should buy heavy wool cloaks and blankets while they could, since the local shepherds and their wives who wove wool charged only enough to make their livelihood, unlike the merchants in larger towns. The purchase of fifteen wool cloaks and a full twenty heavy blankets stunned the merchant into a stupor, and he was glad to sell, even tossing some woolen mitts for the women. The blankets and cloaks were wrapped in a sheet and Farrell tied it in such a way that he could sling the cumbersome package over his shoulder like a sack. Material was also brought, just enough heavy oiled burlap to sew wind-breaking and water-resistant covering for the wagon tops and thermal blankets for the dainty Elvenbreds. The seamstresses in town promised to have both ready in two days.

* * *

It was just past nightfall when Miy appeared in town, he had seen the same telepathic impression that Lamis gave to Lueaxanna about the location of this place; doubtlessly the sheep meant him to see it as well. He just wished Lamis could attune her transmitting ability to take into account that her power level dazed most mortals; it certainly left him with a splitting headache. With a start Miy had a rather perverse thought, he realized Lueaxanna was probably no better, 'Misery loves company.' He thought. 'She's probably very miserable about now.' Somehow knowing that made him feel a fair bit better. 

He hid under his shadow cloak and prowled the streets for any sign of the blond sorceress, or her would-be target. His mind kept drifting off to the humorous scenario Lamis has set up. Killing the apostle of death, the man who could single-handedly control the destiny of so many was a tall order indeed. He had read the legends in the employ of his lord, the four were each powerful in their right, but the apostle of death was in a league of his own. A being capable of sucking the soul out of his victims with a single piercing stare. Even death by a basilisk's venom, which would take longer to petrify your muscles and kill you, was preferred to this fate. And Basilisk demons were considered to be the most merciless killers of Chrysalis. No, the apostle wasn't just death, he was a reaper, and everyone who angered him was at his mercy, Miy had no illusions that someone like him could be asked for mercy.

The sound of laughter from an inn attracted him; Miy shed his cloak and entered the building past the set of swinging double doors. His ear-to-ear grin returned as soon as he did; there was no mistaking it. There he was, a clueless carrot-top with demonic energy pouring off him in waves. What dropped Miy's jaw was that said carrot-top, the apostle of death no less, was sitting among a group of women, a smile on his face while the women laughed. The good mood was due to the avid discussion at the expense of one of their sour-faced companions, and apparently the wild tales his brother was retelling, one of the women in the group, a shaman, was supplementing the details with a few tall tales herself.

Miy glanced around the room, Lueaxanna was nowhere around yet, undoubtedly planning an ambush. But she would be here when she was done, Miy decided not to spy on her and leave her plan a surprise. He needed his fun and there was no fun thwarting something he knew like the back of his hand. Let the surprise come, there was no possible way she could come up with something that would actually work. He moved to the bar and perched himself on the stool, watching the events unfold. Curiosity got the better of Miy's logic not to watch the group too close; he couldn't help but watch and study them.

* * *

Lueaxanna watched the village from the roof of one nearby house, she wasn't rash, and a demon hunt was always a tricky time. With her energy levels low she couldn't afford to botch the plan up. The though of gaining the power to absorb souls at will drew her in like a moth to a flame. She couldn't fail; she couldn't let this opportunity, this one golden chance slip by. Her weakened senses probed the town for a demon that could have that power, but all she got was the presence of humans, avians, a number of Elves, and mostly Dragon-kins. Jumping down from the rooftop she landed on the ground effortlessly, using a small bit of magic to alter her clothing to appear more appropriate to what a person traveling long distances would wear. She walked through town, seeking her target. She knew he had to be here, Lamis would not lie, and she had no reason to lie unless she never did mean to help. But that seemed off, undoubtedly the good little servant that Lamis was, she'd know Ryukai would need her services yet, she wouldn't lie. 

The sound of heavy footfalls made Lueaxanna lunge into the shadows of an alcove, she watched a shadow drift by, formless in the midst of buildings. But then a form emerged from the gloom, and Lueaxanna's eyes widened. Coming right at her was a huge Bengal tiger, and as far as tiger demons went, and image of the absentminded Samurai Farrell came to mind. Lueaxanna's hopes came crashing like the waves of the ocean. If he was here, then the others couldn't be far off. And if that was true, this hunt has suddenly become all the harder. The tiger's ears swiveled and he paused, turning his head to where he heard a faint rustle. Lueaxanna held her breath as for a moment the demon stared right at her, but unseeing through the shadows, and with her energy so low, her aura was that of a dying sick, she knew he couldn't feel her either.

Farrell continued on, sure he had heard something, but decided it was likely a pet out on a night stroll, startled by his sheer size. That happened from time to time, his size would scare animals. He continued on his search for a good sleeping spot, and eventually found it, a lush little park on the outskirts of town. Normally he would've flown out of town, but with this being a Dragon-Kin town, which drew their ancestry from a King Demon themselves, he figured they wouldn't be too scared by his visage. With a content sigh the giant feline curled up as all felines do, and was soon asleep on the lawn of the park, figuring by the parks location he would be awoken some time in the early morning with the warmth of the rising sun in his fur.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Yey! Chapter 29. I had a fair bit of fun writing this one, mostly because Miy is such a colorful character to write. As I said in a previous author note, Miy belongs to my good friend Zii, his personality is just so colorful that I had to put him in. All credit to ya Ziibles, I know you're reading this. Anyhoo… everyone else please review!_


	30. The Hunt Begins, Prelude To Truth

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Nothing much to say about chappy 30. It came out per standards. And folks, remember, I live off reviews. So please leave me some, Reviews make ExodiaGirl write faster.

**

* * *

Chapter #30:** The Hunt Begins, Prelude To Truth

After dinner and listening to enough tall tales to last him a while, Brooklyn decided to take a little night flight to clear his head and exercise his wings. The women in the group doted attention on him with no less fervor than Minako's best efforts meant well, he knew that much, but he still felt a little suffocated. He cherished Minako, and he was quickly growing to like these women too, they were good friends to have and he could see how their mannerism could keep such a lopsided group together. But first and foremost he loved his freedom.

As he gained enough lift, he could see the whole town from his high vantage point. He could see the giant tabby that traveled with the group, curled up in a park, asleep. He flew closer, meaning to ask the feline some things that nagged him, as clueless as he often appeared, Brooklyn knew Farrell was far from a fool, seeing him fight told him he was skilled and dangerous.

He landed in the park and wasn't startled to see that one of the tiger's ears instantly swiveled to the source of his landing. One gold eye opened and Farrell raised his head, startled.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm just curious about a few things, and I figured you could answer them for me. I don't mean to pry, but I can hardly ask this of Vega… it would be crass and tactless." Farrell moved slightly, assuming a sphinx-like sitting position, but he didn't rise higher, not meaning to tower over his guest.

"What is it about Miss Vega that you would like to know?" he asked.

"That cloak, it has the brandings of Akasha, when did she become a priestess?" Brooklyn asked, it was something that nagged at him.

"The cloak was a gift to Miss Vega, it's as you realize, it recognizes her as a priestess of her majesty, but Miss Vega does know it does such. She merely thinks it is a symbol of protection worn by believers. She is not a believer, but wears it for its other properties. Demons recognize her to be a priestess, and Miss Vega is safer for it."

"I see, but to receive such a gift…"

"Miss Vega is a special person. Tell me, in your unsealed form, have you felt the presence of the soul trapped in her pendant?" Farrell asked.

"I have…" things began to click in his head. The cloak, the charm, the power he felt off Vega, the power he felt when she fired the flare and saved all their lives. However something didn't click, one last piece didn't fall into place, how was he tied into all of this? How does one explain his adverse reaction to her power? "I see how being such a powerful shaman would earn-"

"You are in error. Miss Vega is not a Shaman… Not in the direct form. There is no shaman contract involved. The spirit bound to the charm around Miss Vega's neck is the spirit of the Ruby Eyed Destroyer, Akasha's child. By using his power, Miss Vega has taken it upon herself to take his burden. She has become his vessel, _she_ is the apostle of destruction now."

The news stunned Brooklyn solid, all of this seemed to raise more question than it answered. What was going on? Were there more people out in the world with terrible powers?

"Miss Vega doesn't know the full of it. She does not know how involved she is now, I would appreciate it that you did not tell her. If I could have stopped her from evoking the flare, and the magnum, which sealed her bond to Kaosu, I would have. But I could not, and I do not wish the knowledge to spread. Such power, it would not go unnoticed by power-hungry demons, I do not wish to see Miss Vega harmed."

"I understand, thank you." Brooklyn said, he smiled knowingly. It was obvious to see that the tiger's fondness for the women ran thicker than blood, he saw them as a family, in some way Brooklyn was envious of that. He never had a family like that, not for the past few centuries, not since the events that led him to where he was now. He had only began to open up to the Gryphs, and now thinking about them, longing welled inside him. He missed them, he missed Minako, and he even missed the steep learning curve Yukio pushed both of them unto. Brooklyn flew up into the air and mused all the same, uncaring where the wind would carry him.

The news that Garland allowed Minako to keep the little one made her happy, but Garland had a catch, since Yukio seemed to like the both of them so much, Brooklyn would have to play 'father figure'. And Brooklyn was completely in the dark about how to do that, he never had a father, his father forced himself unto his poor mother, and she died shortly after giving birth to him. Going from town to town, from surrogate family to surrogate family was tough. Always he feared the day when they would figure out he wasn't human, that he wasn't even fully an Avian. He didn't have a person he could honestly say he would consider a father. And after what happened the final time he stayed with a surrogate family he has been alone for the better part of two centuries.

* * *

Lueaxanna perched herself on a closed off rainwater barrel to think. With the knowledge that the group was in town, she had to figure out a way to draw her target, but not the others, she was not in shape to fight all of them. Especially now considering one of them single handedly killed Taurean and Everett. Lamis also showed her who her target was, in a brief flash of telepathic energy. Lueaxanna recognized the man quite readily; though the news that he had a power she could use came as a surprise. Realization dawned on Lueaxanna as she thought back to the time she saw him, back when she went for the summoning jewel of the lightning beast king. Beside the demon at the time, rode a silver-haired woman. Lueaxanna smirked as a glow formed at her feet, spreading upwards, transforming her into the form of that woman. Lueaxanna jumped off the barrel and made one little adjustment to the outfit, adding a cloak to suggest that she had traveled a longer distance. She would wait until morning, causing a ruckus now would surely draw the others who were very used to Ryukai's style of impromptu attack, she didn't want to use the dragon's mode of operation.

* * *

By morning she approached the biggest inn in town, knowing full that there would be the place where her quarry was resting. With luck there would be no fight involved, all it would take is to kill him at an opportune moment and claim his soul. With her disguise, it would not have to be hard. She raised the hood of her cloak and entered the inn, casting one glance around the room. She wasn't surprised to see the group at the biggest table in the inn, having their breakfast. 

As if drawn by a magnet her target looked up as soon as he felt the faked aura she was emitting. The others noticed this and looked up. "Minako?" he uttered in surprise. Lueaxanna smiled warmly, though really the smile was full of hidden malice. The disguise worked like a charm.

"Huh?" Tyson articulated, his fork pausing its express trip from his plate to his mouth. Everyone looked up seeing the silver-haired demoness. Brooklyn got up from his seat.

"Don't worry everyone, it's likely my fault she's here, so I'll handle it," he explained and moved to pull the silver-haired rabbit-demon aside. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Lueaxanna couldn't believe her good luck; the fool was practically serving himself up for her. "I missed you," she replied as sweetly as she could muster.

"And Garland let you go?" Brooklyn asked in surprise.

Lueaxanna knew she'd have to wing some parts, but how hard could it be. The two walked out of the inn together and underneath her cloak Lueaxanna already had her hand on a knife, she was ready to strike at the first opportune moment. "Sure, after I begged and pleaded, and I think I he just let me go to make me stop." She replied.

Brooklyn nodded thoughtfully, well that wasn't a very common thing to happen, Minako begging and pleading, usually she'd threaten a 'bunny-pummeling', even on Garland if she didn't get something she wanted. Garland knew they were all empty threats of course, Minako wasn't the type to snub authority, and on some level he knew Minako idolized him as a role model, but it didn't stop threats. Like a spoiled child Minako would resort to them quite often when the regular pleading and begging didn't accomplish much. And so oftentimes Garland let her do as she wished just so he wouldn't have to listen to her. "And Yukio? Don't tell me you left him under the care of Ming-Ming, you know you wont hear the end of it from her."

At that Lueaxanna froze, she wasn't sure what to wing there, she never knew the rabbit demoness she was impersonating now had a child, or was this 'Yukio' a little sibling perhaps? Brooklyn stopped as he noted this, he had her. "Who are you?" he asked. The woman shifted and Brooklyn narrowed his eyes, "Reveal yourself, you aren't Minako. And trying to act like her… well you pass looking like her. But acting like her? That's a whole other thing."

"Well it seems you're on to me, doesn't it." The woman replied, her voice changed, and though she still didn't drop her disguise, the voice sounded familiar.

"What do you want?" Brooklyn demanded.

"Nothing big, just something I was told you have. A certain little power, it would make my life a lot easier to have it. All I need…" silver flashed under her cloak, "is for you to die!" she lunged at him, dagger drawn. Brooklyn's reflexes were sharp, in a second his wings were unfurled and he was airborne, out of her reach. He wasn't looking for a fight, especially against an opponent he knew nothing about.

"You're going to have to try harder," Brooklyn taunted. With a few flaps he was flying out, he knew she would follow and he had to lead her out of town, this was a private matter and he would not involve anyone else. If she wanted his power, then she would have to fight him for it. Brooklyn fingered at his choker, wondering how it was possible that she knew he had a power that was not outward, his ability wasn't a trait of his father's. Deathcrows could collect the souls of the dead, true enough, but they could not rip them free from those still living. That was, for whatever reasons the heavens chose it, his curse, his cross to bear.

Lueaxanna smirked, she wasn't dumb enough for follow him on foot, it would attract too much attention to her. "Don't think wings will give you any one advantage," she murmured. A glow appeared at her feet spreading upwards as she assumed the form of the first unfortunate who's soul she had taken thirty centuries ago. Spreading her own pair of black wings Lueaxanna took to the sky. The adrenaline courting through her system was giving her energy, but it was foolish to think she was at full power. She followed him regardless.

* * *

The others continued their breakfast oblivious to the events outside the inn. "I wonder how Minako found us," Rei wondered aloud. 

"Yes, come to think of it, it is a big strange." Farrell noted. "I don't doubt for an instant that Brooklyn found us on the extra-sensory powers of his father's kind, but miss Minako is not half deathcrow, she is… of the snowshoe-hare clan."

"Then how?" Charly wondered, putting her fork down.

"You don't think they've been communicating somehow do you?" Tyson wondered.

"No, I don't think that is possible, neither of them are telepathic, and we can say with a hundred percent certainty that Brooklyn neither sent nor received any messages of the conventional sense. Communication is out of the question." Max jumped in.

"Then could we say it was blind luck? Minako is certainly bright. Unfortunately as careful as we've been… we have been leaving a trail leading to our eventual destination. People see things, people hear things. I'm sure all she had to do was ask inn keepers along our route, and connect the dots," Bryan voiced.

"This village is not marked on most maps, if that was the case, she would've continued straight on to the Calm lands." Tyson jumped in.

"Then just the fact that she did find this village would suggest she did have a source, and a current one at that. We haven't been here for very long." Tala folded his arms.

"There are only handfuls of people who could possibly-"

"Lamis." Farrell spoke up, cutting into Johnny's speech. For a moment everyone was unsure why he mentioned the telepathic sheep while the tiger demon went on. "She would be the only source that could possibly have a motive to track us. She's been doing it for Ryukai since before our first encounter, I believe she's been at it since you first fought Keiji."

"Then…"

"That's not Minako!" Charly jumped up. "That could only be either Valin…"

"Lueaxanna!" all six human girls echoed in one voice.

"I smell a trap, and it stinks of Lueaxanna. Valin's mode of operation seems to involve a lot more collateral damage. Lueaxanna chose a form carefully to attract only Brooklyn's attention. Whatever she wants, it has to do with him, and him alone." Vega voiced.

"Well then, lets not waste time, we got to find Brooklyn!" Charly glanced at Farrell who stood up, the five human girls followed perhaps a little too eagerly, and after a moment Hilary and Mariah jumped up too.

"It would figure we'd have to fight for our lives before breakfast is over. Never a dull moment eh?" Tyson grumbled.

"Cheer up Tyson, we all know you love a good tussle with a bunch of bone-bags that you can never quite fully knock down." Max joked, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Once outside Farrell closed his eyes and focused, he didn't have to try too hard to focus to locate Brooklyn's distinct dual aura. "He's outside town… and he's definitely with Lueaxanna, I cannot believe I did not feel her aura the second she stepped into the inn." Farrell grumbled.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Fluffy, she isn't too tough… let's go!" Charly called, the her four friends made a dash for it.

* * *

Brooklyn landed among the dense trees of the forest surrounding the village, he ducked behind a tree and waited. She would come he figured, and when she did… Brooklyn played with his choker. She would not find taking his power that easy. He heard the sounds of the forest, there was no movement, no songbirds, no life. So close to the Calm Lands, birds were already avoiding the area, most feeling the trace demonic wind that blew across the ground of these areas, tainted by the faint trace demonic aura of the Demon Dragon King. 

"Come now, did you think you could avoid me?" a voice asked. Brooklyn looked up, floating above him was a female Avian, clad in armor he recognized as belonging to one of warrior priestesses of Gallaxia.

"If you want my power," Brooklyn reached for his choker again, yanking it off, transforming into his full half-deathcrow state right before her eyes, when he finally looked up at Lueaxanna, flashing a razor sharp fang as he smiled at her lopsidedly, flicking his long claws and unfurling his now-black wings she shrunk back. "Come and get it."

"With pleasure!" Lueaxanna lunged, dagger flashing. Brooklyn ducked out of the way, making the knife bore into the trunk of a tree. Brooklyn grinned as he grabbed her hand, Lueaxanna recoiled as his claws dug into the flesh of her arm. His eyes boring into her soul.

"Hold it right there Lueaxanna!" The sorceress recoiled, leaping away from Brooklyn. Turning to glare at the source of the interruption.

"You!" she hissed.

"Damn straight," Charly replied, approaching the two. "Get lost you old hag, and leave my friend alone. Or else." The other women emerged, followed by Farrell and the three Avians.

"My, my… what fun, what fun indeed!" a voice chuckled. A figure emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"And who the heck are you?" Lueaxanna demanded, her plan was quickly going down the drain, and it caused her anger to flare.

"Yea, that's something we'd like to know too," Charly mumbled, opening her hand, letting a fireball form leisurely.

"Me?" the stranger asked, smiling impishly with one eye closed. The stranger was an odd fellow swaddled in a full cloak of the blackest black color. Underneath he wore a belted green tunic with gold accents. Black pants and heavy brown boots that reached to his knees. "I'm just a humble priest in the service of the great one," Miy replied. An utter lie, but one had to establish a creditable alibi in his business. "And I see I am not the only humble servant of the great one present here," Miy glanced at Vega, bowing to her.

Lueaxanna growled at that, with her energy reserves so low, she couldn't fight all of them, but letting this treasure find slip from her fingers was not an option either. "I don't care who you are, you are not interrupting my hunt."

Miy only smirked wider, "Ah forgive me Lady Sorceress, but this hunt is over." Miy reached into his cloak and seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a long mahogany staff topped by a green orb. He glanced at Brooklyn, opening his other eye. "Tell me Death-Crow, can you not tell that her body houses about thirty demon souls?" Miy asked. The news surprised everyone, and downright infuriated Lueaxanna; rashly she took to wing and charged at Miy.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Well this is chapter 30. The excitement just started. The cats are almost out of the bags and Miy. What will Brooklyn do with the knowledge Miy just let slip? Well? Stick around and find out!_


	31. The Fallen Angel’s Requiem, Truth

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Well this chapter totally wrote itself. I am really happy with how fast I was able to pen this one down. I guess I was just in the total mood to write this past week, and I do hope this streak lasts the rest of the summer. I been in a very good mood recently, and I think it reflects. Of course you people have been a part of it too, thank you for your reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter #31:** The Fallen Angel's Requiem, Truth

_Last Time On Wishing For Eternity…_

Miy only smirked wider, "Ah forgive me Lady Sorceress, but this hunt is over." Miy reached into his cloak and seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a long mahogany staff topped by a green orb. He glanced at Brooklyn, opening his other eye. "Tell me Death-Crow, can you not tell that her body houses about thirty demon souls?" Miy asked. The news surprised everyone, and downright infuriated Lueaxanna; rashly she took to wing and charged at Miy.

_And now… the conclusion…_

* * *

Miy sidestepped her lunge and grinned again. "Too slow," he taunted. 

"Nova Blast!" Charly called, chucking an exploding fireball at Lueaxanna's back, the impact rocked her frame and sent her to her hands and knees. She turned and glared at Charly like a basilisk. Miy found all of this too hilarious and began to laugh.

"This is my fight, you need not interfere," Brooklyn said, flexing his claws. Miy stopped laughing long enough to take a few steps back.

"Brooklyn, this stopped being your fight alone the moment we figured out she was involved!" Vega reasoned, jabbing a thumb in Lueaxanna's general direction. "Her boss wants all our hides… and where she is, he can't be far. And trust me, Ryukai is not a pushover."

"It is still my fight, she came after me," Brooklyn hissed back, the glare he gave Vega was as cold as an iceberg and actually made the black-haired girl rethink her approach.

Lueaxanna got up to her feet and turned to evaluate her possibilities. A retreat was the only wise choice at the moment, she knew that much, but it was also out of the question. She realized with a start why Lamis sent her after Brooklyn, Lamis knew the group was around. The psychic sheep laid out a careful trap for her, and in her desperation Lueaxanna walked right into it. And if Lamis set up a trap it could only mean she was directed, or even ordered to do so. And if that was the case, even if she were to retreat, she had nowhere to run to.

Brooklyn neared, and Lueaxanna backed away, she was afraid. Such a miscalculation on her part, to walk so blindly into such an obvious trap. How could she have been so blinded by desperation.

"What does she want with you anyways?" Tyson asked. The half-demon paused.

"My power," Brooklyn replied flippantly. "Tell me witch, what do you know about it?" he demanded of Lueaxanna.

"I know it's wasted on you." Lueaxanna replied, pulling all her nerves together, with a flash she transformed again into a disguise Brooklyn recognized, having seen her use it before. Before him stood a dragon demon of considerable stature. With a smirk Lueaxanna lunged at Brooklyn, he avoided her, and flew up. A devious smirk spread on his features, his pupils narrowed and slotted. Dark energy seemed to bristle about him as he flapped his wings to gain attitude. Lueaxanna lunged again, flying up at him.

Brooklyn avoided Lueaxanna yet again, which wasn't hard, considering she wasn't good with fighting in this disguise. He pivoted out of the way as she slung a whip like tail at him, and landed a punch right into the witch's gut, shattering the illusionary armor her disguise wore, forcing her back. The demonic aura exploded around him, swirling like a flame, building. Lueaxanna lunged again but was tossed back by the dark aura, shuddering as cold raced down her body, head to toe from touching the black energies.

"You want my power?" Brooklyn asked, grinning, flashing his sharp fangs. The stripes on his cheeks began to glow. "How about I show you the terror of my power… and see if you still want it. Hum? What do you think? Won't that be nice?" The demonic energy seemed to ruffle his hair and clothing as his eyes began to shimmer. Lueaxanna moved away as the demonic energies around him seemingly unfurled a pair of huge black wings. The vertical stripe on Brooklyn's forehead lit up, he closed his eyes and let the demonic energies wrap around him, a crescent moon, its tips pointing up, exploded aglow over his vertical stripe as the marking on his cheeks began to glow iridescently white, silhouetted in the dark cocoon of the demonic energies they looked like a pair of eyes. The energies swirled and took shape of a winged centaur-like beast; it flexed its wings and its arms, as if stretching from a long fitful sleep.

* * *

Miy appeared by the group and tossed open his cloak, using a burst of his demonic aura to expand the cloth, blocking everyone's view of the half-demon. "If you value your lives you will all close your eyes… now!" Miy commanded; the look on his face was of complete seriousness. Not needing to be told twice the group followed the order. 

"Those who look death in the eye, shall die," Brooklyn purred contently. Relishing the feeling of raw power coursing through his veins like hot liquid magma, an addictive maddening feeling he felt only once before, craved to release again, but at the same time was terrified to. "That is that law passed by the _king of darkness!_ " he opened his eyes, they glowed a solid deathly white, shimmering.

Lueaxanna felt something inside her budge, her throat constricted and her heart skipped a beat. Pressure welled up inside, and pain ripped through her body, a pain like a pair of sharp talons ripping apart her very fabric of being. Her shriek of agony pierced the air as wisps of silver exploded violently from her body, her illusion shattered, sending her now wing-less form plummeting to the ground, and yet more silvery wisps left her body, weaving and swirling, as if dancing, looking like silver colored fireflies with brilliant silver tails.

Brooklyn raised one hand, spreading out his fingers. The wisps flowed to him, as if beckoned, collecting, and swirling upon his palm, forming a translucent vapory orb. Lueaxanna's body hit the ground in a sickening thud, the glow in Brooklyn's eyes faded. The dark aura around him closed its wings and vanished, falling apart, as the final soul streamed into the orb he held.

* * *

Miy dropped his cloak, he felt the energies surge and dwindle, "It is safe now." He said. Brooklyn raised the orb to his slightly parted lips, and drew the vapor in as if he was simply breathing it in through his mouth. A gasp was the only thing he heard when the others laid eyes on him, and the body lying some feet below him. Brooklyn closed his eyes and let the warmth of the souls he just consumed spread through him. 'No… you do not belong here… the nether plain awaits you,' he thought to himself. With a flap of his wings he expelled the souls from his body, all fifteen of them. The silver vapor swirled around him, fragmenting into a million and one silvery sparks, at that moment, in the dim light among the trees the silver sparks made his wings look white. A split second later the sparks drifted into the air and vanished. 

Vega felt Kaosu shift in her mind. "Brooklyn isn't… he isn't normal." She muttered, awe and terror in her voice. The half demon looked at her upon hearing her voice, he spiraled down and landed, folding his black wings, his knees gave way, forcing the half-demon to kneel. He felt drained; forcing himself to expel the souls and not consume them took everything he had. The stunned silence around him seemed to affirm what he already knew.

"What are you half-demon? That was not the ability of a death crow. And it's sure as hell isn't an ability innate in an Avian," Johnny demanded.

"He's some kind of…"

"No Tala! don't you dare finish that! He's not. However Johnny is right, his ability is not innate to a death crow, or an Avian. But he is half death crow half avian. He is also one of the four apostles of Akasha. See… it makes sense. I was told there are four… among them, was a mention of the a black winged angel. Brooklyn is that black winged angel. Brooklyn is the apostle of death. He is the king of darkness." Vega moved closer to him, barring everyone's access to the demon.

"Oh ho ho! So you finally figured it out lady priestess…. Hmm?" Miy said.

"You're still here?" Tala hissed.

"Of course I am. Of course… I also knew all along that he was one of the four beings blessed by Akasha."

Brooklyn undid the ties he made on his choker, binding it to his wrist, and forced himself to slip it on, returning to his Avian state. Shedding his black plumage, which was instantly replaced by down of pristine snow white. He heard it all, and yet… it didn't sink in.

"Why me!" he demanded, suddenly furious, forcing himself to his feet to grab Miy's cloak front.

"That…" Miy began, grinning mischievously. "Can only be answered by the great one herself. I am merely her humble priest. I do not question the great one, it is not my place to question her infinite wisdom." Brooklyn growled and let him go, Miy stumbled back and adjusted his cloak nonchalantly.

"So if Brooklyn… if he is…" Lilly stumbled, looking at the orange haired man. Realizing how looks could be so horribly deceiving. She had felt the energies flare, she didn't need to look upon Brooklyn to feel the tug of his power at her heart. To feel his demonic energies spread cold down to the marrow of her bones, clawing at her heart and mind like a million of sharp fingers, pulling her towards a bottomless precipice of darkness beyond the darkest void. For a split second Lilly felt despair unlike any sorrow she ever felt before, at that moment darkness eclipsed all light, consuming it, leaving no hope, no happiness. Only pain, sorrow and anguish. Was that what death felt like? It terrified her.

"You can say it… I'm a monster." Brooklyn whispered. "I came to live with that."

Lilly's eyes opened, "No! No! Brooklyn how can you ever say that!" she said.

"He did just practically kill her," Miy indicated to Lueaxanna's still form with his staff as he spoke, his voice calm and devoid all emotion. Totally unbothered by the events he just witnessed. "In cold blood."

"You shut up!" Charly snapped at Miy, nearing Brooklyn, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Brooklyn, Lilly is right… don't ever say you are a monster, power is just a part of who you are… even that power. But it doesn't make who you are. I know for a fact that you're better than that."

Brooklyn looked at her, uncertain of what to say, then he glanced at Vega and a flash of understanding passed through him. The final piece of the puzzle fell into place. "You," he said, nearing Vega, "Now I know how you summoned me on the last full moon… you're one of the apostles yourself, are you not?"

"Not me, the soul in my pendant is the soul of the ruby eyed destroyer. I was merely using his power, and I'm sorry… I had to evoke the power of all four apostles to be able to use it. I'm sure you understand." Vega replied.

Brooklyn nodded. "Everything is clear now, for the first time… everything makes sense."

"So what are we going to do about her?" Rei asked, motioning to Lueaxanna.

"Nothing, she isn't dead…" Brooklyn replied. "I couldn't bring myself to take all the souls in her body, I couldn't bring myself to kill her." The girls smiled at his words and Charly patted his shoulder, a gesture that didn't seem to make the blue haired Avian in the group happy, as Brooklyn noted. Kai's brown eyes narrowed as he sent Brooklyn a murderous glare.

"If that's the case, I think its best we leave her be, if Ryukai values her any, he'll send someone for her. Lamis will likely be here any moment." Max voiced. The group moved.

* * *

Miy spared Lueaxanna one final glance, smirking triumphantly before melting into the shadows. His job for the time being was done. Lueaxanna meanwhile laid there, unable to move much, breathing in ragged gasps, like a fish out of water. 'Lamis… she set me up for this… there wont be help.' She thought. Losing fifteen souls like that, she suddenly felt very much her age. Her body ached and pained so much that merely drawing air hurt beyond words. 

A twig snapped some distance away, shattering the mortuary silence of the forest. Alarmed, the burst of adrenaline gave Lueaxanna the ability to crane her neck to the direction of the sound. All she saw was a pair of black pants; the edges of her vision were blurred. There was a snuff that sounded vaguely familiar, and something wet and rough began to lap at her cheek, the darkness claimed her and Lueaxanna knew no more.

* * *

Some time later, Lueaxanna felt herself drift to consciousness. Her ears were assaulted by the sound of growls and snarls, as well as the sound of rushing water. Something wet and rough began to lap at her shoulder again, before something cold and moist pressed into her cheek. She opened one eye blearily; everything around her was blurry and unclear. A faint red glow was poking at her shoulder. It moved and suddenly gave a yipp of a playful pup. As her senses slowly came back to her, she felt on what she was laying, and realized it didn't smell too good either. One hand clutched at a fistful of fur, she realized she lay on a heap of straw covered by fur pelts. 

'Where is this?' she mused. Whatever was licking at her face suddenly stopped and silence reined, nothing moved.

"Awake finally?" a voice sneered. She felt the straw shift and could faintly see the blurred outline of someone clad in all black kneeling beside her. She felt clawed fingers graze her cheek. "He got you good, that filthy half blood. You're just no fun at all when you're not screaming at me, why…" the voice continued, amusement so vivid in the tone. "I could have my way with you right now, and you couldn't move a finger at all, let alone stop me. But I did prefer your face when it wasn't so wrinkled." The claws moved down her chin and to her neck, tracing a running line of warmth. "We'll fix that soon enough… I know just what you need." The shadow moved, vanishing from her limited field of view.

* * *

He came back two hours later, or maybe it was four, Lueaxanna couldn't be sure. But she did know that her caretaker was back, his arrival sent of a flurry of activity around her. Hushed growls and barks, dogs Lueaxanna realized with a start, many of them. 

"Are you still alive?" the voice asked. The black silhouette was back by her side again and Lueaxanna felt a clawed hand move to the back of her neck, raising her head up. "I brought you a little something… you can make it up to me later. For now…" something cool and hard was placed against her lips and Lueaxanna instinctively parted her lips, allowing the shadow to the tip the bottle to empty a puff of silver vapor past her lips and into her mouth where she inhaled the soul, not caring who's it was. It would help her live.

She figured whoever it was that taking care of her now, wouldn't go to the trouble of killing someone and taking their soul simply to give her one that would kill her. He could do so much quicker, the claws she felt against her neck certainly felt sharp enough to do the job. Immediately some of the pain went away, the numbness and the haze over her mind began to clear. But before she could turn to look at her savior, he lowered her head, and was gone.

Now that her vision was a little clearer, she realized she was in a cave. Wherever she lay was elevated, circling some distance away were oblique black shapes with crimson eyes, she could see nothing more than their blurs. They were big shapes, perhaps rendered bigger by her fogged vision. She turned her head, seeing one more such blur. This one was bigger, laying on hay, it had no glowing eyes, she couldn't tell what it was, another dog perhaps? A bigger one? A demon? Or just a rock that looked like someone to her fogged eyes.

"Who are you?" she whispered faintly.

He watched her, so used he was to her radiant voluptuous figure and her dainty looks of a young woman, that seeing her now was sickening. She was nothing now, so weak she couldn't even see straight. She looked like she aged forty years. Her once flawless smooth skin was wrinkled, her luscious blond hair faded to a pale white. Her full lips he tasted once before were now pale and thin. Her eyes dull and almost lifeless. He smirked deviously, time wasn't kind to humans. One soul helped, she lost some of the ravages, the deepest wrinkles eased, and she seemed to be able to move just a little bit more, her vision also cleared if only a little. She was staring at him without recognition, he realized at most she must only be able to see a blur.

With a snuff and a snap he ordered the closest of his dog to move over to her and keep her warm. He hated fire in his cave, the light annoyed him, and the smell of smoke bothered his sensitive nose. He wasn't about to suffer because of her. But at the same time he knew that she could catch some dumb human disease if she wasn't kept warm, so laying with the dogs would do. She already owed him plenty for saving her life, she had no right to complain.

He mused on, finding enough souls for her would take time. He wasn't stupid, he knew not any demon would do. Getting up to his paws the giant dog padded over to the entrance of the cave and out into the sunset. With a kick of his paws he was racing down the near vertical cliff and into the forest that surrounded his mountain. Tahmores decided that tonight would be a good night for a satisfying hunt, and maybe if he got lucky, he could satiate _all_ his hungers.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Well this is chapter 31. It was a lot of fun writing. I really had a blast with the rather abrupt action scene and the end there. Really Lueaxanna had no chance against Brooklyn, so don't be too disappointed that the battle didn't last too long. Oh and please review!_


	32. Sword Of Seiryu, Enter Dragoon!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 32. Much awaited. It's rather plot-centric, and does offer some tantalizing bits of info about ifs and maybes. The chapter ended up rather Tyson-centric, but he deserves the limelight once in a while I think. I would've finished it earlier, but my previously good mood was marred by some personal events, but I like to think I'm over it now. So please enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter #32:** Sword Of Seiryu, Enter Dragoon!

It was just after his dinner that night when Tyson snuck out of the inn and hurriedly made his way to the manor. The gate of the giant adobe was ever open to people. But instead of heading towards the main house, Tyson looped around the yard, through the gardens, and past the pond into the dojo behind the main house. Slipping off his boots before stepping unto the wooden deck around the dojo, Tyson cast his glance about, looking for any sign of someone watching him. Seeing no one he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The dojo was just as he remembered it from all those training sessions his grandfather drilled into him. It was rather non-descript except for one detail. At the back of the room, on an altar was long, heavy narrow wooden trunk-like box. Tyson made a beeline towards it; it has been a while since he's been so close to the family treasure. Thick Runite chains chained the box to the altar and floor. The lid was chained shut and locked tight under a number of heavy locks. Warding talismans made to keep the demonic energy of the object inside from leaking out and filling the dojo covered the chains and locks.

"Ten locks… that's three more than last time I was here," Tyson grumbled. The locks were ordinary, and he knew full well how to pick them, but picking all ten would take a while. Each lock held a chain around the box, and he knew full well the contents were very touchy to people messing with them. "This could take a while," he grumbled.

"What could take a while?" a voice asked. Tyson froze like an icicle and turned around slowly, Hiro stood, some feet away, a wicked katana in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"Dumb question Tyson, I always train an hour after dinner." Hiro replied. Tyson cringed, his brother's habit had totally escaped his memory, and now he lost the element of surprise. "I don't mind you taking off again, maybe the adventure will do you some good… but I do mind you taking _that_," he indicated the box with the tip of his katana. "Or have you forgotten Tyson, only the leader of our clan can wield the sword of Seiryu, the Azure Dragon would have nothing else."

"I haven't forgotten, but I figured if I try…"

"You'll have to fight me for it."

"What!" Tyson called in outrage, staring at Hiro as if he grew a second head.

"The sword is mine Tyson, if you want it, you will have to beat me. And last I recall, last time we fought, I threw you through that wall," he glanced to his left, "In about fifteen seconds."

"Bah! So what? I have gotten stronger." Tyson replied, irate that Hiro would remind him of _that_ incident. He had been distracted at the time, and Hiro took full advantage of the situation to deliver him a blow that sent him through the wall headfirst. The memory of the pain from his unceremonious landing in the garden was still fresh in his mind, even some years after it happened. Hiro shifted his weight unto his back foot and suddenly Tyson knew he was serious, he pulled out his own sword with a resounding screech of its blade against its sheathe.

Hiro lunged without a warning, a blast of wind picked up around him, and Tyson blocked his swing, the swords clanged loudly causing sparks to fly from where metal met metal. Hiro kept pushing, pushing into the swing as he was taught, forcing Tyson to step back. At that moment he pulled the katana back and swung again, another blast of wind howled through the confines of the room as the swords met. Tugging at Tyson's clothing, trying to throw him off balance, to give Hiro the advantage.

Tyson glared up at his brother, annoyed, once again he was winning, and true to the family honor, he wasn't holding back. Hiro was a prodigy in every meaning of the word. From birth he was special, he had inherited a rare power from the Azure Dragon who was their ancestor, Hiro could control the air around him, and he did it as flawlessly as he did everything else. "Give up Tyson," Hiro said calmly.

"Hell no," Tyson hissed back. Then something in his mind clicked. Hiro was fighting the same way as he always did; using his full power, which was the Seiryu style, holding back was cowardice. But that style mirrored someone else Tyson fought a number of times, and held his ground. It dawned on him, realization. While their styles were uncannily alike, Hiro had none of Ryukai's other dangers, not his wings, not his tail, and not those wicked acid claws. "I am not giving up! I didn't fight _him_ so many times just to lose to you! Never again!" with that he lunged, adrenaline exploded into his blood, and suddenly Tyson felt the full power of his dragon-kin blood roar inside.

The swords met again with a resounding clang and a huge explosion of sparks. Stunned Hiro could only block and parry the swings and thrusts his younger brother delivered. Each swing was executed with power and speed worthy of the family's style, but there was something else. Hiro tried to swing back, Tyson shockingly deflected his katana by rolling his sword arm over his head so that his sword pointed down, the katana's blade simply shrieked past it. Hiro's eyes widened as Tyson pulled up, with all his power, jerking the katana very nearly out of his grasp, leaving him only a split of a second to move to block the diagonal cut that followed, the transition from defense to offence made two different moves seem as fluent as one. In his half-pivot state Tyson grinned, rolling the sword yet again until it ran along his arm. Hiro swung, and Tyson reacted, knowing exactly what to do. He blocked the swing and turned his wrist, both holding Hiro's katana at bay, and pressing the tip of his sword to Hiro's jugular. "I win," he said. "And you can say thanks to assassin friend for teaching me this trick."

Hiro stared at him, surprised at this outcome. Pride overrode his sense of disgust at losing, after all, he lost to his own little brother. "It seems… your travels did teach you a thing or two." He lowered his Katana and bowed, accepting his defeat. Both sheathed their swords. "You said you would never lose to me again, after fighting 'him'. Who did you mean Tyson?"

"Oh just this arrogant bastard of a king demon I had the 'pleasure' of fighting, I told you about him before," Tyson replied. Hiro mulled over all of this as he watched his brother appraise the treasure box.

"Tyson I demand to know the whole truth. It seems to me that you are involved with more than you let on. First you show up in the company of such an eclectic bunch, then there was that aura surge, there is the matter of you fighting Ryukai. To me it seems… something doesn't add up."

Tyson glanced over his shoulder at Hiro and seemed to shrug, "I'm flippant about it, because he's no big deal. As I said, he's an arrogant bastard, nothing more. He thinks he owns the world just cause his daddy was a one of the cardinal four. He-"

"Cardinal four?" Hiro exclaimed, "You fought… the son of a demon who shaped history with his bare hands! Ryukai is not just any old demon! You'd have better luck against the son of the western lord, and I heard he's untouchable! And I heard he worked for Ryukai. I still find it hard to believe you fought Ryukai."

"I never met the son of the western lord, and can't say I want to if he's really that bad." Tyson shrugged. "But if he did work for Ryukai, he must be short a brain, cause the Ryukai I fought was an arrogant bastard, nothing more, nothing else. You should've seen Charly and Vega though, that one time on Amatsu, I bet he felt that blast for a week." All through his tirade Hiro's jaw progressively slackened and hung down in a mix of surprise, and disbelief.

"_Now_ you're lying through your teeth, there is no way you fought the son of Ryomaru, and lived to tell the tale. Much less that he was beaten apparently so soundly by two women. He is a mercury dragon Tyson! Mercury! The strongest of the dragon clans."

"He's half jade too, or have you forgotten?" Tyson added fiddling with one of the locks on the box, growling under his breath, they seemed unwilling to open. "Don't listen to everything you hear from cynical demons. Ryukai is no pure mercury, trust me… this guy I know is the real thing, he has the Marumune to prove it. And his scales are all jade. In fact he resembles his mother more than his father. The only thing they have in common is the illusions of grandeur. And maybe off the top arrogance."

"Fine Tyson, I want to believe you for now," Hiro glanced the box and pulled out a bunch of keys tied by rope. "Here," he tossed the bundle. Tyson caught it and set to work. "Why?"

"Why what?" Tyson asked, undoing the first lock and pulling back the chain it held.

"Why are you so knee-deep in demon affairs? It's dangerous."

"Yes well, if you knew Hilary, you'd know she could be pretty hazardous to your health too. One don't differ from the other to me." Tyson grumbled. "I'm helping the women in my group out of the sheer goodness of my heart, besides… being around them is good for my training." Another lock was undone and another chain fell to the floor. Two more followed, their ring breaking the silence that settled over the dojo. "Ryukai stole Gallaxia's stone of wishes sometimes during the scouring, yes it's real, I know I was surprised too." Another lock, another chain fell to the floor.

"And… the others?" Hiro wondered.

"Bryan has beef with one of the cronies who works for Ryukai, the son of a bitch killed Bryan's family in cold blood. But really I think he has other reasons now. Tala keeps reminding everyone at every opportune moment that the girls owe him money. But spend ten minutes watching him and Vega, and you'll see the real reason, and don't believe anything he says otherwise. Kai and Charly, well… one word, lovebirds. It's funny in a way. Rei and Mariah met the girls when they first came to Chrysalis. Johnny-" two more chains fell to the floor as Tyson ticked off down the list.

"Wait, came to Chrysalis?"

"They're from some world they call 'Earth', some city by the name of Tokyo." Tyson explained. "Gallaxia's book brought them here, which is why we need the crystal. It's the only thing that will send them back. As I was saying, Johnny is around for reasons beyond me, can't say we talk much. If you didn't notice the crests on his swords, he's the current fire lord of Grand Rouge. Max is around much for the same reason as I am, goodness of his heart. That and he wants to become a stronger telepath." Two more chains fell to the ground, Tyson paused before unlocking the final lock.

"And the King Demon?" Hiro asked.

"Farrell-" Hiro's expression changed to that of complete and utter disbelief at the mention of the tiger's name. "What?"

"Farrell… that's another thing that bothers me, he's a tiger demon if I'm not erroneous," Hiro stammered.

"What?" Tyson growled impatiently, "What's your beef with _him_? Just spit it out already,"

"Do you know who… wait… could be a different tiger demon, the name is rather common among tiger demons… but the name of the Western Lord's son is Farrell too."

"Impossible," Tyson replied, undoing the final lock, tossing aside the chain and reaching to pull off the talismans plastered on the lid's seams. "Our Farrell is… well… he's like a house cat. All the girls have to do is say 'Fluffy-kins, I want-' and he'll do it. No questions asked. The guy is loyal, powerful, but completely wrapped around the pinkies of the women. He can't be the son of a lord; he doesn't have that lordly arrogance. In fact on first glance, he appears downright ignorant with a touch of stupid." He pulled open the lid and Hiro came closer, to look upon the family treasure.

There lying in the box was a sword, a katana of unprecedented quality. Its blade gleamed dangerously in the light of the dojo; contrasted by the royal blue and azure silk it lay on. The sword's grip was made of dragon-fang, looking like ivory. Carved into it was a long, wingless, four-limbed dragon, coiling about the grip. The sheathe was covered with royal blue and azure silk, with gold and silver thread, and tassel. Hiro reached out and placed his fingers on the sword, it shimmered and the air around it seemed to move, but it settled quickly.

"What? Where's the usual blast of wind it releases when you do that?" Tyson wondered.

"That's the thing Tyson… it no longer powers up for me. The sword of Seiryu is now dormant in my hands." Hiro said with regret in his voice. Tyson frowned and picked the sword up by the grip. As soon as he did, the whole sword began to resonate and hum, the air in the room stirred and surged, moving in a sort of a stream. It seemed to shift and flow, before them a pair of azure eyes lit up as a form materialized out of the wind. A huge, coiling, serpentine dragon, having no wings, and four limbs, the front graced by wicked hooked claws.

"Seiryu," Tyson uttered. The dragon nodded and then looked at Hiro. Understanding passed between the two and Hiro nodded. The dragon seemed to smile for a moment, before vanishing.

"Exceptions do happen," Hiro clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Well Tyson… it would seem you earned Seiryu's favor. I can only say I am a little jealous. But proud of you at the same time. Seiryu will help you guard your friends."

Tyson reached for the sheathe and slipped the sword inside, before slipping out the sheathe of his old sword out of his belt, and slipping in the sheathe of the new one. The doors to the dojo opened once again and the two brothers found themselves on the receiving end of two stern glares.

"You have explaining to do," the older of the two men at the door said. Tyson seemed to shrink back.

"Yes Grandpa," he mumbled.

* * *

Brooklyn left the room the room he rented, sparing the corridor a cautious glance about. A note was clutched in his hands. One glance through the window in his room, at the moons high above told him that it was past midnight. He kneeled by the door of the women's room, and slipped the note under the door. This would do he figured, to explain his vanishing act. Rising to his feet he snuck downstairs, careful of the squeaking stairs, lest someone think him a burglar, and out the door. In a moment his choker was off, and he was airborne and flying away at high speed.

* * *

Tyson returned by morning, after having a very long discussion to explain everything in its entirety to his family. A smile broader than the dawn graced his face as he rested his hand on the pommel of the azure katana, the heirloom of his family. After a number of hours explaining everything from beginning to end, he had gotten the blessings of his father and grandfather, and not having to go behind their back truly felt wonderful. The look on Hiro's face when he mentioned Kaosu being the Apostle of Destruction, and Brooklyn being the Apostle of Death has been something. In the end he was forced to say that the surge of energy Hiro felt was Brooklyn using his power on an assassin sent by Ryukai. The fact that Lueaxanna wasn't Ryukai's assassin was just a mild omission, Tyson wasn't sure what Lueaxanna _was_ to the dragon. He entered the inn, immediately feeling hunger well inside his stomach as he spotted the breakfast table. Before he could pull up a chair and demand his shank, everyone seemed to focus their attention on him. 

"Where have you been?" Hilary asked.

"Oh just in the manor," Tyson replied, "Fetching this," he indicated his treasure sword.

"All night?" Hilary asked, skeptical.

"Yea well…"

"Leave him be miss Hilary, this topic is hardly worthy of the breakfast table. I'm sure getting the sword wasn't as easy as Tyson makes it to sound." Farrell spoke up. Tyson nodded and pulled up a chair, plopping himself unto it rather unceremoniously. Something Hiro said came back; Tyson spared Farrell an appraising glance in between reaching for the tea and the large bowl of freshly hardboiled eggs.

"Fluffy, can you be a dear and pass the salt?" Hikaru asked.

"Right away miss Hikaru." Farrell replied, reaching for the salt container and moving it closer so that Hikaru could use the small spoon to put some on her own eggs. Seeing that, Tyson realized that it ludicrous to think Farrell to be any sort of noble, he was so happy to serve it wasn't funny. He tossed the notion of Farrell being the lord of the west out the window, along with his current worries, and went back to enjoying his food.

* * *

Farrell wasn't entirely oblivious; he noticed the lingering appraising looks. Something told him that the Dragon-kin learned something and it had to with him. But at the same time it couldn't be anything too important, or else a ruckus would've been raised. Tyson wasn't the type to keep something important hidden for long. 

Farrell glanced at the sword the dragon-kin brought with him, which was now leaning against the wall. The carving on the hilt and the azure cloth of the sheathe well alone seemed to give away its identity, the fact that it was an heirloom confirmed it. The sword was none other than the sword of Seiryu. The blade once used by the azure dragon ancestor to these people, the sword was legendary because it was timeless. He had heard about it, a blade that never dulled, never rusted, never aged. Crafted from the scales of the azure dragon himself, bearing one of his fangs for a hilt. it was rumored that the sword was sealed with part of the azure dragon's very own spirit, allowing it to command wind with precision and dangerous amount of power. And it was also a rumor that only the one chosen by that spirit could wield the sword, to anyone else, it would remain dormant.

**_

* * *

Author Notes:_** _Well this is it for chapter 32. I hope you guys loved it. A friendly reminder, I do need reviews to keep myself motivated to write. So please do review! Otherwise I begin to feel as if no one is reading, and I should just pack it up. I kind of use reviews as a measure of interest in the fic._


	33. Caretaker Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally I have finished chapter 33. Took a while, what with some minor health issues, and school starting up again. And then this chapter had to be carefully written due to the controversial contents of one scene. I hope it's not too racy for you guys. Anyways enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter #33:** Caretaker Part 1

Miy made slow time returning to report his findings on Lueaxanna. He wasn't a complete fool, death incarnate or not, the carrot-top half-blood didn't take all her souls, Miy was sure of that. He appeared just outside the great hall, emerging from the shadows lethargically before pushing past the doors and into the hall. He was momentarily surprised to see the youthful figure of the psychic sheep demoness alone but no Ryukai; she seemed to have her attention on the door even before he entered.

"You're back," she said calmly.

"Where is Lord Ryukai?" Miy asked, figuring he'd use his title, even if he honestly wouldn't call Ryukai his lord. He was Nyoka's student, loyal only to the snake demon.

"Business," Lamis replied in her curt manner of speaking in only as many words as absolutely required. "She's still alive."

"Barely," Miy corrected. He had no delusions about thinking he could sweet talk his way around Lamis, and that was simply a drag. Lamis spared him a cross appraising look, something did not add up, and Miy was one of the only people she could not read without effort, and any effort would be picked up by him, and blocked. His mental defenses were trained and refined almost as much as Ryukai's. Snippets of unguarded emotion were the only thing she could pick up from the dragon, and even less from Miy. How could a lesser demon have such strong mental barriers baffled Lamis.

"Why did you let her live?" Lamis demanded.

"I did no such thing," Miy replied, "Death itself felt merciful that day."

"You're lucky I can't say you completely failed, she is not likely to recover from that encounter quickly, and maybe… not at all. Perhaps wherever she is now, she is already dead." Lamis mused. This piece of information drew Miy in; Lamis could no longer sense Lueaxanna? That was interesting, she either actually died, or was shielded from Lamis' abilities, but how, and by whom? "You're free to go," Lamis added rather nonchalantly. The sheep vanished in a flash of light, and Miy grew thoughtful. His usual jovial mood and smiles were gone. Lueaxanna was alive, somehow he had this gut feeling that she was. Lamis' little info slip told him more than she might have meant to say.

Miy melted back into the shadows; he still had to appear before his teacher, to show that the witch didn't kill him. But after that, he was free to go until summoned again. As he drifted along the walls, invisible in the shadows, he wondered who might be crazy enough to have saved Lueaxanna. Certainly not one of the dragon-kins, one feel of her aura would tell them all they had to know, no sane Dragon-kin would help the witch. A regular human might have saved her; it was certainly possible, but somehow highly unlikely given where the fight took place. Though if the unlikely _were_ true, she'd be dead in a matter of days. She'd need some source of fresh souls to replace the ones she lost. Humans would likely mistake her condition for some illness, not for what it really is.

* * *

The sound of the dogs moving about with a sense of great excitement pulled Lueaxanna out of her lethargic slumber. Days had passed since she lost that fight to the apostle of Death. Torturous days spent just laying about, with little energy to do much except drink water to keep her body alive. But the worst of it was over now, for that she was glad.

Sitting up rather shakily and glanced at the mouth of the grotto where the familiar giant form of her caretaker lumbered into view. This would be his daily run to get her another soul. She was recovering slowly, already she could move about to a certain degree, and her vision cleared. The new powers she got from the souls were clearly well chosen for her, always useful, and practical. But no matter how much she tried, he would make sure she couldn't see him when he gave her a soul to consume.

She realized rather quickly that one of the powers she lost was the ability to sense individual frequencies, identifiers in people's auras. A power she received over two thousand years ago, and gotten so used to, she began to take it for granted. Now without it, in this dark cave, she felt vulnerable and naked.

A dog pawed at her hip and thigh, and Lueaxanna patted it over the head. The dogs that belonged to her caretaker seemed to obey him almost instinctually, he never spoke to them, and yet they always did exactly what he wanted them to. This one in particular, one of the few females of the pack, seemed very attached to her.

The scent of blood, a lot of it, alerted Lueaxanna that something went wrong. The great lumbering form of her caretaker moved close to her, not bothering to hide in the shadows as he usually did, the giant Rottweiler-Esque canine deposited a spirit bottle in her lap and looked up, giving her a frigid glare. Lueaxanna recoiled as she got one good look at the dog's glowing eyes, and the distinct colorations on his body.

"Tahmores!" She gasped. The dog growled and moved close, towering over her. Such a close look told her much of what she needed to know, he was dripping blood, and not all of it was his helpless foe's, judging by the nasty gash on his front left paw.

"Be grateful for this, bitch." He chuffed at her.

"I did not ask you to do this!" Lueaxanna called, instantly furious.

"Shut up, accept the soul, and be quiet. Before I kill you." He replied, returning to his human form.

"And undo all your work?" Lueaxanna asked, amused. "Don't take me for a moron, for whatever reason you're saving me, its still hard work." The dog growled again, baring his fangs, in a flash he returned to his human form and pounced on her, knocking Lueaxanna back into a lying position where he straddled her hips and grabbed both hands with one of his, pinning her wrists above her head. Lueaxanna struggled to get him off, but the dog just leaned down and grabbed her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look at him. Lueaxanna saw a nasty rip on his wrist, it was still bleeding, and the blood was dripping unto her skin, though he paid little attention to it.

"Cheeky ungrateful attitudes like that make me mad, remember bitch you owe me your life. Now accept the soul I got myself hurt for, like a good little human, and be grateful I haven't fed you to the dogs!"

"You really are a bastard," Lueaxanna replied coolly. Tahmores only smiled that crazy smile of his, his eyes glinting with mischief and mania mixed into one potent, dangerous cocktail of insanity. Leaning down he rose a little, letting the circulation return to her lower body, his breath on her ear renewed Lueaxanna's struggles.

"Keep dissing bitch, all you're doing is making me want to do things to you," he purred, using that opportunity to nibble on her ear, as his hold on her wrists slackened. Lueaxanna jumped and tried to push him off, freeing her hands from his grip she brought one down to smack him, but he only caught her wrist and with that gleefully malicious smirk, moved to nuzzle on her wrist. "You should be proud, you know," he continued to purr as the sense of panic welled up inside her, and began to blare alarms in her head.

With her free hand Lueaxanna reached around and grabbed a fistful of his shaggy hair, hoping a good yank would break his rush, but the dog simply reached up and surprisingly gently pried her fingers away from his hair, moving to nuzzle at her neck and ear.

"Get off me. Now!" Lueaxanna commanded.

"Feisty, feisty… just the way I love 'em." He murmured between chuckles, but never the less he moved off her, and once far enough returned to his dog form. Lueaxanna sat back up, glaring at his form, the dog was still grinning, except now it looked even odder, coming from a dog. She grabbed the spirit bottle he brought her and uncorked it, tipping the soul into her mouth. Its passage through her body was nearly instant, she felt a new power, and suddenly the ability to discern auras came back. He brought her the one power she wanted back the most. And judging by his growing doggy grin, he knew that she realized he had specifically chosen this soul for the taking, simply for that purpose.

Lueaxanna shuddered; she realized until she got all the souls back, she was at his mercy, she was his prisoner. He was nice now, but Tahmores' moods changed with the wind, but he could come around at any time, he was dangerous. If she wished to survive this, she had to act smart, she had to appease the dog long enough for him to get her some more souls, enough for her to make a getaway. The weight of the realization that she was so alone in the world came crushing down, for the first time in a long while, she was a whirlwind of emotion, unsure if she should cry, or rampage and maim the sorry mutt. Either option would likely give him too much satisfaction, because Lueaxanna knew there was no chance that she could not possibly beat him in her current situation.

* * *

The plains of Aniel opened before them like a vast sea of grass and hills. The calm, cold breeze blew across the plains causing the untrimmed, untouched grass to billow in waves. The hills ranging across the plains were clearly arranged in a chain, which shocked the group to realize just how huge Ryomaru must've been. Hearing about it was one thing, seeing the hills was another; no tale could prepare you for the truth of the sheer size of the mortuary mounds.

"There really is no life here," Mariah spoke up; her senses didn't register anything other than grass and trees. Not even insects. Which was surprising given that the grasses were blotched by the last dying flowers of summer. Only a cold, goose-bump-educing wind that blew across the plains, and the movement of the grass served as proof that time had not in fact stopped here. There was no visible path to traverse, and it didn't look like there ever was one to begin with.

"Ugh… no life, but so much demonic energy, the plains as a whole glow with it." Hilary added.

"Like a light bulb," Lilly supplied.

"This place is giving me a migraine," Max complained, as he rubbed his left temple with two fingers.

"Fluffy-Kins, can you give us an aerial view?" Vega asked, looking at Farrell who was pawing at the ground some distance away, at that he looked up at her.

"With pleasure miss Vega," he replied, dropping low enough to allow Vega to grab a bunch of his fur and climb on.

"Anyone else coming?" Vega asked. The other girls shook their heads, Vega shrugged. Farrell stood up and with a kick of his paws was in the air, he gained just enough altitude so that Vega could see the whole of the plains.

"Holy shit," she said. Farrell only stared at the plains for a split second before he thought he saw a movement at the forest edge, he turned his head to look in that direction, but the movement was gone. Vega traced the layout of the chain with her eyes and soon began to notice obvious features, the four smaller mounds, and two near flatter-top mounts. Ryomaru's limbs, and wings. The tail was bent awkwardly, and it was pretty obvious where the head was, it faced the far end of the plains. "He sure was one huge ass lizard," Vega commented, unaware of Farrell's wandering attention. Farrell growled and that seemed to snap Vega's attention away from the hills. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't be certain of this, miss Vega, the plains are interfering with my senses, but I do think we're being watched," the tiger purred, moving to land, as soon as his paws touched the ground he crouched again, to let Vega off.

"Hey guys, Farrell seems to think we're not entirely alone here," Vega said to the others.

"Preposterous, the plains of Aniel are entirely deserted. Not even insects come here," Johnny replied in a huff. There was a blast of cold air as Wolborg materialized, the grass at his paws instantly crystallizing, and freezing over. He closed his eyes and raised his nose into the air, taking a few testing whiffs. Farrell meanwhile kicked off the ground and flew to land on top the nearest hill. He scanned the surroundings with careful consideration.

Wolborg suddenly growled and a sharp whistle pierced the air. "We are definitely not alone." The white wolf announced. A shower of arrows erupted from the forest, flying right at them. Johnny reacted, as so did Farrell, who flew headlong into the shower. With one punch at the air, Johnny unleashed a torrential wave of fire, setting a portion of the arrows ablaze in midair. Farrell growled and his body was enveloped in lightning, with one brilliant flash of lightning, and loud clap of thunder, all the arrows were incinerated, mid-flight. The Avians in the group took to the air, weapons drawn. Mariah pulled out her bow, and so did Lilly.

"Miss Charly, do not use your powers!" Farrell called, "You might set the grasses on fire here."

Charly nodded and pouted, she could see the logic of that. Another rain of arrows erupted out of the forest, but this one got no closer, Farrell destroyed them all with another brilliant burst of lightning.

"Wolborg, how about you show our… guests the way out of that forest," Tala said, looking meaningfully at the frozen creature.

"With utmost pleasure," the wolf replied, a doggy smile gracing his muzzle. With that said, he threw back his head and let out a long, echoing, piercing war howl. His body melted into frozen winds and the wolf charged, leaving in his wake a trail of crystal. Hikaru stepped in front of the other girls, for once her powers weren't entirely useless. Lilly and Vega stood behind her, with Hilary floating above them, already in a unity with Lorelei. There was a sound of something cracking, and another howl, and then silence.

Figures ran out of the forest, a good sixty demons, in armor. Rising above the trees, was a lone wyvern rider, mounted on a black two-legged wyvern. The rider circled down and Wolborg erupted from the trees, hot on his tail, his flank just brushing a tree when it froze solid. The wolf leapt up, causing the wyvern under the rider to blast fire at him, to ward him off. But Wolborg shrugged the heat off.

"That's enough Wolborg!" Tala called. The wolf growled, spared the rider another glare and flew back, he knew that questions needed to be asked. If he killed everyone now, they would never figure out why this motley bunch attacked them out of the blue.

"You bunch will leave this place right this instance," the rider called, as he flew closer to the others. The beast under him eyeing everyone weary, watching for attack.

"Who are you to order us?" Kai demanded.

"My name is Koen, I am the leader of this group. We are the last of the silver dragon knights."

"Now there's a name that hadn't been heard in a long while," Farrell said, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"You know these clowns?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, and no. We are talking to living relics of the past, supposedly the last of the Silver Dragon Knights have been protecting this place ever since Ryomaru died. But last I heard, their last official order was exterminated by one of the ancestors of the current Wind Lord. I believe it was Lord Jurgen's late, great-great-great grandfather." Koen glared at the tiger demon coldly. Farrell turned to Koen, "I highly doubt the Silver Dragon Knights would have an Avian for a commander. Now imposter, take your charlatan comrades, and be gone before I become cross. I am not loyal to Ryomaru, but I will not allow you to bully travelers in his name."

"I wished to avoid a confrontation, seeing as you have women among you… but you leave me no choice," Koen reached behind his saddle, pulling out his lance. "Attack!" he commanded loudly, charging at Farrell, lance drawn.

All hell broke loose as the demons attacked, only slowed down by the tall grasses. Tyson unsheathed his new sword, and with a tremendous blast of wind, lunged right into the fray. Above them, the few demons capable of flight, lunged at the Avians, with Koen personally going after Farrell, who simply avoided him. He didn't want to kill the foolish Avian, but in his tiger form, he could not use any non-lethal means of self-defense.

"The nerve of that bastard!" Vega fumed; the air around her began to shimmer as water droplets began to form and stream into her hands. "Hey you! Windbag on the wyvern!" Vega called, pointing one finger at Koen who froze glaring at her. "Remember this… I may be a girl, but I can still kick. your. ass. Kaosu rise!" with that the water around her surged and began to wind about her, forming tight coils, a dragon materialized and growled. Koen's eyes widened as the girl's grin became malicious. It was now the realization hit him like a ton of brick. The girl's cloak bore the markings of Akasha, the girl before him was a priestess of the chaos goddess. "River Dragon Tsunami… _Surge_!" Vega called, the water charged at Koen, at the last moment losing form, hitting him like a rogue wave, and knocking the rider off his mount.

"Way to go Vega!" Hilary called, whipping another demon that was trying to sneak up on Tyson.

"Dessert time…" Charly jumped in, she couldn't use fire on the earthbound fighters, but not the airborne ones. "Nova Blast!" a fireball formed in her grip as she pitched it in, narrowly missing hitting Koen right in the face, he shielded himself with a wing at the last moment, but the blast was stronger than he expected, and a good portion of feathers was burned off, forcing the Ravenwing to land.

"Ladies, stunning performance," Farrell said, smirking like a Cheshire cat. The wyvern landed besides his master and glared at the women. Farrell landed between the beast and the women and reverted to his human form, his hand instantly on his sword.

Above them Bryan flicked his Farina, the blade began to hum and the cutting gale formed, shredding at his three opponents who backed off instantly. But instead of stopping, the weapon's gale intensified to reach them no matter how much farther they tried to pull back. Soon the wind was shredding at Bryan too. The gale forced him to land where is began to shred and rip at the grass, raising a whirlwind into the air before Bryan mustered control back, and forced the wind to stop, stunned all the same at the weapon's behavior. It was the first time ever that it went berserk. Some demons used that moment to attack him, but they didn't get even close before Bryan was once again in the air and out of their reach.

He flew over to the wagons and landed by the girls. One glance told them they were safe; Max was keeping the demons away with psychic barriers. Lilly's marksmanship came a long way, she could now fire very rapidly, and with Mariah there, the two archers seemed to manage to control the crowd while Rei, Tyson, and Johnny were handling the rest.

"Incoming!" Takara called. Koen was coming at them with the speed of a charging arrow, though not mounted anymore he was still fast.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** Phew… here we go. The next chapter. It took me a while to get out; primary I was debating the controversy factor of the scene with Tahmores and Lue. Please review! 


	34. Caretaker Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Yahoo! Chapter 34. I kind of like it. I got a new computer, which is why this chapter was a little delayed. Like a kid with a new toy, I had to binge-play every computer game my previous machine couldn't quite pull right. Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter #34:** Caretaker Part 2

Farrell drew his sword and moved to intercept the charging Avian. At that moment the wyvern behind him opened its jaws and blasted out a searing wave of flame, causing Farrell to leap back. When the flamed died he lunged for the beast instead, grabbing its bridge, yanking its muzzle tightly shut. The wyvern tried to take off, but was effortlessly restrained by Farrell's King Demon strength.

Takara raised two fingers to her choker, "Raikou!" she called. Thunder clapped as lightning chains exploded from the relic, wrapping about her limbs like ribbons. With a jerk of her arm she sent two chains at Koen, one snapped about his arm, the other about his leg. Takara jerked at the chains, causing the Avian to topple into the grass. Slinging her other arm foreword she sent two more chains at him. "Nice try," the girl taunted as the third and fourth chain wrapped about his other limbs. He glared murderously at her from his prone position.

"Call your troops off, we don't wish to fight… but if you provoke us… we will. And then you're going to wish you never laid your eyes on us," Vega added. "Keep in mind… you're still wet from my attack, if Takara shifts those chains off your cuffs and boots, you will be fried to a crisp."

"And I'll help," Charly added, brandishing another of her exploding fireballs.

The sound of a shriek echoed and everyone turned to see one of the demons that fought Kai. The demon's sword was rusted and useless, but what shocked everyone, his whole arm was aged too, he was clutching at it. Kai floated some distance away, the Mesamune held high, the blade was glowing, pulsing, emitting black sparks. The chains that were attached to its hilt were snaking up Kai's arm, clawing and scratching at his skin.

"Kai!" Bryan called, "Sheathe it the Mesamune! Before it goes berserk!"

Kai growled and had to use all of his will to overpower the relic, and force its chains to wrap around it's blade and form the sheathe. "What's going here?" he asked. "I didn't mean to age him."

"I don't know, but my Farina is acting up too. Might be this place… all this demonic energy." Bryan replied, flying at Kai, tossing the otherwise defenseless avian his spare sword. Bryan still had his spare Javelin.

Koen growled, struggling against the lightning chains that still held him bound. Hikaru neared him, and all he could do was stare up at her. The girl stomped once near each of his limbs, the jewels around her neck flashing, and suddenly Koen found his feet and fists incased in earth, the lightning chains dissipated and Takara sighed in relief. "Thanks Hikaru," she said.

"No sweat," the taller Japanese girl replied. She looked around, Johnny and Tyson seemed alone able to handle all the demons, and they certainly weren't strong demons. Farrell had practically wrestled Koen's wyvern into submission, the beast's muzzle was tied shut with its reins, and Farrell was easily able to hold it from taking off by its girdle. "Ready to call off your friends?" she asked, looking down on Koen. The avian just turned his head away. "Fine… be that way. Vega! You think you could use all this demonic energy here to fire you-know-what?"

Vega whipped one of the demons in her range with a water whip, pondering on Hikaru's words. Sure the water seemed oddly easy to condense from the air here, she used the tsunami surge without batting an eyelash, but would the same work for the flare?

'_It's possible,'_ Kaosu whispered in her ears.

"Maybe… Kaosu isn't sure and I rather not fire it if he's not sure," She called back to Hikaru.

"That's allright… you'd probably cause too much damage anyways," Takara jumped in, glaring at Hikaru for proposing the idea in the first place. Vega whipped another demon, sending the unfortunate sap flying. With a flick of her wrist she coiled the water whip and moved closer to Koen, kneeling down so she could look him in the eye.

"Listen to me, call your friends off. I said Kaosu isn't sure, but his uncertainty never stopped me before. I can, and if you don't stop this fiasco, will destroy all your friends in one blast. Don't make me do it. I rather not ruin the picturesque scenery of this place."

"Tall words from a little girl," Koen replied. Vega growled and stood up. She glanced at Charly, who was by now standing next to Kai. The Avian decided his help was not required given that Johnny almost single-handedly was keeping the dropping number of demons pinned in one place. The two exchanged glances and Charly nodded.

"Johnny, Tyson, Rei! I'm going to fire the flare, be ready to get out of there!" Vega yelled to the three fighters at the front.

"Don't you dare!" Tala called.

"Stuff it Tala. This fool here wants to see that I do not bluff. I'm going to show him the true power of the lord of destruction." Vega glared at Tala who seemed to flinch. Koen's eyes widened.

"Wait!" he called. Vega grinned and took a moment to wipe the grin off her face, '_Queen of the bluffs!'_ Vega thought to herself. Kaosu laughed in her ears, amazed that her bluff actually worked. "Hikaru let him go," she said. Hikaru nodded and stomped her foot again, the four rock manacles around Koen's limbs shattered. The Avian got up and glared at Vega, who seemed to be smirking victoriously. By then the troops heard the commotion and stopped, awaiting their commander's orders. "Lay down your arms everyone!" Koen called, begrudgingly. The troops obeyed and Koen moved to retrieve his Wyvern from Farrell.

"That's better," Vega placed her hands on her hips. Koen glared at her still, he found it just a little too hard to believe that this little girl was capable of so much destruction that her own companions warned her against using her powers. But he figured best not take a chance; she did have the markings of Akasha's priestesses.

One of the demons kicked up his sword and grabbed it; "You damn bitch!" he called, rushing at Vega. The girl turned, eyes widening.

"Stop right there!" Hikaru called, clapping her hands together before kneeling, slamming her fist into the ground. Four columns of rock shot up from the ground around the demon, joining to encase his body as a whole until only his face was visible. Hikaru remained kneeling, one hand on her knee, the other still on the ground, palm open.

"Apologize to my friend right now," she demanded.

"Never!" the demon called back.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, "Wrong answer," her fingers began to close, and the demon groaned. "Right about now, that should feel pretty uncomfortable. Your lungs can't expand fully to breathe. Apologize." The Japanese girl commanded.

"Stop it Hikaru," Lilly called.

"I said no," the demon called, out of breath. Hikaru's fingers dug a bit deeper into the ground and the demon groaned louder as the pressure from the closing rock around him increased.

"Apologize," Hikaru said calmly.

"Stop it right this instant!" Koen commanded.

"Tell your man to apologize." Hikaru replied.

"Boss… wh-why should we ap-apologize to these vagabonds?" the demon managed to groan out. Hikaru clasped her fist a little more, raising the pressure by another notch. She did not wish to kill the foolish demon, but it was meant as a lesson to him, and a deterrent to others. She had found this ability quite by accident a while back, and this was really her first field test. She didn't even know how much pressure she could apply if she closed her first entirely.

"You will apologize, and that is an order," Koen said.

The demon sneered, "I apologize to the human," Hikaru let him go; causing the demon to fall to his hands and knees.

"What did you do that for?" Lilly wondered, prodding Hikaru in the side.

"I felt like it, besides… look at the others, they're all practically peeing their pants," Hikaru whispered back.

"It still does not make what you did right," Lilly countered, prodding Hikaru in the side again. The Japanese girl merely shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms, turning to glare mildly at Koen. Koen opened his mouth to say something when there was a flash of light and a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Well isn't this nice," a voice said. All eyes turned to the new arrivals, standing some distance away, fire circling around her feet, burning the grass was none other than Anais. Barely a step in front of her was a Ryukai, and a step behind was the shying Lamis.

"Ah hell no," Tyson grumbled.

"Ryukai," Kai grumbled, glaring at the dragon demon, today was not their day Kai decided in his mind. Ryukai showed up just when they were at a serious disadvantage, considering Bryan and himself couldn't fight at their full power, lest their relics go berserk. Ryukai meanwhile turned to Koen, his eyes narrowed.

"So much for Father's precious Silver Dragon Knights, cant even defend his resting place from children. But considering they are lead by a child, I'm not surprised," the demon drawled. Koen didn't take a long to appraise the demon, and his eyes widened. Anais seemed to glare at the others in the group, while Lamis, ever the brick wall, seemed completely disconnected, her eyes were more devoid of life than usually.

"I don't like it guys, I cant tell exactly what Lamis is doing, but her mind is partially in the astral plain, this place is so filled with demonic energy… she will be even more powerful," Max whispered to the others.

"It doesn't take a genius to know we are at a disadvantage here," Johnny replied, irate. The fight against the demons took a lot out of him, true enough his ability to produce fire was innate, but it took some energy, and he was at the moment low if not depleted.

Ryukai advanced at them, the grass did not seem to bother him, "It's just so convenient that you are here, in this one place where most of your accursed relics wont work quite right. While I on the other hand…" he moved his arm to the Marumune, drawing the sword, it glowed and pulsed and suddenly seemed to radiate, fire erupted from the hilt, spreading and weaving down the length of the blade. As if to finish his sentence he swung the sword out, unleashing a torrential wave of black flame, not caring whoever it hit.

"Scatter!" Johnny commanded. Everyone spread out, to avoid giving Ryukai a convenient single target. It was the usual, at that moment Lamis' psychic dolls materialized. Ryukai took to flight and charged right at Kai, intent on claiming the Mesamune first. The avian dodged him, and made a vain attempt to block the Marumune with Bryan's sword, but he knew that if he didn't draw the Mesamune, the simple Runite sword would not last against the Marumune's onslaught. Farrell transformed into his tiger form and took off, plowing right into Ryukai, sending the dragon demon reeling.

Koen watched all of this, uncertainly clutching at his lance. This was Ryukai, the son of Ryomaru, it was hard to believe, but instead of taking command of the Silver Dragon Knights, he aimed the Marumune at them. The pill was a bit hard for the Avian to swallow. He watched as the tiger demon struggled to block the black flames from hitting his form while at the same time trying to keep the dragon away from the group as they fought the psychic manifestations conjured up by one of the women with the dragon. The other was standing there, watching all of this, clearly waiting for her turn to rejoin the fight. Koen gripped his lance tighter and glanced at his wyvern.

"Men! Attack the psychic manifestations!" Koen called to the demon troops, grinding his teeth. Weapons were picked up and once again his loyal soldiers joined the fray, helping to defeat the son of the men they swore to protect, there had to be some form of bitter irony there somewhere.

Hikaru closed her eyes and clasped her hands, focusing. 'Sahkmet if you can hear me… come to my aide… I need your power.' She begged. The stones around her neck began to glow and resonate harmoniously. The air seemed to stir around her and a chill wind blew through the grass. Hikaru's eyes flew open; clapping her hands she kneeled and punched the ground. "Quake!" she commanded. The earth shuddered as if by the impact of her punch. A single tremor stopped those on the ground, and Lamis' psychic manifestations wavered. The gems around Hikaru's neck stopped pulsating and began to glow solidly, her fist still in the contact with the earth, the ground began to shake, tremor after tremor rocked the plains. Each subsequent tremor causing Lamis' focus to slip ever so slightly, her dolls wavering.

"Oh no you don't!" Anais reacted, unfolding her fan. Charly leap in front of Hikaru, barely able to move due to the tremors.

"Johnny! I need some fire!" she called. The fire demon leapt into the air and unleashed two quick punches; sending fire at the fire-user at the same time Anais sent hers. Charly thrust out both hands, as soon as she touched both types of flames they were purified and turned over to her control. Anais cursed loudly. Johnny smirked. Hikaru's quake settled and the girl got up to her feet.

The flames wove around her hands, focusing into two molten white fireballs at the tips of her index and middle finger on each hand as Charly crossed her arms. Each fireball now at her sides. The relic around her right arm glowed as more flames exploded from it, joining the two balls, turning the flame red. Leaping into the air as high as she could Charly uncrossed her arms, drawing a perfect circle of fire in the air before her. "_Nova Blast…"_ the flame ring began to weave, forming five floating fireballs. "_Constellation!"_ with a thrust of her arm the fireballs flew straight at Lamis, who raised on hand to raise up a psychic shield. The fireballs exploded in rapid succession against the shield, raising a cloud of putrid smoke. Charly landed on her feet, stumbling only slightly. Anais emerged from the cloud of smoke coughing, but at that moment all the psychic dolls shattered, the cloud cleared, revealing Lamis who was on the ground, out cold.

"Booyah!" Charly cheered.

"It went through?" Anais shrieked in shock. Ryukai turned to look, surprised by Anais' voice. At that moment Farrell tackled him to the ground, the dragon didn't stop himself in time and hit the ground on his back, hard. Hikaru and Takara both reacted, stomping her feet Hikaru commanded rock to encase itself around Ryukai's wings, tail, and limbs. Takara's lightning chains shot forth, wrapping around Lamis, forming a tight cocoon. Anais stared, unsure, her hand slowly unfolding her fan again.

"You twitch, and they're both dead," Hikaru kneeled, putting her hand on the ground as more rock rose up, forming a familiar to the others cocoon of rock. Anais lowered her fan and bowed her head; Ryukai struggled against the rock form a moment before Hikaru let him go. Anais whipped out a portal bottle and glanced at Ryukai who nodded. Takara let the chains around Lamis fall just enough so that the dragon demon could pick up the unconscious psychic, with a puff of smoke and a glow all three were gone.

"I can't believe the explosion went through Lamis' shield," Hilary said, numb.

"Charly did the right thing really. Lamis was very busy controlling all those dolls, she couldn't put up a full shield, Charly's fireballs did just enough disturbance to the energy harmonics for the final fireball to go through and explode just inside the shield. The shield acted as a deflector then, and turn the full explosion right into Lamis' face." Max explained.

"Its hard to believe that it took one small blast like that to knock her out cold." Johnny scoffed.

"Lamis is actually very dainty. Her psychic powers know no equal, but physically her ability to withstand attacks is rather nonexistent," Farrell spoke up, now back to his human form. Hikaru got back to her feet, dusting her pants off, and then her hands.

"Why did you two let them go?" Tyson demanded, looking at Hikaru and Takara.

"They'll be back, besides… we don't kill, we use our powers to protect ourselves, and you guys. Killing them now would've been needless, they were utterly defenseless. It's not like when Lilly killed Keiji, or when Vega killed Everett and Taurean," Takara explained.

"A win is a win, is a win," Bryan spoke up, "We should be glad no one got hurt."

The demons around them seemed to hesitate, all of them suddenly uncertain by what they had just seen. "That was… Ryomaru's son, was it not?" Koen asked.

"Yep, that'd be him." Mariah replied, settling her bow behind her back, rubbing her sore wrist.

"Ryomaru's son is hardly the noble lord, even less so than his father," Farrell spoke. "The time of Ryomaru is over. This place… you are protecting the mere shadow of Ryomaru now, for even his remains will not be here forever. Time will not stand still here, no matter how much, and how long you try. The demonic aura of this place protected it for over five thousand years, but eventually it too will fade, and life will return to the Calm Lands."

"As bitter as that is to realize… it is true," one of the demons approached. He was clad in slightly more ornate armor than the other demons. "Lord Koen, perhaps… these people are right, perhaps the time is now right-"

"Yes, perhaps." Koen interrupted, he didn't want to the man to finish.

"Change from what you got so used to, is always difficult," Vega volunteered, finding herself wondering why she was suddenly comforting the man, when only twenty minutes ago she would've gladly blasted to kingdom come with the magnum. '_God help me, I'm going insane!'_ she thought.

'_Nothing new there,'_ Kaosu teased.

'_Yes… definitely, I hear voices in my head… insane!'_ she replied mentally. The dragon just laughed in her ears. She noticed the look Koen was giving her; it was a bit of surprise mixed with gratefulness.

"You're right of course," he replied, sparing the girl a smile.

"Of course I'm right… I'm always right," Vega replied, something about that look was giving her the creeps.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well this is for this chapter. Arguably not one of my best chapters out there, but this arc is just unravelling. And when all is said and done, it will be a good one. Please review! 


	35. Caretaker Part 3

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 35 done finally. There is little I could say about it that would not give it away. I do hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter #35:_** _Caretaker Part 3_

Tahmores awoke to the sound of footsteps in his cave. Raising his head and looked at the source of the sound, growling low in his throat when he saw Lueaxanna move to the cave entrance. Rising to his paws, Tahmores plodded over to where she was standing, and towered over her.

Lueaxanna looked up when she felt hot air brush down her neck. "Yes?" she asked.

"Who said you could move around?" Tahmores asked.

"Who said I would do whatever you tell me to?" she countered.

"Remember you owe me," Tahmores hissed, his voice suddenly right up against her ear as he assumed his human form. Lueaxanna felt his hands on her shoulders and shuddered, she hated it when he touched her. His fingers moved calmly, caressing her shoulders, evoking more shudders. Tahmores smirked as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "I see that last soul I got you… did the trick. Do you know to whom it belonged?" he wondered, purring against her ear. "I had a lot of trouble hunting one down for you, they only live on Grand Blanc now. I had to be smart, to avoid the watchful of guards, and cunning enough to steal the appropriate soul… and I know how much you love your disguises. The least you could do is give your savior a little… kiss." Lueaxanna grimaced but turned around. Tahmores seemed to smirk, and when she placed her hands on his chest, the smirk got wider. She leaned foreword, and he met her half way, but before he could kiss her, pain shot through his shoulder and the dog demon recoiled.

The dogs around him jumped to their feet, growling and barking instantly. "Yes Tahmores… I do have to thank you for this one," Lueaxanna smirked, pulling her long nails out of the five skewers she made, the nails shrinking to a manageable size as she flicked his blood off them. The dog instantly grabbed the wounds as blood gushed out. "I just punctured your lung, and I think something else important," she took a step back, transforming into a black-winged female avian before his eyes. "Best get that treated… darling." With a flap of her wings she was airborne and gone.

The dogs whined as Tahmores limped back to his hay stack, gripping at the punctures. Something else important indeed, one of her nails went in just missing his heart. 'She's going to pay' he hissed as he collapsed on to the hay. The blood still pouring from the punctures, as it would be for another few minutes, before his ability to heal would kick in. And it would be a few days before the punctures would fully seal as her nails went all the way through. He growled at himself, how could he have let Lueaxanna sucker him like that?

* * *

Lueaxanna flew fast, knowing it was for the best if she put as much distance as she could between her and the dog demon. She was still missing a soul or two, but at least she was up to most of her old self. Getting a soul or two, given this new power would be easier. Who would've thought that the dog would get his hands on a soul of a morpher? They truly were rare now, and she had a feeling after Tahmores was through, they became even rarer. But she didn't care, the ability to alter her body like that, would definitely come in useful, making her nails grow was the least of it. 

After ten minutes of flying she found out that his base was on an island, and that was where her problem rose. She never seen this island before, and at the moment had no idea how to get back to grand noir. And seeing as there was no land on the horizon, she could guess it wasn't close to any continent. Meaning she had to fly, and given her low energy, that was going to become a tiring escapade.

'Damned dog! No wonder he didn't have dogs guarding the entrance by night. This whole island is a prison.' She thought with a grimace. 'Unfortunately for him… there are some skills I picked up, I only need to wait for night fall… the stars shall be my map.' She smirked. Dipping down Lueaxanna landed on a rocky beach and reverted to her real form. 'Meanwhile… salt water or not… I need a bath. I smell like his dogs!' with that though, Lueaxanna began to undress, knowing that she would need to make this soak a brief one. 'First I recover the souls I am missing…' the clothing articles fell one by one to the rocky ground, 'then…' she walked unto the surf, feeling it begin to tug at her hair. 'Hmm… I'll think of what then,' with that she dived under the surface. Her body and mind were still a little too tired to form any sort of scheme.

* * *

Koen watched her closely, among the group's women she stood out perhaps the most. The cloak identified her as woman with power, yet despite it she seemed every bit a dainty flower that needed sheltering. In retrospect he realized she was so much like a Favian, it was startling that she wasn't one. Dainty, graceful, enchanting beauty marked by a fierce temper, over-protectiveness, and the ability to command respect. She could be a Ravenwing, and not even know it. With a start Koen shook his head, banishing those thoughts from his head. Vega was not a Favian. She was definitely something different, something special, exotic, and fierce. It was one of the things that caught his eye. 

They had traveled some distance through the woods surrounding the Calm-Lands, and Koen found spending this travel break just watching Vega. Finding it hard to digest that this frail being scared her own traveling companions with her powers. He had heard her argument with one of the Avians after the battle. Their bickering was none too interesting. But from the meaningful snippets he did catch between the arguing, he knew she did in fact have the power to cause massive destruction. And apparently used it twice before, once to kill a summoner who was calling up a herd of insect demons, and the second time to kill not one, but two King Demons, simultaneously. A feat worthy of note to say the least.

Thinking of that argument he realized that the Avian in question was clearly treating her as he would treat his mate, and this sent Koen wondering. A human and an Avian, would it even work? Was it even possible for the two species to mate? And as he watched Vega, he decided that it really didn't matter if she _was_ human. Having an attraction to someone as powerful as her was no sin. Human or Favian, it didn't matter. He was already a cast away, a rogue rider, taking a human for a mate would earn him no bigger disgrace. Vega spared him a wayward glance, seemingly aware of his lingering stare, offering him a smile. Koen got up from his sitting position, walking over to her.

"Speak of the devil," Hikaru said as he sat down next to Vega.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Koen wondered.

"Oh just the guys… they are being themselves again. What with the big brother act, especially coming from Bryan," Takara sighed exasperatedly. Koen nodded, he was not at all surprised that the other Ravenwing was jumpy at his presence.

"But I told them to give you a break, I mean… we can relate to you right now. Practically everything familiar for you has just been turned up side down, changed, all in the space of a few hours. We can relate to that," Vega added.

"That's kind of you Lady Vega," Koen replied.

"The least I could do, after practically threatening to kill all your friends in one fell swoop." Vega smiled apologetically, an unusual expression on her face. Koen bowed his head and took Vega's hand, bringing her knuckles up to his lips to kiss them, whereupon he released her hand. Vega seemed confused for a moment at the gesture.

"Thank you Milady," he replied. Getting up from his seat he moved to where some of his higher-ranking companions were, a distance away from the others in the group.

"I don't know about you, but he gives me some major creeps," Hilary said calmly.

"Hilary, the creeps are the least of it. He's… odd. One second he's ready to kill us all, and now he's all 'milady' this, and all nice that, and the… Vega I don't want to sound like the guys, but I'd keep away from him. I don't like that guy, and you know me… for cripes sakes I voluntarily helped a man I did know, second night here."

"Yes, I know you Charly. Said man is also hopelessly enamored with you."

"If you're not careful, ol' Koen might end up the same."

"You worry too much, I learned a thing or two about Avian courtship back in the capital. If he tries anything I got all my bases covered. Besides… one shriek and I just know Tala is gonna swoop in, and decapitate the guy before the echo dies."

"You enjoy that, don't you?" Mariah wondered, "Leading poor Tala along?"

"I would not use the words 'poor' and 'Tala' in one sentence, especially not in that connotation. But a shriek will be faster than blowing him up with the Magnum, though if we are near water at the time, Kaosu will beat Tala to the punch. Really girls… I have this covered."

"I hope you're right Vega," Charly said, getting up from her seat. "I'm off to sleep," she said.

"Yea, yea… go off then, don't forget to tell Romeo good night, eh Juliet?" Vega replied. Charly growled at that, Vega was returning a pot shot.

* * *

Vega awoke late that night with Kaosu shifting in her mind. One glance up at the sky told her it was past midnight, but a few hours until dawn. The moons of Chrysalis were just past new. Tiny growing slivers in the night sky. Ever since finding out about Kaosu's transformation, she began to pay close attention to the phases of the moon. If Ryukai once again made the miscalculation of attacking at night on a full moon, he'd rue the whole thing. 

Tossing the blanket aside she got up and stretched, picking up her water canteen. It was now a weapon as well, since she could form a water whip with it. It wasn't like Kaosu's tsunami surge, but it was still something. She noticed the hulking form of Farrell, asleep some distance away, curled like a giant tabby, one ear drooped, one erect. Ever alert the tiger demon was on watch, even while most of his body slept. She made some steps close to him, making sure his sharp hearing registered her movement, she watched at fluffy round ear twitch. She patted his side and began to walk. Kaosu was restless for some reason, and she couldn't sleep because Kaosu was restless. So she decided to go off and practice her ability to focus water from the air, it would tire them both.

Vega found a tiny clearing made by a tree that was either knocked, or stricken down by lightning and sat on its stump. Closing her eyes she focused and took a deep breath, opening her hands she felt the first droplets of water begin to collect from the air and gather, soon her cupped hands were full of water. 'This is easier than I remember it being.' Vega thought.

'You are getting better at this princess… maybe you should try something slightly different. Try to focus the water not just at your hands, water is a fluid element… try to mould it into-' As Kaosu spoke the water around Vega weaved and flowed, expanding, more of it forming to join it, Vega got up, moving her hands, with a graceful twist the water was wrapped around her like a cloth. 'Very nice,' Kaosu whispered. A twig snapped and Vega reacted in instinct, the water changed form, becoming a whip, without a second though she lashed out. The stream hit a tree, sending bark flying, and she saw a single black feather flutter, glimmering in the moonlight.

"Oh my! Bryan! I'm sorry!" Vega said. "I didn't hit you-" emerging from the shadows was Koen; he looked ruffled, and stunned. "Oh."

"Not bad," Koen remarked.

"What do you want?" Vega wondered. Kaosu shifted.

"I don't think that it's right that the others in your group allow you to go off on your own," he replied earnestly, his thumbs looped through the leather of his belt.

"Even if that's what I wish?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow at him. Koen shrugged.

"There are many creatures in the night that would take advantage of such a lovely woman so totally on her own."

She chuckled. "Koen, the first thing you should know about me is that I am never quite on my own."

He glanced at her wearily, his eyes focusing on the pendant tucked just out of sight under her bodice. "You're a much burdened woman, Lady Vega."

"Kaosu's not a burden," Vega replied defensively. "He's become a part of me and after all of the times that he has been the sole thing to save those I treasure I've become indebted to him. And I suppose that I treasure him just as much as any of my corporeal friends."

Kaosu's pendant began to glow and the light reflected up onto the skin of her throat and Koen's brows furrowed. "Is there something wrong?"

Vega shook her head and slipped the trinket from its hiding place to cup it in her hand. "No, he was just expressing that he feels the same way," she replied with a smile.

"You have a way with hearts," Koen murmured.

The hairs on the back of the girl's neck rose on end and she sensed that there was a hidden depth to his words; a meaning that she could not, nor had any desire to, decipher. "I think we should head back now," she piped, stopping abruptly. "The others will begin to worry."

"Lady Vega… I-" Koen began. "If it is not too bold of me to say this… but I can't help but feel things, and I'm wondering-"

"No." Vega replied. Not letting him finish, the water shifted again, more materializing, forming another whip. "I'm not sure who you take me for, but no."

"Is there a way I could prove myself?" Koen asked. Vega thought for a moment and Koen took a step closer. Vega realized with a start that this was precisely what the other girls were worried about. Where was Tala and his jealousy fits, when one would be right on the money? Then a though crossed her, he was asking if there was a way he could prove something to her, she didn't want to know what it was but unfortunately had an idea.

"Farrell's swords, if you can bring me all three… I shall listen to what you have to say. Until then…" she let the words hang. There was no way Koen would get Farrell's swords. The tiger slept in his true form, and fighting him for the swords would result in grave injury. About the only way past that, was to ask him, but Farrell would never give up his treasured swords to the likes of Koen.

'Dastardly princess… simply dastardly.' Kaosu whispered in her mind, amused all the same.

'Thank you, I learned from the pro.' Vega replied.

'I'm hurt at the suggestion!' Kaosu argued, feinting being affronted.

"As you wish Milady," Koen bowed and without turning around retreated into the shadows. With a flutter of his wings he was gone. Vega heaved a sigh of relief and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Vega, since when have I become the solution to your problems?" a voice asked.

Vega waited a moment before rounding on Farrell and cocking an eyebrow. "Are you always just in the right place at the right time or were you following me?"

"I'm very sorry, Miss. Vega, but it was indeed the latter," he admitted tenderly.

She waved his apology off. "I'm not mad… I'm actually really grateful… even more-so that you weren't Tala."

"Ah yes… that would have turned unsavory," Farrell nodded.

"That's saying the least."

"But miss Vega, since when have I become the solution to your problems?"

"Listen Farrell… I don't like that guy all right? I only told him that because I know for a fact that he'll never get your swords."

"Ah I see miss Vega, then you have my word that he will never get my swords, not even one." Farrell smiled; Vega leaned foreword and hugged him.

"Thanks Fluffy. I don't know why, but his presence is upsetting Kaosu for a reason… and when Kaosu is uneasy, I become uneasy as well."

"No crime Miss Vega, you are more than welcome to sleep close to me, if that would calm both you and Kaosu."

Vega thought for a moment and the pendant around her neck glowed. "Kaosu is saying that's… acceptable."

"Come now Miss Vega, before any of the others wake up. Under the current situation, Tala and Bryan will not be as forgiving of your wanderings as I am." Farrell said. Vega nodded and hooked her arm though his, Farrell led her back towards camp.

* * *

Their return to camp was however not undetected. Tala watched the two from his perch on a shadowed branch. Wolborg woke him up as soon as Kaosu sent a silent alarm to Koen intruding on Vega. He had followed the Ravenwing silently, fully willing to maim and kill should the bastard so much as touch Vega, but he was proud of the way she handled him. Giving the Ravenwing an impossible task as a way to prove himself? He knew Vega was devious, but that topped the chart. Looking up at the moons he let him mind wander to his own feelings for the black haired minx. Ever since Amatsu and that one kiss they shared, he figured he struck out. But now with Koen so boldly willing to proclaim his affections for the woman, jealousy seared within his gut like a hot fire. 

'Getting those swords is impossible for Koen, but not for me.' He thought, smiling. He turned to glance at Vega and then leaned back against the tree trunk and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _Well this is it for this chapter. It was written in part by my friend, she's just better than me at certain little bits. I bet you T/Vers can sense what might be coming next, but no spoils. I'm evil like that. I hope you enjoyed it. And please review._


	36. Taming Of The Shrew

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally chapter 36. Would have been out a bit sooner. But I had mid-semester exams that required my full, undivided attention. Oh and the title of this chapter is another Shakespeare reference.

* * *

**_Chapter #36:_** _Taming Of The Shrew_

The morning dawned cold and served a rude awakening with the crisp cold winds blowing between the trees. The grass was crystallized with frozen dew. And the glitter up high in the branches hinted at the first early snowfall.

Vega woke up wondering why everyone around her was bundled up in winter cloaks. Koen's cold-blooded wyvern was now lying close to the fire, puffing smoke from his nostrils, and throwing occasional sparks from his mouth, as he would yawn. Curled up and cloaked by it's own huge wings, the beast was doing everything possible to stay warm. She glanced up, meeting Farrell's golden gaze. The tiger demon was lying in a sphinx-like position, close to her, and it struck her that she was in the halo of his body heat. The tiger was so large and produced so much of it, that she slept oblivious to the cold around her.

"Miss Vega you might want to put on your heavy cloak before you move away from me, winter has come early this year. And I'm afraid it might just be a long and particularly cold one." Farrell rumbled. Vega climbed out of her bedroll and noticed that Farrell had her wool cloak draped over his paw, she snagged it and slipped it on, not bothering to put on her branded cloak. The metal on it would just make her feel colder. When Farrell was satisfied that she would not catch a cold, he got up and moved away before letting a spark of lightning run through his fur, defrosting it, prior to returning to his human form.

Vega moved to the fire, where the others gathered for a scant breakfast. She noted that Koen was alone now, his few companions left during the night. Likely to go back to whatever rock they called home base. Vega couldn't say she was sad to see them go, she just wished Koen had gone with them. She noted the particular way he eyed her, and then turned to eye Farrell in a calculating manner.

"I shall be back shortly," Farrell said, cryptically before bowing and retreating into the wood. Vega couldn't help but grin to herself. There was no way in the seven hells that Koen would get even one sword from Farrell, not after Vega told Farrell about the whole idea. Even Kaosu seemed at ease with the arrangement. She truly was a genius to have sent him off on that wild goose chase. Vega figured Koen would make an attempt at the swords before long, and Farrell would beat him to submission without hurting him. When Koen got up and excused himself, making a feeble lie that he needed to stretch his wings Vega thought something was up. When Tala followed, less than half a minute later, making no excuse at all, Vega _knew_ something was up.

* * *

Farrell easily found the clearing from the night before, pulling out one of his swords, letting the lightning crackle freely through it for a moment before he swung it out. Complacency was setting in Farrell noticed, traveling with the group he lapsed in his morning routine, and with lightning that was a mistake. The element required intense focus to fully control, and one never mastered it. He swung his sword, going through now instinctual movement, the sparks painting graceful fluid arcs in the air. The heat from the energy melting the frosted dew at his feet.

A faint sound of fluttering wings was all the warning he needed, Farrell sidestepped just as a lance jammed into where he stood previous, and a blur of black erupted from the trees. Sheathing his sword calmly Farrell blocked the flying kick from an irate Avian with his right forearm. Reaching up to grab his ankle with his left hand, before twisting it and raising his now free right elbow to plant it squarely in the attacker's gut before letting go of his attacker's ankle. Koen landed, clutching at his stomach and wheezing.

"Nice try," Farrell said. "Hopefully that is not all you have, because if it is…"

"Shut up!"

"I know you want my swords, as a proof of worth to Miss Vega… I recommend you stop this foolish nonsense, and abandon your tainted desires for Miss Vega."

"I figured she'd tell you," Koen replied, getting to his feet, grabbing his lance.

"Miss Vega sent you to retrieve my swords precisely because the task is impossible. She is not interested."

"What is she to you that you serve her so loyally? As far as King Demons go, they never bend their knee to humans, yet you would kill for her, what is she to you?" Koen wondered, eyeing the demon with pure scorn. The tiger demon seemed hesitant to answer for a moment; his gaze seemed to soften when he thought of the woman.

"Miss Vega has shown me kindness, kindness I did not deserve for all I have done. She showed such kindness to you, despite the fact that you have fought her. Despite the fact at you are showing me proof that you are not worthy of her saintly kindness. Her purity is what makes her precious. And yet you seek to selfishly taint that purity with your wanton desires. Miss Vega is not an object to win. I will not allow you to taint her light, and so I will kill for her. I will kill you if you should keep trying to attain my swords. And I will kill you should you lay a hand on Miss Vega, or any of the other ladies. And if you make them shed a single tear, your death will be very slow, and very painful. You have my word. I am a ronin, I have no honor to vow on, but I will vow on my life, for as long as I am drawing breath, no one will harm them."

Koen watched the demon; his penetrating gaze was not that of the light-hearted man Koen took him for. His voice held no amusement; he spoke each word as if each was a vow more sacred than his vows as a Samurai. Lowering his lance Koen bowed his head, showing in a single gesture that he surrendered. Farrell let his shoulders drop, but his hand was still on the sheathe of his sword, ready to draw and kill should Koen attempt any sneak attack. After a moment Koen spread his wings and flew off, looking sour.

Farrell waited a moment to make sure the Ravenwing truly was gone before pulling out his sword and returning to his practice as if nothing happened. His swings entered a natural rhythm and the lightning swirled even more powerful as Farrell entered a trance-like state. He let the lightning flow freely through his limbs, and into his sword.

* * *

Tala watched the tiger demon, evaluating his next move. He could not attack as long as the tiger was releasing so much lightning, one touch and he'd be on the ground writhing in pain, or worse. Tala was no fool to assume he could dodge the arcs. Folding his wings he leapt down as silently as he could just as Farrell's lightning emitted a particularly loud crack, knowing that the sound's proximity to Farrell's ears would drown his own footfalls.

Farrell stopped with one last final swing, exhaling slowly, relaxing his tensed muscles before flicking the sword and sheathing it fluently. He reached up to rake his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. "I may not be able to hear you, but I know you're there," he said calmly. Tala froze like a pole. Farrell turned, focusing his eyes straight at him. "You were soundless if you're wondering. And your approach from downwind was properly executed. But even the best of assassins cannot sneak up on me as long as he is alive," Farrell added.

"Well done furball," Tala replied, emerging from his cover. Inwardly he was cursing himself. How was the lousy furball detecting presences around him? If not by sound, smell, or aura. He had Wolborg block out his aura, the wolf wasn't agreeable, assuming him that it was pointless, but he had done it. Now Tala wondered if Wolborg knew exactly why it was pointless to block out his aura from Farrell, of course the ancient wolf demon wasn't talking. And that ticked Tala even more. He felt as if he was out of the loop on something important.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Farrell wondered, eyeing the ornery assassin.

"Why did you let that dirtbag off so easy?" Tala demanded. Farrell spared him a glance of boredom, which only served to further annoy Tala.

"What I do, is my concern alone. Now I will ask again, what is it that you want of me?" Tala twitched, willing himself not to lose his temper with the feline demon, after all, he came to accomplish something more important than fighting another meaningless fight with the clueless furball.

"I came for the swords," he announced after a little bit of hesitation. This seemed to surprise Farrell momentarily. "I'm not going to attack you, I'm not that stupid fool."

"Then if you shall not attack me, how are you planning to obtain my swords? Surely not by asking for them."

"And what if I do?" Tala wondered, biting back his urge to run the furball through. The urge was quickly becoming maddening as the anger bubbled in his gut. Never in a million years did Tala even think that he would end up asking _him_ for the right to pursue Vega.

"_Are_ you asking?" Farrell wondered. Tala shifted his weight, trying to keep the anger from boiling over.

'Clever minx, is she not?' Wolborg asked, 'I see why you pursue her so. Were I alive, I might have been inclined to do so as well.'

Hearing the words from the undead wolf demon snapped something within Tala. "I guess I am," he bit out. "Farrell… would you lend me your swords?" every word came out as an unpalatable knife sliding up through his throat. Farrell seemed to ponder on this, the use of his name alone was foreign coming from the Assassin, but his expression held no lie. He was utterly serious in his intentions. Reaching over, Farrell pulled out one of his swords.

"Here," he said calmly. "This sword should be enough as proof to Miss Vega." Tala took the sword hesitantly, momentarily surprised at it's weight, the sword in his hands weighted more than he would've given it to weight. But then King Demons truly did perceive weight different. "This sword is my promise blade, my vow to return to Miss Midori's village once the ladies are home. Miss Vega will recognize its significance."

"Tell me, the truth." Tala began in all earnestly, "Why? What do you feel for Vega and the others that makes you behave like… You-"

"We are equal sinners, for it is a sin to covet the lady's attention in a matter most impure and unbecoming of either Samurai or Assassin." Farrell added. "The ladies are mortal, burdening them with my sinful feelings would only make them worry. I will not be the source of their woes." Understanding seemed to pass between the two. Tala had always suspected it, but hearing Farrell practically admit to it, that was the deepest cut. "I shall graciously abdicate my claims, as my attentions shall not make Miss Vega happy. For one other than me stole the lady's heart. The lady's love truly rests with you."

"You talk too much Furball," Tala smirked, feeling victorious. "But I am glad we could come to an understanding."

"Me too, perchance now we can truly be allies."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Ah, pardon me… It would seem that I have momentarily lapsed into wishful thinking."

Tala said nothing, but looked down at the sword in his hands, with one final glance at Farrell and a nod of wordless gratitude, he turned and walked off. Farrell watched him go, and smiled.

"I believe the saying is, it is about time." Farrell murmured to himself, feeling proud of his accomplishments.

* * *

Lueaxanna returned to Grand Noir feeling weary and exhausted down to the marrow of her bones. She was still low on energy and unable to use many of her powers, or even explore her new powers by tapping into the souls Tahmores got for her. Thinking of the dog, her thoughts lapsed to what she did to him. She didn't presume to hope that he would let her live skewering him down. Oh no, he'd come after her soon enough, Lueaxanna knew that. She needed help; she needed protection.

"Damn bastard," she said to herself. "I should have waited… I'm only missing three souls." Glancing up at the sky, the moons told her that the night was not long. Ignoring the pangs of pain coursing through her entire body, Lueaxanna began to walk. The quickening was back; her body was craving souls to keep her alive.

"My, my, my… how the mighty have fallen." A voice whispered. Lueaxanna gasped, looking up, there standing on a tree limb, leaning on his staff was one pesky demon priest.

"You again," she hissed venomously. "How did you find me?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… can't tell you that. But it would seem you truly are nothing without those souls in your body, missing three are we?" Miy asked, closing one eye, grinning cheekily. "Why not consume those three… the ones that belong to Keiji, Taurean, and Everett was it?" he paused to gage and soak in her shocked expression, "Or… is it that you cannot consume them because you need them for something else?" he asked. Lueaxanna's choked gasp told Miy all he needed to know.

"How did you find me, demon?" Lueaxanna demanded.

"You should ask how I avoided your little… doggy lover, not how I found you. My what a temper that fellow has, I did not realize that you had the tastes for such a… forceful affair, I must say, its almost… amusing."

"Stop messing with me!" Lueaxanna shouted. Miy's smile only grew bigger.

"Oh but why? I am having _so_ much fun!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh all right, all right… ruin my fun will you?" he murmured.

"What is it that you want?"

The demon priest reached into his the pouch at his hip and produced three spirit bottles. "These… are for you. They're a gift from your doggy lover. It would figure he went out and collected all the souls you needed in one night. He really is quite efficient when it comes to killing, quite efficient indeed. And these three are quite delectable. But after you were so rude to me, I don't think I'll give them to you. Here I am going out of my way to help you-."

"Help? You told that half-blood about my souls! You… _you_ forced him to use that power of his!"

Miy closed both eyes and his tone of voice deepened, "I had to do that, for my Lady would have been very, _very_ angry with her humble priest, had I let her child come to harm. Oh how my Lady would have been angry at her humble priest!"

"Her child?"

"That half blood… is the apostle of death. My Lady, the one, true chaos… she would have been so angry had he come to harm. Oh she would have been simply furious." He watched as Lueaxanna collapsed to her knees as another wave of the quickening hit, causing the witch to spasm in pain.

Leaping down from his perch he uncorked one spirit bottle before leaning down and spilling it's content into Lueaxanna's mouth. Greedily she consumed the soul and her body relaxed. He uncorked the second bottle and fed it to her, and finally the third. She signed as the final pangs of the quickening passed.

"Why?" she whispered hoarsely.

"My Lady has interests with seeing your plan come into fruitions. It is… after all, not every day that a mortal witch wishes to revive the demon dragon king. But do not assume that casting the spell will work first time. No, I am not a necromancy expert… but a demon of his stature will not be revived quite so readily. You must perfect your technique; before you use the twelve souls you shall collect to revive him. And a piece of advice? When you fight that lovely striped kitten, the one traveling with those lovely human girls…" Miy's voice began to fade, "Make sure to get them both." With that cryptic advice the demon vanished into the shadows, melting into the darkness like sugar melted in a cup of tea. Leaving Lueaxanna lying there, absorbing the new souls she was fed.

'Akasha knows of this plan?' she thought. 'She has interests in it? Well then… I shall not disappoint the goddess of chaos.' Lueaxanna smiled darkly. 'After all… it is not every day that she takes interest in the ambitions of a mortal.'

Miy watched from the shadows, hidden under his cloak. 'My, my, my… how easy it is to fool a foolish and desperate human, had she not learned yet? Not to trust things at face value?' he thought, glancing down at the empty spirit bottles in his hands. 'One could say that the mission is accomplished, too bad… fifteen innocents had to die, to keep this foolish wench alive.' He got up to his feet and began to walk, not daring to use a portal, or any other form of magic in her presence, lest she discover the secret of his ability to track her. 'No matter now, I know what she is planning… raising the demon dragon king? Her ambitions truly know no bounds… to do something like that… Milord will wish to hear of this.'

Having achieved enough distance away from the human witch, Miy flicked his cloak open and thrust out his staff. The orb at the tip began to glow, emitting a burst of teleporting magic; the demon priest vanished without a trace.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _Well this is chapter 36. Things are simmering, and the biggest plot twists are yet to come. And yet this chapter is laden with plenty of foreshadowing. If you loved reading it even half of how I loved writing it… review. Or else._


	37. Inferno: The First Sin

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** This chapter is what I want to consider somewhat of a focal point. From here on, the plot will unravel towards the explosive ending of the second book. Stick around for that. Also to all you Tala/Vega shippers out there, you going to love this chapter. My best friend, with full rights of modification and usage, in part wrote the scene of course.

* * *

**_Chapter #37:_** _Inferno: The First Sin_

Koen watched the group pack up for the day's journey. It was just after breakfast and the group decided to keep going via the road circumventing the calm lands. To the other side of Grand Noir. He glanced at Vega, and just past her noticed Farrell. The tiger was scowling at him knowingly, but when Vega asked him something, the scowl was gone a split of a second. As he watched the tiger demon closely, he noticed something odd, and had to double take. The tiger demon only had two swords. 'What happened to the third?' Koen wondered. He didn't get to think for long, because soon enough the wagons began to move. Koen mounted his wyvern and flew after them.

It was around lunchtime that the group decided to take a brief break to have their midday meal; the spot Koen showed them had a well some distance off. Vega volunteered to rinse off their dishes, as it would give her the brief opportunity to practice her abilities. Kaosu was teaching her what he called his 'art' of using water offensively. Gathering up the dishes she walked over to where the well was, the dishes cluttering merrily in a bucket.

Setting the bucket down she glanced into the well; it was pitch black and deep. 'Careful, don't fall in,' Kaosu whispered in her mind.

"What do you take me for? A moron?" Vega asked aloud. Moving back she glanced at the bucket and then raised one hand, water shot up from the well, flying into her hands. With one swing of her wrist a stream shot at the bucket, forming a ribbon, Vega flicked her hand again as the ribbon sent one of the bowls into the air, where the water held it, as if by her hands. Performing a turn she commanded more water to surge up from the well and grip at the other dishes. Soon enough Vega was dancing as the water around her scrubbed at the dishes. Kaosu rose from the well as he watched Vega dance.

"Impressive," he said calmly. With a final pirouette Vega made the water deposit the now squeaky clean dishes back into the bucket, without dropping a single cup, before she returned the water to the well with another series of dance like steps, finishing by a deep bow to Kaosu. "You're in a good mood today." The dragon noted.

"I know. You just know by the evening some scumbag demon is going to ruin it." Vega commented offhand.

"I didn't teach you that, how?" Kaosu wondered.

"Well you did teach me that I can control water by imagining it flowing over my body, you told me to be one with it. Well… I kind of took it from there. I figured I could control it with my whole body, not just my hands."

"I knew you were intelligent, but that seems to be something you figured out quicker than I though you would. Water demon females can do much the same with their dances." Kaosu explained.

"I am a genius after all," Vega put her hands on her hips, and grinned.

"Modesty is something we might need to work on."

"This coming from you? Hypocrisy is something need to work on too."

"Touché, but don't think you'll be able to dance your way to victory. This place has heightened amounts of demonic energy, it makes your abilities easier to manifest."

"Damn, I knew there was a catch."

"There is always a catch. But I think that's enough for today, I'm impressed enough to let you off training today. Besides… it would seem we are no longer alone." With that said the dragon dived back into the well. A sound of footsteps made her turn around. Vega frowned when Tala approached her with an all-too solemn look on his face but he didn't appear angry. In fact he radiated nervousness and unease.

"Tala?"

"Don't, I need to speak, I figured I'd have a moment while you did the dishes," he said shortly as he stopped just in front of her. It was then that she noticed that he was carrying a long, cloth-covered something. "Let me talk now."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Okay," she murmured.

Tala exhaled slowly. "I've probably waited longer than I should have to do this… but the time I spent waiting gave me time to think and even if you refuse it… I'll know that it wasn't your approval I was seeking… just the knowledge of your awareness that I have meant everything I've done all along. Do you understand that?"

She laughed sheepishly. "No, not really; what are you talking about?"

The Avian exhaled very slowly and looked down at the object in his arms before reaching and uncovering it. The girl before him inhaled sharply. "Tala," he whispered.

"I know that you said all three… but when I asked, Farrell only gave me this one, he said that you'd know its significance," Tala replied, holding the sword out to her. "Careful, it's heavier than you'd think."

Vega still looked shocked as she pulled the blade just an inch or so from the sheath. "This Koji's sword," she murmured and then she looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "Did you just call him Farrell? And… did you just say that you _asked_ him for this? Like, nicely?"

Tala smiled, faintly. "I'm not so sure he'd of given it to me if I would have yelled at him." The smile faded gradually and he looked down at his feet. "Vega… I was there the night that you challenged Koen to get the tiger's swords."

"I sort of got that much," she replied, folding her arms around the blade to hold it to her chest.

He nodded. "Well… I know you already... made your decision about there ever being something more to our friendship, but I just couldn't ignore this chance. I had to show you… somehow... you had to know how much I'd give up for you… my pride, Wolborg, my life… anything for you. You may think otherwise, but I'm not trying to prove that I'm a better man that Koen… I just wanted you to know all of this, even if it comes to mean nothing. A wise man once told me not to cage your heart, I think I finally understand what he meant."

When Vega didn't answer the assassin dropped his chin and turned to walk away but he froze when he felt her hand on his arm. "Wait."

Tala turned quickly to look at her. "What?"

Her eyes were watery and her cheeks had turned red and she was hugging the sword tightly. Every bit a child at that moment, it made Tala wonder if spilling it all out like that was a good idea. "All of this for me?" she asked, hesitant, her hands tightening on the sword, her knuckles turning white. She seemed to absorb, as if by osmosis, courage from the metal of the blade and sheathe.

"This and more if I had to," he replied. Her lip trembled and her eyes dropped.

"You… really… really mean that?" she asked innocently, no longer the temperamental sorceress, the fierce woman who would boldly call Ryukai names. Before him stood a scared little girl. Vega was scared, scared of what his words awoke inside, she wondered what finally happened that made Tala act that way. Was it jealousy over Koen? The realization that finally there was someone who was out for her attentions. Was the real thing that much of an eye opener? Even if Koen had about as much of a chance as a snowball in hell?

"I mean that Vega," he replied. "I just wanted to get it all out, before… before situations made things complicated again."

"Complicated. Situations make things complicated, right," she lowered the sword. "And you don't think this doesn't make things… complicated?" she wondered. Tala raised one hand to her cheek, nearing, using his other hand to take the sword from her grip, deftly setting it against the stones of the well. His hand returned to take one of hers as he rubbed her cheek. Swallowing hard he leaned his head down so that his forehead touched her as he took her hand and moved it to rest over his heart. "Do you feel that?" he whispered. "This is what I feel every time I look at you."

Her fingers twitched against his chest, and her other hand rose from its dead hang. Momentarily Tala though she would slap him, but when her fingers rested over his lips, that thought melted away. "You talk too much," she said softly, her hand moving down to rest along with the other over his chest. "Kiss me."

Tala's heart leapt and he leaned in eagerly and claimed her lips in his, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her clear off of her feet very briefly, his wings exploded out, swinging foreword to cocoon them in a sea of white down. Vega kissed him back with just as much fervor, smiling against his lips as she ran her one hand through his hair and the other down his back.

"Thank you," he whispered when they parted and he set her back onto her feet. His wings were yet to snap open, and Vega smiled and closed her eyes to hold back her urge to cry as he kissed her forehead and her eyelids. He would not say the words, not yet. It was clear to see this confession scared her silly. This strong woman who could face the likes of Ryukai and his cadre without showing an ounce of fear, was terrified of their relationship. Tala would be a liar if he said he wasn't a little afraid himself, afraid of the sheer depth of feeling bubbling below the surface. But now the fear was tempered, he managed to come out and say most of what needed to be said. He could say the rest when Vega was comfortable.

"Can we… just forego the mushy, mushy stuff? Kai and Charly make me sick when they go all puppy eyes over each other, when they think no one is looking."

"Ah yes, well… I am a merchant of death; we don't do mushy, mushy. So you're safe." Vega laughed and leaned foreword to rest her head against his chest.

"Why did you wait so long?" she asked.

"I was afraid you'd say no," he confessed. This struck Vega as one of the sweetest things she ever heard. A tough guy like him, an assassin, confessing of being afraid.

"I almost did." She confessed in turn. "But…"

"Shh… you needn't say more, we must go… before the furball shows up." He let his wings open and Vega stepped back, picking up Farrell's sword.

"There you go again, be nice to him. Does it really hurt you that much?"

"It's nearly agony," Tala replied. Vega blinked, before bursting into laughter that seemed to echo, laughter that he wished he would be able to evoke more of.

* * *

Lueaxanna gathered the things she needed, she had the items slung over her shoulder as she paced around the Calm Lands. The atmosphere was tense, and the air was chilly with the early frost of winter. As she walked the plains, she was acutely aware of the energies emanating from the ground. The demonic auras of the many dead soldiers, now weak and overshadowed by the grand resonance of Ryomaru, but these weaker spirit beacons were still there. Mostly unfelt to those who could not attune their senses to 'filter' out the strong glow of Ryomaru. She glanced at the chains of hills that hid Ryomaru's huge body. Even being as old as she was, having seen as much as she has, Lueaxanna was a little awed at his size.

Ryomaru truly was of the most ancient King Demons, beasts that could grow to immeasurable sizes. Modern King Demons no longer came up to that size. Thousands of years since their fall from power, their sizes fell with their power. There were one or two reclusive remnants of that grand age, but they were hidden in the corners of Chrysalis, and finding them was no easy task.

After a moment she continued her pacing, but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a beacon of spirit energy. Her eyes widened. She was using her whole body like an amplifier to feel the tiny beacons under her feet, but the one she felt now was unbelievably strong, despite being in the ground, and having been dead for so long. "My, what do we have here?" she asked, kneeling, lowering a hand to the soil. "Oooh… someone delectably powerful is buried here. This will do nicely for my little experiment."

Dropping her bag she pulled out a small hand shovel. This is where the job got messy; she needed a bone fragment from her target to recall a soul. And digging it up was the only solution.

By mid afternoon Lueaxanna discovered that her ideal specimen was mingled in a shallow mass grave. And to resurrect him, she'd need to dig up every single large bone she could identify by touch to be his. Demon bones, even after death, resonated with the unique demonic aura of the living. It was a difficult, dirty, and undignified job that Lueaxanna did not enjoy, but had to do, in order to produce a quality resurrection.

By early evening she had most of the biggest, vital bones, all dug up. Currently she moved them into the relative safety of the woods surrounding the plains and laid them out in their correct form. Around them she built a low wall of earth and clay, filling the void within with loose dirt, clay, and a mix of herbs, binding agents, and talismans to act as the catalysts for the magic to take place. The hollow was sealed with more earth and clay to form a human-shaped sarcophagus.

She reflected on her other findings in the mass grave from which she dug up this demon. Among the bones of his allies was their armor. Armor that bore the marks of their gruesome deaths in the form of holes, gashes, and openings. Twisted, gnarled metal that told a tale of a difficult and bloody battle. A battle that ended up coming to naught, since in the end, their king was still brought down. Lives were wasted that day, and it was not a big surprise that the plains refused to forget the blood, pain and suffering that battle brought. The glowing, lifeless plains were a memorial to the folly of mortals and demons alike.

Among that mess of metal she found an article that belonged to this demon. A sword of such size, that a modern slayer-type blade could not match. The blade was saturated with her specimen's energy, undoubtedly his. It hinted at his skill, skill that would be recalled with his soul. It was a validation for Lueaxanna, a validation that she had chosen well.

After finishing the sarcophagus she reached into her pack and produced another bag, pulling from it a flask of liquid, a knife, and some candles. The contents of the flask was poured through a small hole into the sarcophagus, while the candles were set up around it in the form of a pentagram, with a single candle on the sarcophagus itself. The candles were joined when Lueaxanna sketched the lines of the pentagram using a stick, forming an array. As the sun began to set Lueaxanna lit the candles, and by uttering three words energy seemed to emanate from them, running along the scored lines in the ground, revealing the glowing array. The flames flickered and danced in the gentle breeze blowing among the trees.

Kneeling at the foot of the sarcophagus with her knees just resting on one of the array's energy beams Lueaxanna clasped her hands and closed her eyes. A chant began to slip from her lips, words in an ancient tongue. The candles flicked and suddenly flared, their crimson flames shifting to purple, and then green, before finally black. Her senses became aware of energy picking up around her, but Lueaxanna continued to chant. Soon the air was filled with the sparkling lights of astral soul energy. The energy seemed to flow into the sarcophagus like tiny rivers.

As the final words slipped her mouth, Lueaxanna rose to her feet and pulled out the knife, flicking it across her left palm she made a cut, drawing blood. Squeezing her fist her let some of her blood drip unto the Sarcophagus, where is seeped through the earth top and vanished. Lueaxanna took three steps back as the energy of the candles flared higher; the rivers of astral seemed to flow like waterfalls into the earth. And suddenly a crack formed running the whole length of the sarcophagus. A fist punched through, pale as a corpse, and dirtied by mud, the hand peeled the top off.

A demon sat up, easily seven feet tall; he was as naked as the day he was born. Built like a barrel the giant had short-cropped ash white hair, and steely blue eyes. His skin was still as pale as death, and as he turned to look at her, Lueaxanna noticed the absence of any semblance of intelligence. His eyes were dull to the world.

Reaching into her pack she pulled out a sheet and tossed it at him, "Cover up, and follow me… take that sword as well." She motioned. The giant nodded slowly and Lueaxanna turned away. She was distraught, it was clear to see that this giant wasn't even half of what he was when he was alive. He was moving on his own, true enough, but his conscience was missing, it was clear. That could be attributed to many things; one being that he died so long ago that a complete resurrection was not possible. The other could be a flaw in her technique, and that was the one that bothered Lueaxanna. She could not afford to have flaws in her technique, not with her grand plan. "It would seem that annoying demon priest was right… I have gotten rusty. I must remember to thank him." She smiled maliciously. Oh thank him she would, whenever he showed his mug again. He'd be one of the first to taste her creation's blade. Glancing at her injured palm, Lueaxanna was surprised to find the cut sealing before her eyes. That brought her a smile, that was something new, apparently one of the souls Tahmores got her belonged to a demon with amazing healing properties. If she didn't know any better, she would've though Tahmores had chosen the souls to give her, almost lovingly. But she did know better, she very much doubted the psychotic dog knew the meaning of the word love, let alone how to feel it.

The giant fell instep behind her, draped in the white sheet, carrying his huge sword over his shoulder with an amazing amount of dexterity. "So, can you speak?" she wondered. The giant remained quiet for a long while, and she was almost ready to take that as a no when his deep tone started her with a simple 'yes'. "That's good," Lueaxanna commented.

"What is it… that you wish with me?" he asked.

"Oh, I brought you back because I need some simple assistance in getting some things I need, nothing too hard… I would think you still remember how to use that sword?" silence reigned again as the giant mused. Lueaxanna was surprised that some semblance of conscience was coming back to him, albeit at a bit of a delay that she could deal with.

"That's among the few things I remember," he finally replied.

"And your name?"

"That's… among the much I don't."

"We'll think of something." Lueaxanna replied. If he could remember his skill, but not much past that, it was even better. He would be easier to control. She would think of a name soon enough, but first she needed to get the giant some clothing. He couldn't go around wearing a sheet forever.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _Well this is chapter 37. I would have put it up saturday, but was giving me lip. It wasn't working right. But I hope you like it. Please, for the love of my motivation, review!  
_


	38. Evangeline, Herald Of The Plagues

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 38. Fell behind in production due to my bout of laziness.

* * *

**_Chapter #38:_** _Evangeline, Herald Of The Plagues_

A fleeting shadow, weaving and snaking past the throng of people on a busy market streets. The cacophony of shouts, men selling their wares, nearly drowning the shouts of the men in hot pursuit. The shadow moved faster yet, dodging shoppers as she ran. The pursuers didn't ease off, pushing those in their way aside. The chase was quickly drawing attention and the woman noted it. Ducking into an alley she ran along two buildings down a smelly, dirty passageway between what appeared to be a fish drying yard, and a tannery. The alley stank of fish, but she ran further. Only realizing too late that it was a dead end.

Turning around she saw seven men run into the alley. "We have you now!" one called.

"Nasty hag, thinking you could spread a nasty disease through town, are you?" another asked, through gasps as he caught his breath. "No luck, we'll show you what we do to your kind." He added. The woman seemed to bristle. She neared and grabbed one the offender by the chin, bringing him up to eye level. The man struggled, surprised at how strong she was.

"You obviously do not realize who you are dealing with. I'm Evangeline, the keeper of ills, touching me alone can kill you." She pushed the man away, and as she had his face suddenly blossomed in crimson, enflamed boils. The man's shriek of horror and pain echoed through the narrow alley. The six others drew their weapons and charged. The narrow alley did not let them pin the witch and Evangeline dodged them. Leaping up Evangeline grabbed unto a drainage pipe and hung there, smirking. Raising one hand to her lips, "My breath…" she kissed her palm and blew on it, as if blowing a kiss. From her parted lips a fine cloud of glittery particles wafted down, covering the men. "Will liquefy your lungs." She smirked. The men began to cough as the spore cloud took affect.

Leaping down she stepped over the dying men, now coughing up blood, utterly helpless. She continued down the alley, unbothered by the carnage behind her. Reaching up she slipped on her hood and exited unto the street. Melting into the crowd once again.

* * *

The two wagons lumbered past the gates just as the town temple began to chime noon hour. The first serious snowfall of Chrysalis had fallen overnight, coating everything in a coat of shimmering crystal. The town they had found themselves in was on the banks of a river that curved around the Calm Lands on the north side, before running through town, and further north to spill into the sea between Grand Noir and Grand Blanc. The broad river lead to the city becoming an inland port. 

The guards at the gates seemed to inspect the wagons closely, but they did not stop them. Farrell was once again riding beside Johnny, in his human guise, instead of trotting alongside the wagons. The town around them was alive with the cacophony of business. The port seemed busiest of all, and that was where the market street seemed to curve. As the wagons trudged along, the crowds seemed to grow thicker and thicker, until people stood shoulder to shoulder with the horses. Craning their necks, and trying to catch sight of something. The proximity of so many strangers seemed too irate the demonbreds, and make the elvenbreds nervous.

"Great, we'll be stuck here for hours," Tyson mumbled as he saw that the crowd was not thinning. The demonbreds snorted, puffing up steam, which served to make some people jump away in fright from the black beasts. Johnny leapt down from the driver's seat and grabbed the nearest man he could.

"What's going on?" he demanded crossly.

"They found bodies off yonder alley. Stricken down by plague. Seven in all. Guards they be. Foolish men. There was much rumour of a plague witch in town. She be having a bounty on her head, the lord of this here town wants her caught. But be it as it is now, the only thing he caught are seven bodies to bury." The man shook his head and pawed at his feathered hat. It took Johnny a moment to discern the man's odd manner of speaking. "If travelers ye be, I offer this. Take route round this town. Ye do not want to mess with a plague witch. Nay, they be dangerous woman. All woman-folk be dangerous. But woman-folk with the power to sick a man with ills… they be more even more dangerous."

"We'll keep your advice at heart," Johnny said, trying vainly to cover up the blatant sarcasm. He could agree with the fact that women tended to be dangerous to a man's health, plague witch or not. But he was not afraid of a plague witch, he doubted one could sick ills bad enough to bring him, a demon, down. He climbed back into the wagon and relayed the info; Rei was there too by now. When Johnny finished, the black-haired elf moved to relay the info into the other wagon.

"Plague witches… there's something that hasn't been around for a while." Farrell commented idly. Though he himself was not convinced that it was the work of any plague witch. Their illnesses did not kill so selectively. Why were only seven dead? And not half the town? The work of a plague witch usually ended up with death tolls in the hundreds.

"If you ask me, that's a load of baloney. They should fumigate the barracks, these towns are notorious for infested vermin," Tyson added.

"The people really believe it is the work of a plague witch. There is a current of panic in the air, and I don't think logic will work on a panicked mob this big," Max argued.

"Mobs and logic don't work, period. Panic or no panic." Bryan commented.

"Can't you do something to get us moving?" Tala wondered, looking crossly at Johnny.

"I'm open to suggestions as to how. This crowd isn't moving." Johnny hissed back. The demonbreds stomped their front hooves and puffed up more steam as the people moved too close to them once again. It was then they noticed the bodies of guards being carried out on gurneys. The people actually moved away, afraid of catching whatever the guards had. After the bodies were gone, the crowd began to noticeably disperse, and the two wagons could move on.

* * *

The inn they found was close to the riverbank, near the wharfs. It was the only one in town in their price range. It wasn't the first choice for the boys, and upon finding out that the locks on the doors were minimal, it made them even more on edge. Farrell's promise to watch over the girls placated the boys, but didn't remove all their worry.

The group gathered downstairs to have a meal. As the servers laid down the food before them Johnny looked up from the map he was intently studying. "This has been bothering me." He announced, folding the map casually. "We really don't know where Ryukai stashed that damned crystal, do we?" forks around the table paused trips for morsels as all eyes were focused on the fire demon.

"I think it's pretty given that he does not cart it around on him at all times," Max replied.

"I would've hidden something that precious somewhere only a few people would know about. Far away from people who might find it, but within comfortable reach," Rei volunteered.

"That's all fine and dandy, but it does now answer the question. Where did he hide that bloody thing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but… Ryukai knows where all of Ryomaru's old forts are, correct?" Hilary wondered, eying Farrell. The tiger demon paused mid-bite, noticing her stare.

"Of course he does, miss Hilary." He said before sticking his fork into his mouth, chewing on a piece of pork roast thoughtfully. Johnny seemed to muse over Hilary's half-suggestion.

"So if that's the case, it would be the perfect hiding place, very few people know all the fort locations these days," Bryan spoke up.

"Still it does not bring us any closer, _we_ don't know where those forts are. And traveling to search every single one would be a pain in the ass."

"Ryomaru had twenty major castle-palaces. Ten of which have been destroyed during the prefecture wars after Ryomaru's death. Of the remaining ten, I know demon clans not loyal to Ryomaru, or Ryukai occupy six. Of the remaining four, one is the Blackwater palace, where Ryukai currently resides. The remaining three are under the control of the Jurgen Clan. Including the Crystal, Wind, and Solstice palaces."

"All three of which are found on Grand Blanc," Johnny added.

"Correct."

"So the stone can't be at any of Ryomaru's old forts," Tyson stated what was blatantly obvious.

"The stone may not be there, but Ryomaru's great library is still intact at the Wind Palace. There may be a clue to the stone's hiding place found there. If anything, the library would be enlightening. There are other questions that need answering." Johnny mused.

"Are you suggesting we go to Grand Blanc, with winter so close?" Tala asked, bewildered that Johnny would even suggest that.

"I suggest," Johnny paused. "We head there _because_ winter is coming, and while the severe blizzards of Grand Blanc are still a month away. We do not want to winter here, Grand Noir winters are no less unforgiving. And while we're at it, we may be able to learn the truth about the origins of these relics you bear. And perhaps more. Perhaps there is a fort that we are overlooking. One fort is all it would take. Ryomaru's secret documents may have a clue. Ryukai may know of a fort that even Farrell is oblivious of."

"If you ask me, a warm castle, good food, and no freezing our butts off traveling is better. I'm game." Tyson spoke up. There were no loud objections after hearing it articulated like that.

"I guess it's decided," Farrell said calmly.

"Yes, Grand Blanc it is." Johnny picked up his fork and began eating.

"I don't like it, seems like a wild goose chase to me," Tala noted.

"You had your chance to speak up, now you'll have to hold your peace," Vega replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lueaxanna found her new undead companion struggling with some of the fasteners on his new armour. Really the whole thing was just a triviality, the spell she cast made her golem to be nearly indestructible. But the armour was something he wanted, she was willing to cater to some silly whims like that. It kept the brute happy. The black metal really contrasted with his pallor, white hair, and light eyes. It was with this contrast that it became apparent that he had no colour in his cheeks, and that he was not among the living, not anymore. Albeit was also outwardly impossible to tell that he was a golem of earth, clay, and bones. 

Naming him however was something that still perturbed the necromancer. Some memories came back to him, and that was fine. The most important memories remained erased by the passage of time. Among them was any recollection of his past. Which in turn made this glutton the perfect pawn for her. A servant that could not recall the past, did not yearn to live in it. On that thought she paused, pondering for a moment. He really was her glutton, with her spells he could fight far longer than any man alive. His body would never tire, never run out of breath, and swinging that large sword about would never tax his arms.

"Gluttony," she said. The giant paused and turned to stare at the woman, dumbfounded. "That's your nickname, only until I come up with something better." She elaborated.

"Gluttony," he repeated. "I'm sure you have your reasons." With a shrug he went back to pick up his giant sword, blunted by age, he began to sharpen it using a kit Lueaxanna got him. Unbothered by the world around him. Something that Lueaxanna was somewhat thankful for.

* * *

That evening, despite the chill, Charly and Kai decided to take a walk down the market street. Both bundled in their heavy cloaks they drifted through the crowds leisurely. 

"I can't believe it's almost winter, it gets cold here, fast." Charly commented.

"The season change is just particularly abrupt this year. It's usually warm this time of year. At least for a week or two longer. This year winter will be longer, and colder." Kai replied. Charly paused to glance at him oddly. Slipping one gloved hand from under her cloak to rest it over his shoulder.

"Let's hope you're wrong there. And this is just a bizarre early cold snap."

"Let's hope," Kai agreed. "Frankly Charly, I'm glad for Johnny's idea, I would not have wanted to winter out on the road. We have a warm castle to count on. And I know how much you love reading, you always pause by bookstalls. You'll have a huge library to occupy yourself with."

"I very much doubt much there would be in Japanese, or English." Charly argued. Kai hummed thoughtfully. "Ack!" Charly called, losing her balance. Kai only had a split of a second to catch her.

"Oh! Sorry!" a voice called. Charly turned around in Kai's embrace, looking down at the little girl that just bumped into her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Charly replied.

"I'm glad." The little girl smiled warmly. Charly glanced all about, seeing no adult coming for the girl she glanced down at her.

"You're not alone here, are you?" she asked.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." The girl protested.

"There she is!" a voice called. The girl jumped and glanced away, Charly did too, following the sound of the voice. At that moment the girl jumped foreword, wrapping her arms around Charly's waist.

"That man is being mean to me sister! I was just looking for some apples!" the little girl whined, stunning Charly into a stupor.

"She's with you?" the guard asked. The girl tugged at Charly cloak.

"Yea…" the taller brunette replied hesitantly, placing one hand on the small girl's head, running her fingers through the child's black hair. "She's… a real nuisance, but she's with us alright."

"Keep a closer watch on her, this town is not a good place to let children wander around." The guard warned, turning and walking away. The little girl looked up, sticking out her tongue at the guard's back, pulling down her bottom eyelid with one finger.

"Alright nuisance, speak. What was that all about?" Kai said.

"First, I am not a nuisance. My name is Evelyn, and you best remember that." The girl pouted, putting her hands on her hips in an effort to look bigger.

"What's a _nuisance_ like you doing alone here? And why are there guards after you?" Kai demanded.

"Kai, you're being crude," Charly said, taking Evelyn's hand. "Come on, you can tell us somewhere more quiet." Evelyn nodded happily, skipping alongside the taller girl, she paused a bit to glance back and stick her tongue out at Kai. Which only mildly annoyed the Avian.

Charly led the girl half way to the inn when she began to talk. "They think I'm a run-away you know. But I'm not. I'm somewhat older than you think, you see… I have some powers that humans should not have. And because of them, I have stopped growing. So you could say I'm a demon of sorts."

"Not funny _nuisance_, your aura is all human," Kai jumped in. Evelyn huffed and pulled on Charly's cloak.

"Meanie. You wouldn't know a human aura even if it bit you."

"Oh he'd know a human aura, he may not look it… but he's an Avian," Charly spoke to Kai's defence, which made Evelyn glance back at the trailing man. For her benefit he raised one side of his cloak, showing the girl his crimson wings, which were draped over his shoulders under his cloak. Forming extra insulation against the cold. The girl pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"You two are really odd. I mean, what are you two doing traveling together?" the girl asked.

"Oh, we have our reasons," Charly glanced back and Kai, he wasn't the type to spill their reasons to anyone, and she wasn't about to do it either. Not this time anyways, something told her it was best not to. Least of all not to small children, who were very chatty.

"Oh I see… I see," the girl folded her arms and rubbed at her chin. "I figured it was like that."

"Like what?" Charly demanded, suddenly alarmed.

"Like nothing…" Evelyn tipped her head sideways.

"If the guards are giving you so much trouble, why don't you leave town?" Kai wondered, deciding to be at least nicer to the child.

"That's the thing. I can't. They wont let me past the gates. It's like I'm trapped here, I was hoping that maybe you two would do me a favour. I do not mean to impose, but… if you could just pretend to be my sister, only until we could leave…" the girl glanced up at Charly, big blue eyes pleading earnestly.

"If that's all, we could help." Kai said calmly. Evelyn gasped, looked at the Avian with shock.

"Thank you!" she shrieked, dislodging herself from Charly, running to leap into Kai's arms, barely allowing the Avian any time to catch her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kai could only support the girl with his arms as she nuzzled his neck, shrieking her thank-yous so loud, his ears would ring for a week. The child's eagerness and joy however seemed to touch something inside.

Charly watched Kai, the expression on his face warmed up. And as he held the child close, Charly realized that the thief, despite all his crass moments, and his gruff exterior at times, was in fact very gentle. And if this didn't prove it, she knew of nothing that would. Kai had a way with children, that much was evident.

"You're choking me," Kai protested when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aww, let her be Kai, kids are like that. C'mon, I'm getting a little cold," Charly continued on her way towards the inn. Kai sighed and carried the still clingy Evelyn.

'What did I do to deserve this?' he wondered.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _This is chapter 38. I hope you liked it, please, please review! I really need those reviews!_


	39. Evil’s True Face, Tides Of Change

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Again behind schedule, December was a hectic month for me. A lot to do, too little time to do it in. Meep! I am sorry. Well enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter #39:_** _Evil's True Face, Tides Of Change_

Nyoka entered his cousin's study in a stormy mood somewhat uncharacteristic of his normally placid features. In his hands he held a sheaf papers that he slapped upon Ryukai's desk without so much as a word. The dragon demon glanced up at him, momentarily irate at the intrusion, but when the snake demon did not speak, Ryukai turned to look at the papers. On top of the pile was a letter, addressed cleverly 'to the demon dragon king', a title which previously his father held. The calligraphy was not Nyoka's neat perfection; it was sloppier, but still legible.

"What is this?" Ryukai asked as he skimmed over the first lines.

"Miy's report, addressed to you. He said you would find it very much interesting. The other papers contain a list of some very interesting figures Miy noted." Nyoka explained. "It would seem Lueaxanna had no intention what-so-over to help you get those blasted relics. She's a clever one, manipulative, conniving, and sadistic. Miy tells me that Tahmores is still licking the wounds she recently inflicted upon him." Ryukai read the first paragraphs, and Nyoka watched the emotions play out, first surprise, followed by shock, and then anger. Judging by Ryukai's flicking tail, he was seething, but containing it. "That human bitch had us all played for dolls. And she would've gotten away with it, had it not been for her impatience finally costing her the flawlessness of her plan. Your hesitance to attack following the deaths of Everett and Taurean has put her plan on a bit of an unacceptable stand-still."

"Is this true?" Ryukai asked, staring at the letter.

"Unfortunately, it is… she has her eyes set on your father. And to raise him from the dead, she needs very powerful souls to provide the astral energy. And she chose wisely, King Demon souls are so powerful that she would only need twelve. And her short time with us, provided her with three."

"Those were not her kills, she is not capable of killing any one of us."

"Not yet." Ryukai looked up sharply at Nyoka. "But she is opportunistic, she will capitalize on any weakness we show. If we were to continue to pursue those human children and their foolhardy quest, we would merely be playing into Lueaxanna's hands." Ryukai pondered this as he glanced over the rest of the papers; one sheet was an inventory of the souls Tahmores supplied Lueaxanna with. Fifteen in all, one for each borrowed century. Though that meant there were fifteen others they knew little about. Lueaxanna never showed her true powers, and now it made sense why she was so guarded, she was keeping all her trump cards hidden.

"This explains everything." Ryukai spoke as he read the detailed descriptions of the recent events. Beginning with Lueaxanna's ill-fated fight with the chaos lord, to her disappearance, and now reappearance. The news that Tahmores was responsible for her being alive was not a surprise. Ryukai always figured the dog would do something so clearly stupid one day. "You're right, we cannot afford to fight with the travelers any more. However, we cannot let this transgression pass. Lueaxanna needs to be put aside… permanently."

"She will likely go after Farrell first. As it is… he is perhaps the most vulnerable. Though perhaps not the weakest." Nyoka slipped in. "Crazy as it may sound, perhaps it would be in the best of interests for us to co-operate with the children for the time being. Lueaxanna is a mutual enemy, as such, allying ourselves with them would mean that for a time being, Lueaxanna's plan will hit a roadblock."

Ryukai leaned back in his comfortable chair, mulling over all of this carefully. His tail flicked from side to side as he thought. "Any such alliance will be doomed to fall through. I do not, for a moment, consider that their trust is so readily won as you say it is. However since Lueaxanna _is_ a mutual enemy, I see the possibility of a ceasefire. As long as we do not fight each other, and focus solely on her… it will be enough."

"Then all that remains, is figuring out how to propose such a ceasefire," Nyoka replied. He wasn't fond of the idea himself, but anything was better than what Lueaxanna had in store for everyone. A resurrection of Ryomaru would destabilize the already fragile balance on Chrysalis. There were recent events that already sent shockwaves through the world. Lueaxanna's plan would shake the world's very foundations. Nyoka clenched his fist over his beloved staff. Wondering for the umpteenth time, how one woman, one human woman, could be causing so much chaos. How could things be spiralling so out of control?

A flash of light alerted the two to the arrival of Lamis, "Pardon my intrusion, but I have been asked to notify you, Ryukai-sama, of any important occurrences. Lueaxanna is on the move it seems, she is tracking the group, and as you predicted," she glanced at Nyoka, "she will be going after Farrell first."

"Well this is convenient, send Valin to lend some assistance."

"To whom Milord?" Lamis asked.

"Certainly not Lueaxanna, Lamis."

"I… I understand," with that said, the psychic sheep vanished. She caught an unguarded thought from Ryukai, purposefully unguarded, and it explained everything. Even the omnipresent Lamis was having a hard time seeing how she couldn't have missed so much going on.

* * *

"Lovely little place, no?" she asked, smiling mischievously as Gluttony moved along a town street. Pushing through the morning shopper crowd, cutting a path for himself. Lueaxanna was seated upon his broad shoulder, riding high like a queen, the giant under her unbothered by her less than burdening weight. Gluttony simply hummed, an agreement if she ever heard one from the giant who didn't talk much. "Almost… too lovely." She added. 

"Madam… exactly why are we here?" Gluttony finally asked.

"Simple really Gluttony dearest. There's a king demon in town, I'm certain of it. And he has a little something I need. And you… are going to help me get it. All it will require is for you to kill that laughable fool."

"I do not think it would be a good idea to start a fight in the middle of the street." Gluttony observed plainly.

"There is no need for something that… cliché. No. You see… I have the perfect trap. This town is home to a Necromancer's heaven. If you don't know Gluttony dearest, Grand Noir has six large, ancient cemeteries across the continent. This town… happens to be host to one of them. And that cemetery is right… over… there." Lueaxanna pointed at the woods just visible beyond town. "The cemetery is at the border of those woods." Gluttony hummed again and Lueaxanna sighed, crossing her legs, still seated on his shoulder. With his armour or, his shoulder was as broad as a chair, though not nearly as comfortable. But it beat walking. People stared at the passing giant, stunned even more to realize how effortlessly he carried upon his shoulder a fully-grown woman. "Come now Gluttony, let us hurry… the trap needs to be set up."

Gluttony kept walking along, and eventually he noted a melding of black-robed people heading in the direction of the cemetery. "A funerary precession. My how well-timed, fresh puppets," Lueaxanna purred.

"You're in a good mood today, Madam." Gluttony observed.

"Oh I just feel like it's my birthday, and its almost time to open the presents." She chuckled. Gluttony could only hum again, he could do nothing else.

The two arrived at the cemetery, moulded into the crowds. Lueaxanna from her higher vantage point could see that the funeral was for seven people. The caskets were closed, meaning that the bodies were in no shape to be seen. That was fine for her. "This act is about to begin… we are only missing the actors, and the guest of honour. But now we have to set up the stage. Onward Gluttony." She said. The giant obeyed, pushing through the crowd. 'You better not disappoint me Ryukai. Send your cronies over… they will all fall today. This graveyard contains bones most ancient, buried deep below. With the right spell, and the right sacrifice… this whole graveyard shall belong to me.' She grinned. It was then that Gluttony broke through the front of the throng, sending a murmur, causing the priestess in charge of the burial ceremonies to pause.

Gluttony raised up his arm, supporting Lueaxanna as she slid down from his shoulder, and unto her two feet. She moved foreword, tossing open her cloak, placing one hand on her hip, as she approached the caskets she undid the latches on one of them, tossing open the lid. "Oh… not bad," she murmured.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the priestess demanded. Lueaxanna looked up, her left hand on the casket, touching the corpse within, already working her spells.

"Oh I'm sorry," the necromancer moved her hand, pointing her finger at the priestess, her nail extended sharply, stopping barely an inch from the priestess' neck, who stood three feet away. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lueaxanna, and this graveyard… now belongs to me." At that moment the man she was touching sat up. The gathered crowd shrieked in panic and turned to run as soon as the reanimated corpse climbed out of his coffin.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" the priestess asked.

"I'm a necromancer, what do you think?" Lueaxanna asked, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Oh why? Well… you'll see in due time. In a moment's time this place shall be a battle field, as it once was… and you," Lueaxanna neared, her nails shrinking back to their usual length, "will have the best of views. But for the show to begin… I need you to pay your ticket." Seizing one of the priestess's arms, Lueaxanna used a sharpened nail to cut into the woman's wrist, drawing blood. Which she dripped into a bowl, and as much as the priestess struggled, she could not pull free from the woman's vice-like hold. She watched behind her as the giant moved, uncovering the rest of the caskets.

"You have committed a sin… bringing back the dead, resurrection… is a sin."

"Yes, Gluttony is a sin… but he wont be the only one." Having gotten enough blood, Lueaxanna increased the pressure of her hold, with a loud snap, the priestess' wrist was broken. The necromancer slapped the priestess away with a sharp backhand. "Gluttony… keep an eye on her. But stay out of sight… I will need you to be a surprise for the final act. You see… I expect more than one King Demon. The one arriving alone… I want you to kill him first."

"As you wish madam," the giant bowed and moved to make himself invisible behind a large crypt. Lueaxanna moved to reanimate the other six bodies, the plan was in motion, one only had to wait and see.

* * *

The panic spread through town quickly, down every street and through every alley. It spread from person to person; contagious like a cold and when the girls felt it the din of the market seemed to erupt into a frantic panicked rush. 

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Something is happening at the graveyard beyond town… something about undead… and a giant. I can't catch any more, it's all muddled," Max said, confusion clear on his face and in his voice.

"Somehow… I think we all know who's responsible," Vega said.

"Lueaxanna," the other six girls echoed.

"Guess we get some light exercise after breakfast and before daily shopping. Just another day of being us. Lets go!" Takara punched her open palm with her fist.

"Fluffles…" Vega glanced at Farrell, "Go get the boys…" the tiger demon nodded and leapt into the air, and unto a roof. With the streets so clogged, running along the rooftops was his only choice. The girls meanwhile tried to break through the crowds. Max followed, hesitant.

* * *

When the girls arrived, the boys were already there. Lueaxanna was seated on a large tombstone, her legs crossed, cloak unclasped so it fell open. "Welcome," she said. Around her were seven reanimated corpses, and some distance away was a priestess, clutching at her arm, unable to get up due to the severe pain. Lueaxanna's clothing changed from when she was seen last, she now a wore what appeared to be a halter-topped dress with a very deep V cut that went straight down to her navel. The bust area was held shut by two thin leather straps. On her hips was a lopsided belt with two pouches, one on either side. On her left thigh was a garter belt with the sheathe of a wicked long dagger on it. The skirt was cut unevenly, on the left side the hem of it began at her hip and fell diagonally, reaching mid-calf on the right side, revealing that the gown was actually a combination of a gown and a leotard. Her boots now only reached her knees, and had what appeared to be a five-inch heel. The whole outfit was in black and red with gold. "So good of you to come," she raised one hand. "Go!" 

The seven corpses attacked. The group scattered, a blast of frigid wind howled between the grave markers as Wolborg materialized, leaping into the air. Tala spread his wings and took off, diving at Lueaxanna, the witch leapt up and out of his reach just in time. Landing on a tall monument, proud as a peacock, arms crossed. 'Tusk, tusk… I'm not your opponent…' sparing the Avian a grin. She stomped her foot and Tala lunged again, he heard a crack and was yanked back down. Looking down, he saw that his ankle was being held firm by a bone hand extending from the ground. He kicked at it, but the bones were hard, petrified. Looking around him he realized why the witch staged things here.

Lueaxanna pulled out a vial filled what appeared to be blood, popping the cork off she spilled the blood down the monument she stood on. Her lips moved as words slipped out, the ground at their feet seemed to shudder momentarily, and go still.

"She's going to raise the whole cemetery!" Tala called, kicking at the hand gripping him even harder, finally freeing himself. He took to the air. As if to punctuate his point the ground heaved and limbs all across the graveyard seemed to punch through the ground. Bony limbs of hundreds of skeletons.

"Quote Will Smith… oh _hell_ no!" Charly grumbled. The boys were keeping the fleshed out corpses away from the girls, but that left them completely vulnerable to attacks from the skeletons that rose all around them. All of them had some sort of weapon, having been buried with it. A tradition of Chrysalis that the girls were really beginning to hate.

Lilly pulled out her bow and drew back the string, focusing all her energy on forming a powerful purifying arrow. The gravestones made the skeletons move in such a manner that hitting a good bunch with a purifying arrow would be easy. A howl echoed as a wolf-shaped form blasted between the stones and through the ranks of the skeletons, Wolborg, separate from his master, was easily freezing them dozens at the time. Lilly let the arrow fly, lightning exploding about it s head in a spiralling double helix. Stunningly however none of the frozen skeletons shattered.

"What in the…" Lilly gasped.

Lueaxanna appeared by Lilly's side, "I refined my spell little priestess… the blood I used for it, makes them completely immune to your powers. But for you…"

"Lilly!" Max called just as Lueaxanna's nails extended, the blond psychic tackled the blond girl out of the way, but could not avoid Lueaxanna's dagger-like nails, which dug straight through his shoulder.

"MAX!" Lilly shrieked. The necklace about her neck shone, Lueaxanna withdrew her nails and leapt back just as lightning shot from the relic.

"Raikou! Chain Lightning!" Takara called the cracking and snapping whips shot forth from the relic, racing at Lueaxanna at the same moment as lightning swirled from Lilly's tauk.

"Dragon of Maat…" she raised her hand to clouds, which rumbled overhead. "Descend!" A fork of lightning from the clouds exploded to the earth. Just as Takara's lightning chains snapped around Lueaxanna's ankles. The bolt of lightning hit hard, kicking up a plume of dust. The skeletons closest exploded, not even touched by the lightning, but destroyed by the holy aura of Lilly's bolt. Lueaxanna however emerged, completely unharmed, a shield of energy glowed around her, Takara's chains were wound completely around the bubble like vines. Clawing to get inside. Lueaxanna whistles, the skeletons around the group suddenly lunged, some breaking through and racing at the girls. At the same time her shield pulsed, and Takara's chains exploded, setting her free. The necromancer leapt into the air, fluently transforming into a black-winged Favian.

"Chain nebula!" Takara commanded. All ten chains around her body suddenly exploded out, lengthening, weaving as cascading ribbons before falling in a circular pattern. The first skeletons to touch the chains were ensnared as the chains reared up and wound around them, cracking and snapping, not letting them step more than an inch closer. A harsh wind kicked up and suddenly all the bones began snapping in half, and shattering. Takara looked up, Bryan was over her, his Farina raised and spinning so fast it was nearly invisible. The wind around it turned and heaved, as if the turning weapon was the eye of a hurricane. The wind around him started to move and swirl, forming the hurricane, but this one cut everything it touched.

"Takara, keep the girls safe with that nebula, and you five… leave these to us." A second blast of wind followed as a small tornado raced by, absorbing more skeletons into its vortex, where their bones were ground as if in a blender. Bryan stilled his weapon, even if he knew he could make the hurricane much stronger. But there were too many of his allies in harm's way.

"Hah!" Tyson called, his new sword glowing. The air seemed to spin around it. "Bryan! Fly over them, there are more of them out there. Get them there!" he called. The Ravenwing nodded and flew off. Kai followed, his own Mesamune glowing.

"Temporal shear!" he commanded swinging the blade, unleashing its energy, the skeletons below him crumbled, their fossilized bones turning to dust, along with any and all grave markers caught in the blast. Aged and eroded by the accelerated passage of time.

* * *

A roar sounded high up, a blood red European-esque stocky dragon emerged from the clouds, breathing fire upon the skeletons as he flew, the searing flames scorched the bones and caused them to explode to bits as the marrow still present expanded. The dragon landed and transformed, revealing Valin. 

"Lueaxanna!" he shouted. "Ryukai ordered your death!"

Lueaxanna smirked, and watched a fleeting shadow move. "Foolish monkey!" she called. "Gluttony, now!" the shadow emerged from among the mausoleums, moving stunningly fast. A flash of silver alerted Valin to a presence behind him. He turned his head, eyes growing large as a giant bore down upon him, giant sword at hand.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _yes I know… a cliff-hanger. But more explosive action is to follow in the next chapter. This second book is almost done; this will be the final arc. Please review!_


	40. Raijinken, Farrell’s Determination

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 40, written as fast as I could. The action scene took me a bit longer than planned, but I wanted to polish it to as close to perfect as I could. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter #40:_** _Raijinken, Farrell's Determination_

_--- Last Time On WFE… ---_

_Lueaxanna smirked, and watched a fleeting shadow move. "Foolish monkey!" she called. "Gluttony, now!" the shadow emerged from among the mausoleums, moving stunning fast. A flash of silver alerted Valin to a presence behind him. He turned his head, eyes growing large as a giant bore down upon him, giant sword at hand._

_--- And Now The Conclusion… ---_

* * *

Farrell pulled out his sword, and charged foreword, vanishing from view as he moved at his fastest speed. "Valin! Duck!" he shouted. The monkey demon leapt out of the way, unsure of what was going on. Farrell's sword met the giant blade of Gluttony, and shattered, sending splinters of metal flying in all directions. The giant sword continued on its trajectory, undeterred, hitting Farrell's unprotected shoulder. Sending blood flying into the air as the tiger demon recoiled. Instantly he felt his ability to move his left arm diminish, overwhelmed by the sudden sharp pain. Leaping back he landed unto a tall monument and, tossing the other half of his now useless katana away to clutch at the deep wound.

"Farrell!"

"I'm alright Ladies… he did not hit any vital spot," The tiger demon shouted back. '_But I can barely move my arm now'_ he added to himself. The blood from his wound ran in narrow streams down his arm, dripping unto the monument from between his fingers. Valin didn't get much leeway as the giant went after him again. Farrell heard Lueaxanna's laughter somewhere behind him and gritted his teeth. One glance back told him that his comrades were still busy with the last of the skeleton warriors.

"Valin… Catch!" Lueaxanna teased, pulling out two vials from her side pouch. With a flick of her arm she tossed the vials at him, they broke against each other mid-flight, and doused the surprised monkey demon with their combined contents. It was then Gluttony caught up, before Valin could leap away the giant thrust his sword out, driving it into Valin's back and all the way through. His blood coated the blade like paint and dripped to the grass.

Farrell growled, ripping off his left sleeve in one jerking motion. Fluently he looped it around his neck and under his arm, forming a sling to support his left arm, there was no use doing more damage to it.

Lueaxanna landed beside Valin as Gluttony pulled out his sword, dropping the monkey demon's body unceremoniously to the ground. The witch kneeled, pulling out a bottle from one of her pouches. At that moment Lamis appeared in a flash of light, her eyes glowing ice blue.

"That was the final straw… Lueaxanna." She hissed, transforming into a black sheep before their eyes. Her fleece began to shimmer with energy as the tombstones closest to her exploded, turning to dust. Lueaxanna got up, holding a shimmering soul orb in her hand, slipping it into a spirit bottle before slipping it into her side pouch. Energy exploded from Lamis, a sweeping psychic wave that raced out, destroying everything in its path, like an explosion shockwave. Skeletons, tombstones, monuments, it didn't matter, all was turned to dust. Gluttony moved in front of Lueaxanna, taking the brunt of the shockwave, which threw him back. Lueaxanna emerged from the cloud of dust, unharmed, her own shield having protected her from the rest. In her hands two more vials, the smirk on her face was full of malice.

"Lamis… really, where is your head?" she mocked, tossing the vials at the psychic sheep at the split second between psychic shockwaves when Lamis was vulnerable. The liquid hit the sheep on her head, soaking the fleece and getting into her eyes. The sheep demoness whined, tossing her head from side to side, trying to get the liquid out. Smoke began to rise and suddenly the psychic sheep collapsed. "These catalysts were made with King Demon in mind. They will induce instant paralysis. Handy no?" Lueaxanna asked. The travelers began to gather around, Lamis having destroyed all the undead creatures around with her shockwave.

"No! Stay back!" Farrell shouted.

"You're next, kitten." Lueaxanna smirked, "But first… Gluttony pick yourself up, and finish _her_ off, before the catalysts wear off."

The giant grumbled something but got up, picking up his sword, all the wounds his impromptu flight induced mended shut before their eyes. The giant dusted off his now-dented armour, and swung his sword up to rest over his shoulder. The jerk was fluent and quick, as if the giant blade didn't weigh a gram. Farrell growled and leapt foreword, posing himself between Lamis and Gluttony's giant sword.

"I shall not allow a lady to die." He hissed.

"I'm scared," Lueaxanna rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers as Gluttony advanced. Farrell twitched, reaching to his left, past the empty sheathe of his broken Katana, to his promise sword.

"Why Farrell?" Lamis asked, vainly struggling to her feet, only to realize that it was indeed true. The potion Lueaxanna used was potent enough to completely paralyse her. She couldn't move an inch. The tiger demon did not reply. Lamis saw a figure move from the corner of her eye, the blond human woman moved foreword.

"Farrell… we wont take it in any negative light if you go ahead and defend your old friends. So don't hold back on our part. We will not expect you to forsake them for us. Not so completely."

The tiger demon glanced back, "Miss Lilly?" he glanced past her at the other women. All of them nodded, and even Hilary stuck up a thumb at him. At that moment Gluttony charged and Farrell leapt out the way. Ten whipping cracks sounded as lightning chains wound around Lamis, forming a protective nebula, much to the psychic sheep's surprise. Lueaxanna tried to move at Lamis, but the Takara's lightning chains rose up in an instant, barring the witch's access to the prone sheep demoness. Like coiling snakes the chains seemed to rise and writhe.

Farrell slit the cord holding his promise blade sealed with his claws. "This ends… now," he said, pulling out the sword, it pulsed. "Awaken! Djinn!" The sword pulsed again, lightning exploded from it, whining loudly, arcing, cracking, sweeping in pulses like a whip. Lightning cracked from Farrell's body, his eyes began to glow yellow. His hair bristled and stood on end, and three stripes appeared on his left cheek. The lightning whined and hissed around him. A form emerged, a giant beast, twenty feet tall, with the body of a cat, the forelimbs and head of a bird, and a pair of giant wings. Farrell shifted his weight unto his right foot, shifting into a ready stance. The gryphon dropped unto its four limbs and flicked its wings.

Gluttony paused, staring into the glowing eyes of his opponent. Farrell advanced, taking three slow steps. "You will give me Valin's soul, witch. Or I'll kill you… slowly, and painfully" He hissed in a deep tone, looking right past Gluttony at Lueaxanna.

"A fancy trick of your aura isn't enough to scare me, furball. Get him Gluttony." Lueaxanna commanded. Farrell swung his sword as gluttony moved, releasing a whining arc of lightning at Gluttony's feet, the giant stopped dead as the ground at his feet exploded up, glimmering as the charge seemed to form a hundred tiny ball lightning spheres.

"Djinn is not a trick of my aura." Farrell flicked his sword; slipping his left arm out of the improvised sling, ignoring the tremendous pain. Djinn dissolved into pure shapeless lightning, now looking little more than a plasma-flame around Farrell body. A hissing, cracking flame that arced, snapped, and whined in a high pitch. And wherever the arcs hit the ground ball lightning rose, floating around Farrell like spirits.

"Farrell will be done with Lueaxanna in no time flat," Tyson said, the katana in his hands pulsed with his heartbeat. Seeing Farrell call a lightning beast from within his body confirmed something Tyson didn't want to comprehend. How can a goofball possibly be the lord of the west? But there was proof, the royal family bore lightning beasts within their body from birth. Feeding them their own demonic energy in return for the beast's powerful lightning. Seeing Farrell call one, could only mean he was of the royal family.

Farrell held out the sword before him, placing two fingers at the base of the blade, closing his eyes, directing all his power to the blade. The metal at the base of the blade began to glow as lightning wrapped around it, and as Farrell moved his fingers down the blade, the glow spread down as well until the whole blade glowed like the naked filament of a light bulb. The light shone and glimmered, giving Farrell an ethereal halo of light.

Gluttony took that instance to charge, while the tiger demon's eyes were still close. Farrell reacted, as if sensing his approach. The sword pulsed again and suddenly a cacophony of a thousand twittering birds rose from it as the lightning shifted from yellow to blue. "Kuuretsukenryu kessen ougi… _Raijinken_!" Farrell swung the sword, it shrieked and the twittering got louder. Metal met metal, the glowing katana sunk through the giant blade effortlessly, cleaving it in half, sending one half flying through the air to jam into the ground ten feet away. Lightning flashed, thunder boomed and a shriek echoed, an arc of lightning shot out from the katana.

Gluttony leapt back, momentarily stunned. He turned to look back, the lightning just barely missed him, but it continued down an arrow-straight path, until met a stone mausoleum and passed over it. With a resounding clamour the mausoleum fell in two, neatly cleaved in half. Farrell emerged from the ruins, eyes still glowing a bright yellow, and his left arm once again in its makeshift sling. Gluttony heard a crack, followed by a louder one. Suddenly he felt his armour shift, cracks spread across it, and the metal protection just shattered, falling off him in tiny pieces, as if it was broken glass.

Farrell shifted his weight. "Give me the soul, Lueaxanna. I will not miss next time. Now that I broke his sword, he will not deflect a second attack. I will cut him right in half." He threatened. Lueaxanna glanced at Gluttony, and then at Lamis. The psychic sheep was getting up to her feet, shakily at first, but then she seemed to be getting her bearings back. The catalysts were quickly wearing off.

"No deal," she grinned. Lamis began to power up, her fleece began to shimmer again, cracking and humming with psychic energy. Farrell shifted his weight, the lightning around him began to whine and twitter again, rising in volume, swirling around his sword. "We shall retreat for now… but I'll be back." With that said the witch grabbed hold of Gluttony, and threw down a bottled portal. The two were gone in a puff of smoke.

Lamis sighed, letting her energy dissipate. The sheep demoness slumped down, her eyes still watering from whatever Lueaxanna threw at her. Mortuary silence settled over the graveyard, with only the eerie twitter of Farrell's sword breaking the serenity. Farrell approached, but as he noticed everyone else he shook his head and sheathed the twittering sword, instantly the sound died and the lightning aura around him exploded and vanished. His glowing eyes returned to their normal shade of gold, and his hair settled down into its usual unruly mop. The mortuary silence was deafening, Lamis could only watch intently.

"What… the hell was that?" Johnny asked slowly, eyeing the tiger demon crossly. By now the remnants of his sleeve, which he fashioned into a sling were soaking through with blood, his blood.

"Farrell I think you owe everyone an explanation," Tyson said.

"Yea Fluffy… please explain." Vega crossed her arms. The tiger demon mewled apologetically.

"I'm sorry… One could say I purposefully omitted telling you that I am the Western Lord." He bowed his head. Lamis got up to her feet, and returned to her human form, approaching Valin's fallen form. She sat down on what remained of one of the gravestones and signed. The catalysts were still affecting her body, so she was having a harder time moving around.

"Farrell, thank you. For trying." The psychic sheep said, glancing back at him.

"Lueaxanna really… did kill him?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," Lamis replied.

"So…"

"Save your pity, human." Lamis barked back.

"Why are you still here Lamis?" Tala asked.

"Ryukai sent me to propose… a ceasefire. As you saw, Lueaxanna is no longer an ally of ours. She plans to commit an atrocity that cannot be ignored."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Bryan asked. Lamis watched as Farrell kneeled, clutching at his wound, the blood loss was beginning to catch up with the tiger demon. A brief flash of her power told her that he had more than one big blood vessel severed, and his main nerves were damaged as well.

"I don't expect you do believe anything. Ryukai only asks for your word not to attack us should our paths cross again. We will not attack you. We ask you do the same. This is no time to squabble over lesser things. Lueaxanna's plan could spiral Chrysalis itself into another war."

"And what does she plan to do that is so horrible?" Kai wondered.

Lamis looked the avian crossly in the eye as she spoke, "She wants to resurrect Ryomaru. The giant now with her, Gluttony, is an experiment. A golem made of bones, clay, and soil. She plans to do much the same with Ryomaru, but she needs powerful souls to perform the spell required on that scale, and of the twelve she needs… she now has four. Keiji, Taurean, Everett, and now Valin's."

"Handle your war yourself. We aren't your puppets," Johnny hissed. "If she is targeting Ryukai's cadre… it's none of our problem."

"You're wrong Johnny." Hikaru she placed her hand on the demon lord's shoulder, "You're wrong. It is our problem. She will come after Farrell, and this ceasefire would make sense."

"Any revival of Ryomaru will plunge Chrysalis into a new feudal era. One worse than the one we live in today. Wars between demon clans are far bloodier than any human war could possibly be. We cannot allow that. Ryukai will not allow that. The peace of Chrysalis is fragile, even Ryukai dares not tip the balance." Lamis spoke. "There are many that would still crave to return this world to the state of the feudal period that ended with the Scouring. You understand how that must not happen. But I will leave you to think about it, I shall be back on the morrow. And don't worry… I'll find you." she bowed her head, and used a burst of power to levitate Valin's body; the two were gone in a flash.

"Talk about hard to digest…" Hilary muttered.

"Guys there's no time for that. Both Max and Farrell are gravely injured." Mariah noted.

"I'm alright, really. The punctures stopped bleeding, so I'll be fine… but- I can't say it doesn't hurt," Max put in. Farrell scrambled to his feet, using the last of his strength.

* * *

A tense hour later, Vega descended the inn stairs, heaving a heavy sigh. The others in the room looked at her expectantly, as Vega reached up and undid the ribbon she used to bind her hair. "I did my best, and the bleeding stopped… but the swelling is entirely a whole other thing. That giant sword did a number on poor Farrell's shoulder. It'll be a while before he heals, even with his demonic healing." She said.

"So it's not serious?" Lilly asked.

"He says its nothing, but I saw him grimace whenever I touched that shoulder. It's paining him tremendously. It will heal, but I have no idea how long it will take."

"Well… as long as he's okay." Hikaru put in.

"I wish we had a way to heal him, really… for all he's done, he's suffering. I can't begin to understand how much a wound like that would hurt," Lilly mused.

"Maybe there is… I've done it once before, Johnny you remember? Right?" Hikaru glanced at the demon lord who nodded hesitantly. "But I don't think I can do it again… I don't know how I did it the first time either."

"And my wounds were minor in comparison to the injury Farrell sustained," Johnny slipped in.

"I guess we're really useless when it comes to actually helping you guys… like that I mean, aren't we?" Lilly mumbled. "I mean Vega alone could blast apart a small planet with that… Magnum of hers. And Charly can summon a Phoenix. We all have a power that can bring death and destruction. But… none of us are really all that useful taking away pain… And now… Farrell protected us, and there is nothing we can do to help him in return. I feel rotten."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Miss Lilly."

"Farrell!? What are you doing out here?"

Farrell stood there, smiling sheepishly. He was shirtless, his top having been ruined by blood. But he had tight bandages over most of his left shoulder, and his left arm was in a sling. "Miss Hikaru, really… It's my shoulder. I'm fine! Besides… I could not lay still. Lest I fall asleep, and you know that I revert when I do."

"You look like a ghost," Tyson remarked.

"Of course he does! He lost a lot of blood Tyson." Hilary jumped.

"I'm just saying he shouldn't be up and about like that."

"It's fine, really. I'm fine. Please stop worrying about me." Farrell argued.

Lilly wound her arms around Farrell's waist, pressing her face into his healthy shoulder. "It's not alright Farrell, you don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt." she raised her right hand and placed gingerly over the bandages on his left shoulder. "I wish… I wish there was something we could do for you…" Farrell nodded, and placed one had on Lilly's head, stroking her hair. A drip of moisture, hitting the wooden floor with a barely audible plop told him the girl was crying. And then he saw it, a pinprick of light shimmering from her tauk.

"Miss Lilly?" instantly he was alarmed, this was a woman who could purify with that necklace. The light shimmered brighter and as another tear slipped down her cheek it exploded outwards into a brilliant, radiant glow. Lilly's hands began to glow, as if clad in gloves of light.

"Lilly!" the girls called, instantly alarmed. Even the guys jolted, but then hesitated. Farrell moved to push Lilly away when he felt warmth spreading over his wound, and as the girl looked up, hey eyes more distant than usual, the warmth only grew stronger, and he could feel his wound tingling under the bandage. All the people in the inn by now noticed the event. Farrell twitched his left hand, and slowly moved it, drawing it out from its sling, the glow subsided and he raised his left hand to cup Lilly's cheek and force her to look at him. His touch seemed to snap her out of a trance.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Miss Lilly… you truly do have a pure heart." He murmured. Moving his right hand he slit the bandages, and pulled them off. Revealing his healed shoulder, the wound was gone; the only sign of it ever being there was a scar.

"It… healed!" Lilly gasped. Farrell nodded and drew the girl into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Miss Lilly… for the precious gift of your pure tears."

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _That's that for this chapter. Stick around for the end of this arc, and this book. The fun isn't over yet. On a side note, I want to explain the translation of Farrell's attack… the 'Kuuretsukenryu kessen ougi Raijinken'. 'Kuuretsukenryu' stands for 'School of the Sky-splitting sword'. Which is the style Farrell mastered. 'Kessen Ougi' roughly means 'Succession Technique'. It's the attack's marker, as the term suggests it is a mastery technique, or something only a few select individuals can do. In Farrell's case it's the latter. And finally 'Raijinken' stands for 'Thunder God Sword'._


	41. Final Surprise! The Fourth Apostle!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 41 finally done. Surprises abound, in all aspects of everything. Miy ended up quite the cheeky bugger in this one.

* * *

**_Chapter #41:_** _Final Surprise! The Fourth Apostle!_

Evelyn stared at the miracle she saw performed before her eyes. The girl had hidden herself at the top landing of the stairs, staring down from between two balustrade beams. She watched the light dance and then dim.

"This is great… I can't trust sorceress' to get me out of this town. Drat. After that display, they'll be as hunted as I am." She mumbled, retreating into the shadows. "I guess it's back to trying to do it on my own." The girl scrambled to her feet and ran to her room, trying to be as silent as she could. Once inside she had her cloak on, and her meagre possessions gathered. She ran back to the stairs and looked between the beams again, noting that no one was looking; she dashed down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about Lamis' warning?" Charly asked.

"Can we even trust her word?" Bryan wondered.

"Farrell, how trustworthy is- Farrell?"

The tiger demon mewled in surprise when Vega gently prodded his forearm, "What- oh… right. Lamis is reliable; she would not say what she said, unless Ryukai ordered her too. And I think we've seen some concrete proof today that it can't be a trap. Lueaxanna killed Valin before our eyes. This is real, whatever got Ryukai so shook up… its no small threat."

"We can give her the benefit of the doubt, but not much else." Max agreed.

"What were you so intent upon just now?" Vega wondered.

"Nothing, Miss Vega." The tiger demon replied. He had been staring at the door just before, he could've sworn he saw a small cloak-covered figure fleet by and out the door. But it moved so fast, it seemed inhuman, so Farrell after a moment decided to attribute it to nothing more than a fleeting shadow.

* * *

Evelyn moved down the street, it was growing dark already; the days have long ago shortened by the imminent onset of winter. As she walked, she grew even colder, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her hands to get some feeling back into the numb digits. Glancing around her, she could tell that most of the market stalls were closing for the night. She paused, glancing between the road that led to the city gates, and where she came from.

A blast of cold wind that sent shivers down her whole body sent the girl back towards the inn. The wind seemed to howl and the girl only became colder as she walked. Turning the street corner to the inn district she stopped when three men emerged from the alleys.

"Looky here, a child, and judging by the ring of the purse… a well off one." One sneered. By their elongated ears she could tell they were demons. Evelyn took a step back when one of them lunged, grabbing her by the neck. Evelyn shrieked loudly, but before a second was gone, the demon clamped a hand over her mouth.

* * *

In the inn, Farrell's head snapped up, he could've sworn he heard a familiar shriek. He glanced at the other men around the table, none of them seemed aware. Farrell shrugged and looked back to his hand of cards, deciding that all he heard was the wind. A scream echoed, and this time even the other men looked up.

It was then Farrell tossed down his hand of cards and got up, moving to the door.

"What's wrong?" Vega called after him.

"I think I heard the little lady Evelyn's scream, I'm going to check it out." The tiger demon replied.

After a moment, Kai and Bryan followed. Vega, and Charly, never ones to be left out of the loop, grabbed their wool cloaks and followed. Tala watched them and shrugged, turning back to his card, smirking.

"Straight, cough up the money Johnny," he announced, spreading his cards on the table. Much to the annoyance of the demon lord.

* * *

Evelyn thrashed in the grip of one of the thieves as the other two went through her small sack of belonging. "Sheesh kid, it's not like we're going to kill you. Stay still and we'll be gone with the valuables soon enough." He felt the girl stop moving and relaxed a bit.

"Hold it right there! Picking on a small child, how sick do you get?" The thieves looked up, seeing a group of five people emerge from the shadows around a corner.

"What do you care? One of the thieves called.

"We care enough to know when you're picking on someone we travel with." Bryan said calmly, pulling out his lance. The sight of the weapon made the three thieves weary.

"You will let go of the little lady right now," Farrell added, pulling out his reverse blade. It would be a while before he could find a katana to replace the one that broke, but these three would not know the difference between a full blade, and a reverse blade.

A faint glimmer of light trickled from Evelyn's cheeks as the thief held her like a shield. The thief tightened his grip, causing the girl to call out and begin to cry loudly, her wails piercing the silence of the evening.

"Shut up!" the thief hissed. It was then he noticed the light pouring from the girl's forehead, energy seemed to pick up around her, lifting and parting her bangs, revealing the glowing silver crescent moon, its tips pointing up. The wailing suddenly died and before their eyes a metamorphosis happened that stunned even the thieves. The girl began to grow, causing the thief to let go in shock. The girl filled out, became taller, and became a woman. Her hair however remained the same length, where it was once to her ankles, now it barely reached below her shapely rear. The small-sized clothing seemed to open, and stretch until it was barely covering anything, having not been made to be worn by a fully-grown woman. Her eyes opened, briefly flashing crimson before returning to their normal colour. She turned her head and focused her cold glare on the thieves.

"What are you?" one thief asked, backing away.

"I'm Evangeline, your worst nightmare," she replied in a cold voice, turning around, before anyone could stop her she leapt into the air, hands lashing out, she landed on one of the thieves, throwing him to the ground. The impact did not seem to hurt him, but as his skin began to blossom in horrible raw, crimson boils, his shriek of agony pierced the air. Evelyn got off, and glared at the two other thieves. Grabbing their comrade the two made a dash for it, suddenly terrified of the woman.

"Evelyn! Stop!" Vega called. The woman paused, and glanced back. Her glare was not of the cheerful little girl they knew before.

"You dare much." She moved foreword, causing Vega to step back.

Kai grabbed the woman by the arms and pulled them behind her back, restraining her. "Calm yourself Evelyn," he said. A rash formed from his hands, climbing up his arms and Kai grimaced. The woman struggled against his grip like a fierce animal.

"Foolish Avian, I command all plagues. I can kill you." The woman hissed.

"Kai let go of her!" Charly called in alarm.

"It's fine, she can't kill me. No matter how hard she tries."

Vega neared Evelyn, with Kai restraining her, she was safe. "Calm down Evelyn…" reaching up she passed a hand through her bangs, a matching crescent moon shimmered on Vega's forehead, and the charm around her neck glowed. "Calm down child of plague. No one will harm you again, I promise." The woman stared at her, her thrashing stopped. After a silent exchange between the two women, Evangeline's whole body went limp. In a flash of light, her body shrunk, returning to that of a little girl. Kai caught her and held her in his arms, grimacing at the pain all over.

"She got me," he announced.

"Kai are you going to be alright?" Bryan wondered, slipping his javelin into its hiding spot behind his back.

"Yea," Kai replied, passing the out cold child to the hesitant Ravenwing. Kai tossed his cloak off and allowed his wings to unfold, it was they noticed that the crimson plumage was changing, as if ink was seeping down the feathers from their bases, turning the feathers black.

"Hell, you're a-" Bryan recognized the symptom.

"A phoenix-blood, yes." The rash on Kai's arms subsided, vanishing as if it was never there. Kai flicked his wings, all the plumage from his wings exploded outwards, instantly replaced by fresh crimson down. Unsheathing the Mesamune he flicked the sword, turning all the spent feathers to dust with the sword's magic. Leaving not one trace of the miracle they witnessed. "Vega, what happened, she calmed right down when you showed her that…"

"She's the fourth." Vega replied. "The child of plague. Akasha's fourth apostle. Seeing that crescent moon and her power confirmed it for me." Bryan glanced at the small girl in his arms, she was fast asleep in his arms, as serenely as an angel, as if what they saw didn't happen.

"It makes sense why she was traveling alone then," Farrell mused, sheathing his reverse blade.

"We best go, before those thieves bring back guards. I think we've bumped into the plague witch this whole town is terrified of," Kai said.

"It seems she cannot use her power in this smaller form, or change into the bigger form at will," Bryan noted. The girl in his arms shifted, and fisted a bunch of his cloak, cuddling into his warmth, mumbling something incoherent. The group began to walk back to the inn, with Vega watching the child very closely.

"She's going to have to explain when she wakes up," Kai added.

* * *

The snow falling outside the arrow-slit window set into the palace's stone walls was soft and moist, painting the view a blue-tinted white. Giving the whole scene a magic of its own. A blanket of white covered the landscape, and the lake at the base of the cliff upon which the castle was set was frozen and draped in white. The pine trees in the distance blended with all the white, giving the forest a mirage-like quality. Even the cliff itself, normally white due to the stone it was made of, seemed to become even whiter.

Miy glanced away from the scene and continued down the hallway. After taking two turns and another hallway he came upon a set of heavy doors. He announced his presence with a calm knock, waiting for five seconds before easing the doors open and stepping inside, whereupon he instantly kneeled, placing on hand on his knee, and his staff on the floor.

The room around him was pleasantly warm, carpeted wall to wall in lush blue carpeting. The walls were lined with book cases. The room was heated by three roaring hearths, and behind one of the writing tables closest to one of the hearths sat a figure. Miy could see nothing more than the figure's feet, and hand, holding a quill, behind the high-backed chair.

"I have a report milord," Miy spoke, not looking up. The sound of the creaking chair was enough to tell him that he had the figure's attention. "As you have ordered, the plan is now in motion. I have bolstered Lueaxanna's confidence by saying she has Akasha's interest. And I am also proud to report that her alliance with the demon dragon prince has been broken. She already claimed the life of the monkey demon Valin."

"Very well Miy," the figure replied calmly.

"There is more, Milord." Miy continued, "something has come to light, something I have not foreseen. The tiger demon is actually the lord of the west. I have seen him unleash the clan's birthright with my own eyes." He heard the armchair creak and the air in the room moved. Miy saw the long flickering shadow pace, but did not look up. The shadow stopped and the air in the room shifted again, momentarily sending the hearths flickering.

"Keep an eye on them Miy," the lord finally said. He thought back to the tiger demon, there was just something disturbing in the realization that the giant house-cat was actually the Western Lord, of the one demon clan that they could never form full ties with. They were neutral, but very powerful, that was what often worried his ancestors in the past. Demons were not known for neutrality, there was always a threat that something could tip that balance and send them in favour of one side of the scales. "And what of the alliance?" he asked.

"As you predicted Milord, Ryukai proposed a ceasefire with the group. Though I must say, it may not be going all that well. At this time, Lamis was unable to get an answer from them."

"As expected. They would have to be fools to trust Ryukai fast. But I am certain the human women will sway the men into trusting the King Demons. I want you to keep a close eye on them. I do not want them messing up our plans."

"Of course not, Milord," Miy agreed, smiling to himself. "If the ceasefire will become official, I will ask Nyoka to travel with them. As a connection. It will give me the perfect opportunity to interfere should they come too close to ridding Chrysalis of Lueaxanna before she finishes collecting the twelve souls."

"That is acceptable." The lord agreed. "Go Miy, I take it there are no other news?"

"No Milord," Miy replied.

"Good, then go. Nyoka will notice your absence." Miy looked up and nodded.

"Yes Milord," with that said he backed out of the room, before he shut the doors his eyes focused on the heraldry banner hanging over the hearth. On a purple background was a silver gryphon, supporting and clutching in its talons a gold and blue shield topped with a helmet. On the helmet was a crest, a gold and purple crown resting on a gold wreath. The shield was divided into four quarters party per cross; the top right quarter was emblazoned with the letter 'J' in silver on a section of blue. The bottom left had a silver sword and glaive crossed on another section of blue, the remaining two yellow sections were splayed with three black stars each. Below the shield was a stylized ribbon in silver, bearing the motto '_Triumphus veneratio, justicia, quod verum,' _in gold letters. Miy had seen the banner a hundred of times, but each time he paused to glance at it before closing the doors. Whereupon he turned and began to walk down the hall whence he came from. The castle was under potent enchantments, making teleportation in it impossible, something that bugged Miy to no end, but it was something necessary to keep the residents safe.

* * *

Evelyn felt the sensation of movement when he came to the next morning. Hesitantly the child opened her eyes and noticed she was wrapped in a woolen cloak, the movement was the wagons. Looking up she realized she was cradled in Farrell's arms, and his body heat was the reason she was sweltering.

"Good morning, little lady," the tiger demon purred.

"Why?" she asked dazedly. Farrell's confused expression made the girl make a face before unbundling herself from the wool cloak. "I'm hot!" she whined.

"Evelyn, do you remember what happened last night?" Charly asked, leaning over Farrell's shoulder.

"I was almost robbed by some really bad men and- oh no." a look of complete horror crossed over Evelyn's face. "No! The _bad_ me came out? Didn't she? Did she hurt any of you?"

"What do you mean by the 'bad me'?" Vega wondered. Evelyn clutched at Farrell's repaired and washed top and turned away.

"She comes out when I'm scared, and she hurts people." The girl mumbled, her grip on Farrell's top tightened until her knuckles turned white. Farrell could only run a clawed hand through her hair, hoping to soothe the child. "She's the reason I have to wander. Mama and Papa died to protect me from the villagers because of her. But in the end… I got scared… and she came out. She killed the whole village."

"Evelyn, you're not at fault," Farrell purred.

"I'm cursed, and it wont go away… she took everything from me. My mama and papa, my home, why was I born this monster?" the child began to cry.

"We're all born with a burden to bear, Evelyn. But now… you have us," Vega sat down on Farrell's other side, reaching up to stroke the child's hair. "I meant what I told Evangeline. I will not let anyone try to hurt you ever again."

"Really?" Evelyn glanced at the older girl, tears still streaming down her face.

"Really."

"None of us would let anything happen to you Evelyn," Hilary voiced. The girl reached up to wipe her tears and Farrell adjusted the cloak over her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you scared?" Evelyn wondered.

"Evelyn. You and I have something in common. Both of us, have been chosen by Akasha, and for whatever reason… she entrusted us with powers neither of us was meant to have." The trinket around Vega's neck glowed. "You have the power to will ills upon mortals and demons alike. I have a dragon living in my head, he's over five thousand years old, and has the ability to blow up things at will," Vega finished. She could hear Kaosu laughing in her ears at the sheer absurdity of the whole thing. Reaching over she placed the trinket in front of Evelyn. "Here, touch it. And close your eyes. You'll see him too."

The girl nodded, shakily reaching up she wrapped one hand around the trinket and closed her eyes. "Oh wow." The girl cooed.

"What?" Vega wondered.

"He's pretty." The girl paused, her eyes still closed. "Is that what I am? An Apostle of Plague?" she opened her eyes. "He told me… he told me much of what you just said." Vega nodded at the child. But then letting go of the trinket, the child turned wide eyes on Vega. "But you said he was old… he didn't seem that old to me," Vega blinked, she heard Kaosu laughing even harder in her ears, she just ruffled Evelyn's hair fondly.

"He's a demon Evelyn. They age differently. And besides… I would not use the term 'pretty' on him." She heard Kaosu begin to protest, saying he was plenty pretty. "The term pretty is used on girls. I'd say it's more… handsome." That shut the dragon right up, and Evelyn nodded, still not convinced however.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _This is it for this chapter. Most of this play is done. There is just the final act to be played out. The final chapter is likely to be 43. Guesses as to whom Miy ACTUALLY works for, are accepted. They amuse me._


	42. Inferno: The Second Sin

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 42, some delays experienced due to work that needed to be done. Another of Lue's creations shall be introduced.

* * *

**_Chapter #42:_** _Inferno: The Second Sin_

Lueaxanna pushed the rusted gates blocking her path open, shivering in delight at all the energies swirling about her. Around her were hundreds of weathered tombstone stubs, long overgrown with grasses and mosses. In the distance was the remaining wing of a long-abandoned castle, overgrown with lush.

Gluttony followed behind her, clad in new armour and bearing a new giant sword. Over his shoulder were a burlap sack and a spade.

"Lovely is it not Gluttony?" Lueaxanna asked. "This is the place, the very graveyard where one of the greatest martial arts masters was buried. His style was famous for using his opponent's own aura against them."

"I take it…"

"Precisely Gluttony dearest. It's time for me to try my refined resurrection spell. And if it all goes well. He'll be an asset."

Gluttony shrugged, his job meant digging up the remains, after that, he honestly didn't care. He followed the witch as she walked among the stubs, looking for something. Occasionally she would kneel to touch the ground, but then rise to her feet and dust off her hands when it turned out to be the wrong grave. Gluttony looked around him, the forests long ago swallowed the place, and trees grew all around them. Concealing the castle's last remaining standing wing.

"Little history lesson for you Gluttony dearest. This was the Whitestone castle of Grand Noir. It belonged to one of the first prefectures to fall to the oppressive power of the Jurgen clan, some five thousand years ago. It is said, they laid siege to the castle for six months before the lord at the time got sick of the delays. He conscribed a hundred wyvern riders and armed them with a crude form of explosive. The castle fell in one night. No one survived." Lueaxanna went on explaining while kneeling again to check another grave. "And this be the grave too. I'm positive of it," getting up to her feet she moved away so Gluttony could get to work. He set down the bag and grabbed the spade.

"It took them long enough to realize a siege would not work." Gluttony remarked as he began to dig.

"Oh they wanted the castle in tact. But this way… it was destroyed." Lueaxanna replied, perching on another grave marker as she watched Gluttony dig. After a moment she grabbed for the bag, and pulled out a heavy tome, spreading it over her knees to thumb through it.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Gluttony wondered.

"No real reason Gluttony dearest."

Gluttony remained silent; he was growing a little bothered by her insistence of calling him 'Gluttony dearest'. It always came out almost mocking, almost as if she was doing it just to annoy him. His spade finally hit pay dirt when the first bone came into view. Lueaxanna instantly jumped off the stone, closed the tome in her hands and reached down to pull out the visible bone. Like a child in a candy store, she seemed to shift to that gleefully cheerful mood that, as Gluttony was beginning to realize, always meant trouble. He watched for a moment as she began to shuffle through the bag for the spell ingredients, but then got back to work. She needed all the bones he could dig up for this resurrection.

"You know, I think I best figure out a name for him now… hmm?" Lueaxanna spoke off the side.

Gluttony just grunted with the effort of digging, and continued, unbothered. Lueaxanna smirked to herself.

* * *

Two hours of digging later, Gluttony realized he had managed to dig up all the bones he could. Glancing at the pile he realized just how many he had managed to get out. The skeleton was nearly complete; it was missing tiny bones that Lueaxanna did not consider consequential to begin with. The entire spine was there, with the skull, the bottom jaw, all the ribs, both arms and legs, though short of two fingers and a toe. He watched in morbid fascination as Lueaxanna constructed a sarcophagus around the bones prior to beginning the arrangement of the ingredients and the filling of he hollow space with binding agents and the soil dug up from the grave.

He realized that in a way, it was scary how she could bring back someone to life, just by doing that. He realized this was exactly how she brought him back. Despite looking like his old self, all he really was, was soil, bones, herbs, and an eclectic mix of whatever else she stuffed the sarcophagus with. Bound together by magic rights and who knew what else. If he had a stomach to be sick to, he would've been.

Lueaxanna, unperturbed, went on to seal the sarcophagus and draw a refined version of the array she used to create Gluttony. The candles were placed and lit and Gluttony raised an eyebrow when Lueaxanna produced a knife. He watched as she went on with the ritual, completely unbothered by his presence. It wasn't long before the air was filled with rivers of flowing astral energies, streaming into the sarcophagus.

The sarcophagus began to crack open, and Lueaxanna's smile grew wider with each crack. Finally construct collapsed, and from it sat up her newest creation. While he was getting his bearings back, Lueaxanna took a moment to appraise the improvements. Some were outwardly obvious, but others took a moment to attune, as with the rest of his senses. The biggest physical different was in his complexion, this one was just pale, there was no blue tinge to his skin that hinted at him being dead. His hair was just white, not ash grey, it was also longer than Gluttony's. His eyes bore the most striking difference when he focused at her, a shade of black, the iris almost completely blending with the pupil.

"I'd say welcome back to life… but that's not quite true. Yet." Lueaxanna spoke up.

"Why have you summoned me from the nether plane and put me in this disgusting shell of a body?" the man demanded.

"I am in need of some assistance, assistance that only you could provide. As you are the greatest master of the gentle-touch arts. In return for your assistance, once I obtain something I require… I will finish the craft of your body. And you shall live again."

"And you expect me to sully my hands for the ambitions of a mortal woman?"

"Don't think of me as a mere mortal. I am far superior to the average human." The witch turned to her large companion, "Gluttony, give our guests my gift." With that said she walked past the giant, but then paused for a moment. "Master… I expect us to talk, once you have heard the full of my proposal, I am sure you will agree." She continued, letting the cloak around her shoulders fall shut. Gluttony meanwhile reached into the sack and tossed his new comrade the clothes Lueaxanna prepared for him.

"It's best you do as she commands," Gluttony spoke. "I have no idea why she created either of us, she keeps much to herself, but… there is nothing we can do. We cannot die again, even by our own hands, her magic makes us invulnerable. The only who can set us free again, is the one who bound us in these bodies. Her."

"So you would choose this… _servitude_ over peace?"

"I would choose to live again, over death. Even if it is but a mere shadow. Serving one man, or woman, over another… does not matter to me." With a clank of his armour Gluttony followed his new mistress, leaving the new creation to dress.

* * *

When he found the two again, fully dressed and ready to hear the witch out. The two were just sitting around on remains of some tombs, the witch was grinning from ear to ear, and when she noticed him, the grin only widened.

"I hope the clothing is to your liking." She said.

"Quite," the martial arts master replied. The clothing was much like what he used to wear, a long bell sleeved black undershirt and loose black pants that tapered around the ankles, with matching slippers. On top of which was a short-sleeved dark-blue and gold top that clasped shut down the middle, ending with cloth extensions that fell at the front and back, with a matching gold sash finishing the ensemble. Considering the whole ensemble was made of silk, he could guess that it didn't come cheap, but the clothing was of superb quality, light, comfortable, unrestrictive, perfect for him. He even found a ribbon among the pile that he used to bind his hair back into a low tail. "What is it that you need assistance with?" he asked.

"First thing first my dear. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lueaxanna, and though I am a necromancer by trade, I have drabbled in many forms of magic. This is Gluttony, he is… like you. One of my creations. and in a way he is a bodyguard. What shall I call you?" Lueaxanna asked.

"I shall not sully my old name, simply to cater to your whims woman. Nor to indulge in a selfish desire of my own."

"That is quite alright then… I shall give you a new name, befitting this new life. I shall call you… Sloth."

* * *

Ryukai grimaced as the two of them floated above a slowly moving galleon, watching the ship's crew move about, unaware. The two were hidden and held up by one of Lamis' psychic bubbles.

"They are here?" he asked.

"Yes," Lamis replied quietly.

"Alright then… set us down."

"Yes."

They floated down unto the deck of the ship, instantly setting off the alarm, the bubble popped a few inches above the deck and the two touched down. Ryukai stretched his wings and flicked his tail, Lamis' bubbles weren't known for being spacious.

"Who are you?" the human sailor some distance away demanded.

"I am not here to cause chaos, so lay down your arms." Ryukai replied.

"As if." The sailor replied.

"Lamis." He needn't say more. The psychic sheep unleashed a psychic blast that seemed to snap the sailors under her mental control, their weapons, as if suddenly gaining hundreds of pounds, became too heavy for them to wield, and were dropped unto the deck. Satisfied Lamis let the humans go.

"My lord told you to lay down your arms. We are merely visiting acquaintances on board." She whispered melodiously.

"Is that what you call us now? _Acquaintances_? My how quaint." Her voice was full of amusement, and as the woman pushed through the ranks of the confused sailors, she placed her hands on her hips and looked Ryukai right in the face.

"It would seem that having that cloak, and my dearest cousin as your servant… only bolstered your arrogance _little girl_."

"This coming from a demon who thinks he owns the world simply because he's _daddy's little brat_." She replied, casually. Ryukai glared and the minx had the audacity to grin as if she won that one. Which in truth, even though Ryukai hated to admit to that, she had. Catching him on his own hypocrisy, only she would have audacity to match her sharp tongue.

"I did not come here to exchange childish insults with a child." Ryukai replied.

"Alright then, lets put all foolery aside. We know why you came… Lamis passed by the message. I'm surprised you have shown up in person."

"Consider it a gesture of good will, now… I expect you have made a decision?" he noted the arrival of the Avians, and Farrell. Clinging to the tiger demon was a human child, no older than eight. A latest addition to this merry group perhaps? The sailors, still unable to pick up their weapons only watched the events intently.

"We have come to a decision of sorts… but how do we know you will honour your end of the bargain?" Vega continued.

"Ah. You truly are clueless." Ryukai approached the woman raising one hand to place it on top of her head, much to the annoyance of the red-haired Avian who instantly produced a sharp edge. Ryukai smirked over the woman's shoulder and stroked her hair, "Should we attack you ever again… you will be free to fight back. Truly… you have nothing to lose. Now do you?"

"Remove your hand, dragon. Or I shall have it removed for you. _Permanently_." Vega hissed. As if on her command a dragon made of water reared up over the side of the ship, glaring at him, billowing mist from its nostrils and mouth. It's tail reared up over the other side of the ship and wound itself across the deck, around his mistress' body. Ryukai, able to take a not-so-subtle hint, moved back. The tail unwound itself and the dragon retreated back into the river. Tala neared the woman and withdrew his dragon-fangs.

"We will forgo attacking you, if you do not attack us. Is that what you came here to hear?" The assassin spoke up for Vega, laying his hand on her shoulder protectively. And though she could not actually feel his touch because of her cloak, the settling weight would do.

"Then we are in agreement." Ryukai replied, ignoring the Avian's attitude "As for Lueaxanna… she is our enemy, as well as yours," Ryukai spoke up. "Should she attack your group again…"

"No. We can handle her. If she wants your souls… do the world a favour, and stay low. We cannot allow her to get any more souls," Bryan cut in. "And she will be a fool to come after us once we arrive at our wintering destination."

Ryukai's expression seemed to shift at that statement, his lip curled, flashing a hint of fang. "Ah yes… you plan to winter with that arrogant wind demon… and his clan." He turned to Lamis who seemed to be staring at the child clinging to the as yet silent Farrell. "I got what I came for Lamis, lets go," he moved back to the sheep demoness. She nodded and formed another of her bubbles. "And you…" Ryukai looked at Tala, "Temper your woman. Before her arrogance gets her killed." With that said the two vanished.

"Miss Vega. It truly isn't wise to play mind games with Ryukai. He is more temperamental than he appears." Farrell warned.

"I handled him fine before I had Kaosu, I can handle him fine now." Vega replied.

"I would not call that stunt back then _handling_ him." Bryan remarked, earning himself a glare.

"Oh lay off me Bry… it was a test! Sheesh, don't get your feathers in a puff. I mean if he couldn't handle my lip and swallow his pride, what kind of cease-fire would it have been?"

"Miss Vega has a point there… I think. Though I don't see the relevance of her… lip." Farrell rubbed at the back of his head thoughtfully.

"You'll be a wise man not to try and figure out what all their strange expressions mean." Tala replied as he watched Vega move back towards the cabins, to deliver the news to the other.

"I demand to know the meaning of that," a man said coldly. Tala turned, the ship's captain arrived, and the man was clearly not in a jovial mood. Around them, whatever trick Lamis used to make the sailor's weapons so heavy apparently wore off, the men began to pick up their blades. "I don't care what kind of dangerous company you keep, but you shall not be keeping it on board my ship. I will not endanger my crew."

"It's alright Captain, Ryukai will not return, our business with him for the while has been concluded," Farrell spoke up.

"It better be, demon." The man replied, glaring at Farrell. The tiger demon couldn't help but glare back, it was bad enough the man was condescending, the fact that he had to put up with for two weeks just made it all worse. The captain walked off, and Farrell felt a tug on his sleeve.

"I'm cold," Evelyn said quietly. Farrell ruffled the child's hair affectionately and began to walk back below deck; he couldn't understand precisely why she clung to _him_ of all people, like she did. He could guess it had something to do with the girl feeling insecure, being trapped on board ship with so many strangers and nowhere to run. He decided it was best if she clung to him, lest the crewmen do something and she becomes terrified enough to unleash her power. They could not afford to have Evangeline running amuck. His presence, as the demon on board, seemed to make the whole crew sidestep him. Which was a laugh, if only the crew know that aside of two elves, which they knew about, none of them could rightfully be called human. Even the cute little shying child that the whole crew seemed so charmed by was more dangerous than she appeared.

* * *

Lueaxanna found herself on the banks of a big lake on Grand Blue. The scenery around her was pretty enough to be the place where she could find her easiest prey. The vain rabbit demoness Fleta. Glancing out unto the lake she spotted the nuisance, bathing. The though of that sent chills up Lueaxanna's back, demons truly were odd. The water of the lake must've been only a few degrees above freezing, and yet Fleta was having the time of her life. Grinning to herself Lueaxanna ducked behind a big tree, glancing at Gluttony and Sloth. With a flash she assumed the form of a red-haired demoness clad in a ornate gown.

"Sloth, I will need you to kill her in one move. Considering how vain she is… I'll give her the gift of death without marring her body by blade. Gluttony dear… stay back for this one." She instructed, seeing them both nod she moved back out.

'Why have I sunk so low?' Sloth thought to himself as he watched the witch unleash a blast of fire to attract the bathing demoness' attention.

Fleta emerged from the lake, picking up her robe and draping it about herself. "Hello Anais, did Ryukai-sama send you for me?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking," she replied.

"Oh?"

"There is something you could do for me,"

Fleta cocked her eyebrow at that, something seemed to be odd, "What?"

Over her shoulder Lueaxanna saw Sloth move, until he placed his hand on Fleta's back, between her shoulder blades. The rabbit demoness jumped at the touch but her protest died before she could even begin uttering it. Her whole body jolted as energy seemed to explode out from it. She collapsed onto her knees, unable to move, gasping for breath.

"Why?" Fleta whispered, blood quickly pooling in her mouth.

"That's little something you could do for me Fleta dear…" she flicked the imitation of Anais' fan, and the illusion shattered. Recognition dawned on Fleta, "You could die." Fleta collapsed.

"I ruptured her lungs and heart, as you wished." Sloth spoke. Lueaxanna smiled, and kneeled down to draw out the Rabbit's soul.

"Well done." She said as she corked the spirit bottle. "We best be off… Lamis will be here in about a minute. I do not wish to fight her yet, she will not fall for the same trick twice." She turned over to where Gluttony was standing, proud as a peacock. She didn't tell Sloth that this was a test of her craft, if the spell allowed him to manipulate demonic energy as he used to, essentially a test if his new body could perform his gentle arts. Sloth passed it with flying colours.

Sloth followed, but then glanced at the body of the demoness he just killed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. But then he raised his shoulders and followed Lueaxanna.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _Well this is it for this chapter. This is the second to last chapter of book two. Next chapter will be the last. On another note, Sloth's costume idea was taken from my favourite Ragnarok Online monster, the Bongun. The outfit is similar to Rei's costumes, but different in its own ways. Please review._


	43. Grand Blanc, Land Of Eternal Snow

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 43, the final chapter of the second book. Wow I can't believe that it took me over a year and a half to get this done. Yeesh! Two and a half years since I started WFE. Wow… where has the time gone?

* * *

**_Chapter #43:_** _Grand Blanc, Land Of Eternal Snow_

Two and a half weeks passed so uneventfully that by the times the ship docked in Grand Blanc, they were all thoroughly high strung by the calm. The snow fell around them in large flakes, looking like cotton that melted on their mitts and cloaks.

"Geez… the snow is thick here," Takara commented as she watched the snow fall around them. The ground at the docks was like a slushy, wet with partially molten, dirty snow. And in places it has frozen back, creating dangerous slippery black ice.

"Guys, should we send someone up ahead to announce our arrival? We'll be at the castle in a day, if the weather is favourable," Mariah said.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, under normal circumstances, but Robert is more hospitable when he's taken by surprise." Johnny replied as he watched the gantry cranes lift their wagons out of the ship's hold.

"So he might reject us even if we do show up?" Mariah asked surprised. The silence from Johnny spoke volumes.

"Mariah, don't worry, he'll be a fool to object to my kind of bargaining chip." Vega brushed past the pink-haired elf, and clapped her on the shoulder.

"What? Vega?" Mariah turned around, watching as the woman approached Farrell who leaned down, allowing her to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened and the tiger seem to ponder on something. "What are you planning Vega?" Mariah wondered.

"Oh nothing. C'mon fluffy… we have a little flight ahead of us."

"As you wish, Miss Vega." The tiger moved away, assuming his true form, Vega didn't waste time using one his paws to boost herself unto his back, fisting a bunch of his fur as reins.

"Vega doesn't be stupid! What can you do that would sway…"

"Not what I can do." Vega replied. "What Fluffy here can do. Robert doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would commit a political faux pas. Fluffy here, after all… just happens to be the lord of the west. I'm pretty sure we can come up with a _diplomatic_ solution." With that said the tiger rose to his paws and took off.

* * *

"Mou… Miss Vega are you sure you can reason with Lord Jurgen?" Farrell asked as he flew up over the town. Vega reached up to pat him over the head.

"Don't worry Fluffy, I think I can come across. You weren't there at Johnny coronation. _Lord Jurgen_ was pretty awkward by proxy when Johnny made entrance with Hikaru. And going by that, I have a feeling that face value is very important to him. Now how would it look if he rejected both you, and the Lady Of Destruction? Hmm?"

"Miss Vega, sometimes I do think you are using me." The tiger sighed.

"I don't see you objecting." Vega replied, reaching over to tweak his ear. The tiger mewled, almost in the fashion of a sigh, but kept flying. After a few minutes he sped up and Vega had to lean down into his thick fur to avoid being swept off, or frozen solid by the cold air rushing past as they flew.

* * *

"Was it really wise to let her go off like that?" Max wondered as the wagons began to move on their way to their final destination.

"She's with Farrell, and then there is Kaosu. I have a feeling all of Robert's men wouldn't be enough to stop them," Charly reasoned with a shrug.

"I'm worried that Vega's temper might get the better of her. She seemed pretty irate about Robert's possible rejection. Though it didn't show on her face, I could feel it quite plainly." Max replied. At that Charly's smile vanished.

"Lets hope," she paused, a very ugly scenario already brewing in her mind. She wondered if the explosion plume would be visible from where they were. "Let's just hope he is more agreeable than he appears to be then. Vega's temper is the last thing you want to trifle with. Especially now that she knows fully what kind of damage she is capable of."

* * *

Vega looked up when she felt Farrell decelerate, before her was a deep forest and a vast frozen lake, an upswell in the land formed a large cliff overlooking the lake, on top of which was a large castle.

"This is the place," Farrell murmured. He hovered in the air, and without the wind rushing over her ears, Vega could hear the hum and snapping of the lightning he emitted to remain airborne. "But I'm afraid, landing might be difficult. I see archers on the walls. Longbowmen. Were I alone, I could fly right past them before they could fire a single shot. But with you miss Vega, I cannot fly that fast."

"What do you mean archers? I don't see a single one." Vega looked over his head, fisting his fur tightly as she stood on her knees to see.

"They're wearing white, they blend perfect with the stones of the castle. It's not that I can see them miss Vega. I see the electricity that runs their bodies as a faint glow around their positions."

"Ah I see." Vega slumped back down. "Can you fly in until you are just out of their range?" she wondered. The tiger obeyed silently, losing altitude until they hovered just out of the range of arrows.

"Miss Vega… I do not see how I can breech their lines without endangering you." Farrell said. Vega hummed as if she didn't hear him.

"I have an idea fluffy. Arrows fired up would not fly even half the distance of their normal range. Gravity would yank them back down. See that flat section of roof on the west wing?"

"I see what you're planning. Brilliant as always Miss Vega."

"I'm surprised you didn't come up with it yourself."

"Mou… good point." Vega patted his head and the tiger demon moved, gaining enough altitude to avoid arrows as he merely spiralled around, and landed calmly on the roof of the west wing. Almost immediately glaive-wielding soldiers appeared on the roof.

"Farrell and I mean no harm to you, or this castle. However we have traveled quite the distance for an audience with Lord Jurgen, so please…"

"And who are you to command us to do anything?"

"Notify Lord Jurgen that someone traveling with Lord McGregor has arrived. That is all you need to know." Vega replied. One of the soldiers turned and ran back into the castle; Vega watched the others as a hawk. Farrell didn't bother letting her dismount, this way if the soldiers were to attack, they could not reach her.

* * *

The soldier ran like the wind, his armour ringing like bells, and when he arrived at his lord's study he knocked and stepped inside, instantly falling to his knee. Robert glanced at him, wondering for a brief moment what got the man so panicked. The soldier took the lord's silence as permission to speak. "Milord, a human woman and a tiger demon just arrived. The two have landed on the west wing roof. She says she travels with Lord McGregor." Robert's straightened in surprise upon hearing that.

"I shall see her," he said.

"Aye my liege." The soldier backed out of the room, bowed, and ran off back towards the west wing. Robert picked up his cloak, which hung on a hook by the door and his sword, before exiting the room and shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

"He sure takes his sweet time." Vega whispered to Farrell, patting him over the head fondly. The tiger was eyeing the soldiers, his tail swishing from side to side in a way of a warning to the men. "I'm getting cold." She added.

"Mou… Miss Vega, maybe you should've worn extra woollies." Even as he spoke that, his ears perked up and Vega noticed this. Out of the shadow of the roof's entry-way appeared Robert, carrying himself ever as a king, his owlish stare focused instantly on the giant feline, and the woman sitting on its back, playing with the tiger's fur.

"You." He said, emerging from the ring of soldiers. "Should have known. Only you would have no manners." Farrell raised his paw, allowing Vega to slide down his side and unto his paw, where he set her down carefully. In an uncharacteristic show of humility, Vega bowed, but never once did she take her eyes off Robert, and her gaze was that of a serpent, ready to spring. "What is that you want woman?" Farrell behind her assumed human form.

"My group and I have made a landing on the shore an hour ago. They will be coming here soon enough. I flew ahead to announce our arrival."

"And if I choose to reject you hospitality?" Robert wondered.

"I have foreseen the possibility. Which is why I have personally chosen to fly ahead." She raised her hand to the ties of her cloak and undid them. In the light breeze, the heavy wool material slid off her shoulders easily, revealing the second cloak she wore. Farrell instantly grabbed the wool garment before it could become dirty. Robert's eyes widened by a tiny fraction of an inch upon noticing the black metal guards on her shoulders, and it was enough to tell Vega that he recognized the cloak's brandings. "I very much doubt you would do that. Milord. After all… I stand before you as more than a mere human woman. This cloak brands me as a servant to Akasha. But in actuality… I stand before you as The Lady Of Destruction _herself_." The murmur of the soldiers exploded all around them, Farrell placed a hand on his reverse blade, weary of the whispering.

"I was not born yesterday woman. I do not for an instant believe that claim. Your bluff is as shallow as you are."

"Oh pardon me my good sir. I did not rob _two_ king demons out of their lives with a mere bluff."

"I assure you, Miss Vega is quite who she says she is," Farrell slipped in.

"A woman, and a traitorous demon. Hardly persuasive people. If that's all, I will allow you to leave if you do so promptly. Out of respect for Johnny, I will overlook this act of trespassing and not throw two of his companions into my dungeons." He turned around, the woman had too much bravado, and he was not about to waste any more of this time on her childish antics.

"And if we refuse? You would throw the _Lord Of The West_ into your dungeon?" Vega asked. Robert's step faltered and Vega grinned. 'Checkmate' she thought. When he turned around Vega wiped all trace of victorious smirk from her face. "Farrell here is none other than the western lord. Though I'm afraid with me so close to him, he cannot show you his birthright. The oldest of all lightning beasts, Djinn." The name rung in Robert's ears, echoing. There was no other way for the woman to know the name of the beast that passed from lord to lord, unless her claim was genuine. He hated that smug grin that soon graced her lips, she gambled, and she won, and Robert hated when he was outdone, especially at his own game.

"Very well woman. Follow me. And put on that cloak before you catch a cold. I don't need a sick human running amuck." With a gesture of his hand he parted the soldiers and they watched as the Lord walked to the entryway with the woman and the tiger demon following him closely. "I want to know what has been going on since our last… parting. It would seem much has happened. I am particularly interested in how it is that you have come to claim to be Akasha's apostle of destruction." Robert added over his shoulder.

"I'll be happy to oblige, if there is a place where I can sit down and warm up. It's a long tale."

* * *

The wagons lumbered along the passageway between the coast and the castle. Flanked on either side by rock faces, the road snaked its way along a path cut into steep hills. The weather was clement for winter, there was no wind, but the snow was falling steadily, but the lack of wind didn't make it particularly cold.

"We should arrive there by evening if the weather doesn't get worse." Rei announced, looking up from a map. "But this path is so winding… I don't understand why we couldn't use the straighter passage just west of here."

"That area is prone to landslides and avalanches. Its best to avoid it." Johnny slipped in.

"Will Vega come back?" Evelyn asked, clinging to Bryan, with no Farrell around to cling to, she clung to the next man in the group around whom she felt safe.

"Unlikely," Johnny replied. "If I know Robert like I think I know Robert… she'll likely be quite busy explaining things, especially if she does something as infinitely stupid as telling him about her new _title_."

"Unfortunately as with Vega now… she likely will." Max sighed. "I think Kaosu is having some adverse effects on her. She's much more arrogant, more so than before… well before she figured out how to use the Magnum."

"Is Robert really that bad?" Evelyn wondered.

"He's a Jurgen, they're not known for their congeniality," Johnny replied. Evelyn didn't know exactly what he meant, but she relaxed when Bryan put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. As with all children, a small show of assurance went a long way.

Tala sat on the bench, silent through all of this. His arms folded over his chest as he pondered over everything. Figuring he should've went with them, but at the same time knowing that Vega was safe, with both Kaosu and Farrell around, as much as he disliked to admit it, Vega would be as safe as safe could be. And they haven't seen black smoke from the north yet, meaning she hadn't yet lost her temper to the point of using the magnum. That was after all a very good sign.

* * *

It was a few hours after sunset when the group arrived at the gates, the guards let them past wordlessly. Which Johnny found odd indeed. As the wagons lumbered up the drive way he noticed many curious looks from the guards. The wagons eventually pulled up to a stop and everyone climbed down. The castle's atrium doors opened and there stood Vega and Farrell, the woman was grinning, and the tiger seemed relieved.

"What took so long?" she asked.

"Vega!" the girls called, racing up the steps to their friends.

"Fluffy!" Evelyn let go of Bryan's cloak and raced up the steps to cling unto her first choice of a guardian, her arms flailing, and a big smile on her face. Farrell kneeled, letting the child hug him as she wanted before he picked her up.

"Missed me little lady? Come now, I wasn't gone long." He assured.

"A child?" a voice asked. Evelyn gasped and jumped, clinging unto Farrell's top, hesitantly looking at the man.

"That's Evelyn, Robert please go easy on her… she's shy." Vega said.

"She's…"

"Yes… but she can't control it."

"So you two reached some impasse?" Charly wondered, poking Vega in the side.

"I'll tell you girls all about it later," Vega replied.

"Well it matters not, come on in. I shall have the maids show you to your chambers. After that, come to the dining hall, there shall be a late dinner in half an hour." With that said Robert walked off.

The lord's mind was abuzz, musing over this latest piece of information, last he recalled Plague was supposed to be a demoness or a witch, not a child who clung to people due to a childish shyness of strangers.

Johnny watched this closely, wondering just what Vega had to tell the lord to get them such uncharacteristic hospitality from Robert. He knew the Wind Lord respected those with power, and as scary as it was, Vega had a lot. But for him to be so hospitable, there had to be something else.

"Vega I'm going to need a word with you." He said coolly.

"Uh… sure Johnny," Vega replied, confused.

Wolborg materialized, no bigger than a common pet dog, "Vega have you lost track of the calendar?" he asked.

"Wha?" the girl wondered.

"Tonight is a full moon. And it will rise in about half an hour… Kaosu and I will undergo our… metamorphosis."

"I guess I'll be late for dinner. Huh?" Vega asked. "Kaosu omitted this whole thing, and somehow I have a feeling he did it on purpose."

The maids arrived to take them to their rooms, and they were surprised when Vega asked for the bathhouse instead. Tala waited by the gates, Wolborg would assume form from the snow and ice, so all he had to do was wait.

* * *

When the two entered the dining room, flanked by Kaosu and Wolborg, they took their seats. Kaosu and Wolborg meanwhile sat at the end of the table, ignoring the food before them. Even despite being in human form, they could not eat. They also didn't feel like being anywhere near Robert, judging by his owlish stare that didn't seem to waver from their general direction, both knew it was impossible for him not to have recognized at least Kaosu, and by extension Wolborg.

The wolf demon couldn't help but be a little annoyed at the whole thing, and as he watched his former pupil he knew the feeling was mutual. There was a tense posture in the dragon's shoulders, and his tail tip shook from side to side agitatedly. Kaosu was eyeing Vega, who was sitting at Robert's immediate right, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Least of all Johnny, who had an unusual scowl, and seemed to ready to pounce at any moment and demand the meaning behind the sudden disrespect on Robert's part. All he needed was likely for something to snap the hair trigger of his normally very short temper.

"These months will amusing to say the least." Wolborg said to his former pupil.

"Indeed… Vega does not realize what she has gotten herself into. And she refuses to listen to me. Wolborg tell your… ward that he should keep an eye on Vega. I cannot do much if she is away from water, and it makes me uneasy. I very much don't like the way Robert is suddenly treating her so… respectfully. He is planning something."

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** _Well this is it for this chapter and this book. It was really a lot of fun. This story really went from one thing to another in the duration of this second book, more particular in the last six months with the final three arcs or so. The plot really came a long way. And the third book will bring it all together in an explosive climax. I can't wait to get that out. I have such an ending in mind, that it will blow your minds. Oh on that note, all new chapters will be published under the third book, 'Wishing For Eternity Book 3: The Journey Home'. The way I have it laid out, it wont be as long as one or two. So it won't take a year and a half to get it out. My goal? Six months. I have a lot of time on my hands now that I no longer have studies bogging me down. So I shall slave at getting the third book out. So keep a lookout for that. Adding me to you update alerts wouldn't hurt._

**_Bonus Materials:_** _As with the first book, I will put up a list of songs that I consider befitting the second book. This time there is a noticeable contrast between the mush-heavy list of the first book and the heavier tones of the second. Songs marked with an (R) are highly recommended, but really I would say if you can scratch together the whole list, you will not be disappointed. These songs were chosen for lyrical fitting, as well as tones, and the whole air of the song._

**_Who Wants To Live Forever _**– Queen (Farrell's theme) **(R)**

**_You Can Still Be Free _**– Savage Garden (Brooklyn's theme)

**_True Colors_** – Phil Collins (Evelyn's theme)

**_Missing_** – Evanescence (Evangeline's theme)

**_A Thousand Years_** – Sting (Farrell's lament) **(R)**

**_Not Listening_** – Papa Roach (Lueaxanna's song)

**_Bring Me To Life_** – Evanescence (Gluttony's Theme)

**_Hit The Floor _**– Linkin Park (Sloth's theme)

**_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me _**– U2 (Tahmores/Lueaxanna theme)


End file.
